Star Trek: Hyperion
by Seraph Koji
Summary: An episodic sequel to Crossing the Knoll. The fromer crew of the Destiny boards a prototype ship, the U.S.S. Hpyerion. These are Hyperion's voyages. A work in progress.
1. Fires of Orion

**Chapter Title: **Fires of Orion

**Chapter Synapses: **Part one of two. The former crew of the _USS Destiny_ take their shakedown cruise aboard the starship_ Hyperion_, and their mission is to save their captain, Victor Starwind, from the renewed Orion Syndicate.Ship's Counselor Amy West deals with command for the first time.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Snow breezed passed Victor Starwind's face as he trudged toward a Starfleet Communications Relay Station on the L-Class world of snow on the fringes of Federation space. He looked over his shoulder, and the fuzz of the standard Starfleet issue heavy coat, the wreckage of the shuttlecraft _Rubicon_ was to far to see, even without the snow whipping through the air. It had been three months since he returned to his own dimension, and he had encountered a subspace anomaly on his trip back to Deep Space Nine to meet with Admiral Janeway as she had instructed. _Rubicon_ hit this L-class world a short distance from the Relay Station… or at least Starwind thought it did. The ship's sensor array was damaged and he wasn't quite sure God it was cold. Starwind looked about and felt slightly nervous, he felt should've seen the Relay Station by now. He heard a blip from his comm. badge.

"Victor Starwind, we received your distress call, are you in need of assistance?"

Starwind sighed, hitting his badge. "Yes. My shuttlecraft crashed, can you transport me to Deep Space Nine?"

"We will beam you aboard."

"Thank you." Starwind dissolved in a ray of light.

Amy West stood on the bridge of the _Hyperion_ at Deep Space Nine a good three days later. Starwind should have been back._ Hyperion _should be done with her shakedown and ready to load up for their first mission. None of this had happened. West sighed staring at the viewer as Janeway appeared on it.

"Commander West, better be ready for your shakedown cruise. We just got a ransom letter from the Orion Syndicate. They want a stockpile of weapons in return for the life of Captain Victor Starwind." Janeway said solemnly.

West stared at the viewer. She was a counselor. Sure, she had passed Command School in four months, but command of a ship when a life is actually on the line? "Admiral, we are missing our chief medical officer, not to mention a first officer, and Mister VonBach is hardly level-headed enough to command a ship…"

"That, Miss West, is why you will take command of _Hyperion_ during her shakedown." Janeway smiled, "We know where Starwind's runabout, the Rubicon from DS9's manifest, was last spotted, and we know the planned drop-off point. You know that the Federation doesn't deal with terrorists, but seeing as Starwind is your commanding officer, we figure _Hyperion_ could go and stage false negotiations with these so-called 'Reformed Orion Syndicate' reps and attempt a rescue. You will meet at these coordinates, and the coordinates of Starwind's shuttle wreckage will be transmitted to you. Also, Lieutenant Commander Winters and Doctor Rin Asim have been sent on a secretive, covert, mission, but when you get back, they'll be here. Now get going. Janeway out."

West slowly sat in the central chair on the sleek Cosmos class ship's bridge. "Edwards, send message to Deep Space Nine, tell them we are leaving. Talara, lower moorings and release docking clamps. Take us out at full impulse. Once we're clear of DS9, take us to the rendezvous coordinates at maximum warp." She paused, "All hands, this is the bridge. We are now beginning our shakedown cruise and on it we are to rendezvous with enemy ships and free a hostage. I am Commander Amy West, and I will be in command of this mission."

"Covert mission." VonBach, the tall muscular (very Arian) human man scowled from his position at Tactical.

"Mr. VonBach, any man who needs a Fusion Catalyst and a 'Fire all' key, both placed over an arm's length apart and requiring authorization codes to keep you from blowing to hell all innocent things off our bow, has not the diplomacy or delicate touch for a covert operation." West gazed over at him.

VonBach smiled a perverse smile, "You know what they say about men with big guns, ma'am."

"Yes I do," West paused, and her gaze returned to the viewer, "They're compensating, as they're lacking in 'other areas'." The bridge crew snickered, and VonBach fell silent. West added; "If I hurt your feelings by that, Mr. VonBach, since ego is not one of those 'other areas' for you, be sure to file an appointment with my office."

Across light-years of space, two people, one human woman wearing a pin that featured a blue and green sphere with a red 'Z' seemingly carved into it, the other a Bajoran man with dark unkempt hair, sat at a bar. The were dressed in clothes of poor freighter crewmen, though they were not. They were Starfleet Officers Sen Asim and Sarah Winters.

"Barkeep, a glass of, ah, what is it called, Volka?" Sen turned to Winters.

Winters sighed, "Vodka, on the rocks. As for me, one tankard of bloodwine." She looked at Sen, "Honestly, Asim, there are times I wish Cap'n Lancaster were still here. Drunk, he was great fun. At least to laugh at." She paused, "You don't hold liquor too well yourself."

"We need work, Sarah." Sen replied, changing subject as he took the glass from the bartender.

Sarah gratefully took the bloodwine from the bartender, "You'd think a nice Warp 7 smuggler ship would get more business these days."

Sen shot her a gaze, "Sarah!"

"Sen Asim, you realize we are sitting in a bar on one of the greatest rocks of ill repute in all of the Alpha Quadrant." Sarah laughed, "Hell, if there was a plan to rob the Federation blind, you could find heathens both damned and insane enough to do it here."

A neatly-dressed man walked up to them. He was Bollian, and had two Klingons standing with him, "Smugglers, eh?" The Bollian smiled, "I am Motte, and I could use services of a Warp 7 ship of the damned. That is, the Syndicate can. This is Ro'mah and Goren, my bodyguards, as it were, and my superior, Lazarian is his name, could use a transport for a recent hostage. A nice ransom is on his head, though, so you two better be damned good."

Winters smiled, sipping her bloodwine, "A hostage? Sounds like fun. The freighter in port, _Zeon_, its ours. See you there in fifteen minutes, Mr. Motte. Seems to be your lucky day, too, since Starfleet gunners don't have a hell of a lot on me, plus I can pilot well. Asim here is a man of medicine, and a thief. Not near as religious as others of his race, a real benefit in our line of work."

Motte smiled, "The Renewed Orion Syndicate is glad to have your help."

Maybe a day, maybe two, later, the_ Hyperion_ dropped out of warp in a binary system to meet with Starwind's captors.

"_Acting Captain's Log, _USS Hyperion_, Commander Amy West recording. We have arrived at the appointed coordinates and await the Syndicate. Personally, I feel nervous about this, I mean, I'm a counselor, not a Captain. Hell, the only reason I got that stupid promotion and Command Privilege is to prove to Starwind that I could handle it, and to prove it to myself. I suppose this mission has served to tell me thus far that I can't. I already find myself nervous and indecisive. It's true, simulations can't begin to prepare you for real command. The sooner Captain Starwind is back in that big central chair the happier I can be." _

West exited the Ready Room and entered the bridge. For a while she just stood there, staring down the two stars on the viewer. There was a rather uneasy silence as waiting began, but waiting soon ended when a small fleet of fighters and one old Federation freighter came out of warp.

"Open a channel to the lead ship." West ordered, and the face of a human man appeared on the viewer, "I am Commander Amy West of the Federation starship _Hyperion_."

"Lazarian," the man smiled a vile smile at West, "Of the Orion Syndicate. I trust, given our cargo, you won't open fire. Beam down to the third planet in the system at the following coordinates to discuss terms."

"Mr. Lazarian, you understand the Federation does not negotiate with terrorists and the like. We cannot meet the requests you made…" West paused, "That is, not publicly."

Lazarian smiled, "Miss West, I like your style. Beam down immediately. Lazarian out." His face left the viewer.

Talara nodded, "Well done, Commander."

"VonBach, you're with me. Talara, take us into a synchronous orbit, then you have the bridge." West briskly strode to the turbolift.

Three beams of light accompanied _Hyperion_'s materializing away team, while Lazarian, Motte, Winters, and Sen already waited.

"Commander West, these are my associates, Mr. Motte, Mr. Sen, and Ms. Winters." Lazarian gestured to his people.

West similarly introduced her accompaniment, "This is Commander VonBach and Ensign Jameson."

Lazarian nodded, "On to business then. We don't want to hurt any of you, or our hostage Mr. Starwind, but we will if necessary. All we want are weapons."

"And with such weapons you'll procure other weapons?" West asked.

"That is none of your concern." Lazarian waved his hand, dismissing the notion.

"How do I know Captain Starwind is still alive?"

"How do I know you have my weapons, Commander?" Lazaran instantly replied.

West smiled, "I suppose you don't." West smiled, "Mr. Lazarian, would you care to return to _Hyperion_ to discuss these maters?"

Lazarian shook his head, "You know I can't."

West pretended to think for a moment, "Then I'll send Commander VonBach to your convoy, Think of him as… collateral. If I don't return you, the Syndicate gets a second hostage. If I let you return to your ship, VonBach is returned to me."

"I'm touched that you trust me to return your crewmen this much."

"Honor among thieves, Lazarian."

Victor Starwind sat in a cell aboard the freighter. He looked rather disheveled, which seemed understandable since he had spent the last week being moved from Orion Syndicate holding cell to Orion Syndicate holding cell. He felt sick and annoyed at this point.

But after a week, company arrived, in the from of Commander VonBach, who was thrown in the cell with him by the Bolian man's Klingon bodyguards.

"How about you let us go now, Motte?" Starwind asked, sitting in the corner of the cell.

Motte smiled, "Let me think… no." Motte and his guards left the room.

"Are we being observed?" VonBach asked.

Starwind shook his head, "No, Sarah and Asim took care of that. Sadly, they can't provide an escape plan till they get the name of Lazarian's superior. That was their mission from Starfleet Intelligence."

"Lazarian isn't the boss?"

"No, he's just a figurehead. The Orion Syndicate is far more established and deep than we imagined." Starwind paused, "So, you got any bright ideas?"

"We'll need Asim and Sarah to help." VonBach shrugged, "They took all my weapons."

"Asim usually brings the meals, so we just have to wait a little while." Starwind sighed, "At any rate, at least _Hyperion_ is here."

West and Lazarian sat at a table in one of _Hyperion_'s lounge areas, the surface of the planet out the window beside them.

"Tell me more about your last raid." West laughed.

Lazarian smiled, "As much as I enjoy this, Commander, we do have business to get to… or do you never want to see your crewmen again?"

"C'mon Lazarian, a great guy like you, with fascinating stories and that oh-so-irresistible dark side, you can't tell me you aren't having fun." West flirted slightly, just enough to taunt the man, this was a delicate game which she played, and one miss-move could mean her life and the lives of Starwind and VonBach.

Sen and Winters met in her quarters on the freighter.

"Commander VonBach has a plan for escape, but that means we need to complete our mission now."

"Asim-"

"Counselor West is doing everything she can to distract Lazarian, but that can't last forever. We need to be ready to get the hell out of here as soon as possible." Sen said, desperately.

"I think Motte is getting suspicious." Winters reported, "So either way, our time is limited. Go to the bridge, search communication logs again, I'm going to hack the ship's computer on Lazarian's fighter and get access to his logs. Meet me at the holding cell in three hours, no matter if you have the info or not. Time to go home."

"Aye, ma'am." Sen left Winter's quarters.

"Can I get you anything to eat this evening?" a waitor asked West and Lazarian.

"I would kill for some Betazed Stalk Foul with a Raktajino." West ordered.

"I'll take a Terran hamburger." Lazarain smiled, "It's a delicacy."

"I grew up on Earth. My dad was Terran." West nodded, "I've had plenty of hamburgers."

"Really, so your mom was Trill?"

"Joined to the Lankesh Symbiote." West nodded. "I was born in Michigan. Let me tell you, those lakes are amazing. So many in Starfleet talk about the Aenar City of Andoria or the ancient Bajoran architecture, or the Vulcan Forge or the storms of Feranginar… Earth has it's beauty too." West briefly got a sort of starry-eyed look, "I kind of miss it. I really don't get back as often as I should."

Lazarian smiled, "A while since you been to Earth?"

"Too long."

"Well, Commander, you should go." Lazarian suggested as the waitor brought their meals.

Asim threw two ration packs on the ground in the cell, "Just wait a bit, sirs."

To be continued… 


	2. Battle of Wits

**Chapter Title: **Battle of Wits

**Chapter Synapses: **Part two of two. West must outwit the Syndicate 'leader' Lazarian to buy Starwind and VonBach time to escape, while not compromising Winters and Sen, who are spying on the Orion Syndicate.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Previously 

Admiral Janeway's image was on the Hyperion's viewe "We just got a ransom letter from the Orion Syndicate. They want a stockpile of weapons in return for the life of Captain Victor Starwind." Janeway said solemnly, "Also, Lieutenant Commander Winters and Doctor Rin Asim have been sent on a secretive, covert, mission."

Asim and Winters sat at barstools with a Bolain man and two Klingons The Bollian smiled, "I am Motte, and I could use services of a Warp 7 ship of the damned. That is, the Syndicate can."

Starwind sat in an Orion Syndicate holding cell, alone. That is until two Klingon guards threw VonBach in with him.

West flirted with Lazarian in one of Hyperion's Observitorium lounges, just enough to taunt him, "C'mon Lazarian, a great guy like you, with fascinating stories and that oh-so-irresistible dark side, you can't tell me you aren't having fun."

Asim threw two ration packs on the ground in the cell, "Just wait a bit, sirs."

_And now, the conclusion._

West and Lazarian sat in the lounge, still enjoying dinner.

West sipped her water, "Is that so?" West smiled, "Well, I'd tell you about some of my adventures, but, of course, then I'd have to kill you, and…"

"… you'd lose your crewmen." Lazarian reasoned.

"… I'd have to finish dinner all alone." West smile a coy smile. Perhaps she was coming on too strong?

Lazarian chuckled. His communication unit blipped. "Mr. Lazarian, how much longer?" Motte sounded frantic.

"Not much longer now." Lazarian assured Motte, "Lazarian out." He looked back to West, "Looks like it's time to strike a deal, Miss West."

West sighed and nodded, "What, exactly, did you want in the way of weapons again?" West was out of time.

Her commanding officer, however, had other concerns. "How much time does it take to search computer logs?" Starwind sighed.

Sen entered, carrying two ration packs, "Wait for our signal, sirs." He handed off the ration packs and left.

Time passed, Starwind and VonBach ate their rations, and waited. After a while, Starwind heard a rhythmic tappind on a bulkhead.

"Morse Code." Starwind paused, "T-I-M-E."

"Move." VonBach dragged Starwind aside as the wall being tapped exploded.

"A phaser set to overload makes big boom." Winters smiled, "Here are your weapons, sirs, now let's get the hell out of here.''

"Agreed." Starwind took a hand phaser while VonBach took dual phaser pistols and a belt of plasma grenades. Winters then led them don a hall, red lights blinking along it.

"Computer, activate Auto-Destruct sequence." Winters led the team to a transporter bay, "Authorization Winters, Sarah, Acting Captain, Zero-Zero-Zero-Mark-Gamma-Echo-Charlie-Destruct."

"Confirm, authorization Sen, Asim, Acting Chief Medical Officer, Delta-One-Six-Mark-Three-Seven-Two-Destruct."

"One minute, silent countdown. Lock out all command functions by my authorization and seal escape pods and shuttle bays. Transfer transporter controls to my tricorder." Winters mounted the transporter pad, "What are you all waiting for?"

The dors to the bay slid apart revealing a handful of Syndicate men.

VonBachj nodded to the others, "They're mine." Styarwind and Sen stood on the transporter pad,

"Where to?" Starwind turned to Winters.

Winters shrugged, "Lazarian's ship? Makes sense. The intel I need is there, and that's less suspicious."

VonBach waited till the Syndicate men totally blocked him from the door, guns trained on him. He sighed, "You want me to put down my guns, huh?" VonBach set his guns on the floor on his side of the door, watching a plasma grenade roll from his belt, active. He jumped to his feet, guns in hand, "Oops." He smiled, hitting the 'Door close' mechanism and dashing to the transporter pad, "That was fun."

"We have five seconds, Sarah." Starwind glanced at her.

Winters nodded, "Energizing."

The four figures dissolved into a beam of light as the room around them burst into flames.

"We don't have that kind of stockpile with us." West glared at a padd,

"Well, I'm sure there is something. Rumor has it this ship is equipped with a really big gun, a – correct me if I get the term wrong – fusion catalyst?" Lazarian smiled, his comm. unit blipping again.

"Lazarian, the hostage ship has been destroyed." A man reported.

West smiled, "Looks like you lost your bargaining chip, Mr. Lazarian. Perhaps there is dissention in your ranks" She stood and tapped her badge, "Security to Observitorium Lounge 2."

Lazarian pulled an aged Klingon disruptor from his belt.

"Don't even think about it, Lazarian, or I promise you; you won't live to regret it." West pulled her hand phaser.

Winters took the helm of Lazarian's small ship, "Setting course for _Hyperion_."

"Shields up, ready to return fire." VonBach sat at tactical.

Sen sat, silently looking through the database looking for mention of Lazarian's superiors.

Starwind took Operations, "Opening a channel."

As Lazarian was disarmed by two Hyperion security officers, West heard a beep from her comm. badge.

"Bridge to Commander West, the lead Syndicate ship is moving in, and is hailing us." Edwards, the ship's operations officer, paused, "It's Captain Starwind. Commander VonBach, Lieutenant Winters, and Doctor Sen are with him. He is requesting permission to dock."

"Granted, and welcome him home." West sighed with relief.

"Several other Syndicate ships are moving in, in attack formation." Edwards reported.

West paused, considering the words carefully, "Once the Captain is on board, go to maximum warp, get us back to Deep Space Nine. Until then lay cover fire."

It was only a moment or two before the binary system and the Syndicate fell away. As Hyperion streaked along at speeds faster than light, the turbolift doors slid apart on the bridge, revealing Starwind.

West immediately stood, "Captain on the bridge!" the rest of the bridge crew followed suit.

Following Starwind out of the lift were VonBach and Winters. VonBach took Tactical and Winters relieved Edwards from Operations.

"At ease." Starwind walked to the center, the three chairs at the middle of the bridge in a sort of 'C' formation, where he nodded to West, noticing her uniform a color of red, and one more rank pip than she used to have. "A few months back I told you that you didn't understand what it was to be a commanding officer. That hard decisions, tough calls, and putting on a brave face were matters of course. I said that once you took your first command, then perhaps you'd know what I said was true." Starwind spoke calmly to West, "Well? Was it quite what you expected?"

West shook her head, "Mind if I put on a blue uniform again when we get to DS9?"

Starwind smiled, "And you're no less of a person for it. Maybe more of a person. You know what the job entails, even if you only commanded a ship for a day or two. Maybe you got a respect for the work, maybe you learned about yourself, maybe nothing happened at all, but you did take a chance, you did give it more than your all, and frankly, you turned out damn good at it." Starwind paused, "Acting Captain Amy West, I hereby relieve you of duty. Rest up and get ready, tomorrow you get clients with space sickness, claustrophobia, and Mr. VonBach."

"The first two I can handle." West took off her third rank pip and presented it to Starwind, "It was a field commission."

Starwind though for a moment, "Commander Amy West, your field commission is over." He took the pip, "Lieutenant Amy West, for valor and grace under fire, I hereby bestow upon you the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and all the responsibility and privilege therein is yours." He handed her a different pip.

"Where did you get that?" West took the pip.

Starwind shrugged, "My uncle was an amateur

magician."

West looked at her hand, noticing the pip was gone. Talara stood, turned to West, and returned the pip

"How did you…?" Starwind stared at her. She had not moved from the helm since he ordered the bridge crew at ease.

"Sir, with all due respect, everyone's uncle is an amateur magician." She returned to her post.

"Entering the Bajor system." Winters reported.

Starwind stared blankly at the Andorian pilot for a moment, smirked, and took a seat in the central chair, "Commander Talara, drop out of warp. Lieutenant Winters, hail DS9, tell them _Hyperion_ has returned from a successful shakedown cruise. And Sarah, there is one thing I don't get; where did you get the idea of blowing a cell wall with an overloaded phaser?"

"Kirk." Winters smiled, "Your Admiral James T. Kirk was freed from imprisonment on his own ship that way… well, with a blown-out wall, anyway. The phaser was improvisation."

"History buff, Winters?" Starwind asked.

Winters smiled, "Just a little." She cleared her throat, "Channel open."

It was the next day that Starwind stood at the Deep Space Nine promenade during the christening ceremony, giving a speech.

"Friends, shipmates, comrades, family. A crew is a gift, truly. And a great crew is a blessing. And no Starfleet Captain is a blessed as I. I have a crew, many of whom who have literally gone through unimaginable things with me, and recently risked their lives to save mine. And many of you I know from the _Destiny_, where though our ship was left behind, our sense of exploration and adventure were brought here aboard the _Normandy_, and now rest aboard the ship behind me." _Hyperion_, of course, was right outside the Promenade, visible through the windows, "But that family has grown to new people, like Sen Asim, our chief medical officer, and like so many of you here today. And this new family is still incomplete. That is, until today, when we obtain a first officer, Commander Dorian Collins. And it is my hope that she will make a fine addition to our family. Because we, comrades, my family, we are charged with the missions of Starfleet, not the least of which is to boldly go where no Terran, no Andorian, no Romulan, no Jem'Hadar, no Borg, no Son'a, where no one has gone before." Applause rose at Starwind's words, "And with Hyperion on our side, we have the wings on which to fly!" More applause, "Now, Hyperion is the only ship of the line. _Hyperion_ is the single commissioned Cosmos class, the single commissioned _Hyperion_, the single commissioned ship with this crew, with this family, and if we do a damn good job, she won't be the last!" Yet more applause rose, "I'm Victor Starwind, your captain, and my simple message to you and to _Hyperion_ herself is; 'Long may she fly'!" Starwind threw a bottle of champagne through the air and pressed a control on his podium, beaming the bottle into space. The crew watched in excitement as the bottle drifted toward _Hyperion_, finally shattering upon slamming into her hull. This got the loudest uproar of applause by far.

Starwind sat, only and hour or two later, in his ready room. A beautiful blonde woman wearing a red uniform walked in. She had three rank pips, and on the opposite side of her collar was a Red Squad insignia. "You wanted to see me, sir."

"Please, call me Vic. Spare the formalities in my office, they can stay on the bridge and in the conference room. And there, it's just Captain." Starwind motioned for her to sit, "So, you are Dorian Collins."

"Hyperion's newest 'family member'." Collins laughed softly, taking Starwind's advice to sit.

Starwind leaned back in his chair. "Too cheesy?" he asked, "And be truthful. Spare not, speak freely."

"Actually, just cheesy enough to still be kinda sweet and sentimental." Collins replied.

Starwind smiled, "So, you are a Red Squad girl? Sole survivor of the _USS Valiant_?"

"Yup, with Jake Sisko and Mr. Nog." Collins nodded.

Starwind gazed at her, a sort of curiosity in his eyes, "Yes, I remember Sisko's article on it. The ship behind enemy lines for eight months, manned by cadets. Surviving till she fell victim to a miscalculated risk. And only he, his friend, and Chief Petty Officer Dorian Collins survived. And you stayed true to your Captain Waters to the end, did you not? Even after his death, not questioning his actions?"

"Yes, si – Yes captain."

"Don't do that to me." Starwind stood, as did Collins, "I have high hopes for you, Dorian. And I'm sure you already know, but I'm not perfect. Support me publicly but question me privately. One judgment can be flawed, no matter the rank of the person who makes it."

Collins nodded, "I won't disappoint you, Vic."

"I look forward to getting to know you, Commander." Starwind smiled warmly, "Dismissed."

"_Captain's log, supplemental. Well, I'm back. On his way to face trial, Lazarian was freed, witness claim Motte did it. We aren't really too concerned though. The names of Lazarian's superiors were given to Starfleet Intelligence, and the Orion Syndicate is going to fall again, no doubt. As for _Hyperion _operations, our first officer, Dorian Collins, will, I'm sure, adjust properly and will become a key member of our crew." _


	3. Trials of Atlias

**Chapter Title: **Trials of Atlas

**Chapter Synapses: **As a new first officer, former Red Squad member Dorian Collins, deals with the loss of her father, _Hyperion_ investigates legends of a Dyson Sphere.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"_Captain's Log. We have traveled to Sector 441, the 'Briar Patch', to investigate rumors of a Dyson Sphere. Because of comm. interference and the Son'a-Baku conflict _Enterprise-E_ engaged in a while back, Starfleet presence in Sector 441 is limited. As such, no Starfleet ship has ever seen this Dyson Sphere for themselves. Nevertheless, it's possible existence is worth looking into. To date, only two Dyson Spheres have been found, one by the _Enterprise-D_, and another in the Gamma Quadrant. We hope to find population on the inside of this sphere." _

Starwind watched the streaking stars on the viewer drop to a stillness, clouds obscuring them. "Talara, time to the Sphere coordinates."

"Not long, sir." Talara reported.

Winter's console had an audible reaction to something, "Captain, large spherical object dead ahead. Metal, about one Astronomical Unit."

Through the clouds, a large spherical object became visible.

"It's giant." Talara stared.

Collins couldn't withhold excitement. "It's a real Dyson Sphere! It should be giant, they have a star at the center of that thing and the opposite side of the external surface has an environment capable of supporting life. In theory, a working Dyson Sphere would solve energy problems of races that consume enough to have such problems. A self-sustaining solar system in a big metal ball."

"Our readings are confirming everything you're saying, Commander Collins, and what's more, although there is a lot of gravimetric interference, I think I detect life." Winters called.

"Talara, enter orbit. Search for a way in." Starwind ordered

As _Hyperion_ searched, Collins sat in her quarters. There were paintings on her wall, a number of them. One of a Defiant class ship, the _Valiant_. One of a lunar landscape at daybreak. There were a good dozen others, all beautiful, almost picture-perfect. Her door chimed. "Come in."

Starwind entered, looking at the paintings, "An artist, eh?"

Collins, who was looking at the _Valiant_'s painting at the time, turned to Starwind. "It's a hobby I've picked up. Actually, I started to learn to paint shortly after the _Valiant_. This was my first."

"How are you, Dorian?" Starwind asked, "Over the past week, I've barely seen you off-duty. Apparently, you aren't interacting a whole lot."

Collins sighed, "Have you ever seen a lunar sunrise?"

"Born by Lake Armstrong, grew up in New Berlin." Starwind nodded.

"Tekka City." Collins smiled, "My dad and I would go, every month, across the surface of the moon, we'd be in environmental suits, and we'd just sit near this big pile of rocks, and watch the sunrise. It was like going from the darkest night imaginable to the brightest day. It was like…"

"… like meeting God every morning." Starwind finished her sentence,

"I got word my father died." Collins sat down.

Starwind sat next to her. "My father was a Starfleet officer, a Captain. My mother was an engineer. It was my grandfather who raised me and my brother in New Berlin. The Battle of Wolf 359 came 'round, and my old man's ship was there. The Borg boarded the ship, and my mom and dad were assimilated. It was horrible. Like they were dead, but still alive. By then I was a cadet, my grandfather long dead. All I had left was my brother, who refused to talk to me. I felt alone, but found that there was always someone to turn to, someone who would care, as long as I wanted them to. As long as I was ready to let go of the past." Starwind paused, "Dorian, you've lost so much. The _Valiant_, your father… but there's always someone to turn to."

Starwind's comm. badge blipped. "Bridge to Captain Starwind, we found an entrance into the Sphere."

"On my way." Starwind stood up, "Grieve Dorian, but don't give up. People care about you here, and we don't want to see you go through this." He turned, and left her quarters.

Starwind entered the bridge, "Analysis, Miss Winters."

"A large airlock, Captain. Apparently designed to allow ships in and out of the Dyson Sphere. Reading an M-class atmosphere on the other side, Populated, but no way to tell level of technological advancement. Entry may violate the Prime Directive." Winters reported.

"Talara, we can fit through this airlock, right?" Starwind asked.

"With plenty of room to spare."

"Options?" Starwind asked.

"Hail the sphere. There is a communications relay not far from here." Winters suggested.

VonBach smiled, "One firing of the Multiphasic Plasma Cannon would blow clean through the outer airlock."

"How about move in closer. There is a sensor mounted right above the airlock. I think it's a sort of door-opener." Talara suggested.

"Winters, hail the sphere, Talara be prepared to move in. VonBach, give the trigger finger a rest, this is a mission of peace." Starwind issued orders.

"No response."

"Take us in." Starwind ordered.

On the viewer, the large airlock doors began to open, "Airlock doors opening." Winters reported.

"Slow and steady, Talara." Starwind walked to the back of the Andorian's chair.

"Passing the airlock threshold." Talara reported.

A moment or two passed as the image of the inside of the airlock appeared. A red light glistened brightly inside of it near the inner door. "Prepare atmospheric controls." Starwind ordered. The Hyperion came to a stop inside the massive airlock, the giant metal doors closing behind it. Then a countdown from thirty beghan below the red light.

"Atmosphere is being pumped into the airlock at amazing speeds." Winters reported, Necessary shield and engine recalibrations are underway."

The counter reached zero, the light turned green, and the inner doors opened.

"Atmospheric thrusters engaged, taking us in." Talara reported.

Winters looked up from her console, "Reading two settlements nearby, one has a strong dampening field ad appears to be technologically advanced. The other is less advanced."

"Winters, VonBach, you are with me. Bridge to Collins and West, meet us in transporter room two. Talara, you have the Conn." Starwind ordered.

Five figures materialized in the square of what appeared to be a village. It appeared rather agricultural in nature, and seemed rather simplistic. However, a large metal structure was visible, in mid-air a short distance away. A man, human by appearance, walked up to them

"I am the Third Cleric of Dyson. May I help you travelers? Are you from the Other Side?" the man asked.

"The 'Other Side'?" Starwind asked.

"The land beyond the Star of Dyson. This is where our Elders were said to come from." The cleric paused, "Or are you from the Great Ship? The vessel that came from the Seal of the Gods? "

"We are from the ship. It is called _Hyperion_." West nodded, "We were wondering who lived in that great metal structure up there and how we get to it."

"The Village of the Elders." The priestly man nodded, "The only way is from our shrine, there is a device which allows the Elders to come to us much like you did. I will take you there."

After some time analyzing a pedestal at the old shrine, Winters reported, "It's a pretty simplistic transporter, Captain. I can activate it. It seems the dampening field doesn't affect this transporter pad."

Starwind nodded and in seconds the five stood in a room. There was a confrence table with a number of people around it. The room was rather dark, and the people were hard to see.

"The visitors." A woman said.

"Look at those uniforms, Federation." A man sighed.

"They are interfering with our people on the surface." Another man growled.

"Hi." Starwind stepped up to the table. "I am Captain Victor Starwind of the Federation starship Hyperion. We come to you in peace. As explorers fascinated by a working Dyson Sphere. And with you, these Elders, obviously more technologically advanced than the people on the surface, it's so interesting."

"Do you operate this Dyson Sphere?" Collins asked, curiously.

"We want no business with the Federation." The woman said, "Our ancestors settled here to escape the Federation. Specifically the Federation-Klinjgon war. We were more advanced than the natives, who we educated about the Dyson Sphere."

"They could never understand what it was they lived in. They preferred to believe Dyson was their God, their Creator. They ignored the reality of the matter." One of the men followed up her remark.

"The Federation is not at war right now. The Klingon war ended long ago. We even have a few Klingons in Starfleet." Talara explained, "Pinkskins aren't all bad. And even if the were, Humans don't monopolize the Federation."

"The words of an Andorian in a Terran uniform." One of the people responded.

"Starfleet defends all of the Federation. Even this sphere." VonBach growled.

One of the men scoffed, "And what of your Prime Directive? How dare you intervene with the natural development of the surface-dwellers."

"Correct me if I'm wrong." Winters quickly responded, "But your arrival to this sphere means that intervention had already happened. Because you are a warp-capable group within Federation jurisdiction, your presence here means our presence is allowed."

VonBach smiled at Winters, "You really know Federation rules and policy, don't you, Winters?"

"Yes, sir. I did graduate from Starfleet Academy in four months with a full commission." Winters replied.

"Elders of Sector 441 Dyson Sphere, You must come totally clean with your people. They think you're demigods and that some guy who has been dead for centuries is a God for dreaming up the idea of a Dyson Sphere." Starwind said calmly. "That is an order. As a solder of the Uninted Federation of Planets, I am abe to enforce laws, and the Prime Directive is one of them. You interfeared, and you need to clean up your mess."

"Or else what?"

"VonBach?" Starwind turned to his longtime friend.

"There is a race called the Son'a. They are a violent off-shoot of the peaceful Baku, and they would love a chance to live so close to home." VonBach smiled, "Either that, or I go back to Hyperion a very trigger-happy man."

"How dare you interfere like this!"

"How dare you?" Collins countered.

Starwind turned his back to the Elders, "I'm done here. We're going back to Hyperion."

"I cannot let you leave. Not an make good on your threats!"

"Let my ask you old farts something," Starqwind turned, "Can you raise a force field over your airlock?"

"It's possible." The woman replied, "Why?"

"Get to work on it. Winters, can you beam us to the bridge?" Starwind turned to Winters.

"Yes, sir."

"Energize."

The five appeared on the bridge. "Talara, set cours for the airlock. VonBack, lock all standard weapons and the Multiphasic Cannon on the airlock. Winters, moniter shields, I bet they'll try to stop us. Collins, you can return to your quarters if you wish." Starwind sat in the central chair.

"No, Captain, I'm good here." Collins sat in the chair to his right.

"Captain, detecting several photon launchers. They've locked on us." Winters reported.

"Fire at will." Starwind ordered.

"My three favorite words." VonBach's display showed a list of all weapons Hyperion had, all of them except Fusion Catalyst were highlighted. VonBach hit a 'Fire All in Selection' command on his display.

"Photon launchers firing. Multiple torpedoes." Collins reported.

"Hit as many as you can, Joseph." Starwind ordered

"The Multiphasic Burst has made contact with the airlock." Winters reported, the bridge shaking slightly.

"Blast out the other one." Starwind ordered, "Talara, as soon as you get an opening, jump to warp. Get us in communications range with Starfleet."

The bridge crew watched as a storm of torpedoes and phaser fire weakened the outer airlock, while a giant ball of blue slowly drifted toward it. The ball consisted of high-energy plasma being emanated from a special torpedo. The ball crashed into the outer airlock.

"Warp speed!" Starwind ordered.

"Aye, sir." Talara nodded.

Two more torpedoes flew at Hyperion, as the ship blurred away into the vast speeds of warp.

The door of Starwind's quarters chimed. "Come in." Starwind called, sitting at a table.

Collins entered, "Victor… what you said earlier…" she sat at the table across from him. "You talked to me about my loss, then those xenophobes of that Sphere were so dishonest and misleading and the whole reason they were there is they didn't want to face reality…" she paused, "You talked to me, and gave me the courage to face reality. I hid in my quarters like they hide in that Sphere. I just wanted to say…"

"You don't need to say anything, Dorian." Starwind interrupted her.

"But I want to. I want to say thanks for telling me that you care. That I'm not alone. Thanks for just being there. As long as you command _Hyperion_, I vow I will be your first officer to repay you. Moreover, I will always be your dear friend." Collins smiled.

"_Dorian Collins personal log. My father is dead. But here, aboard _Hyperion_, there are people who care about me. I am not alone. And with the help of Captain Starwind and the others, I can go on. I was very close to my father. He was a great man. But his death is something I need to deal with. I think Victor gives me the courage to do so… what am I saying? Computer, strike the last thing I said!"_


	4. Test Flight

**Chapter Title: **Test Flight

**Chapter Synapses:** When a prototype Slipstream ship, the Nautilus class _USS Delphinous_, is stolen from Utopia Plenetia Shipyards, Starfleet Command believes an agency gone rouge is responsible for _Delphinous_' theft.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"Utopia Plenetia to _Delphinous_, why are you retracting moorings?" A Starfleet officer called from his station at the Utopia Plenetia shipyard, "_Delphinous_, respond." He paused, "_Delphinous_, you are not cleared to leave Utopia Plenetioa. You are still under construction. Respond!" He sat. No response. There was only one course of action. "Utopia Plenetia to Starfleet Command, we have a situation."

A man wearing the uniform of a Starfleet admiral, an Andorian, rather young for his rank, sat in the central chair of the _Delphinous_. "Bridge to Engineering, Lieutenant Mason, bring the Quantum Slipstream engine on-line." The admiral ordered. He turned to his pilot, "Ensign Taylor, once we are clear of Utopia Plenetia, transit to slipstream. Let's see if this bird can fly."

"Aye, sir." The ensign nodded.

Across light-years, _Hyperion_ sat, studying a nebula. Starwind sat in relaxation on the bridge.

"Sir," An ensign standing at Operations addressed her superior officer.

Starwind hated being called 'Sir' these days, it just recently started to bug him, "Yes, Ensign."

"Priority communiqué for you. Coded as Captain's Eyes Only." The ensign reported.

Starwind began to walk toward his ready room, "I'll take it in here." Starwind walked in and sat behind his desk, turning the monitor toward him. "Authorization code; Starwind Gamma-Three-Echo."

"Authorization accepted, Victor Starwind." The computer replied, popping an United Federation of Planets logo on his screen. Starwind heard the speech that followed so often he recited it along with the computer. "This is a Starfleet Command priority communiqué. Information discussed here is on a strictly need-to-know basis only. Disregard of that policy could be considered treason." The logo was replaced by a Vulcan admiral.

"Captain Starwind, you are aware of Project _Delphinous_?" the admiral asked.

Starwind nodded, "Admiral Janeway offered myself and a few other members of my crew a position on _Delphinous _a while back."

"Good." The admiral said calmly, "_Delphinous_ was stolen from Utopia Plenetia this morning at 0900 hours."

Starwind was silent for a moment, "_Delphinous_ is equipped with Slipstream capability."

"Yes, Captain." The admiral responded, "We believe a sect of Starfleet Security has gone rouge, and there is reason to believe either _Hyperion_ or _Cosmos_ is at risk, as they have a prototype weapon, the Multiphasic Cannon, much like _Delphinous_ has a prototype engine.."

"And since _Cosmos_ is under heavy guard in low orbit of Sol V, _Hyperion_ is the logical target." Starwind reasoned.

The admiral nodded, "Captain, Starfleet Command is asking that you find and capture these rouges if at all possible. Their suspected leader is former Vice Admiral Shran of Andoria."

"Admiral, considering my crew could be at risk, can I at least apprise my senior staff of the situation?" Starwind asked.

"Your senior staff only." The admiral was about to end the communication but stopped, "Also, Captain, Captain Jellico says 'Happy Hunting'. Starfleet Command out."

Starwind sighed and sat back, "Starwind to Collins, I want a meeting in one hour of all senior staff."

"So," West, as the others in the room now were, was apprised of the situation, "Some rouge Admiral stole a prototype ship, and Starfleet thinks we're next on his hit list?"

"Vice Admiral Shran." Talara looked rather disappointed.

"Friend of yours, Blue?" VonBach asked, rather insincerely.

Talara shot him a cold glare, "Actually, pinkskin, he was."

"Can't you two get along for five minutes?" Collins snapped at them both.

Starwind motioned for order, "Mister VonBach, I want a combat drill for all three duty shifts, starting with Alpha Shift tomorrow morning. Winters, help him with that. Bronski, I want you to fine-tune both internal and external sensors and get everything out of that engine you can. I also want you to aid Commander Talara in retrofitting a runabout with a Quantum Slipstream drive. Talara, I want a test flight on that runabout as soon as you're done. Commander Collins, I want you to get me a tactical analysis of a Nautilus class starship. West, I want psychological analysis on all crewmembers we got since our commissioning last month, and any potential security risks we got before then. I want regular briefings on everything given to myself or Commander Collins each shift rotation. Commander V;onBach and Commander Collins, if we have to engage _Delphinous_, I want a way we can take her with minimal damage to the ship. I also want all the Marines aboard to switch to active duty. From here until further notice, the ship is on constant Yellow Alert. If anyone asks, remember that it's classified. Any questions?" The room was silent, "Dismissed."

Across space, on the _Delphinous_' bridge, Shran turned to a person in the rank of Captain, "Captain Shelby, where is the _Hyperion_ presently?"

"Off studying some nebula near the Onias System. Ten minutes in Slipstream." The woman replied.

"Taylor, now that we've got our new personnel, set course and transit to slipstream." Shran ordered.

"_Captain's Log. We've been operating on Yellow Alert for three days now, with combat drills every shift. Collins has been comparing Nautilus schematics with material I've been able to get on the _Delphinous_ Project. It appears _Delphinous_ is a giant improvement on the Nautilus design, not only giving her a Quantum Slipstream drive, but fixing design flaws in the class. Finding a weakness might not be easy. As for our own Slipstream drive, the modifications to the Mustang class runabout _Horizon_ are taking far longer than we hoped Who would have though building a Slipstream drive from scratch would have been hard? Regardless, when it comes to the _Delphinous_, it seems the ball is still in their court." _

Red Alert sirens blared as Starwind, groggy and barely awake, entered the bridge.

"Sir, we detected a Slipstream event during a combat drill." Winters reported.

Collins was already in her seat on the bridge, "Captain, I have a few weak points, but, as you know, the _Delphinous_ is not a normal Nautilus class. From what I gather from the documents I was able to get on her, _Delphinous_' hull and weapons compliment have been vastly upgraded. But she may still have a bad shield generator at her ventral hull. It's a design flaw we can exploit."

"Thank you, Commander." Starwind sat in his chair, while on the viewer a sleek silver ship exited from a burst of light. "Hail the _Delphinous_." Starwind paused a second, "I am Captain Victor Starwind of the Federation starship _Hyperion_."

Shran, the Andorian admiral, appeared on screen, "I am Vice Admiral Shran of the Federation starship _Delphinous_. You are ordered to stand down and transmit schematics of your ship and commission information immediately."

"Admiral Shran, I'm afraid I must ask you to stand down and prepare to be boarded. Our orders are from Starfleet Command, sir." Starwind said calmly, "Rumor has it, you stole _Delphinous_."

Shran forced a laugh, "About that…"

Talara shook her head, "Oh, Shran… it's true?"

"Talara?" He paused, collected himself, and continued rather professionally, "I represent the Federation Internal Defense Agency. _Hyperion_, prepare to be boarded yourselves. _Delphinous_ out."

"They're arming weapons." VonBach reported, "Should I power up the Multiphasic Cannon?"

"No, we need that ship in one piece." Starwind thought for a moment, "Since it's all we have, prepare to execute Collins' plan. Talara, evasive maneuvers, get us a good shot at their ventral shield generators. VonBach, I want a weapons lock on those generators. I want phasers full spread, and once you have your opening, shove a photon torpedo into it's shield generators. Once their gone, disabling engines and weapons should be easy." The bridge shook with _Delphinous_' opening volley.

"Sure you don't want me to return fire?" VonBach sounded almost pleading.

Starwind glared over his shoulder, "VonBach, we can't destroy _Delphinous_. We can only disable her."

VonBach growled in frustration, "Targets locked."

"Blow out their shield grid!" Starwind ordered as a torpedo impact strongly jolted the bridge, knocking VonBach off-balance and to the ground, "Someone, fire phasers!"

Winters ran to VonBach's console, "Firing."

Three beams of light struck _Delphinous_' shields, and moved in a circular formation.

"_Delphinous_' ventral shields are beginning to fail." Collins reported.

"Our dorsal shields are." Winters gritted her teeth, "Locking photon torpedo."

"They have armed ventral torpedo bays." Collins reported.

"Winters, now!" Starwind saw four blue lights begin to grow on the screen as _Hyperion_ spun round for another pass, "Brace for impact!" As one orange light streaked away, the four crashed into _Hyperion_, throwing the bridge crew around. Collins crawled back to her chair, "Dorsal shields are gone."

Talara crawled back to her station, "Hold on!" She called. _Hyperion_ spun so she was ventral-to-ventral with _Delphinous_.

VonBach struggled to his feet and glared at Winters who stood at his station. Winters returned to her own, and VonBach stared at his console, "Locking ventral weapons on key systems."

Starwind, back in his chair, glared at the underside of the _Delphinous_ on the viewer, "Fire!"

As torpedoes streaked space, the _Delphinous_ began to move foreword, first slowly but ultimately streaking away.

"They've gone to warp." Winters reported from her station.

"Lay in a pursuit course?" Talara asked.

Starwind took mere seconds, but seriously considered it, "Only 'till they go to Slipstream, after that, there'd be no point."

"_Delphinous_ is hailing, sir." Winters reported.

Starwind stood up, "On screen."

Admiral Shran appeared on the viewer, "Well-played, Captain. And some fancy flying Talara."

"Are you going to surrender, Shran?" Starwind asked.

Shran smiled, "Me? Never." He laughed, "Captain, you may have won the battle, but I am not about to hand over the war. You did some major damage, the reconstruction of _Delphinous_ will take time, but rest assured, Captain, our quest to amass the technology to protect the galaxy is far from over. See you next game, Captain Victor Starwind." Shran grinned, "_Delphinous_ out."

When the viewer returned to streaking stars, Delphinous was gone from it. Winters quickly reported what the screen made obvious, "_Delphinous_ has gone to Slipstream."

Starwind sighed in frustration, "Talara, set course back to the Onias system. VonBach, stand down Red Alert."

"Go to Yellow?" VonBach asked.

Starwind shook his head, "This is your further notice. Stand down Yellow Alert, no more combat drills. I do still want the _Horizon_ finished."

"A slip-capable runabout is easier said than done, Captain." Talara replied, "But I'll work on it."

"Collins, you have the bridge." Starwind stood up and started off for the turbolift, "Good job everyone. We live through another day." He entered the turbolift.

"_Captain's log, supplemental. After our skirmish with _Delphinous_ was reported to Starfleet Command, plans to construct the next ship of the _Delphinous_ line began. Our orders in regards to Shran's sect have changed. Starfleet Command wants _Hyperion_ to destroy _Delphinous_ on our next encounter. Thankfully, damage to _Hyperion_ was more or less easy to repair, and _Hyperion_ will be in prime condition within the hour. On another subject, Commander Collins, who had me rather worried a week ago, seems to be better now, but appearances might be deceiving."_

A few hours later, after the shift change, Collins sat in a holodeck-rendered late-20th-century type 'club'. As she sat back sipping her holographic drink the holographic band played. This program was like the Vic Fontane program at Deep Space Nine, except the band wasn't self-aware, and it was set a good forty years later. A chance to really kick back and relax, something she hadn't given herself so far on this assignment. It was the first time she had been a first officer, and to tell the truth, the job sounded intimidating. Especially under a captain as highly decorated as Starwind and with the word 'Classified' so many times in his service record The only one Collins had ever seen top that was Lieutenant Sarah Winters, who even had a classified place of birth. But somehow, she was sure everything was going to work out… somehow.

"Any more requests?" one of the holograms asked.

Collins shook her head, "Just play something." She replied with a smile.

West entered the holodeck and sat down with Collins, "Dorian! I've yet to talk to you, really, outside of work."

"So are you here as a counselor?" Collins asked.

"A friend." West answered.

"Such a ship's counselor response." Collins smirked.

West laughed softly, "Mind if I enjoy the music with you?"

Collins sipped her drink, "Enjoy away."


	5. Time and Time Again

**Chapter Title: **Time and Time Again

**Chapter Synapses: **A temporal anomaly encountered on an away mission leaves the crew experiencing the same day over and over again, and only Winters and Collins remember each loop.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"What do you think it is, Watson?" Commander Dorian Collins handed _Hyperion_'s chief science officer, Lieutenant Watson, a small device as they and three other _Hyperion_ officers stood in the ruins of a city on an M-Class planet.

"I'm not sure." Watson stared at the device.

Winters walked over the two, "Ma'am, Commander VonBach is returning to the transport site, he wants to know if you're ready."

"I still need to collect samples of the produce." Watson handed the device back to Collins and walked off.

"Wait for him." Collins ordered, toying with the device in her hand.

Winters poked the device, "What is it."

"We don't know." Collins replied.

Winters poked it again, pressing a button accidentally. A light shined from the device and the world around Winters and Collins turned dark.

Sen stood above them in _Hyperion_'s Sick Bay when they awoke. "Looks like you two had a rather nasty encounter with a weapon of some sort. It rendered you unconscious, but you're otherwise fine."

"Thanks, Doc." Collins hopped to her feet and left, followed by Winters.

Time passed and Collins found herself writing a report on the findings. "So, all we were able to conclude is that the Orilians were decimated rather quickly, and damage to plant life suggests a mild metagenic weapon." She paused, "Judging by an artifact we found on the planet surface, efforts were made by the people at any possible juncture to prevent loss of life in day-to-day activities."

Winters held an ancient Terran Excalibur in a holographic training simulation designed by VonBach, who stood opposite her with a Klingon Bat'Leth.

"Just switch to a Bat'Leth, Sarah. Terran weapons are useless against Klingon weapons." VonBach taunted.

Winters pointed her blade at VonBach, "Maybe this comes from having fought against Klingons many rimes, but I hate their weapons. So exaggerated. The Excalibur from Earth mythology perfectly blends style and functionality." She lunged at VonBach, who blocked her attack with his weapon, and went back at her. She dodged it, and went at his side, striking him.

"Not bad… for a girl." VonBach regained his balance.

Winter gritted her teeth, "Oh, that's it!" Their weapons clashed.

"Knocked out by some alien toy." VonBach pushed his weapon against hers. "How did your side ever win that war with you on _Enterprise_?"

Winters slid her blade quickly away from his Bat'Leth, causing him to stumble forwars, where she beat him over the head with the base of her sward. VonBach fell to the ground. "Or with you on the _Destiny_?"

"Style and functionality." VonBach scoffed, using his Bat'Leth to trip her. He then jumped to his fee and put one of his blade's points to Winters' throat.

"Collins to VonBach, I need your team's report from the away mission! You're late giving that to me!" his comm.. badge chirped.

"It was close, Sarah, but I win." VonBach threw his Bat'Leth aside, "Computer, exit."

More time passed, and Collins, sitting in her quarters painting, put her paints down and laid down in her bed. Soon enough, she awoke with a start, Sen standing above her in Sick Bay. "Looks like you two had a rather nasty encounter with a weapon of some sort. It rendered you unconscious, but you're otherwise fine."

"Asim, what happened?" Collins asked.

"You were found unconscious on the planet surface. VonBach had you beamed directly here, and you woke up." Sen explained.

Collins looked confused. She looked over at Winters, who looked as confused as Collins, "Doctor, that happened yesterday."

"A dream." Sen replied, "Check the stardate if you must."

"No…" Collins stood and tapped her badge, "Collins to engineering, I want a full analysis of the device. I want a chronometric analysis in my hands in two hours."

Time passed and winters found herself in the combat simulation again. Winters held the Excalibur against VonBach with a Klingon Bat'Leth.

"Just switch to a Bat'Leth, Sarah. Terran weapons are useless against Klingon weapons." VonBach taunted.

Winters pointed her blade at VonBach, "Maybe this comes from having fought against Klingons many rimes, but I hate their weapons. So exaggerated. The Excalibur from Earth mythology perfectly blends style and functionality." She lunged at VonBach, who blocked her attack with his weapon, and went back at her. She dodged it, and went at his side, striking him.

"Not bad… for a girl." VonBach regained his balance.

Winter gritted her teeth, "Oh, that's it!" Their weapons clashed. Winters slowly realized how similar this was to the battle before…

"Knocked out by some alien toy." VonBach pushed his weapon against hers. "How did your side ever win that war with you on _Enterprise_?"

Winters slid her blade quickly away from his Bat'Leth, causing him to stumble forward, where she beat him over the head with the base of her sward. VonBach fell to the ground. "Or with you on the _Destiny_?"

"Style and functionality." VonBach scoffed, trying to use his Bat'Leth to trip her, but she jumped aside and put the point of her blade to the back of his neck.

"I win." Winters smiled.

"Collins to VonBach, I need your team's report from the away mission! You're late giving that to me!" his comm.. badge chirped.

"How could you…" VonBach threw his Bat'Leth aside, struggling to his feet, "Computer, exit."

Winters' smile faded, "Winters to Captain Starwind."

"So you had a prophetic dream?" Starwind asked Collins and Winters.

"No, I don't think so." Winters shook her head.

"I think we're in a loop. And only the two of us retain memory. Maybe we keep traveling back or maybe _Hyperion_ itself does… but I think that device was a time-travel device." Collins handed the analysis to Starwind, "Next loop we'll start looking for a way to get out."

And so a number of 'next loop's came. Each time, a meager amount of headway was made, but after a while, Winters and Collins grew annoyed, some loops just sitting in their quarters, lying in bed all day. Winters had her fight with VonBach down to a science, so every one of his strikes was blocked and he was done in minutes. Eventually, Collins asked Sen to scan her for residual chronoton particles left over from time travel, the hope being to get the phase variance of the particles.

"I admire you, Commander." Sen said, his scan underway.

"Why?" Collins asked.

"Your work ethic." Sen felt a need to elaborate, "You can do, theoretically, whatever you want without fear of consequences."

The next loop was fun.

Collins hit a gulf ball onto the transporter, "Energize!" The ball dematerialized, "Where'd it go?"

"I modified it so Federation communications beacons would carry the patters… It will materialize in the office of the Federation ambassador to New Talax in the Delta Quadrant."

"That's gotta be a record…" Collins smiled, "My first time playing golf, too."

As was the next loop, at least for Collins…

Collins entered Starwind's ready room, "Captain, I wish to resign my commission." She handed him a padd.

"All right, Dorian, but can I ask why?" Starwind asked.

Collins smiled, "So this is a hell of a lot less uncomfortable." She smiled innocently walking over to him, "Victor…" She paused, "What the hell, you're not my superior officer anymore!" She kissed him passionately.

And after that…

"Computer, activate auto-destruct sequence, Authorization Collins, Dorian, First Officer, Epsilon-Three-Mark-Five-Delta-Echo-Destruct." Collins stood on the bridge, devoid of all crew outside her and Winters.

"Confirm," Winters sat in the Captain's chair, "Authorization Winters, Sarah, Chief Operation's Officer, Zero-Zero-Zero-Mark-Gamma-Charlie-Destruct."

"Twenty-Four hours, silent countdown. Disable all escape pods, shuttle bays, and transporters." Collins sighed, "Not like we'll be here to see it… for that matter, neither will they."

"Still scares the crap out of them." Winters smiled.

And the next loop…

"Energize!" Winters ordered, watching a monitor from the transporter room allowing her to view a section of space soon occupied by Commander VonBach,

Collins looked from the transporter controls to Winters, who looked refreshed. "Having a good time?"

Winters nodded, "It's the simple things in life you treasure."

Collins shrugged, "I suppose."

"Can we do Talara next?" Winters grew excited.

After a few more fun loops, work resumed.

"The phase variance of the chronoton particles on me is point zero three seven microns." Winters reported.

"Same here." Collins sighed, "So how do we phase-shift back into the proper time-stream? We already tried the device, it won't activate."

"Maybe if we bombard ourselves with chronoton particles… but we'd need some sort of energy charge to activate the new particles…" Winters tried formulating an idea.

"Transporters." Collins suggested.

Winters snapped her fingers, "That might do it. We'd need to make the phase variance of the new particles the opposite of what's shifting us now. Hopefully we woke up in Sick Bay for the last time! Meet me in transporter bay two in fifteen minutes."

Collins turned to leave, "Winters, those loops we messed around, absent-mindedly omit them from your report."

"I won't tell the Captain about that loop, don't worry." Winters smiled.

So fifteen minutes passed, and Winters injected herself and Collins with a hypospray, "That should do it, Commander."

Collins nodded to the transporter operator, "Energize," The two officers dematerialized and rematerialized.

Winters took a deep breath, "I hope that does it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Chief of Security to best in a combat training simulation."

Collins nodded, "And I have a painting of _Hyperion_ to finish."

"_First Officer's log. I have spent what felt like months reliving the same day. I've made entries like this several times. But my hope is that tonight, when I fall asleep, I'll wake up to a new day on the _Hyperion_. I should explain, but I intend to write a full report for Starfleet Command soon enough. Time to sleep, and find out what lies tomorrow."_

Collins sat in Starwind's ready room with him across the table, "We activated the device accidently, as you know, and spent what seems like a good half a year reliving yesterday."

"I read your report, as well as Lieutenant Winters'. I realize you yourself probably don't remember each loop… but is there anything significant you left out?" Starwind asked.

Collins paused a moment. "Not really."

Starwind nodded, "It's good to know that such diligent crew members are under my command. Some people would have just given up after a month. You say you lasted almost six?"

"Yes, Captain." Collins responded.

"Good work, Commander." Starwind smiled, "Dismissed."


	6. Watch the Sky

**Chapter Title: **Watch the Sky

**Chapter Synapses: **_Hyperion_ makes First Contact with a species the day of their first faster-than-light launch, leading to questions of how 'ready' a warp-capable civilization is to be welcomed to the Federation.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"Sir, we're reading something in the Serali System… originated at Serali IV. It's a warp." Winters reported, "It's heading this way."

"Time?" Starwind asked.

"Actually, exiting warp in visual range now. On screen." Winters reported.

"Visual contact!" Talara spotted the small vessel, about the size of a shuttlecraft.

"Can you hail them?" Starwind asked Winters.

"We have a response, audio only." Winters replied.

A vice crackled on the bridge belonging to one of the warp ship's pilots, "I am Colonel Esa Relan of the Tankian Imperial Guard, pilot of the_ TGS Discovery_. And you are?"

"Captain Victor Starwind of the United Federation of Planets, commanding officer of the _USS Hyperion_." Starwind said in a comforting tone, "If you wouldn't mind, we'd very much like to make what we refer to a First Contact. We would like to go to your homeworld and extend the Federation's tidings of peace. It's a big galaxy, and it helps to have friends out there when you're just getting your space legs."

There was a long silence, then the Colonel's voice returned, "We'll take you back to Tankia, there you can meet with Admiral Qui and Emperor Asil the First. Match our course and speed."

"Do as the man ordered." Starwind nodded.

"Captain's log. I am given a wonderful opportunity as a captain and as a Federation citizen; I get to make First Contact with a race. The Tenkians from Serali IV have, today, done their first successful warp launch. We are presently bound for Tenkia to make the offical first contact."

Starwind, Collins, and West sat at a hardwood table in a building that seemed rather early 21st Century Earth-like, across from three people, who aside from a slight forehead ridge looked rather human. One wore elegant robes, the other two wore military uniforms.

"Captain Starwind of the _USS Hyperion_, correct?" the robed man looked at Starwind, "You know my associates, but I do not know of yours?"

Starwind nodded, "Of course, Emperor." He gestured to his right, "This is my First Officer, Commander Dorian Collins," he gestured to his left, "and this is my Ship's Counselor and Diplomatic Advisor, Lieutenant Commander Amy West."

"And you three are of this 'Federation'?" Asil asked.

West nodded, "The United Federation of Planets."

"And if you knew of our civilization, why have you never come here before?" Qui questioned somewhat forcefully.

West fielded this one as well, "We have a law among our people, our Prime Directive, that forbids us from getting involved with civilizations that have yet to achieve faster-than-light travel."

"We were going to alter our course and head here when we detected the warp signature when your ship found us." Collins added.

"Forgive me for being blunt," Esa spoke up, "but Miss West, you are not like the others. You have spots."

"That's right." West nodded, "Whereas my father was Terran like Commander Collins and Captain Starwind, my mother was of the planet Trill."

"Presently serving aboard Hyperion are about 450 Terrans, 4 Bolians, 16 Vulcans, a half-Trill, 4 Andorians, an Aenar, 17 Denobulians, 3 Bajorians, and 4 Iyaarans." Collins added.

"The United Federation of Planets spans countless light-years over this half of the galaxy. Our list of member worlds goes on and on. And we were wondering if Tankia would join that list?" Starwind asked.

Asil looked suppressed, "Your leader gives you power to do this?"

"Part of our mission is to seek out new civilizations. And if they want to join the Federation…" Collins responded.

Starwind nipped the next question in the bud, "Don't worry about losing the ability to self-govern. The Capital, San Francisco, Earth, makes a few laws that affect all planets, but most control is left to the planets. And of those few laws, a delegation from your planet will vote and be able to give it's say on any proposal before it becomes law. Also, you may keep your own military, but the Federation has a common military and exploration force known as Starfleet, the group my crew and I belong to. Starfleet provides common defense, and also has a score of other purposes including exploration, sciences, and civil aid, not to mention it's a great way to meet people of every species. I highly recommend if you do join the Federation, you send several of your young solders to Starfleet Academy."

"Another benefit is if you join we can share an amount of technology with you, such as transporters, phasers, replicators…" Collins added.

"You three make a good sell. I will discuss it with y advisors." Asil stood, "Thank you for making 'First Contact' with us Captain."

"No problem, sir." Starwind nodded, rising to his feet. He tapped his badge, "Starwind to _Hyperion_, three to beam up."

Starwind sat in his ready room when the image of a human Starfleet Captain appeared on his monitor, "Victor."

Starwind looked at the monitor, "Captain Quinn, a pleasure."

"I understand you made First Contact with a race. That was a mistake." Quinn replied.

"Pete…"

"They aren't developed enough!" Quinn snapped.

Starwind looked at the monitor questioningly, "They're warp-capable. Last I checked, that was our standard."

Quinn scowled, "Vic, they are like we were three centuries ago. War, bigotry… you are the first aliens they've seen! They might grow to resent you as much as early Starfleet officials resented the Vulcans."

Starwind returned the scowl, "Peter Quinn, I will not ignore a people the Federation should recognize because of your personal destain for Earth's past. Starwi–"

"Captain, the _Ramirez_ is en route to Serali IV to contain the situation." Quinn said, candidly.

Starwind grew angry, "Like hell you are!" He rose to his feet, "Starwind out." He walked onto the bridge, still not calm, "VonBach, are you firmilliar with the _USS_ _Ramirez_?"

"_Ramirez_ and _Destiny_ fought side by side in a battle during the Dominion War, sir, shortly after I started my service under you." VonBach said, nodding.

Starwind sat in his central chair, "What if I were to tell you that Captain Quinn were bringing _Ramirez_ here to prevent this First Contact mission?"

"Don't worry, Captain, _Ramirez_ is a Defiant class. We're slightly larger and we massively outgun them." VonBach reported, "They wouldn't dream of using force."

Talara spun in her chair, "What about _Ramirez_ concerns you, Captain?"

"Captain Quinn believes the Tenkians are not ready to be introduced to the Federation. He wants to 'contain the situation'. I can't imagine his opinion isn't shared by a number of people." Anger in Starwind's voice at the last comment disappeared, "But if we ignore one culture, are we a fair society? Or some exclusive club? We cannot ignore even the smallest of voices. That is what makes our society work."

"Sir, the Emperor is asking for you, Commander Collins, and Lieutenant Commander West." An ensign working Operations reported.

Starwind hit his badge, "Starwind to Collins and West, meet me in Transporter Room Two. VonBach you have the – that's a formula for disaster isn't it? Talara, you have the bridge."

On the surface shortly thereafter, Asil stood before a crowd of people. "People of Tankia! Today, your government launched a ship into space that tested an engine called a Warp Drive, called the _TGS Discovery_. This ship encountered something we did not expect in the vastness of space during her test flight, another ship. This ship was named _Hyperion_, her government known as the United Federation of Planets. Today myself, Admiral Qui, and _Discovery_'s commanding officer Colonel Esa, met with three of the crew members of _Hyperion_; Captain Victor Starwind, her commanding officer, Commander Dorian Collins, her first officer, and Lieutenant Commander Amy West, her diplomatic advisor and ship's counselor. I would very much like you to meet them." West, Collins, and Starwind walked up next to Asil, to a surprised and somewhat bewildered crowd, "They have asked Tankia to join their Federation, and I have accepted the offer."

"Emperor, it's only fair to warn you, some people in the Federation oppose your entry. However, it was my job to invite you, and the Federation will accept your entry. Though you face prejudice." Starwind solemnly reported, "As we speak, a Starfleet ship commanded by a former friend of mine is on it's way to prevent this event right now, our First Contact with your race. But as a future member world, _Hyperion_ will defend you. I am truly sorry for your situation."

"Captain it is better to roam the galaxy with friends, than roam alone." Asil replied, "We will be glad to join your Federation. I will send the _Discovery_ to Earth to carry our delegation."

"We'll give your ship weapons and armor to defend itself." Collins offered.

"_Hyperion_ to Starwind. _Ramirez_ is coming out of warp." Talara's voice came from Starwind's comm.. badge.

Starwind sighed, "Watch them."

"_Ramirez_?" Asil asked, aside from the crowd.

"The ship I mentioned. You might want to send your people home." Starwind said quietly.

"_Ramirez_ to Starwind, beam back to _Hyperion_ immediately." Quinn ordered through Starwind's badge.

Starwind walked aside as Asil dismissed his people. "_Ramirez_, I will not comply. Interfere with this First Contact mission and be met with force, as it would be in violation of Federation law."

"_Hyperion_ to _Ramirez_, this is Commander Talara," Talara sat in the captain's chair as Captain Quinn appeared on the viewer, "You are hereby ordered to leave this system and not contact the Tankian civilization or their ship, the _TGS Discovery_. Any attempt to do so will force me to open fire."

"_Hyperion_, you put me in a bad position. I cannot allow the inhabitants of this planet to join or even contact the Federation." Quinn replied.

Talara nodded, "I understand, sir." She paused, "I suggest you raise shields." She hit her badge, "Talara to Transporter Room Three, beam up the Away Team now."

"Ma'am, the _Ramirez_ is moving off." Winters reported.

"Starwind to Bridge, what the hell did you beam me up for?" Starwind said furiously.

Talara replied, "_Ramirez_ was poised to attack."

"Was?" Starwind asked.

"She's moving off, sir." Talara reported, "Gone to warp, course set for Earth."

"Captain's log, supplemental. After a slight confrontation with the Ramirez, the Tankiam delegation is on it's way to Earth as I speak. I have reported Captain Quinn to Starfleet Command, which has reassigned him and entered a formal reprimand in his record. I can't help but wonder if Starfleet Command would have done more if Tankia was more developed. They will face trials as a member of the Federation. I hope I made the right choice in making First Contact. Well, with Hyperion on to her next mission, and Ramirez under the command of Captain Wallace, I suppose things are on the up and up for the moment."

Starwind stared out the windows of his ready room when his door chimed, "Come." He called.

The doors slid apart and West entered the room, "I have the last of the psychological evaluations you asked for last week done." She set a padd on Starwind's desk and walked up beside him, "Something wrong, Vic?"

Starwind's gaze remained fixed on the stars, "You know what the plaques on the ships of the Enterprise line say? They say the mission of Starfleet, pure and simple." He paused, then recited the saying, "'Space; the final frontier. Our ongoing mission must be to explore strange new world, to seek out new life and new civilizations, and to boldly go where no one has gone before.', or something like that. Jonathan Archer said that once, on the bridge of the first Warp-Five ship, Enterprise. Zefrum Cocrane said it once too." He paused, "Today we lived that goal, as we have before. But the though that others in Starfleet would reject such a basic principle…"

"Captain Quinn?" West asked.

"What drives humans to such prejudice?" Starwind sighed, "The human race is supposed to have some 'evolved sensibility' about such matters. To have put errs of our past behind us forever." Starwind closed his eyes, "It's a shame we can't live up to that, but honestly, who were we kidding?"

"You really have such little faith in the progress of humanity?" West asked, somewhat suppressed.

"At times, yes." Starwind turned to West finally, "When you tell yourself that your race is 'evolved' for so long, you almost believe it. Then someone like Peter Quinn enters the picture, and suddenly you have to face reality."

West turned to the streaking stars, "I have a rather pressing question, Captain." West hesitated, "Why did Ramirez retreat?"

"Knew we outgunned them? Or maybe a bit squeamish when it comes to firing on a Federation vessel?" Starwind offered suggestions.

West seemed to fix her gaze at a single point in the straking space, "Or maybe Quinn was sent to test Hyperion In some way?" she offered, "The arrogant attitude from a man who was respectable once, the sudden withdrawal, the weak punishments… it all fits."

"Why?" Starwind asked, riddled with fear and suspense.

West shrugged, "Who knows?"

Starwind sighed, "Well, I can tell you that I got two weeks of shore leave in New Dublin which I will not use worrying about that, or the Tankians, or Starfleet, or Hyperion, or anything else besides relaxation on the fertile New Dublin landscape."

"Enjoy yourself, sir. Hyperion will be fine in Collins' capable hands." West stepped away from the window.

Starwind nodded, "The Commander is doing a wonderful job for her first posting as a First Officer. I have no doubts about leaving her in command." He passed, correcting himself, "Well, massively less than when VonBach was my First Officer aboard Destiny."


	7. Men of Shadows

**Chapter Title: **Men of Shadows

**Chapter Synapses: **While on shore leave, Starwind is approached by a man who knows about the other universe Starwind had been sent to, who makes an impressive, and bizarre, offer.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Starwind sat on a bench in the lush green environment of the terrafromed New Dublin colony, in civilian garbs with only his comm. badge signifying his Starfleet ciomission, reading. A task he rather enjoyed, as a distraction from matters of the Federation. Or, so he hoped.

"Victor Starwind, Captain, _USS Hyperion_." A young man approached, no older than twenty years of age.

Starwind looked up from his book, "You know me, but I don't know you."

The young man nodded, "Name's Ron Newberry, U.P.F. Department of Stellar Cartography."

"A pleasure, Mister Newberry." Starwind said, "Now is there anything I can help you with?"

"Everything! How were stellar shifts in the other universe different from ours? What are transport patterns like over there?" Newberry asked.

Starwind quickly closed his book and stood up, "What? How do you…?" He paused. He tapped his comm. badge, "Starwind to New Dublin security, send assistance." No response.

"They aren't listening anymore, Captain." Newberry smiled, pushing a small button on pure black outfit, "Newberry to _Specter_, two to beam up." Newberry and Starwind dematerialized.

When Starwind awoke, he was on the bridge of a ship. By the layout, he assumed a Defiant class, "Good morning, Captain." Newberry's voice came from the Captain's chair.

Starwind found himself unarmed and his comm. badge missing, but otherwise fine. He moved beside the chair, looking down at Newberry, "Who are you really?"

"I am really Operative R. Newberry from Section 31, commanding officer of the starship _Specter_. And I'm sure you want to know what Section 31 is, and to be put simply, we are an agency of total secrecy within Starfleet Intelligence and Starfleet Security. We act in the interest of the future prosperity of the Federation. We exist in shadows only. Our ship, the Specter, has no registry information and is equipped with a cloaking device. Our agency is dismissed as a group of terrorists by the Federation, who always vow to 'investigate immediately'. We report to no higher authority than ourselves, and operate in small clusters. I command this division of the Section." Newberry explained.

"Just how long has 31 existed?" Starwind asked, intrigued, and noticing a bridge full of people dressed like Newberry.

Newberry smiled, "Since before the Federation. Since the days of Starfleet serving as Earth's space armada, we have protected the interest of everyone within out jurisdiction and beyond."

"Your vigilantes?" Starwind asked.

"Such an ugly word. I prefer just to be 'the Section'." Newberry smiled, "And the Section wants you, Captain."

Starwind shot an odd glare at Newberry, "Come again?"

A few moments later, Newberry and Starwind sat in the Specter's ready room, as Newberry droned on about Section 31, "We have operatives within the heart of Romulus and the Klingon Empire, the Cardassian Union (rather what's left of it), even the Breen Confederacy. We have had men in the cabinet of the past five Federation Presidents. Admirals, Doctors, we have a lot of influence, Captain. And we are expanding. For all our efforts to protect the Federation, we have lost a number of men, including my former commander, Operative Sloan. We need strong, resolute, men and women to serve the Section, and we have accepted you."

"And if I say no?" Starwind asked.

"There is no saying no. You are a member of Section 31 now Captain. You will do your countrymen a great favor by following us. We will return you to Deep Space Three, there you can rendezvous with _Hyperion_ as scheduled." Newberry paused, "And Captain, tell no one what transpired here."

Starwind turned to exit the ready room when he felt a beam from a phaser hit him in the back.

Starwind opened his eyes to find himself in the Sick Bay of Deep Space Three. A Starfleet admiral stood next to his bed, one he knew. "Admiral Ross." He sat up, "What can I help you with, sir?"

"Just checking on you, Victor. I was aboard D.S. Three and heard your shuttle had been attacked by the Orion Syndicate. You're a lucky man, you know. Being captured by the Syndicate twice in one year would have been very unfortunate." Ross explained.

Starwind nodded, "Yes, sir. Agreed." He rose to his feet, "If you'll excuse me, I should be in uniform for when the _Hyperion_ arrives."

"I'll send your regards to Captain Grason of the _Sao Palo_, since he saved your life and all." Ross smiled.

"Thank you sir." Starwind, a little puzzled, dismissed himself.

A few hours later, a fully-uniformed Starwind sat in his ready room, waiting for the moment that just arrived. West entered the room.

"Counselor, I question my sanity." Starwind said, point blank.

West found herself caught off-guard, "Hello to you too."

"I vividly remember a group of people which is disavowed totally by the Federation. I have no proof, but I feel like I was there." Starwind explained, "Section 31. A rouge Starfleet agency."

"Actually, Captain, I have heard rumors that they approached the Deep Space Nine doctor who cured the Founders' Disease at the end of the Dominion War." West reported, "What did they want?"

"Me." Starwind shot her a glare.

"_Captain's Log, the idea that Section 31 exists has me rather spooked, as well as my senior staff, who are now apprised of the situation. They're a tidy bunch, difficult to track, but Bronski and his associate, a Denobulian named Phral, are seeking any signature belonging to the _Specter_. What is it about me? Am I a rouge agency magnet?"_

"Got it!" Phral, a Denobulian male, exclaimed on the bridge, "Nutrino emissions. Very faint, but present nonetheless!"

"Talara, you reading it?" Starwind asked.

Talara looked over her console, "No sir."

"Try now." Phran suggested.

"Got is." Talara nodded, "Setting course, warp eight." _Hyperion_ streaked away from Deep Space Three.

"Incoming from D.S. Three, Admiral Ross." Winters reported as Ross appeared on screen.

"Captain, where are you going?" Ross asked.

Starwind felt confused again, Admiral Ross seemed nervous, "Probably just chasing a sensor ghost, but we detected emissions from a ship operating under cloak, and are investigating. It might be a Romulan scout."

"Come bask to Deep Space Three, _Sao Palo_ will investigate." Ross ordered.

"Admiral, with all due respect, we are equipped better to handle-"

"That's an order." Ross was sweating.

Starwind stood, "Talara, increase to maximum warp." Starwind ordered, "Something wrong, Admiral?"

"Stop, Vic!"

"You're risking your career on this, sir!" Collins stood.

"Commander Collins, contain the situation!" Ross ordered.

"Found the end of the emissions, sir." Phron called.

"VonBach, disable their cloak!" Starwind ordered.

A phaser blast shot from Hyperion, crashing into the hull of a Defiant class.

"Direct hit. _Specter_'s cloak has fallen." VonBach smiled.

Starwind sat down, "Now we'll head back, Specter in tow. Lock tractor beam!"

"Sir!" Winters called.

The Specter vanished again.

"No emissions this time, Captain." Phran looked supprised.

Starwind sighed, "Set course for Deep Space Three, warp six."

Starwind lay in bed with Hyperion docked that night, and awoke with a start, "Computer, lights!"

Sitting in a chair near the foot of Starwind's bead was Newberry, "You are resourceful, Captain, but so are we, as you noticed."

"How did you slip away?" Starwind asked.

Newberry smiled deviously, "That's for me to know, Captain."

Starwind scowled, "Why are you here, Newberry?"

"Easy, to remind you that you work for the Section now, so next time you fire upon us, think twice." Newberry walked out of the quarters. Starwind quickly grabbed a hand phaser and ran into the corridor. Nothing. "Computer, who was in Victor Starwind's quarters a minute ago?"

"Victor Starwind, Captain." The computer replied.

Starwind lowered the hand phaser, "He's good." He returned to his quarters and took a small camera from his wall, and projected the holographic image it captured of Newberry sitting in his quarters, "But so am I."

The following morning, after giving his report to Admiral Ross, showing the holographic image of Newberry, and explaining his ghost hunt the previous day, Starwind asked a question he felt altogether stupid but remarkably important, "Admiral, how long have you worked for Section 31?"

Ross' eyes narrowed, "If we have this discussion," he removed his comm. badge, "it's off the record."

"Fine." Starwind removed his, "How long, Admiral?"

"Since the Dominion War." Ross seemed to feel powerless, "Once they sink their claws into you, the Section doesn't let go."

"Newberry?" Starwind asked.

Ross shrugged, "All I know is he took Sloan's place as lead operative of his division."

"Who is Sloan?"

"An operative who committed suicide attempting to prevent a cure to Founders' Disease." Ross explained, "Section 31 has committed attempted genocide in the name of the Federation, not to mention murder, robbery… but they tend to do Starfleet's dirty work. While we sit, publicly abhorring their tactics, we watch them gather intelligence through questionable means and kill our enemies."

"A tidy arrangement." Starwind scowled, "How could you? How dare you support these thugs and terrorists!"

Ross slapped his badge back on, "Dismissed."

Starwind stared at his comm. badge before picking it up, he showed it to the Admiral, shooting him a cold glare, "This still stands for something, Admiral." He placed his badge back on and walked out.

"_Captain's log. Well, the last few days has been interesting, and off-the-record. All I can say is that the Section 31 threat is eating away at the heart of Starfleet. And once the time comes, I plan to bring 31 down in flames. I did a lot of scrounging for oddities in records and have found a short list op possible unwilling operatives in the Section 31 network who might aid in an anti-31 operation. As for now, though, it may be best to bide my time." _

Newberry sat on the bridge of the Specter, Hyperion on the view screen. He motioned to his helmsman, "We'll come back for them. Set course for the Bajorian Wormhole, maximum warp." He ordered.


	8. Onward to Cardassia

**Chapter Title: **Onward to Cardassia

**Chapter Synapses: **Starwind and Collins recall their participation in the final conflict of the Dominion War in an attempt to write a holo-novel about the end of the war.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"Lieutenant Commander Talara, set course for Cardassia Prime, same speed as everyone else. All hands, battle stations." Starwind ordered.

"Aye Captain." Talara replied.

"Computer, freeze program." Collins eyed Starwind, "You know you can't use names. This isn't meant to be a biography. And what if they prefer to remain nameless."

"But it is the true story of the _USS Destiny_'s first real battle, and the end of the Dominion War. Besides, everyone has given consent." Starwind countered.

"Just wait till holosuites and holodecks across the quadrant start playing 'Onward to Cardassia' by Victor and Dorian Starwind." Collins smiled, imagining her name being well known for something besides a tremendously failed mission taken on by Red Squad.

"You mean Victor Starwind and Dorian Collins." Starwind laughed nervously, "I think these long nights writing are getting to you."

"Maybe."

"So why not do the story of the _Valiant_?" Starwind asked.

Collins shook her head, "Mister Sisko's little article gave _Valiant_ enough coverage. Like she could ever rest in peace to begin with." She paused, "Besides, the tale of the Destiny is one I havn't heard?"

"Once it's declassified, I'll write about Destiny's last mission." Starwind returned to the simulation, "Resume program."

"Then for a while nothing happened. Computer, proceed to second time index marker." Collins ordered. The bridge crew shifted a bit, and a fleet of Cardassian, Breen, and Jem'Hadar ships appeared on the screen.

"I'm excited." Collins smiled.

Starwind stared at the monitor, "That makes one of us. I loose my operations officer, chief medical officer, chief engineer and first officer in this battle." Starwind pointed out, "By the time we take Cardassia, almost a third of my crew is dead or dying."

"Go and ruin the ending." Collins stood off to the side, "Computer, resume."

"This is the _Defiant_ to all ships." The voice of a female offered the orders, "Engage the enemy."

"You heard the lady, Talara. Take us in. Lieutenant VonBach, fire at will."

"Yes, sir!" VonBach smiled.

"Two Breen ships off our stern." Reported a Vulcan operations officer.

"VonBach!" Starwind screamed.

"Firing quantum torpedoes." VonBach reported as the bridge shook.

"The Breen energy weapon had no effect." The Vulcan reported.

Starwind faced Talara, "Talara, take a pass at that Jem'Hadar battlecruiser."

"With pleasure." Talara stared at the monitor, "This is for that Andorian transport you blew up last week, you Dominion bastards!"

"Firing." VonBach called.

The voices on the comm. channels crackled on the bridge, "The Romulan line is breaking. Their flagship is destroyed." A frightened voice called.

"We'll help them." The voice of Ben Sisko called.

"_Destiny_ is en route to aid you, _Defiant_." Starwind called.

"No, _Destiny_, break their center lines. They are weakest there." Ross ordered.

"Aye, sir. Talara, set course…" The bridge shook.

The Vulcan cleared debris from his console, "Three Breen ships and two Jem'Hadar ships on us, sir,"

"As I look into the gates of hell…" Starwind began.

VonBach screamed, "Returning fire!"

It was no use. The bridge consoles erupted into flames, knocking the Vulcan back.

Starwind ran to his side, and looked around at the other fallen crew members. "Medical emergency on the bridge. I have men down!"

"So do we, Captain." A female voice replied, "This is Ensign Amy West. The Chief Medical Officer is dead. "

"Ensign West, do you have extensive medical training?" Starwind asked.

"Some." She replied.

"Consider yourself Chief Medical Officer." Starwind ordered.

West protested, "I'm a counselor, sir!"

"You also are qualified. So do it." Starwind stared at the dying Vulcan, "Vorek. He was my Ops officer and a hell of a first officer. Well, for the way things were then. Destiny was my first command. This was my first mission… He had the experience to keep me in check. Too bad our time was cut so short." Starwind looked up at the Breen ships closing on the monitor, "Well, this is how it went." He said under his breath. He stood at the center of the bridge, his crew all unconscious around him, "All right you Breen bastards! Come and get me!" He crawled over to the helm, "Fine, than I'll come and get you! Setting collision course!" As _Destiny_ flew toward the Breen ships, Starwind tried frantically to initiate section separation.

"Sectional Separation ability is presently off-line." The computer responded.

"Damn!" Starwind pounded the console, "So this is how my first command will end."

The Breen ships on the monitor burst into flames.

"The Cardassians are firing on the Jem'Hadar and the Breen." A voice e reported ecstatically over the comm.

"This is the _Destiny_, what's left of us is setting course to break the central lines!" Starwind reported.

"Brave move. Most captains would run back to Federation space this damaged." Collins observed.

"It was foolish." Starwind smriled, "VonBach, can you get up?" Starwind called across the bridge.

"How's commander Logical and the blue girl?" VonBach struggled to his feet.

"Vorek is dead. Talara is unconscious. The rest of the bridge crew falls into one of those categories." Starwind said, regretfully, "And we are going to punch a hole through their lines. The Cardassians are on our side now, so we stand a chance."

"Let's kick some refrigeration suit ass!" VonBach started firing phasers left and right, "These lines are gonna break!"

"Hold on" Starwind warned as Destiny spun between enemy ships to cross the line."

"We're through. Other ships are en route to Cardassia Prime." VonBach reported.

"Freeze program." Collins ordered, "Let's continue tomorrow."

The following morning, Starwind sat in the Observitorium, sipping a coffee. VonBach sat at the table with him.

"Doing a story about Destiny, eh?" VonBach asked.

Starwind nodded, "Back when you were an idiot Lieutenant instead of an idiot Commander."

"So," West sat down as well, "Why is Dorian working with you on the project? Wasn't she fresh out of the Academy at the end of the war?"

"Isn't it obvious? He wants to spend time with her, and she with him." VonBach smiled, "They are such a cute couple, aren't they?"

"I totally agree." West smiled.

VonBach posed a question for West, "Wouldn't the Chain of Command get in the way?"

"Nah!" West smiled, "They won't mix business with pleasure."

"Will you two lay off?" Starwind laughed uneasily.

VonBach chuckled, "Is that a request or order?"

"A request." Starwind said, flatly, "I can't mix business and pleasure."

Collins approached with a couple data padds and tea. "Captain, I have he duty roster you wanted, and the outline of the upgrades you requested."

"We'll leave you too to write." West dragged VonBach off.

Collins sat down, "What was that about?"

"Nothing really. Just the story." Starwind covered the truth, "Wanted to be sure they got a fair representation of themselves." Starwind took the data padds, "Looks about right. And I'll see you at 1700 hours in Holodeck Two."

The day passed and the Battle of Cardassia began again in the holodeck. Talara was conscious again, and a new officer sat at operations. The ship was in a decent stage of repair, far better than back at the lines. Starwind tapped his badge, "Starwind to West, how are things down there."

"Well, I'm no doctor, but we are on top of things. As far as the causality report… let's just say too many." The Ensign West replied.

"I need everyone able to man a post manning posts." Starwind said, firmly, "Starwind to Engineering."

"Captain, Chief Webber is dead. I am his assistant Gregory Bronski." A voice reported.

Starwind closed his eyes, "Bronski, I want everything you can give me from that core." Starwind paused, "All hands, this is Captain Victor Starwind. We are tired. We are injured. We are sick of the battle. But we cannot give up. We and the rest of the Allied Fleet are going to bury this war here and now. This is the eye of the storm. It will get much worse again. We are Starfleet! We are steadfast and resolute! And we will send the Dominion packing! Onward, to Cardassia!" Starwind delivered a powerful pep speech.

"You are really good at those short speeches, you know." Collins commented.

"Sir, visual contact with Cardassia." Talara reported.

"On screen!" Starwind ordered. On the viewer of the Omega class ship, a massive cluster of Jem'Hadar and Breen ships as well as Cardassian Orbital Defense Platforms fromed a wall around Cardassia.

The comm. channels buzzed to life as the leaders addressed the fleet, "This is Admiral Ross-"

"-and Chancellor Martok-"

"-to the fleet. We will launch a three-pronged attack on the final line. The combined Cardassian-Romulan wing will take the Jem'Hadar, the Klingon wing will take the Breen, and the Federation will take the Orbital Defense Platforms." Ross ordered.

Martok laughed, "This will be a glorious battle! Songs will be sung of this day!"

"It will also be a costly battle. We'll loose about a third of our fleet, not including ground troops." Ross followed Martok's gleeful remark with bitter figures.

"VonBach, target the nearest defense platform and open fire!" Starwind ordered. Attack after attack, platform after platform, for a period of time difficult for Starwind to measure, the _Destiny_ made attack passes.

"This is the _Defiant_, hold off! We have a positive surrender!" Sisko cheered.

"Wahoo!" cheers rose over the comm. channel. Klingon voices sang.

"Everyone, set a new course, for Deep Space Nine!" Ross called, victoriously. The whole way back to D. S. Nine Klingon songs flooded the comm. channels. At times, when he picked up on patterns, Starwind joined in.

In the D. S. Nine wardroom, a ceremony was held to end the war, which Starwind attended. Later that day, Admiral Ross met with Starwind and his surviving senior staff; West, Talara, VonBach, Bronski and of course Starwind himself.

"The five of you have done amazingly brave things. Some taken jobs thrust upon you, some doing exceptional jobs at what you already knew, all performing beyond the call of duty. It is my great pleasure and great honor to use the powers vested in me by the United Federation of Planets to award you all the Christopher Pike Award of Valor, and to give you, Captain Victor Starwind, the Jonathan Archer Award for excellent leadership in 'crunch time'." Ross handed out the awards, "You all have earned these. And you all are some of the finest damn people I have ever served with. To press on and open the lines with a ship as battered as Destiny was… you are heroes of the Dominion War without a doubt."

A voice over of Victor Starwind filled the room, "West, VonBach, and Talara all got promotions for their service and Bronski became Chief Engineer. VonBach took the role of First Officer, and did a right poor job of it right to the end of the _Destiny_, to be replaced by Dorian Collins shortly after. After the destruction of the _Destiny_ only four years after the war, a large portion on her crew, and some new friends, boarded the starship _Hyperion_ where they serve today."

"Computer, end program, save as 'Onward to Cardassia, a true story by Victor Starwind and Dorian Collins' and transmit to my publisher on Earth. Save a copy to _Hyperion_'s database as well." Starwind smiled at Collins.

"Vic, why did you want me on this project." Collins asked, "I wasn't there."

"Exactly." Starwind walked up to her, "As someone who wasn't there, you made the perfect co-author, leaving out the unimportant crap, and leaving those torturous Klingon ballads."

"So it wasn't some attempt to spend more time with me?" Collins asked.

Starwind paused and averted his glances. "The duty roster… it looks nice. Get it into effect this week."

Collins paused, "Maybe we should pretend I didn't ask that."

"Yeah." Starwind nodded, "There's a good idea."

"So the publicist will view it by next week and have it in circulation this month?" Collins asked, changing the subject completely.


	9. Sister Ships

**Chapter Title: **Sister Ships

**Chapter Synapses: **A communiqué indicates the sister ship to the _Hyperion_, the unmanned starship _Cosmos_, has opened fire. Collins leads _Hyperion_ to intercept, as Starfleet has other plans for Starwind.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

A large gathering of officers in dress uniforms stood as a slightly aged admiral read from his data padd. The admiral had flecks of gray in his brown hair, but not so much as to seem ancient. He was Admiral Isaac Hayes, a human man from San Francisco. Starwind and Collins stood in uniform at either side of Hayes, and all were in dress uniforms.

"'From the Office of the Admiralty; Orders effective immediately, the transfer of power of the _USS Hyperion_, registry NX-80975, from Victor Starwind, Captain, _USS Hyperion_, to Dorian Collins, First Officer, _USS Hyperion_. Signed, Admiral Isaac Hayes.'" Hayes read.

"Computer, transfer all command codes to Dorian Collins. Authorization Starwind Gamma-Three-Echo." Starwind ordered the computer.

The computer beeped, then responded, "Transfer complete. _USS Hyperion_ now under the command of Commander Dorian Collins."

"I relieve you, sir." Collins faced Starwind.

Starwind nodded somberly to her, "I stand relieved."

And with that, the ceremony ended, and the crowd broke off into groups, a sort of going away party for their Captain. But their Captain stood aside, talking with the Admiral.

"Tell me more about this mission, Isaac." Starwind said in a soft voice.

"I can't. Not till we are safely aboard the _Hiroshima_." Hayes replied.

Another pair was West and Collins on the other side of the room.

"Something's telling me this isn't a trivial ceremony. They don't go through the ceremony for something small, for some temporary transfer of power." Collins reasoned.

"And somehow I doubt this is so he can set aside reservations about being with you…" West snickered.

Collins shot West a glare, "Laugh it up, Amy, but I don't think this is a small thing at all. He might not be coming back." Collins sighed, frustrated with trying to piece together what was happening around her, "At any rate, now that I'm Commanding Officer, I need a First Officer. And that's you. I want to see you in a red uniform in two hours on the bridge. And by then I want a revised duty roster, based on the suggestions Captain Starwind left, and some of my own. This might be a little more long-term than his last time out of service, so we have to be ready to handle _Hyperion_ indefinitely."

"In other words, pass the load of work you hadn't got to onto me? Thanks, Commander." West smiled, "I'm gonna go put on that dreadful red uniform, then." West exited.

"Bridge to Commander Collins, we have an emergency communiqué from Jupiter Station. They say their under attack." A voice came from her badge.

"How long at top speed?" Collins asked, setting down her drink.

"One hour." The voice replied.

"Set course, engage as soon as _Hiroshima_ has her crew back." Collins ordered. She quickly traversed the crowd to find Admiral Hayes and Captain Starwind. "Admiral, Captain." She addressed the two men, "We have a distress call to attend to. If you would get _Hiroshima_ crew off _Hyperion_, we could set course immediately."

"Of course, Commander." Hayes rose from his chair, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Starwind refused to make eye contact with Collins, "Keep _Hyperion_ in one piece. And don't get yourself killed." Starwind then followed Hayes, who was already on his way out.

Not long later, in her normal uniform, Dorian sat in the ready room, now devoid of all the decorations Starwind once had in it. She stared at her computer, "Dare I?" She said to herself. She tapped a section on the display, and the computer started recording. "Captain's log…"

"… _we are on course to Jupiter Station, which claims that though their attacker has left the system, given the identity of the ship, they want _Hyperion_ to arrive as soon as possible. They have positively identified the ship as being the _CosmosHyperion_'s sister ship which provided an outline for so many backwards-engineered components of this ship, such as the Multiphasic Cannon. The most frightening thing about the situation is, _Cosmos_ was totally unmanned. My thoughts turn to Section 31, as their one of a select few groups capable of this type of operation without anyone noticing they were there. Of course, that's just my guess. What a way to begin my tenure as C.O.."_

When Collins entered the bridge, she found Winters at tactical, instead of VonBach. Slightly perplexed, she asked Winters, "Where the hell is VonBach?"

"_Hiroshima_ took him. He's with Captain Starwind and Admiral Hayes." Winters replied.

Collins shrugged, "I like you better there anyway."

"I've made the changes in the duty roster. Ensign Alderman will be our new Operations officer." West introduced a human male standing at Operations.

"Wasn't there a Lieutenant Edwards…?" Collins suggested.

"Transferred to the _Normandy_. She lost a lot of her crew of late." Alderman replied.

Collins nodded and turned to face Talara, "E.T.A.?"

"Now." The stars streaking on the viewer came to a halt, and a somewhat damaged Jupiter Station came into view.

"Another ship coming out of warp. It's the _Cosmos_." Alderman reported.

"Hail them." Collins ordered.

There was a pause before Alderman reported, "No response."

Two photon torpedoes flew at Hyperion, barely missing.

"I'd call that a response, Ensign." West said.

"Red alert. Raise shields, lock weapons on Cosmos. Try to disable her." Collins ordered.

Alderman got a look of surprise on his face, "Ma'am, her shields are weakened severely. After one pass, we should be able to board her. I'm also not picking up life signs."

"Talara, make the pass. West, take an away team to secure _Cosmos_." Collins ordered.

"Winters, Alderman." West gestured to the two bridge crew members, taking them to the turbolift with her.

A Stinger class fighter flew over a planet. It was a two-person craft with decent weapon compliment for a fighter craft. The two passengers were Starwind in the front seat flying and VonBach behind him, at tactical.

"What is our mission?" VonBach asked.

Starwind fixed his gaze on the athmosphere of the planet, "A swift tactical strike. It's a cell of the Syndicate Starfleet Intelligence found."

"Why the secrecy?" VonBach armed weapons.

"Because if you didn't notice, we're in the Romulan neutral zone." Starwind answered, "If we get caught, Starfleet immediately disavows our existence. And given the amount of patrol near here, the odds are against us."

"A pleasant thought." VonBach targeted an instillation, "So why have you transfer power?"

"Hayes figured that this way if we are captured, Tal Shiar mind probes will reveal nothing about Hyperion's present position. We have no ship to be on, after all." Starwind lowered altitude.

"How considerate." VonBach smiled, "Firing."

Five beams of light formed into people on the totally empty bridge of the _Cosmos_.

West approached the helm, turning on the console. She attempted to read the display, but couldn't decipher the language. "I can't make heads or tails of this display. And without some sort of clues as to how to translate…"

"Look!" Winters pointed her phaser rifle at the viewer. On it, weapons could be seen firing at _Hyperion_.

West tapped her badge. "Away Team to _Hyperion_. We can't translate these console displays. We are powerless to stop the automated assault."

"Maybe not." Alderman interrupted her, "We might still be able to shut down the ship without damaging it or reading the consoles. Modify all our equipment to generate a massive electromagnetic pulse, disabling all systems controlled from these consoles. Then Starfleet Command can do as they please to disable her."   
"You're a smart one, aren't ya?" West grinned, "Let's do it." 

The Stinger flew back into orbit over the neutral zone planet. Behind them a large Romulan warburd decloaked.

"That's good…" VonBach sighed in frustration.

"Three ships coming out of warp. The _Livingston_, the _Saigon_, and the _Hiroshima_." Starwind reported.

"_Hiroshima_ to Starwind, prepare to beam out." Hayes' voice ordered just before the two dematerialized.

The three Federation ships turned around, and streaked to warp.

Phasers, tricorders and other random items lay in the center of the _Cosmos_' bridge.

"Activate the pulse." West ordered.

"My poor phasers." Winters looked away.

Alderman pressed a button on his tricorder and set it down with the others, "Cross your fingers, friends."

From the bridge of _Hyperion_, Collins watched as _Cosmos_ stopped moving. "Analysis?"

"It's shut down. Totally." An ensign reported.

"_Hyperion_ to Away Team, come on back! We'll tractor _Cosmos_ back to low orbit." Collins smiled, "And great job!"

A few hours later, Collins sat with the away team in the conference room.

"What was flying that ship?" Collins asked.

"Nothing." West reported.

"My guess would be some sort of automated fail-safe programmed to seek out other ships of it's kind if activated and attack anything it perceives as a threat or imposter. And since we are a Federation back-engineered version of _Cosmos_ herself, she considered us hostile imposters." Alderman explained.

"Where did you come up with that?" West turned to him.

"I said 'My guess', didn't I, ma'am?" Alderman smiled.

"Anyway, I'm proud of you all, you secured one of the Federation's little pet projects for future study without taking the VonBach 'blow it to hell' approach." Collins stood, "I expect a full report on my desk in two hours, West. Dismissed."

"Bridge to Commander Collins, ma'am, there is an unidentified Starfleet transport shuttle hailing." A bridge officer contacted Collins.

"I'll take it here." Collins turned to the display screen in the conference room, "This is Commander Dorian Collins of the Federation starship Hyperion, how may…"

"Dorian!" Starwind's face appeared on the monitor.

"Victor!" Collins' face lightened.

"Permission to come aboard, ma'am!" Starwind smiled.

"Granted! Meet you on the bridge. I'll inform you about the minor changes that happened while you were away." Collins smiled brightly, "_Hyperion_ out."

Not long after, Collins and Starwind stood on the bridge, "Computer, transfer command codes to Victor Starwind. Authorization Collins Beta-Four-Seven."

The computer beeped, "Transfer complete. _USS Hyperion_ now under the command of Captain Victor Starwind."

"I relieve you, ma'am." Starwind said ceremonially.

Collins nodded, smiling, "I stand relieved."

"So tell me about this mission of yours?" Starwind and Collins walked to his ready room. Upon entering, Starwind saw all his little trinkets back as he had left them with one exception, a painting of the _Hyperion_ passing a nebula hung on the wall. Starwind turned to Dorian, "Your work?"

"A little something I've been working on. A gift for you." Collins smiled.

Starwind shook his head, "No, it belongs in your quarters. It's your work of beauty."

"And it was intended for your office from the beginning." Collins shook her head, "I should have ordered you to keep it before relinquishing command."

"Fine." Starwind sat at his desk, "Now, about this staff shuffling, you want Winters to be the Assistant Chief of Security and Tactical, and this Ensign Alderman to be Chief of Operations?"

"Yes, sir." Collins nodded, "Winters is happier with guns in hand, and Alderman has proven himself."

"Great, Winters is a phaseraphilliac too? The last thing I need is another VonBach on my bridge." Starwind smirked.

"They're not that close, though I think he wouldn't be opposed." Collins joked, "But in fairness, she's more level headed than him."

Starwind nodded, "Your staff changes can stay. And from what I understand about the mission you led, congratulations are in order. You did a great job today."

"Thank you Captain, but all the same, I feel better with you here." Collins said.

Starwind smiled, "For reasons personal or professional?"

"A little of both, Captain." Collins laughed.

"Dismissed." Starwind nodded to her, "And Dorian," He stopped her before she took a step, "It's great to see you again too."


	10. Never Look Back

**Chapter Title: **Never Look Back

**Chapter Synapses: **Talara returns to Andoria only to face a ritualistic fight to the death that threatens to quickly becomes an interstellar incident, drawing _Hyperion_'s attention.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

The snowy landscapes of Andoria surrounded Talara and another Andorian, this one a male.

"Starfleet has made you soft, Talara!" the man smiled, wielding a small ice-cutter.

Talara wielded one herself, "We'll see, Savan."

They locked eyes. They moved in for a swift strike, clashing the ice-cutters.

"Not bad, Starfleet." Savan smiled, "But not good enough!"

Alderman reported after a bleeping on his console, "Captain, we are being ordered to Andoria at once, it seems Talara and a man named Savan got critically injured during a sort of fight to the death."

"Damn!" VonBach cursed, "If somebody else kills her, I'll be pissed."

"Ensign Ivano, set course for Andoria, maximum warp." Starwind ordered to a human ensign, Quatre Ivano. "Collins, Winters, Sen, and Alderman be ready to beam down to Andoria. Grab warm clothes." Starwind issued further orders.

"Not me?" VonBach said, sounding slightly offended.

"If I send you, I never get my helm officer back." Starwind explained.

"First Officer's Log. Commander Talara has gotten into a bit of trouble on Andoria, and myself and an away team are being sent to prevent an interstellar incident. Should Andorian isolationists catch wind of this, a vital planet to the Federation may withdraw it's support, and perhaps even gather allies to declare war. This is the value of two lives."

The Away Team stood in the Andorian infirmary, hovering over the half-conscious Talara.

"Sen, help the Andorian doctors. Winters, you and Alderman secure the facility. Be sure word of this doesn't leak and no one storms the infirmary." Collins issued orders, she then turned to talara, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Talara forced a smile, "How else to escape a betrothal?"

"This is over a fiancée?" Collins asked, appalled.

"The old chestnut; boy meets girl, boy and girl get engaged, boy and girl kill one another with ice-cutters in a ceremonial fight to the death." Talara smiled, "He challenged me, and had his ice-cutter in hand, in case I refused. The least I could do was take him with me."

Collins gave a disapproving glare, "You know, if he dies, Andorian radical isolationists will get a lot more respect." Collins paused, "Pray that either he gets better or you don't, because if he dies, the Federation will be very unhappy with you." Collins explained.

"So why do you hate Commander VonBach?" Alderman asked Winters as they stood guard.

"I don't really." Winters shrugged, "Not personally. I'm a warrior. A revolutionary. I learned every facet of military starship operation back in – back home." She paused, holding back classified information as best she could, "And some soft Feddie, born on a peaceful Earth, who has never understood what it is to be a real warrior with a real cause can outfight me. Its an embarrassment to Ze- my family. I resent his fighting skill, not hate his personality."

"If you ask me, Commander VonBach has a sort of one-dimensional personality. Guns, explosions, and the lot. That's all the character he's got." Alderman expressed his view.

"You don't know him like I do." Winters explained.

Alderman rose an eyebrow, "And just how is that."

Sen poured over computer results on the two combatants while Collins and Andorian doctors stood around him.

"I've done what I can to stimulate healing," an Andorian doctor explained, "but I fear it wasn't enough."

"You've already operated to repair the damaged organs?" Sen asked.

"Of course."

Sen shook his head, "So now they are in the hands of the Prophets."

"Somehow I doubt Andoria has a Bajoran orb we can go to for their help." Collins said, cynically.

Starwind sat in his ready room reading Talara's sirvace record. "Rank of Commander, praised highly by her C.O. and X.O., decorated with two Christopher Pike Awards of Valor, and a number of Andorian awards. Considered a 'war hero' for the Dominion War… she's a great officer… so why? Why now?" he paused, "More importantly, what are the reparations?"

Talara regained consciousness briefly to see Sen scanning her. "You crazy Bajoran." She muttered, "I'm dying. And at least my last actions were in the snowy plains of Andoria."

"No talking like that. No one will die here today." Sen vowed.

Talara lost consciousness again.

"So what about the Captain?" Alderman asked, "Are he and Commander Collins…?"

"Who knows?" Winters replied, growing annoyed with this man.

Alderman sighed, "I think they'd be a good couple. Too bad rank is in the way, I mean how weird is it to be romantically involved with your direct superior."

"Not that weird." Winters replied instantly.

"What about her?"

Winters paused, "Dorian is crazy about him. Stupid lovesick girl."

"What was that, Lieutenant?" Collins' voice came from behind the two guards.

"Commander!" Winters smiled uncomfortably.

Collins folded her arms, "So, I'm a stupid lovesick girl, am I?"

Winters' rebuttal was cut short by a large pile of snow exploding just outside the compound.

"The isolationists?" Alderman looked outside as about thirty Andorians charged the building.

"You two take them. I'll lock down the infirmary." Collins ordered, running off.

"Send help!" Alderman called after her.

Winters pulled her hand phaser out, "I knew I should have brought more guns."

Alderman pulled his weapon as well.

"Lockdown mode initiated." The male computer voice responded as blast doors sealed the infirmary.

"Status of Savan and Talara?" Collins asked Sen.

"Savan will make a full recovery. Talara will too if I can get her back to _Hyperion_. I don't know if you noticed, but she was short one antenna, and on Hyperion I have equipment to stimulate it's growth. Here that equipment is in a sorry state of disrepair." Sen explained.

Collins turned to the Andorian doctors, "Can we beam out through this lockdown?"

"No in here, this room is protected by a shield." The doctor explained.

Collins sighed, "I already know the comm.. is dead so we can't call reinforcements from _Hyperion_…"

Sounds of phaser fire scorched the cold Andorian air as Winter and Alderman exchanged blasts with a large group of Andorians. A blast bound for Winters instead hit Alderman, who blocked her.

Alderman fell to the ground, fatally wounded. He looked at Winters, "I suggest… falling back…"

Without another thought, Winters quickly moved off.

"You blue-skinned devils." Alderman gasped. He reached over as the large crowd stormed forward, setting his phaser to overload.

"Sensors indicate that a large portion of the isolationists are dead. The living are retreating." Collins reported with releiv, "Stand down lockdown." She ordered.

The blast doors rose to reveal an injured Winters, "Alderman didn't make it. He saved my life, and his dying act was to blow the terrorists to hell." Winters said, a sort of quiet sadness in her voice.

Collins nodded, "Collins to Hyperion, four to beam up."

Talara, feeling better, though a little off balance as she awaited her new antenna, stood in Starwind's ready room.

"You, Commander, were reckless, and learly lost your life and risked giving a terrorist cell control over a planet for purely personal reasons." Starwind began, sitting calmly behind his desk, "The Federation plans to uphold your exile from Andoria. In addition, your holodeck privileges will be revoked until further notice. Also, for actions unbecoming of a Starfleet officer, you will be hereby demoted to the rank of Lieutenant. Moreover, you position at Helm will now be filled by Ensign Quatre Ivano, the pilot of the _USS Broadway_. You are our new Operations officer. Fitting, since the old one died on a mission your carelessness caused. Be thankful the Federation and the Andorian government chose not to try you for attempted murder." Strwind paused, "I'm disappointed in you, Talara. You have been a model officer since the Dominion War, you are decorated and praised… as much as I want to know what happened, I don't really care. I am, of course, putting this on your record. And that's an awfully large smudge on a rather clean record." Starwind said, showing great disappointment, "Dismissed, Lieutenant."

Talara exited.

Collins sat in her quarters in dress uniform, preparing to address the family of Alderman, "Computer, begin video recording." She paused, "Mrs. Alderman, I am Commander Dorian Collins, the First Officer of the Federation starship _Hyperion_. I regret to inform you that your husband, Ensign William Alderman, has died in the line of duty. His sacrifice saved a few dozen lives from an attempted terrorist attack, including my own. His heroism is an inspiration to us all. His time on Hyperion impressed me greatly, and I'm sorry his life was cut tragically short. We have, in accordance with his wishes, prepared a Starfleet memorial service later today. I assure you, Ensign Alderman will not be forgotten." Collins paused, "Once again, I extend my deepest sympathies."

Later that day, a large portion of the crew stood in the Observitorium, near the large forward-facing windows.

Winters got up in front of the crowd, "Ensign Alderman was an inquisitive man. Always wondering about the emotional status of the crew. I think he would have made a good counselor. No offense, Amy, no one can top you. But he also saved my life. That's why he died. Because he jumped in the way of incoming fire to protect me." Winters paused, "Thanks, Bill."

Collins stood up, "He protected all of us." She stepped in front of the crowd, "I recorded a message to his wife back on Earth, and I told her how the Ensign died saving dozens of lives from some group of terrorists. He died a hero."

The third speaker, now Lieutenant Talara, stepped forward, "The Ensign was on Andoria because of me. The terrorists attacked because of me. Hyperion got involved because of me. And still, to protect me, as well as the doctors caring fro me, Alderman died." Talara fought tears, "Rest in peace, William Alderman."

A crewman played the naval flute as the casing holding the remains of the Ensign shot into space.

Talara watched it drift out of sight, "Rest in peace."


	11. Our Seperate Ways

**Chapter Title: **Our Separate Ways

**Chapter Synapses: ** Starwind, specifically, is called to the aid of the_ USS Concorde_, which is commanded by Captain Annabelle Carter, who brings bad news. West deals Collins' attraction to Starwind.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Previously 

"We have operatives within the heart of Romulus and the Klingon Empire, the Cardassian Union (rather what's left of it), even the Breen Confederacy. We have had men in the cabinet of the past five Federation Presidents. Admirals, Doctors, we have a lot of influence, Captain. And we are expanding." Operative Newberry explained, "You are a member of Section 31 now Captain. You will do your countrymen a great favor by following us."

Admiral Ross later explained, "Section 31 has committed attempted genocide in the name of the Federation, not to mention murder, robbery… but they tend to do Starfleet's dirty work. While we sit, publicly abhorring their tactics, we watch them gather intelligence through questionable means and kill our enemies."

"A tidy arrangement." Starwind stared at his comm. badge before picking it up. He showed it to the Admiral, shooting him a cold glare, "This still stands for something, Admiral." He placed his badge back on and walked out.

_And now, the continuation._

From a swirling cloud of light, an Intrepid class ship drifted, heavily damaged. Her Captain, a female officer, rather young and of small stature, looked up from flaming consoles at the viewscreen, "Ensign Plonka, send a message to the starship _Hyperion_, to Captain Victor Starwind."

"Ma'am?" the female operations officer shot her Captain a glare.

"Make it so, Ensign." The Captain ordered.

_Hyperion_ streaked away from the nearby Starbase 824, and Starwind sat in his ready room. His comm. badge blipped, "Captain, message from the _Concorde_ for you, marked 'Urgent'."

"I'll take it in here." Starwind quickly adjusted his uniform, and faced his desktop terminal, and pressed a key on it, shifting the display to that of a rather disorganized ready room, and a female captain, "Anna! How long has it been?" Starwind said, enthusiastically.

"Too long, Victor." Annabelle Carter, captain of the _Concorde_, smiled in a sort of comfortable manner, "Vic, I need you to fly my way. We need to have a little chat, and you're the only one in Starfleet I can trust. Have repair and medical crews ready. Top speed."

"Anna, this is a secure subspace communication, you can tell me what's going on now." Starwind suggested.

Carter shook her head, "No, you need to meet me. Secure isn't secure enough. Expect all your aid staff to undergo blood tests when the come aboard."

"Blood tests? What is this Anna?" Starwind asked.

"Please Victor. For me." She paused, "For us."

Starwind was silent a moment, "There is no 'us' anymore, Captain." He rose to his feet, "_Hyperion_ is en route. We can be to your position in less than one day. _Hyperion_ out." Starwind sighed.

It was a long time ago. Eight, nine years, maybe. Maybe more. Two officers in the uniforms of Starfleet cadets sat on a bridge simulator for the legendary _Kobyashi Meru _test. The test was probably one of the best-kept secrets the Academy had, the test of the no-win scenario. Only a few classes still took the _Kobyashi Meru_ during the Command School courses, but the test was still kept up-to-date. Starwind sat in command, and his first officer was a younger Anna Carter.

"Entering Cardassian Neutral Zone." The helm officer reported.

"_Kobyashi Meru_, we ask again, why are you in Cardassian space?" Carter asked.

A voice crackled in response, "We must have drifted off course. Please help us."

"Kobyashi Meru, we are dropping out of warp in your area, prepare for emergency transport." Starwind ordered, "_Equinox_ out."

"Exiting warp."

Almost instantly, Carter reported, "Transport underway." Red Alert sirens blared just then, and she added, "Three Cardassian cruisers dropping out of warp!" She said, panicked.

"Relax, Carter. Tactical, get me a weapons lock. As soon as _Kobyashi Meru_ is evacuated, raise shields and get us the hell out of here." Starwind ordered

"They're opening fire." Carter reported.

"Tactical, firing pattern Starwind One." Phasers blasted the torpedoes that shot at the simulated ship.

"We can't hit them all, sir!"

"Brace for impact!" Starwind screamed as the simulater erupted into masses of sparks and fire.

"Losing warp containment." Carter ran to Starwind's side, "We have to abandon _Equinox_."

"Too late!" a voice called. Their bridge shook violently as the next barrage hit, and the simulator powered down.

Starwind opened his eyes to find Carter in his arms.

"Thank you for catching me, Victor." Carter smiled.

Victor turned slightly red.

But the relationship was never to last.

"Time tore us apart I suppose." Starwind said, after recalling the story with West in the Observitorium while _Hyperion_ neared it's destination, "I went to some ships, and she to others. We talked still. Often at first. Then the Dominion War broke out, and we barely had time to speak. Our ambition consumed us. We were never really meant to be, anyway. I just… I had so much hope. I suppose I sort of resent her… for the mistakes we both made."

West nodded, "And now she reaches out to you?"

"I'm confused, I suppose."

"Well, I have an appointment to get to. There isn't a whole lot I can say about this, I mean, you have to go, it's your duty. Let me know how it turns out, though."

"Helpful, Amy." Starwind snickered.

West stood up, "You want helpful, make an appointment like everyone else, Captain. You want humor and rowdy conversation, meet me for lunch. You want both, meet me for lunch this time tomorrow." West left.

West found herself going from Captain to First Officer, as Collins sat, waiting to speak to the counselor.

"Amy, it's about Captain Starwind…" Collins said, as West sat down in her office.

West rose an eyebrow, "What? Did you tell him?"

"No…"

"What's wrong, Dorian? You're and energetic, creative, loyal, wonderful person. You think he'll reject you?" West asked.

"Well…"

"Look, I can't be sure, because he's never said anything about it, but I think he feels the same. The rank makes it awkward."

"I'm aware Starfleet has no regulations about officers' intimacy and interpersonal relationships in this regard, but all the same…"

"Dorian, go for it when you're ready." West advised, "I think he'll accept."

Starwind sat in the ready room aboard the _Concorde_, "Medical and repair crews are being tested as we speak."

"Computer, privacy mode." Carter ordered, "This is off the record, Vic. You know about Section 31, right? Well, you know the Dominion race of shape-shifters, the Founders, the former head of D. S. Nine station security was one. Section 31 examined him a few years ago. Seven or so. Who knows? But I have reason to believe Section 31 has breed Founders in a laboratory in the Amagosa System. And they are infiltrating the Federation, the Romulan Empire, the Cardassian Union…"

"Do you know how crazy that sounds, Anna?" Starwind shot her a skeptical glare.

Carter motioned for him to be quiet, "I was in the Amagosa system. We were researching long-term effects of that Nexus thing that came through a long time back, and my ship encountered some anomaly and was pulled in, and why couldn't we escape? Evidence suggests sabotage. When we caught the saboteur, he turned to this gelatinous ooze, and into some Section 31 operative. He told me he was aware of our past and said you better return his hails next time or _Concorde_ is history. Vic, what the hell are you involved in?"

"Anna, these guys think I'm their ace in the hole for the _Hyperion_, one of the most offensive ships in the fleet." Starwind explained, "But I refuse to serve them."

"Seems to be too little too late. They have you, Captain."

"Kobyashi Meru…" Starwind gritted his teeth, "The no-win scenario."

Carter sighed, "We tried our best. But we failed."

"It was a no-win scenario."

"At least you didn't blame me…" Carter paused, "I still love you, Victor."

Starwind froze. In a serious tone, he asked "Who the hell are you?"

"What?" Carter sounded shocked.

"Annabelle Carter shot me down years ago to pursue her Starfleet career, citing to me, and me alone, that she loved Captain Zachary Decker, who died during the Dominion War, before she ever told him." Starwind drew his hand phaser, "So, I say again, who are you?"

Carter sighed, "Computer, end program." Carter's façade was replaced by that of a female Section 31 agent. Their surroundings replaced by a large holodeck.

"My crew?" Starwind asked.

"Unconscious, but more or less unharmed." The woman replied.

"The _Concorde_?" Starwind continued his gunpoint inquiry.

"Adrift, destroyed comm. unit, but salvageable." The woman explained.

"Why?"

"To get you to Amagosa." The woman looked around, "Victor, you should not be forced to help 31, so I'll tell you now. They are after you. And they will alter memories if they have to in order to get you to serve them. They want _Hyperion_ and aim to get he at all costs."

"The Fusion Catalyst." Starwind gritted his teeth, "Starwind to Hyperion, two to transport. Lock on to our people and beam them out as well. I want security ready to take a member of Section 31 into custody."

"Aye, sir."

Starwind tapped his badge again, "Bridge, once our crew is back aboard, disable this phony _Concorde_ and set the course my prisoner will transmit to you in exchange for a reduced sentence."

The woman nodded and typed a course into her tricorder.

"Energizing." The transporter chief chirped back to Starwind. The two dissolved in a beam of light.

"And that's what happened." Starwind later explained to the real Annabelle Carter.

Carter nodded, "A Defiant class, unmarked, attacked us while we were studying a nebula. They told me they were going to have Hyperion come here once their shape-shifter forces were ready to overthrow both our ships. It seems now it was only a ploy to get me to hail you and draw you to the rendezvous point."

"They are that underhanded and sneaky." Starwind nodded.

His Ready Room door chimed.

"Come."

Collins entered, saw Carter, and stopped herself from talking. "Captain."

"At ease, Dorian." Starwid ordered.

"You look like a first-year cadet who just walked on a fight between an Admiral and his wife." Carter observed.

Starwind smirked, "Where in the name of all that is decent did you come up with that?" Starwind turned to Collins, "Speak freely, Commander."

"No, that's okay." Collins nodded, "If I may politely excuse myself?"

"Allow me. Concorde isn't going to reapir herself." Carter stood, and on her way out whispered to Collins "Get 'em, girl."

Collins smiled nervously.

"Commander?" Starwind asked after Carter was long gone.

Collins shook her head, "It's nothing, sir."

Starwind nodded, "Starfleet has no regulations that would force you to keep silent on this matter."

Collins scowled, "What?"

"Winters told me about your activities during your time-loop accident." Starwind smiled warmly, "Ones omitted from your reports."

"Captain, I-" Collins stopped herself, "Sir, please don't hate me."

"Hate you?" Starwind rose an eyebrow, "Dorian, I can't hate you. You're my friend."

Collins nodded, "So we're going to be alright."

"It's all good, Commander." Starwind nodded, "And don't feel like you have to say anything you're unprepared for, since I'm not prepared to reply."

"Aye, sir." Collins nodded.

"Dismissed."


	12. Sent on Silver Wings

**Chapter Title: **Sent on Silver Wings

**Chapter Synapses: **Part one of two. The mysterious device found on _Cosmos _without a known purpose activates, opening a wormhole in the Sol system through which a new enemy rears it's head. Starwind learns how _Cosmos_ was discovered.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Several scientists milled about analyzing a device on Jupiter Station. The device was of unknown purpose found aboard the _Cosmos_, the unmanned ship from which the designs for the _Hyperion_ were reverse-engineered. It had been inactive since it's discovery… until now.

The device began to crackle and glow. It had been plugged into Station computers and was now in control of the station entirely.

"It's taken us over completely in under five minutes!" One scientist exclaimed.

Another fretted at an observation terminal, "I cannot disengage power to the device or sever the device from the main computer."

"Something's happening!" A frantic scientist reported, pointing to a monitor depicting beams of energy from the station merging to create a swirling vortex.

"A wormhole." The first scientist interoperated incoming readings.

Not overly far away, Starwind read a report on the situation, "Fascinating. It's a good thing we didn't get one of those puppies installed." His Ready Room door chimed, "Come!" He called.

VonBach entered, "You read the news from Sector 001?"

"Just now." There was a silence, "What is it, Joseph?"

"Aren't we going to change course and kick the crap out of that wormhole?" VonBach asked.

Starwind shook his head, "We keep on course for the Centauri system. We'll be close, in case they need us. Right now, Starfleet has science ships surveying the event horizon, trying to determine if ships can safely enter, before sending in probes."

"But-" VonBach began a protest.

Starwind motioned for his silence, "Until Starfleet says otherwise, our mission it to re-supply the Federation colony at Alpha Centauri, not to shoot down wormholes."

As if on cue, Starwind's computer interface's display was quickly replaced by the image of Admiral Hayes, "Vic, set course for Sol immediately. A ship has emerged from the wormhole matching _Cosmos_' design."

Starwind nodded, "Hyperion out." He shot to his feet and walked briskly onto the bridge, "Ensign Ivano, set course for Jupiter Station, warp seven. Commander VonBach, all stations to Yellow Alert."

"Aye!" the two crewmen reported.

"_Captain's Log. A device now being called a 'Singularity Projection Device' found aboard the _Cosmos_ has activated and is controlling Jupiter Station. The SPD has used the station's systems to open a wormhole to an unknown location. From this wormhole, a ship matching the design of the _Cosmos_ has emerged. They have maintained strict radio silence since their arrival. _Hyperion_ has been ordered to make first contact with this new race with technology dwarfing our own."_

"Sir, the ship from the wormhole is hailing us, but the Universal Translator is having a hard time locking on to the language's syntax and grammatical structure." Talara reported.

"Let's hear what we can, Lieutenant." Starwind ordered.

"Ta'Hak nervoa! Kree lek kree! _Vixnavis_ hol patra! Feratas ner Ju'ka!" came a booming masculine voice.

"Anything on the UT?" Collins asked.

Talara shook her head, "Not a damn thing."

Starwind stared at the _Cosmos_-look-alike on the screen and the swirling blue vortex behind it, "Keep 'em talking. Send a universal greeting."

"Aye, sir."

"Ju'tak vera ne'ey? Kree ju'ex lek _Vixnavis_! _Vixnavis_ lek Ju'ka ne'ey?" the voice replied.

Talara sighed, "Not a damn thing."

"Obviously…" Starwind scowled.

"I know a language they'll speak." VonBach smiled, "Let's blow them to hell!"

"Are you stupid, Commander, or just trigger happy?" Collins snapped, "This race is obviously more technologically advanced than us. They can create a stable wormhole with a device smaller than a warp core! They engineered the Multiphasic Cannon! Imagine the possibilities for our technological advancement."

"While the UT tries to make heads or tails of this language, hail Admiral Hayes, there are questions I want answered. I'll talk to him in my ready room." Starwind got up and moved to his ready room.

"Captain?" Hayes' face on Starwind's terminal showed a small amount of concern.

"The UT can't lock onto the language from the ship." Starwind reported, "But I really contacted you to ask you something. Tell me how Cosmos was discovered. I may need details."

"I was aboard the starship _Fairview_ at the time. We first thought she was some kind of Dominion trap, but once we boarded her… well it's save to say she wasn't."

It was a few years into the Dominion War, and the Sovereign class _Fairview_ had boarded an abandoned vessel not matching any known design. It was the hope of Commodore Hayes that the ship was Dominion in origin, so it could be used to infiltrate their lines. It was not.

"Commodore!" An ensign, the chief science officer of the _Fairview_, reported, "This database is amazing! It's huge! Our linguists can't make heads or tails of it, but from the looks of this ship, it's not Dominion, more likely a species we haven't encountered before. Our information says that the ship has been adrift for at least a year without crew. It seems the race is either part machine or has mastered the dataport concept Starfleet Medical has toyed with, because there are plugs lying about that seem to regulate ships functions as well as the standard access terminals. But this is what you'll like; the ship's main gun is of a design we've never seen. It charges a ball of high-energy plasma with energy like that found in our phasers and photon torpedoes. The hull is also regenerative. The downside to these pieces of technology is hat to reverse-engineer a ship like this could take years, maybe even decades. This technology is so far out of reach!"

"Propulsion systems?" Hayes asked.

The ensign shrugged, "We found a device similar to a Warp Core, and near it a device we have yet to identify. If you are asking if we can fly her, we can't read her terminals yet. We'll have to take her in tow to Jupiter Station, so we can analyze her."

"She's the Federation's secret for this war. We'll have to have her in an orbit of Jupiter low enough that she's virtually undetectable in the gas clouds." Hayes stated.

"She can handle it… I think." The ensign replied.

"Hayes to _Fairview_, get a tractor lock on us and take us to Jupiter Station." Hayes paused, "Henceforth, this ship will be known as the _USS Cosmos_. _Cosmos_ out."

After the story was recalled to him, Starwind rose an eyebrow, "That's it?"

"That's it." Hayes nodded, "We did reverse-engineer a prototype Cosmos class vessel, but not till after the war. We gave her to you, and here we are."

"Any info from her database?"

Hayes shook his head unenthusiastically, "We still can't read the damn thing."

"Bridge to Captain Starwind, the UT has something." Talara's vice came through Starwind's badge. Starwind dashed onto the bridge.

"Unidentified ship! Kree lek emulate our vessel! Locate _Vixnavis_ and remove Ju'ka presence! Prepare to face consequences of theft lek Ju'ka!" the voice boomed.

Starwind took the center of the bridge, "I am Captain Victor Starwind of the Federation starship _Hyperion_. We are here to welcome you to the Sol system."

The vice replied, "Starwind lek Ju'ka! I am Prime Kevata of the _Thal'kek_."

"Greetings, Prime Kevata, on behalf of the United Federation of Planets." Starwind paused, "Can you tell us where you come from?"

"Starwind, my people are from another ritak. We came through the Space Eye to retrieve _Vixnavis_." The voice replied.

"I'm sorry, our translator didn't catch that. You are from another sector? Or quadrant?" Starwind asked.

"Quadrant ja ne'ey? We do not know this term."

"A section equal to one fourth our galaxy." Collins elaborated.

"Quadrant lek fourth ritak ne'ey? Regardless, we are from another galaxy here to retrieve _Vixnavis_."

"Another galaxy?" Starwind asked, shocked.

"Return _Vixnavis_!" the voice boomed.

"I don't understand, what is _Vixnavis_?" Starwind replied.

"The starship you stole. _Vixnavis_ the Explorer. The ship you emulate poorly." The voice replied.

"Earlier you said something about consequences…" Collins asked.

"Who are you, female?"

"Dorian Collins, First Officer of _Hyperion_."

"Dorian Collins, your species will be exterminated as retribution." The voice replied,

Starwind stepped forward, "No. The ship was adrift. We will return it, but we will not die for our actions."

"We will exterminate your galaxy. This communication is over." The voice cut out.

"Red alert. Notify Starfleet." Starwind ordered.

"_Captain's log, supplemental. After speaking with the ambassador from what we have discovered to be the nearby galaxy we have labeled Pegasus One, Starfleet ha ordered a fleet assembling at Jupiter Station. With a hostile this close to home, it is very possible that should this battle be lost, the Federation would fall. We did take the ship, but we will not face their punishment. And Starfleet has decided, given the situation, we are to keep the ship as well. It appears there needs to be an SPD at both endpoints of the wormhole, so plans to permanently disable ours are underway. In the meantime, there is a standoff at the wormhole."_

"New to the fleet is the Defiant class _Potomac_, the Yeager class _Renewed Valor_, the Sovereign class Sussex, the Galaxy class _Rembrandt_, and the Excalibur class _Enigma._ This brings out count to 32 ships." Ivano reported from the helm.

"Admiral Hayes has given _Hyperion_ command of the fleet." Talara reported from Operations.

"All systems are go." Collins sat in her one of the three central chairs on the Hyperion bridge.

"Talara, open a channel." Starwind ordered, "This is the _Hyperion_ to the fleet. The ship you see in front of the singularity has promised it's reinforcements. We are not to cross the event horizon of that wormhole, only to shoot anything that does while Jupiter Station scientists work on disabling the Singularity Projection Device. We cannot let them cross our lines. Our orders are to hold this position at all costs. They are more technologically advanced than us, but we have home-court advantage. Remember, our orders are to hold. _Hyperion_ out."

"Neutreno emissions from the wormhole are intensifying." Lieutenant Watson reported from his station.

Starwind nodded, "_Hyperion_ to _Thal'kek_, if you want to present loss of life, close the wormhole now."

"No response."

"Delta Squadron circle around to protect the right flank. Alpha and Beta Squadrons will take point, and Gamma Squadron take the left flank. Alpha Squadron divide into Wing A-1 and Wing A-2 based on present positions. Let Beta Squadron between you. Let's get this wormhole under siege." Starwind ordered.

"Delta Squadron, reinforce your front line." VonBach called frantically.

"Captain, detecting something exiting the wormhole!" Watson reported.

"One ship. No, two…" Talara paused, "Five, six…"

"This is their first wave?" Collins watched as ship after ship exited the wormhole.

Talara's face showed a pure horror, "Sir, reading 35 enemy vessels."

"We're massively outgunned here!" Ivano began freaking out.

Starwind stared at the enemy fleet, a mixture of awe and fear about him, "All hands, battle stations."

_To be continued…_


	13. In The Line of Duty

**Chapter Title: **In the Line of Duty

**Chapter Synapses: **Part two of two. _Hyperion_ takes the front lines in the defense of Earth, and using a force of great destruction, closes the wormhole (hopefully) for good, but _Hyperion_ loses one of her own.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Previously

VonBach entered Starwind's ready room, "You read the news from Sector 001?"

"I was aboard the starship _Fairview_ at the time. We first thought she was some kind of Dominion trap, but once we boarded her… well it's safe to say she wasn't." Hayes began recalling a story of _Cosmos'_ discovery.

"We are from another galaxy here to retrieve _Vixnavis_." The booming alien voice filled Hyperion's bridge, "Your species will be exterminated as retribution."

"New to the fleet is the Defiant class _Potomac_, the Yeager class _Renewed Valor_, the Sovereign class Sussex, the Galaxy class _Rembrandt_, and the Excalibur class _Enigma._ This brings out count to 32 ships." Ivano reported from the helm.

Talara's face showed a pure horror, "Sir, reading 35 enemy vessels."

"This is their first wave?" Collins watched as ship after ship exited the wormhole.

Starwind stared at the enemy fleet, a mixture of awe and fear about him, "All hands, battle stations."

_And now, the conclusion._

The Hyperion's bridge shook. "They are using Multiphasic Cannons to burn away our smaller ships. Gamma Squadron is suffering heavily." Talara reported.

"Return fire! All torpedo bays target on _Thal'kek_. Charge the Multiphasic Cannon. Watson, I want a back-up plan for closing that wormhole, and I want it last week." Starwind ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Watson ran to the turbolift.

"Torpedoes barely had an effect. Their hull is regenerating." Winters, observing the tactical situation from a workstation now devoted to secondary tactical controls, reported.

"Multiphasic Cannon charged." VonBach gleefully notified Starwind.

"Fire!" Starwind stared down the lead enemy ship.

VonBach smiled, "Regenerate from this." The swirling ball of plasma flew toward the _Thal'kek_.

"Problem. The _Thal'kek_ was barely effected by the weapon." Winters reported.

"A new ship is entering the battle. It's the _Voyager_! She's firing Transphasic Torpedoes at the lead ship." Talara reported.

Winters let oyut a glee-filed squeal, "We have a kill!"

"A channel to _Voyager_." Starwind ordered. The son of Admiral :Paris stood on the bridge of the Intrepid class, an Asian male next to him, "Captain Paris, Commander Kim, better late than never."

"Captain Starwind, might I suggest you start loading your Transphasic Torpedoes." Paris smiled, "We'll take point until the rest of the fleet can penetrate their shields."

"Good idea, Tom." Starwind smiled, "Thanks."

Paris shook his head, "Harry dragged me here, thank him."

"It was nothing. _Voyager_ out." Kim closed the channel.

"Odd…" Collins looked over to Starwind, "Why would a ship from another galaxy use Borg-inspired shield harmonics?"

"Let's not dwell, Dorian. The point is we can hurt them now." Starwind tried to reassure his first officer.

"Yeah!" VonBach smiled, "Who cares how, as long as the bad guys go boom."

"I'm actually inclined to agree with VonBach on this one." Starwind said, a bit of shock in his voice, "Bridge to Armory, start replacing Photon Torpedoes with the Transphasics we have in stock. And get people making more." He paused, "Bridge to Astrometrics, I want a class-nine probe ready to go through that wormhole and feed us telemetry from the other side."

"The fleet is moving in on _Voyager_, she's taking a pounding, even with her Transphasic hull armor." Winters reported.

"Ivano, take us in close to _Voyager_. VonBach, I want to be a real distraction, meaning I need options." Starwind ordered.

"Multiphasic Cannon. It doesn't have as profound an effect as the Trasphasic Torpedoes, but it'll slow them down." Winters suggested.

VonBach offered another idea, "Fusion Catalyst. Cle-"

"No." Starwind said instantly.

"We could release fighters. We look more hostile than _Voyager_, they'll lay off her and focus on us. We don't need to be a threat, as long as they think we are a threat." Collins suggested.

"Do it." Starwind ordered, "Armory, I want my torpedoes."

"Kill count up to five." Winters reported.

"Only thirty to go." Ivano said with a cynical tone.

"Torpedo tubes 1-5 are armed, the rest are slowly coming on-line." Talara reported.

Starwind smiled, "VonBach, fire at will!"

"Four positive hits, two kills." Winters reported.

"28." Collins counted down.

"Three more of our ships have been lost. We're down to 25." Winters reported.

"Keep firing 'till we're out of Transphasics, VonBach!" Starwind ordered.

"Collins to Watson, what's your status?" Collins tapped her badge.

Watson's voice replied, "Running several simulations in Astrometrics. By the way, the probe telemetry is coming in now."

"Oh…" Talara said dispondantly, "Captain…"

"How many ships are ready to come through?" Starwind asked.

Talara stared blankly at the data for a minute, "Well, sir, I'd err on the side of millions."

"Watson, I want that damn thing closed!" Starwind screamed.

"The Catalyst." Collins shot a glance at Starwind, "If we fire an F.C. through the wormhole…"

"No way of knowing if it would make it through. What if it goes off in the wormhole?" Starwind shook his head, "Too risky."

"We need something, sir." Winters looked at Starwind, "We just lost the _Sussex_."

Starwind stared into the battle for a moment, "Winters, give me battle projections."

The image on the viewer became replaced by a graphical representation of the battle. The ships from both sides fell in number 'till the inevitable happened; suddenly a constant stream of enemy ships poured from the wormhole, overrunning the system.

"If we close the wormhole, we can stand a chance." Winters reported as the viewer image returned to the battle.

"Watson to Bridge, I have something. You can overload the wormhole generator and destabilize the wormhole by creating a massive energy serge just past the event horizon. Like the energy from a warp core implosion or from…"

"… a Fusion Catalyst?" Starwind asked.

"The F. C. might also cripple their fleet on this side and the other." Watson concluded.

VonBach eagerly stared at Starwind.

"Yes, Mr. VonBach, we have a go for the Fusion Catalyst." Starwind sighed. "_Hyperion_ to the Fleet, retreat to Earth's orbit. All except _Voyager_. _Voyager_, quickly adapt your armor's polarity to the following modulation, and prepare for heavy casualties." Starwind sighed, "Computer, initiate Fusion Catalyst launch sequence. Recognize Captain Starwind, Victor."

On Hyperion's dorsal hull a large launch bay opened.

"Computer, deploy Fusion Catalyst. Recognize First Officer Collins, Dorian."

A giant torpedo flew slowly out of the launch bay.

"Encoding target." Winters typed frantically.

"Computer, arm Fusion Catalyst. Recognize Chief Tactical Officer VonBach, Joseph."

The torpedo shimmered and hummed to life.

"Computer, bring Catalyst launch commands on-line." Starwind saild calmly, "I hate doing this."

"Worked fine the first time, sir." VonBach watched as a large read button labeled 'Launch' appeared on his display. He happily pushed it.

The Torpedo speed toward the wormhole, fast enough that the enemy ships had no clue what hit them.

"Ivano, _Voyager_, get the hell out of here!" Starwind ordered as a bright light shined from the wormhole. It quickly expanded to consume the two ships.

The bridge, as well as the rest of the ship, rocked and tossed with the power from the Catalyst, Consoles exploaded into flames and people flew across the bridge.

"Fire suppression systems not responding!" Talara reported.

"Mr. Ivano!" Starwind looked at the helmsman who wasn't moving, "Medical emergency on the Bridge!"

"And everywhere else!" a nurse replied, "Dr. Sen is unconscious. Chief Engineer Bronski is down here as well. As is Amy West. All severely injured."

"Collins, take helm." Starwind hit his badge, "Bridge to Engineering, Mr. Phral, you're in charge down there, right? Get me every ounce of power you can from those engines. I will not die in my own bomb!"

Collins pushed the engines to their maximum sub-light speed. "Five seconds to normal space."

Another console exploded, knocking VonBach to the ground. VonBach did not return to his feet.

"We will make it, Commander!" Starwind saw darkness peak through the blinding white explosion form the Catalyst.

The _Hyperion_ shot into normal space.

"Voyager made it too. The Wormhole protected Jupiter Station, so the only damage was to enemy ships." Talara reported.

Winters smiled, wiping the blood from her face where she was injured, "The wormhole is gone, and so is every single enemy ship."

"Captain Paris for you, sir." Talara sighed with relief.

Paris appeared on the screen, "Vic, that's a tough ship you got. Remind me to avoid war games with her."

"I will, Tom." Starwind sat back in his chair.

But the consequences of the fight were far from through…

"He and I knew one another since Destiny left dry dock. He got himself decorated in the Dominion war and through the years was one of my best officers." Starwind said, standing above a casket, "There have been too many funerals lately, and I'm sure he'd have agreed. He was noble, and a smart fellow, though he didn't show it. I respected him greatly."

The room around the casket fought tears as an ensign played the naval salute, and the casket was beamed into space.

"He got on my nerves once or twice, but I'll miss him." Collins admitted.

Starwind watched the casket float away "Rest in peace, Gregory Bronski."

Later, Starwind sat with Phral, the Denobulan engineer who would now be running things in Engineering.

"Rest assured, sir, I'll keep the engines running and the lights on."

Starwind nodded, "Mr. Phral, would you care to send the formal news to Bronski's next of kin? You knew him as well as I."

"I would be delighted to, Captain."

"Dismissed."

"_Captain's log, supplemental. In the past few hours I have stared down a new enemy and authorized the use of the Fusion Catalyst. And I lost my chief engineer. Thankfully, the others injured in the battle are expected to make a full recovery. As for those lost in the battle on other ships, they died in the line of duty. Nobly." _


	14. That Which Shapes our Future

**Chapter Title: **That Which Shapes our Future

**Chapter Synapses: **An anomaly sends a _Hyperion_ runabout with Collins, Sen, VonBach, and West back in time to the prime of the Dominion War, and Collins's is faced with a choice; to warn the _Valiant_ and alter the future, or to let time flow as it had before.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"And the lecture Dr. Langford gave on contemporary warp field theory was amazingly good. I'm sure Chief Phran would have enjoyed it." Collins rattled on. She, Commander VonBach, Counselor West, and Doctor Sen were returning from a conference in the Ceti Alpha system.

"The lecture on modern hand weaponry was interesting. I got some replicator patterns and am going to train our security staff in some top of the line weapons." VonBach glanced over a few data padds.

Sen stared out the viewer, "Commander Collins, how was the seminar on modern command styles? I hear Captain Starwind came up."

"It was rather dull, actually. But yes, they mentioned Captain Starwind. Specifically dealing with the Tenkian First Contact a few months ago." Collins nodded.

"_Osaka_ to _Hyperion_, how is everything?" West smiled, opening a comm. channel.

"We're ready for you to come home, runabout _Osaka_. How was the conference?" Starwind's vice replied.

"Wonderful, sir. You would have enjoyed it." Collins reported, "But we're glad to communicate with you again. Our E.T.A. is 1500 hours."

"Can't wait." Starwind replied, "_Hyperion_ out."

A bleeping sound came from Sen's console, "A gravimetric distortion off our port nacelle."

"Adjusting course to compensate." Collins announced over the continuing bleeping.

"No effect." Sen called.

"Ma'am…" VonBach stared off the port viewer. Outside the shuttle was a large swirling anomaly moving closer.

"_Osaka_ to _Hyperion_, mayday!" West made a frantic call as the anomaly consumed the runabout. The vessel shook wildly for a moment or two and returned to normal space.

"Report." Collins ordered.

"Judging from star positions, we have barely moved." Sen reported.

"Osaka to Hyperion, come in." West called a few times, "Nothing." She finally sighed.

"Long-range sensors?" Collins asked.

"Reading a debris field about 100,000 kilometers along our present course. Well short of the _Hyperion_'s position, but the weapons' signatures are Federation and Jem'Hadar." VonBach reported.

"Nearest Starfleet vessel?" Collins inquired.

VonBach shot Collins a glance, "Homesick, Commander?"

A Defiant-class ship appeared on the viewer. "_USS Valiant_. Reported M.I.A. shortly before the Dominion War. Contact was lost as she got trapped behind enemy lines. She was a ship operated by Red Squad cadets. Upon losing her small commissioned officer staff, Cadet Waters took command and took a mission sent to his late C.O.. The _Valiant_ took on two passengers bound for Feranginar, Ensign Nog and Jake Sisko. _Valiant_ was then lost upon encountering a Jem'Hadar Heavy Battlecruser. Only Jake Sisko, Ensign Nog, and Chief Petty Officer Dorian Collins survived." Collins briefed the others, "We can agree, given the fact that I am a crew member of this ship, contact must not be made if avoidable."

"So we are in the heat of a war that ended four years ago?" West asked.

"More the early stages of the war." Collins answered, "We need to find a way to get back. Options."

"Locate on a small, out-of-the-way planet, and send ourselves a warning, detour plans." Sen suggested.

West offered an alternate plan, "Re-create the anomaly, and go back through."

"We might not be able to control when we end up." Sen countered.

"Better than just sitting here!" West snapped at him.

"Save _Valiant_." Collins suggested, not stopping to think about reproductions on the timeline.

"Commander, that would do some serious damage to the timeline. Warning Valiant about the situation coming up could in fact lead to your death in the incident." West pointed out.

"We could take command of _Valiant_, explain our situation, and prevent any harm to the vessel." VonBach suggested, "And with our knowledge of weaponry of the future and future threats, we can minimize loss of life on the Federation side."

"No." Sen replied.

"What of the Temporal Prime Directive?" West asked, "Shoot it to hell?" She paused, "Commander Collins, a little temporal mechanics lesson, please."

She sighed, "Theory one: Our future is contingent to this one. In which case, the choices we make here have already happened. If this were true, and we chose to save _Valiant_, _Valiant_ would have been saved." Collins paused, "Theory two: Multiple possible futures. An action we perform creates a divergent reality."

"In which, _Destiny_ may stay stuck in the alternate universe, or Collins might die, or the Federation might lose the war." West added.

"_Destiny_ might stay stuck where?" Collins and Sen asked.

"So we do nothing?" VonBach asked.

"Except go to a nice, quiet, planet and prepare to undo this series of events." Sen nodded.

VonBach quickly became confused again, "If we prevent our falling back in time, how would we warn ourselves."

"A temporal paradox." West shrugged, "An event happens with no event to trigger it."

Collins nodded, "Effect with no cause."

Sen actually answered the question the only way it could be answered, "It is fact without logic. It will work, even if logically it shouldn't. Drives Vulcans crazy."

"I have a planet for you, Sen." Collins reported.

Night fell on the planet shortly after landing, and much of the crew slept in the aft compartments, while Collins sat, staring down at the communications relay, "Theory One, Dorian…" In a few keystrokes, a recording began, "Hello. Seeing me, wearing this uniform of a Commander, it might seem a little odd. Let me explain. I am you. I'm you a while from now, four years after the war is over. This is a message I got when I was a Chief Petty Officer aboard _Valiant_, and so I am sending it to you. Why this always works is a mystery of temporal mechanics, so take it for that and don't worry about how I can tell you this. In a short while, Captain Waters will save an Ferangi ensign and a Terran civilian. The civilian is Ben Sisko's boy. Once that happens, time is on the clock. Look, the Captain is taking pep pills and is about to send you into the belly of the beast, hear? And you won't believe me until everyone else is dead, I know. I didn't either. But you have to live, here me? And stay in Starfleet, because one day a starship named _Hyperion_ will offer you First Officer, and you'll take it. And you may question why, but believe me, you'll regret it if you don't." Collins paused, "Dorian, live as well as I know you will, and you'll be alright." She paused, "And take up painting, you'll like it more than you think, and so will Dad, and so will Vi-"

"Commander?" West called from the adjacent room.

"Gotta go. Dorian out." Collins quickly transmitted the message.

West entered, "What are you up to?"

"A log entry." Collins lied.

Across space, a cadet Collins sat at her terminal in the dead of the night, watching herself on the incoming message, "Stupid pranksters. Probably some holodeck program."

"…And you won't believe me until everyone else is dead, I know. I didn't either. But you have to live, here me?" the image of her in a uniform of a Commander said.

Petty officer Collins sighed and decided to humor the rest of the recording.

"Dorian, live as well as I know you will, and you'll be alright." She paused, "And take up painting, you'll like it more than you think, and so will Dad, and so will

Vi-"

"Commander?" West called from the adjacent room.

"Gotta go. Dorian out." The image vanished.

"Dad and who?" Collins was rather puzzled.

"Bridge to Chief Collins, we're taking on strays, report to Transporter Bay Three." Waters' voice rang from her comm. badge.

Across space the Commander Collins analyzed _Valliant_ from afar. She soon encountered a large Jem'Hadar vessel, and for the second time in her life, she watched her first ship burst into a million or so pieces. Tears swelled in her eyes as she saw all the events again, "Captain Waters, rest in peace." She watched the single escape pod float away from the debris field that was the _Valiant_.

West placed a hand on Collins' shoulder, "There was nothing you could do, here or there."

These were a counselor's words. Ones Collins heard in similar terms from dozens of people since. Still, the sight of the _Valiant_ bursting into pieces like that, the thought of all those lives claimed by the tragedy of the _USS Valiant_… somehow West's words felt empty.

Aboard the runabout, time passed. Days became weeks, weeks became years… Repairs to the Osaka went on with great impairment, as none aboard was a real 'engineer' so to speak, but time passed.

The runabout had become a sort of home for the four. The years had been hard, claiming the life of Lieutenant West, much to the dismay of Sen and VonBach. Collins had felt dejected for some time, being a rather shut-in person since West's death. It was also true that VonBach's days were numbered. He had contracted an illness which he concealed, but could feel consuming him. Truly, the only one still in remotely sound mind and body was the physician, though none were willing to give themselves or one another up.

"Computer, time to target stardate?" VonBach, now sporting a beard after over half a decade on the planet's surface, coughed. His illness was wreaking havoc on him. Time did pass, but the ability to use the computer was limited, to conserve energy, so just how much time was a prudent question.

"Four hours, ten minutes."

VonBach's weary eyes drew wide, "Commander." He slowly stood up, "Commander!" He bolted for her quartering in the aft compartment, chiming on the door.

Collins had not said much more than a stray syllable in a year. She had lost her ship, again, her confidante, her Captain (to the flow of time), and her entire universe to this stupid accident. She wondered what she had left in her life, if anything at all. In this depression, she refused to acknowledge VonBach's urgent chiming.

"Ma'am, it's the day. Time to transmit. If we don't do it now, we never will." VonBach urged.

Collins rose to her feet, "We never received that message, Joseph."

"What?"

"We never received a warning. If we were supposed to transmit one, wouldn't we have received one? The cycle must have to perpetuate. So we have to go through this, to let West die again, to let Valliant go up in flames again, to lose Hyperion to the future again… it is a cycle. We can't eliminate cause and still have effect."

"Commander?"

"Damn you, Joseph! I stopped being 'Commander' or 'ma'am' a hell of a long time ago!" Collins snapped, yelling at him through the wall, "I'm just Dorian now, you understand? This uniform…" She threw her comm. badge at the door, "This uniform is all I have left of the ideology of Starfleet. That golden, shining, ideal. Damn it all to hell!"

Having followed VonBach, and overheard the conversation, Sen had an idea, "Comm- Dorian, do you remember a lecture on modern warp field theory given by a Francis Langford at the Ceti Alpha Conference? I had given thought to these doubts you have… I have an idea."

On another _Osaka_, the events began to repeat themselves. "And the lecture Dr. Langford gave on contemporary warp field theory was amazingly good. I'm sure Chief Phran would have enjoyed it." Collins rattled on.

"The lecture on modern hand weaponry was interesting. I got some replicator patterns and am going to train our security staff in some top of the line weapons." VonBach glanced over a few data padds.

Sen stared out the viewer, "Commander Collins, how was the seminar on modern command styles? I hear Captain Starwind came up."

"It was rather dull, actually. But yes, they mentioned Captain Starwind. Specifically dealing with the Tenkian First Contact a few months ago." Collins nodded.

"Receiving a transmission." An image of a disheveled VonBach, Sen, and Collins in the exact same runabout appeared on screen, "_Osaka_ to _Osaka_, please come in, we have a very important course correction for you." The on-screen Collins said, "Transmitting data now…"

"Who are you?" West asked.

"Amy, you have no idea how good it is to see you again." The on-screen Collins replied simply, "Don't screw this up, or you'll be where we are."

"Implementing course correction and deploying beacon into the given coordinates." Collins, the not-so-scruffy one, reported.

"Amy, Asim, Joseph, Dorian…" The on-screen Collins closed her eyes and began to tear up slightly, "Godspeed." The on-screen image blinked back to the vastness of space.

"Transmission cut. Unable to trace source." West reported.

"The beacon is gone, Commander." Sen reported.

Aboard Hyperion, Collins discovered a log entry, buried amongst other transmitted materials.

"Dorian, if you are watching this, we were successful." Rattled off the unkempt version of herself, "The vortex that took your beacon. Your beacon is using a modified warp field written into the programming I gave you to conceal itself. It will transmit twice and then self-destruct. This message and the one back on _Valiant_. As for what happened… we were flung back in time with that dumb anomaly, and spent the better part of a decade on an out-of-the-way world, waiting to stop what happened. West died. VonBach is ill, though he wont admit it… and you? So caught up in the second loss of _Valiant_, the lost of your close friend, and being cursed to not be there, on _Hyperion_, with him… well you don't talk for a year, more than a sentence here or there… honestly, I think about how my death on this rock will be a welcome reprieve from life here. But if I'm successful, there is no life here, its all erased…. Just do me one favor, Dorian… take care of Vic. And don't live the rest of your life with that regret over your head. I know how that can be." She paused, "Oh, and if there is one thing I learned spending the last few years knee-deep in temporal mechanics, its that you'd be better off not trying to understand. You wont." She sighed, "Dorian Collins out."


	15. Unbury the Hatchet

**Chapter Title: **Unbury the Hatchet

**Chapter Synapses: **In this follow-up to Crossing the Knoll, a strange anomaly brings all of _Hyperion_'s senior staff into the loop on the circumstances surrounding the abandonment of the _Destiny_.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

An Omega class starship streaked through space, followed closely by a series of other, smaller and less powerful, ships. A fleet on its way to rendezvous with another fleet, preparing for another grand battle under the flag of freedom. All these ships were filled with the new blue and silver uniforms of the Zeon Armed Forces. All except Aleena Nechiev of the Omega class warship, the _Destiny_, who wore the white and gold uniform of a Zeon Marshal. And soon her flet would converge with two others to prevent further Federation incursion into the Neutral Zone.

"Marshal, the Cardassian warship Galthor is hailing, it's Gul Tomolak." _Destiny_'s comm. officer reported.

"On screen." The image on the monitor was replaced by the image of a Cardassian officer, "Tomolak!" Nechiev greeted warmly.

"Marshal, things are not going well for Cardassia. Since the destruction of Terok Nor and the Starfleet occupation of Bajor, the Federation have continued to attack innocent Cardassian freighters and merchants. And as allies, Zeon is staying silent?" Tomolak fumed.

"Gul, let's not forget they violate the Federation-Zeon Neutral Zone to do it." Nechiev smiled, "I'm going to meet up with Marshal Picard and Marshal Janeway, and we will lead a three pronged attack on the Feddie Neutral Zone, and destroy any Starfleet ship we see."

In a place sufficiently distant as to be literally called a universe apart, the _Hyperion_ also sped to Cardassian space. They were rather responding to a distress call in the Minos Korva System. A call that would go unanswered, for en route, the _Hyperion_ found itself side-tracked.

"Full reverse!" Starwind screamed.

"No effect." Ivano called as the large swirling sphere of energy drew closer.

"Bring us about, bearing 472-mark-21…"

Too late. The sphere engulfed them, and seamlessly passed them along, not even scraping the hull.

"Report." Starwind ordered.

"No damage." Collins replied.

Ivano rose an eyebrow, "We haven't moved position, sir, but I think other things have. Reading several Cardassian battlecrusers a short distance off, and several unidentified warp signatures on the way."

"Federation time beacons are non-responsive." Talara reported.

Red Alert sirens blared, "Unidentified warp events, assumed hostile. A lot of them!"

Within seconds the entire amassed Zeon fleet descended on _Hyperion_, weapons charged. _Destiny_, _Enterprise_, and _Corona_ were leading the onslaught.

"Joseph, Talara…" Starwind pointed to _Destiny_'s image on the viewscreen.

Aboard _Destiny_, Nechiev stared down this lone ship.

"Ma'am, it doesn't match any known Feddie ship, but the hull has Feddie markings and she has the right warp signature."

"Hail them!" Starwind ordered aboard _Hyperion_, and quickly the menacing fleet was replaced by the image of the Zeon crew.

"Victor?" Nechiev's voice filled with shock.

"Marshal… hi." Starwind smiled innocently, "How ya been?"

Starwind, Collins, Nechiev, Janeway, and Picard all sat in the conference room of the _Hyperion_, The three Zeon officers wore the white, pale blue, and gold uniforms of Zeon Marshals.

"Since Normandy returned to your universe, countless Federation incursions into the Neutral Zone, specifically to attack our Cardassian allies, have occurred." Nechiev explained.

Collins was confused as all hell. She had gathered _Destiny_ was abandoned in another universe – one Starwind had visited then and they were in now, and that the Federation was a not-so-good force in the galaxy as opposed to Zeon, the good guys. But… oh, it gave her a headache. She just sat, finding confusion preferable to the pain caused by trying to understand.

"Captain, the reason Starfleet accepted our terms was the decimation of their fleet caused by a large-scale energy weapon your people made as a means to the end that was the goal behind 'Project Firestorm'. Without the schematics of that weapon, Starfleet will only honor it's agreement for so long." Picard said.

This is where Collins had to interject. "You want schematics of a Fusion Catalyst?"

"Yes." Janeway nodded.

"We can't. We couldn't." Starwind quickly responde4d. "You are asking us to hand you illegal technology."

"Technology illegal in your universe." Nechiev reasoned, "Not ours."

Starwind shook his head, "Construction of the Catalyst was unethical. To give it to another military organization, one that would use it, is doubly so."

"But Victor-"

"Aleena, we will consider your tactical situation and re-supply generic weapons and your other supplies, but we can't give you the specs for the most immoral, not to mention illegal, weapon ever developed by human hands." Starwind interrupted her, "Starwind to VonBach, I want a tactical analysis on the Zeon-Federation conflict in two hours."

"Victor…"

"Aleena, in good conscience, it's all I can do." Starwind stood up, "Might I recommend, by the way, you pay a visit to Lieutenant Sarah Winters…"

Collins stood up, and shot a clod glare to the Marshals, "You lot are the good guys here, so deal with the Federation in the honorable way – not with weapons of mass destruction. You'd be defending yourselves with petty acts of terrorism and the like. And terrorism isn't the venue for justice."

Her growing temper prompted Starwind's calm but forceful response. "Dorian, calm down." Starwind turned to the Marshals, "This meeting is over." The Marshals quietly filed out. When they were gone, Starwind motioned for Collins to sit, "What the hell was that, Dorian?"

"Captain, these people aren't exactly icons of virtue, this whole universe is petty and selfish, at least judging from your mission reports. Look, I agree, these Zeon people aren't committing genocide yet, but they are terrorists without a cause." Collins replied, "Thanks to you, they won their freedom, but they squander it on seeking war."

"Dorian, war is all Zeon has ever known, all Earth has ever known. And they have no one to show them the way to peace, so they can only stumble toward it on their own."

"And how do we get home?" Collins asked, "Your methods last time are less than repeatable."

Starwind folded his arms, "We figure out how we got here."

Winters stood in the Holodeck, swinging her sword at holographic enemies. Borg, Klingon, Romulan… The door to the holodeck opened and in walked Zeon Marshal Nechiev, who beat the Klingon over the head, "Freeze program." Nechiev smiled, watching the Klingon fall. "Interesting selection."

"The Borg, these cybernetic creeps here, are totally selfless, often making sacrifices for the greater battle strategy, never letting the one outweigh the many. Also, they adapt to phaser fire. The Klingons are bold and honorable warriors with strength and hand-to-hand prowess, and Romulans are secretive and tactical, often watching the fight until the target is weak enough for finishing blows. Less likely to face hand-to-hand, so I disabled energy weapons." Winters replied, matter-of-factly.

Nechiev nodded, "How have you been, Sarah?"

"Computer, remove holographic enemies." Winters ordered, watching the fighters disappear.

"Sarah?" Nechiev paused, "Why did you leave Zeon?"

"Commander Paris." Winters replied, hastily.

"Really, Sarah?"

"Ma'am," Winters began to protest.

"Why?"

Winters sighed, "Asylum was granted. I never imagined I'd see you again." She paused, "Ma'am, I am a solder. I grew up fighting the Federation. I grew up a rebel. But is anyone content being a rebel? Especially once your cause is gone. So I found a new mission, a new adventure… maybe I'm not a rebel anymore, but I wanted to see another universe. A happier version of the reality we were in."

Nechiev nodded, "Did you?"

Winters was silent.

"We have so many new commands opening, so many new ships, and so many dead Commanders…" Nechiev added.

"Are you asking me to rejoin Zeon?" Winters asked.

Nechiev nodded.

"I should really talk to… to people… to help me make this decision… I mean, I have duties now and… and I… umm… I serve on _Hyperion_ and…" Winters stammered, flustered. She was caught a bit off guard.

"Let me know once you have decided." Nechiev turned and made for the exit.

Winters stopped her, "Aleena," she paused, "Kick some Feddie ass for me, okay?"

"So that's a 'no'?" Nechiev asked.

Winters nodded.

"Why?"

"I'm happy…" Winters paused, answering reluctantly, "Where I am."

Picard entered Starwind's Ready Room, "Captain, I apologize for asking you to compromise your ethics for us."

"Apology accepted, Jean-Luc."

"Since you left us Destiny, we have searched for a wy to enter your space, to assist you and open a peaceful dialogue. We attempted to do so here, and instead, you came to us." Picard explained, "For this too, I am sorry."

"You guys made that energy sphere?" Starwind stood, "Can you make another?"

Picard thought a moment.

"I'll offer some prototype defensive technology. New stuff, stuff we haven't even tested yet."

"Alright." Picard and Starwind shook hands.

A few moments later Starwind entered the bridge3, "VonBach, send the Enterprise your Point Defense System schematics. Ivano, Phral, get us ready to go back through that sphere. Get a science team working on technology Enterprise is sending us." He made for a turbolift, "Collins, you have the bridge. Computer, locate Lieutenant Sarah Winters." The lift doors closed.

"Another sphere is forming ahead." Talara reported.

"Ivano, take us in." Collins sat in the Captain's Chair.

Winters watched the Zeon fleet out a window in the Observatorium. Slowly the ship moved away from them, and soon Hyperion became engulfed in light. Moments later, there was nothing of Zeon, just the vastness of space.

"Missing home, Lieutenant?" West asked, approaching.

Winters shook her head, "Realizing that my old home has been replaced by my new home in this universe. And that no matter how I try, I can never go back."

"A realization that stiff deserves an proportional dose of synthahol." Starwind presented a drink, "Enjoy."

West stared at a distant star, "Home is where the heart is, Lieutenant."

"_Sarah Winters' personal log, I have seen my old friends for one final time, a good-bye I had once denied them. And my new friends now know who I really am. I once felt my past must remain closely guarded, but now I've had a burden lifted. Now I am free to be who I am and to really settle into my new home."_


	16. The Game's Afoot

**Chapter Title: **The Game's Afoot

**Chapter Synapses: **While engaging in battle exercises with the _USS Topeka_, a freak accident nearly destroys both _Topeka_ and _Hyperion_. Evidence suggests sabotage.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"_Topeka_ to _Hyperion_." The comm. crackled as the new Sovereign class loomed on the screen in a rather menacing way, "Prepare to be boarded."

Starwind smiled, "Now, Mister VonBach!" Starwind rose to his feet.

"Activating remodulating shields now. Arming Quantum torpedoes. Ivano, I need to get a lock on their main weapons systems."

"I'll get you your shot, Commander." Ivano smiled, slowly moving his hand on his display, having switched to a more manual control.

VonBach cheered, "Torpedoes away!"

"_Hyperion_ to _Topeka_, care to rethink your position?" Starwind laughed, turning to the engineering station, where the Denobulan engineer Phral sat. "You are a godsend, Chief."

The image of Collins appeared on the viewer, "Yeah, just 'cause you painted our weapons systems! And we only have a skeleton crew here!"

"So? War games are war games, Commander." Ivano smiled.

Talara rose from _Topeka_'s helm, and Winters stood at _Topeka_'s tactical.

"Well, my merry band will show you men up next round!" Collins smiled, "Should we debrief on your ship or mine, Captain?"

Starwind smirked, "Mine, thank you."

"_Captain's log. _Hyperion_ is in an uninhabited system a short distance from Deep Space Four engaged in war excursuses with the newly commissioned _USS Topeka_, who was awaiting a crew at D.S. Four. Admiral Nechiev ordered the combat excursuses. We modified weaponry to 'paint' a marker, which transmits a signal to the main computer and registers a hit. In the spirit of fairness, _Hyperion_ is not using a modified Multiphasic Cannon or Fusion Catalyst, but rather some new innovations. After one round of war games, _Hyperion_ leads, but we have seven planned rounds between the two ships. And my first officer, Dorian Collins, happens to command _Topeka_, once again proving she can handle command."_

"Assessments for the last simulation?" Collins asked.

"_Topeka_ is strong, but we were able to exploit your shields here and here," VonBach gestured to a sensor display of the Topeka, "And cut your weapons."

"The new shield modulations seem to work famously." Winters observed, "When you recalibrated, we were unable to scratch you without recalibrating ourselves."

"Next game at 0900 hours tomorrow. Chief Phral, get crews on clean-up and fixing _Topeka_'s shield grid flaws." Starwind ordered, "Dismissed."

The next round commenced.

"VonBach, is the Point-Defense System ready to come on-line?" Starwind ordered, before either ship fired a shot.

"Yes, sir. Four mid-strength phaser banks are fully charged." VonBach reported.

"Ivano, take manual control."

"Aye, sir."

"Phral, bring the shields on-line and activate the new modulations."

"Aye."

"Deploy fighter squadron 7." Starwind ordered, "VonBach, fire photon torpedoes."

"Torpedoes away." VonBach smiled.

Ivano gazed at the small craft flying from _Hyperion_ on the screen, "Fighters away."

"Three torpedoes incoming," Starwind reported, "VonBach, time to prove your tactical genius."

VonBach watched his tactical display, "My modified sensors will recognize the incoming torpedoes as hostile, and the four phasers routed through the Point Defense matrix will respond."

"That's all talk Mr. VonBach. Make it happen." Starwind said, staring the three torpedoes down.

The phaser banks responded as VonBach had described, firing on the torpedoes with exacting bursts of energy. The only error was it wound up only hitting and neutralizing one. The ship shook with the simulated blast of two torpedoes carrying nothing more than an energy marker.

"The Point Defense System met nine out of ten criteria for perfect functionality you and I laid out, Captain." VonBach reported.

"Really? What was the tenth?"

"Hitting the target."

"Damn. So close too. That's good enough to implement the system, isn't it?" Starwind joked.

"We missed by 100 kilometers." Ivano reported.

"In the vastness of space, that's not that much." Starwind shrugged, "Mr. VonBach, continue firing at the _Topeka_."

"Captain!" Phral gestured frantically at the screen. Light emanated from a section of Topeak's hull, "Reading massive energy signatures. Something big is going down."

"Move us away." Starwind ordered, nervously.

"Reading twelve escape pods launched. All Topeka's crew has abandoned ship."

"Shields are disabled."

"Captain!" Ivano shrieked.

The image of _Topeka_ was quickly shredded into blasts of debris and visibly burning internal sections flying right at _Hyperion_.

"Phral, lock onto the escape pods and beam them into our cargo bay! VonBach, Point Defensive Systems, keep those chunks of starship off us! Ivano, evasive action!" Starwind ordered frantically.

"All phasers routed through the PDS matrix." VonBach announced.

"Nacelle off our port bow!" Ivano's voice shook with fear.

Starwind tried to keep his composure, "Get us the hell out of the way, then, Ensign."

"Point Defense scanners non-responsive?" VonBach stood dumbfounded, "What?"

"Collins to bridge, _Topeka_'s starboard hull has been compromised." Collins' voice stated the most obvious.

"Got them all, Captain, raising shields." Phral gave the bit of good news.

Ivano sighed with relief. "Putting distance between us and the _Topeka_."

Starwind tapped his badge, "Starwind to war games staff, meeting in the conference room, now."

As the last few filled into the room, Starwind stood at the head of the table, "_Topeka_ is literally half the ship she was, it's a wonder she kept warp containment, and _Hyperion_ is rather damaged too. So the question remains…" he pounded his fist on the table, "Who the hell dropped the ball here? Did _Hyperion_ fire a live round? Why were the Point Defense sensors non-responsive? Why did our shields cut out right when _Topeka_ exploded?"

Collins handed Starwind a data padd, "Sensor logs indicate that _Hyperion_'s systems were compromised. Someone got into our command functions as what we believe was an explosive aboard _Topeka_ went off."

"Explosive?" West asked in disbelief.

"Neither _Hyperion_ nor _Topeka_ registered a hit in that section when the explosion occurred." Collins explained.

"How did we lose control of our command systems?" Starwind asked.

"Prefix codes, Captain." VonBach mentioned the only thing that made sense.

Starwind rose an eyebrow, "Joseph? Are you suggesting a high-ranking Starfleet officer sabotaged _Hyperion_ and _Topeka_?"

"Prefix codes?" Talara was confused.

"Ships since the days of the NX-01 have had all internal commands encoded with a short prefix code, like an identification that in fact it was the ship issuing the order. It was a system intended to prevent hacking into other ships. Very few people, limited to Admirals and high-profile Captains, have access to prefix code information." Starwind explained, "With a ship's prefix code, it is possible to remotely control it, which is why there are people who even know the system exists, to know that it's possible, still, to lose control of a ship."

"Any command issued with the proper prefix code is recorded as an internal command." VonBach added, "No digital fingerprints."

"Admiral Shran?" Talara suggested that an old defector may have played a role.

Starwind disagreed, "After Shran went rouge, the prefix code database was reorganized."

"Admiral Nechiev sent us out here…" Sen offered.

Collins objected, "Admiral Nechiev has no motive."

"Talara, get me a long-range sensor sweep as soon as you can, if there is anyone within range still, I want to know. Collins, contact D. S. Four, inform them of our situation, Phral, VonBach, I want our systems back on-line and tuned to perfection in one hour. We're gonna put whoever did this away in a Federation holding cell today. Dismissed." Starwind said with a definitive air.

Winters and West floated in environmental suits near the gaping hole in _Topeka_'s hull.

"This is hopeless." Winters' vice carried a tone of surrender.

"Sarah?" West, who had drifted deep into the tear on the hull, called with a quiet connotation of discovery.

"Maybe we review the sensor logs again, scan for subspace transmissions and canvass the area looking for a similar frequency…"

"Sarah?" West repeated, without varying her inflection or volume.

"Or we can search the access logs of D. S. Four for prefix code data…"

"Sarah!" West called louder.

Winters drifted into the tear in Topeka's hull. "What is it, Amy." She paused, "What the-"

"It was a ruminant of a torpedo, analysis confirms our original analysis; it wasn't from _Hyperion_ or _Topeka_. Actually, it appeared it was from the recent addition to the mothball fleet, the _USS Jamestown_." Winters reported shortly thereafter in Starwind's ready room.

Starwind looked over the data, "This only raises more questions. How did a torpedo from a decommissioned ship explode onboard a newly commissioned ship?"

West handed Starwind a padd, "Here's the link. Captain Marcus Holt."

Winters listed key points of the service record, "Once C.O. of the _Jamestown_, transferred to Deep Space Four, and awaited the arrival of the starship _Reliant_, which, on it's exit, happened to stop to deliver supplies to the _Topeka_."

Starwind remained skeptical, "Motive?"

"See, the exercise with _Hyperion_ was not on _Topeka_'s original agenda, so the motive must be against one of _Topeka_'s crew." West paused, almost ashamed to suggest such an archaic thought. "With that in mind, _Topeka_'s C.O. is an Aenar. Granted, Captain Rolaxa was a hero and one of the 200,000 surviving Aenar across the Alpha Quadrant and one of the 10,000 in Starfleet. But, given another Starfleet Aenar serves on _Hyperion_'s crew, you are familiar with the racial hostilities from large groups of Federation species, especially Andorians."

Starwind's voice rose in anger, "Are you saying a decorated Starfleet captain like Holt committed acts of terrorism because he's a racist!"

"Captain Holt has supported, privately, several xenophobic activist groups, targeting Klingons, Bajorans, and Aenar." Winters handed Starwind another data padd. "Aboard _Topeka_'s transport skeleton crew, it is suspected Holt made contact with Ensign Ronald Lang, a fellow closet member of the ESC, the Earthen Supremacy Coalition."

Starwind covered his eyes in frustration, "So what do we do?"

"Send our data to _Reliant_. Still a while 'till she reaches D. S. Nine. She can take Holt into custody and Starfleet J.A.G. will bring him back here for trial." West suggested.

"Same deal for Lang?" Starwind asked.

His advisors simply nodded.

"Our evidence is circumstantial." Starwind expressed his concerns.

"It's enough to get the professional investigators to look into it while we continue on with our missions elsewhere." Winters countered.

Starwind folded the data padds. "You two honestly think Captain Holt is behind this as some sort of racist agenda?"

"Captain, I honestly think Marcus Holt is responsible for the attack on Topeka, if not for the reason that no one else can be." Winters replied.

"The prefix code access?" Starwind asked.

West handed Starwind another data padd, "Hot off Talara's scans."

"_Reliant_ was within comm. range." Starwind sighed.

"We have an Aenar, we became an equally viable target." West responded. "That makes our case. That data shows a low-band subspace signal shortly before detonation."

"Marcus Holt." Starwind sighed, "Why would an upstanding man want to kill noble officers on the basis of race? How fundamentally unimportant of a factor. Aenar are remarkably telepathic, but totally blind. There are less than a quarter million alive, and some lunatic person we call a Captain wants to hunt them to extinction? Why?"

"Psychotic, perhaps." West suggested, half-jokingly.

A pause of heavy consideration, and largely of distain, fell over the Ready Room. After a moment or two, Starwind handed the data padds back to Winters and West, "Get 'em."


	17. Angel Maintinance

**Chapter Title: **Angel Maintenance

**Chapter Synapses: **_Hyperion_ encounters an anomaly that wreaks havoc on the ship. With ship's systems down, the crew must rise to meet the situation.

(_Based on the Next Generation episode "Disaster"_.)

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"Welcome aboard the _USS Hyperion_." West, in dress uniform, nodded to several diplomats entering the conference room.

"Thank you, Commander." The Cardassian man nodded, "It will be a pleasure to meet with the people who aided in freeing the Union from the Dominion."

"And one of the Federation diplomats responsible for the free-trade agreement of Rigel V." the Ferengi smiled.

West shook hands, "He'll be here in just a bit. In the meantime, can I get you anything?"

Collins, Starwind, and Winters sat in the Observitorium.

"How's your mom?" Winters asked Collins.

Collins sighed, "She copes. She doesn't contact me as much as before dad died."

Winters nodded, "I was orphaned when I was young."

Starwind rose, "I'd best be going. I have some diplomats waiting."

The room shook.

"Starwind to Bridge!" The call came to the bridge, "Report!"

The bridge shook wildly, "We have encountered an anomaly." The officer sitting in the command chair reported.

"Full reverse!" Ivano called.

The ship shook more violently. The lights fell to black, replaced by the faint red emergency lights.

"Main power off-line!" Taara reported, as sparks flew, "Secondary power failing."

There was a massive explosion on the bridge. Talara ran to the commanding officer's side. "He's dead."

"Engines are off-line, but we are clear of the anomaly." Ivano reported.

"There are other problems." Phral said from the Engineering console, "Comm.'s down, but we can't restore power from up here."

"Lieutenant, the duty officer is dead. You are in command." Ivano turned from the helm.

"Observitorium to Bridge." Winters beat a comm. panel, "Nothing."

"Comm.'s dead." Starwind reasoned, "Options?"

"Can't get to the bridge." Collins eliminated one course of action, "Emergency bulkheads have sealed it off."

"Engineering?" Winters asked.

"Not from here." Starwind sighed, "Collins, try to get us access to the main computer. Winters, we'll convert this place into a triage center. Find anyone with medical training and get them to work." Starwind issued ordered, "I'll try to get whatever power I can to this room."

"Just relax." West told the diplomats.

"I think his arm is broken." A Trill stood over the Cardassian.

"Let me set the bone." West pushed the bone into place.

"You're a Trill, aren't you?" The female Trill diplomat asked.

"Yeah. Well, half. My dad was Terran." West explained.

"Your mom?" The woman asked.

"Rezi Lankesh, Fourth host of the Lankesh Symbiote." West extended a hand, "Lieutenant Commander Amy West."

"Zerra Tolan." The woman extended her hand, "Tenth host of the Tolan Symbiote."

"You're joined?" West asked.

Tolan nodded, "You aren't, are you?"

"No." West shook her head, "I never really wanted to." There was an odd sort of silence, "How old is Tolan?"

"About 375." Tolan replied.

"Wow…"

"We have someone critical here!" Winter called to the single nurse who was in the room.

"Administer 100 CC's of this!" The nurse tossed Winters a hypospray.

"Nothing!" Collins pounded on a terminal.

Starwind lay in front of a power conduit by the bar while Collins attempted to access the nearby terminal. "Try now."

"Nothing!"

Sparks shot out of the conduit as Starwind screamed.

"Collins to Sick Bay, Medical Emergency…" Collins hit her comm. badge and sighed, "Right. Winters!" Collins called for help, "The Captain!"

"It's nothing, Dorian." Starwind lied, pulling his burned hand from the conduit.

"It looks rather bad, sir." Winters said, running over with a dermal regenerator.

"Survivors?" Talara asked Phral, who had brought what was left of the internal sensors online.

Phral interpreted the readings. "There are survivors. Plenty. I just can't tell who or where." He pointed to a few things, "These are real problems, though. We have a few areas where we are loosing structural integrity, and we have a few areas where we have an imminent hull breach an no way to seal it."

A door in Engineering gave way to a phaser blast, and VonBach entered. "What the hell happened!"

"We hut an energy siphoning anomaly." An engineer explained.

VonBach sighed, "We gotta get main power on-line."

"What about the bridge?" Winters asked Starwind.

Starwind, who was wrapping his hand in torn pieces of his uniform, shook his head, "We have to assume the worst, that everyone up there is dead."

"Fascinating." West nodded to the diplomat Tolan.

There was a groaning noise from the hull.

"What was that?" Tolan asked.

West stood, "It was bad. Help me get these doors open, we need to get everyone out of here."

"What now?" Collins sat next to Starwind, defeated.

Starwind shook his head, "We try to bring escape pods on-line, and fail because power's out. Then we go back to square one, restore power. That conduit was live, meaning the power grid has power somewhere, we just need to reroute it here."

"Where is power going?" Collins asked.

"It looked like weapons systems still had power." Starwind responded.

"I'll reroute the power." Collins stood.

Winters turned, "Are you insane? That console can't handle that kind of raw power! There's a reason those systems are so separated."

"It's a hell of a lot better than sitting here waiting for the end to come." Collins started work on the conduit.

On the bridge, things were little better. Phral worked madly to get anything to work, and Ivano reported the findings of his research, "With the life support grid in the state it is in, we won't have enough in a few hours. Less if other sections of hull give way."

"This is the _USS Hyperion_ to any vessel. We have hit an anomaly that has caused major damage to our ship's systems. We require immediate assistance both mechanical and medical." Talara spoke into the active comm. unit on the bridge, "I've set that to auto-repeat, but there is no way of knowing if we are in fact transmitting or not."

"Chief, we can transfer control and power from the bridge still, right?" Ivano asked.

Phral shrugged, "I suppose so."

"Can we light up a workstation down there with a message?" Ivano asked.

"Repair tips." Talara added.

Phral thought for a moment, "I believe I know what to write. I'll get to work on that."

"One… two…" West and Tolan grabbed the goor, "Three!" Bothe pulled with all their strength, to no avail.

"Are there any Jeffries tubes access points in here?" Tolan asked.

West shrugged, "Let's look."

"Yes!" Collins exclaimed, jumping back from the conduit and running to the terminal, "From here, I may be able to restore internal comm. functions." She pressed the desplay and another explosion of sparks flew from the conduit, and the terminal went black.

"Or not." Starwind sighed.

"I'm rethinking this plan." Ivano watched Phral work, "We don't know if anyone is alive down there."

"Faith, Ensign." Talara replied.

VonBach leapt forward and pointed his phaser at the workstation he was leaning against, which suddenly came to life. He looked closely at it, "Hey, repair man, check it out."

One of the engineers walked over, "It has a directory open that gives instructions."

"Chief Phral?" Another asked.

"Don't know. But let's get to work." The first engineer said, "Alright, hre is what needs to be done."

"Damn!" West flopped against the wall, "We're going to die. That wall is going to fail, and we are going to be sucked into space."

The wall creaked again.

"We got maybe five minutes for them to restore power." West sighed.

The Ferengi began to hyperventilate.

"Don't use up all the oxygen." The Cardassian said, sternly.

Phral stared at the internal sensors, "Another section is about to give way."

Talara and Ivano watched the monitor intently.

"Look!" Winters pointed out the window as a bright flash gave way to a Sovereign class starship.

"Get me ship-to-ship! Someone!" Starwind ordered, and three people ran to the conduit.

"Can you get main viewer back yet?" Talara stared at the black screen.

"No."

"Someone out there, hear me…" Talara stared at the black screen with intensity.

"We have some power on!" Lights in Engineering returned to normal.

"Yes!" VonBach cheered, leaning against another workstation.

"Hey…" Winters stood at the terminal, "We have ship-to-ship routed through this room!"

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship _Enterprise_ to disabled Starfleet vessel, we received a remarkably garbled distress call. Please respond." People in the Observitorium applauded and welcomed the hail.

"This is Captain Victor Starwind of the Federation starship _Hyperion_, we welcome assistance, _Enterprise_." Starwind responded, smiling widely.

"Hold your breath, and grab on to something fixed into the inner wall. Hold on tight. Live as long as you can." West ordered the three diplomats.

A moment later, the wall finally gave way, a large section flying apart, being replaced by… a force field.

"Am I dead yet?" The Ferengi asked.

West laughed, "They did it… power."

Starwind sat in the ready room of the _Enterprise_, "I understand you went through a similar ordeal on the _Enterprise-D_?"

"Tea, Earl Gray, hot." Picard said to his replicator, "Yes, a quantum filament moved through the Enterprise, causing extreme damage." He grabbed the tea, "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." Starwind replied, "Do continue."

Picard sat at his desk across from Starwind, "Well, at the time, I was with several science competition winners from a primary school. We were in a turbolift…" He told Starwind the tale.

West and the three delegates met again in the lounge aboard the _Enterprise_, "I was sent to send Captain Starwind's apologies, he is busy coordinating repair efforts with Captain Picard. Once we reach starbase, a transport will take you to the summit."

"That seems alright." Tolan smiled, "Commander, when is the last time you spoke with you mother?"

"Years ago." West replied to her new friend.

Tolan's grin widened, "You should talk to her."

Talara sat on the bridge of _Hyperion_, watching stars streak past as _Enterprise_ dragged her and the ship to a starbase. She smiled, "Chief, thanks for getting the screen on."

"I wanted to watch too." Phral replied.

"All ahead full, _Enterprise_." Ivano leaned back, "I gotta admit, it's easier on me to fly this way."


	18. Enemy Lines

**Chapter Title: **Enemy Lines

**Chapter Synapses: **In the fallout of a mission into hostile Romulan territory, VonBach, Talara, and several other specialists find themselves stranded, hoping for rescue.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Smoke rose from the stealth shuttlecraft on the wooded planet. Four officers sat at a small fire outside the craft.

Joseph VonBach stood among the four officers in pure black next to the unmarked craft, "Were we followed?"

"Unclear at present." The Bolian scientist, Chell, responded, "But I would imagine we were."

A doctor, a human female named Lindsey Saunders, examined the injured engineer, a human named Walter Hall, "He'll recover." She reported.

"Of course he will." Chell replied.

VonBach looked into the sky, "How long do you figure before they're on top of us?"

"About ten minutes." Talara, the mission's pilot, exited the craft.

"Good." VonBach grabbed a large rifle-style weapon.

Saunders dragged the injured crew member into the worse-off craft.

VonBach smiled thinly, "Bring it on, Romulan!"

"_Captain's Log, Commander VonBach and Lieutenant Talara have been called away on some special mission. Starfleet Command refuses to comment, but the length of their absence has prompted a course correction. We have delayed our summit at the Arcadia system to investigate. A promising lead comes from a border outpost, which reported a brief detection of a Neutral Zone incursion from our side that seemed to vanish. _Hyperion_ in en route."_

"Ensign Ivano, bring us to a stop on the edge of the Neutral Zone. Ensign Fowler, hail the nearest Romulan warbird. Tell them a shuttle… drifted off course. It's heavily damaged and we need to mount a search mission." Starwind ordered, seated on the bridge.

Winters, who manned tactical in the absence of VonBach, reported what they all knew, "The Romulans will never allow it."

Deep into Romulan territory, VonBach pointed his rifle, "Here, Romulan! That's a nice Romulan!" He fired. Several blasts emerged at once from the barrel, striking a guard.

Talara wielded a hand phaser, "Shut up and shoot, Joseph!" Talara knocked a guard down.

Chell screamed from the craft, "Guys, there are dozens of them coming after us!"

"Fun." Talara sighed, "Joseph, keep shooting, I'm gonna try something!" She ran into the ship, took Tactical, and crossed fingers. She pressed 'Fire'.

VonBach watched as two beams from the nose of the shuttle struck down a few solders. He smirked, "Eat phaser!"

"Captain!" The ensign at Operations on _Hyperion_ called frantically, "A Romulan Warbird decloaking. Weapons armed."

Starwind quickly turned to Winters, "Ready to implement some of the freshly tested systems?"

"Yes, sir!" Winters nodded.

"Then by all means, Lieutenant," Starwind stared the warbird down, "Let's show our teeth."

"Red Alert!" Collins, seated in her normal central seat beside Starwind, called.

"Bringing Point-Defense Matrix on-line. Routing four main phaser banks." Winters reported.

Phral rushed in and sat at the Engineering display, "Shields ready for on-the-fly remodulation."

Ivano's display changed drastically, "Assuming manual control."

"Site-to-site medical and repair transporters enabled." The Operations ensign reported.

Winters mentally ran through a tactical checklist, before reporting, "Tactical systems ready."

"Let the record show this confrontation is in Federation space, and is therefore an act of war on the Federation. Allowing us entry into the Neutral Zone." Starwind recorded.

"Incoming fire!" Winters called.

On a rather green planet, VonBach shot down the last aerial Romulan patrol.

"Joe, this mission is a tremendous failure." Hall, having recovered to the point of consciousness, growled.

Saunders begged to differ, "We discovered the rumors of a biological weapon were false."

"And nearly died!" Chell added, frantic.

"Once the shuttle is space worthy, we head back for Federation space. Until then, we shut up and deal. We had the option to back out." Talara fought the urge to scream at the others, "So live with the path you chose."

VonBach set his gun upon the ground, "We aren't done. We have to destroy the facility on this planet. I told you, and you go and get us shot down…"

"Shut up, Joseph!" Talara snapped at him.

VonBach pulled a hand phaser from his belt and pointed it at Talara, "Wanna go, blue girl?"

"Any time, pinkskin!"

"Hey!" Saunders screamed, "Let's focus on going home."

Hall stepped between Talara and VonBach, "I like that idea, Lesley."

"Lindsey." Saunders corrected him.

_Hyperion_, with the warbird in tow, drifted through the neutral zone.

"Contact Senator Terak, warn her that if another ship enters Federation space, or attacks a poor off-course shuttle, she can expect a proportional response." Starwind told Fowler, the Operations ensign. "In the interest of peace, we are going to retrieve the downed shuttle's crew and return to Federation space."

"Aye, sir." Fowler replied.

"Damn!" A flurry of sparks shot from a terminal aboard the shuttle, "Well, we aren't going anywhere soon." Hall grudgingly reported.

"We can't send a communiqué to Starfleet or release a general distress call…" VonBach groaned.

"Not… not a general distress call…" Talara thought a moment, "What if we hid a message, a regular pattern in a transmission that would otherwise seem like subspace static?"

"Who would notice that?" VonBach scoffed.

Talara shot him a cold glare. "Victor Starwind." She paused, then elaborated, "During the war, Victor and I served together on a ship prior to _Destiny_. Our C. O. got marooned on a planet in Dominion-held territory, and sent us a distress call in Morse code using that method. Victor decoded it., and told me the coordinates. We took a runabout and saved him."

"I'll get to work on that." Chell replied, "With Walter's help."

"You've got it." Hall sat at the engineering station, "Better than spending days working on that helm console."

"Blue." VonBach addressed Talara.

Talara turned, "Yeah, pinkskin?"

"Good plan."

"Captain!" Fowler called, "We suddenly are reading a lot of interference on the comm. channels."

"Probably residuals from… something." Collins theorized.

"Just the same, have the computer search for any transmissions. Maybe it got garbled between here and there." Starwind ordered.

"Another Romulan patrol!" Talara called, grabbing a phase compression rifle VonBach tossed to her.

"Starfleet officers, prepare to be arrested!" A Romulan solder screamed, laying down disruptor fire.

"How about no?" Talara returned fire with a short phaser burst.

VonBach grinned and threw a plasma grenade at the cluster of solders.

"Sir, we found a consistent pattern of pulses. It may be nothing, but since it's an organized pattern…" Fowler trailed off, playing the tone.

"Morse code." Starwind said, recognizing the pattern, "Standard distress call, S. O. S.. Ivano, set course for the source of that signal. Maximum warp. Winters, cut our passengers free."

"Joseph!" Chell ran from the shuttle ruins, "Large incoming vessel!"

"Crap!" VonBach restocked his supply of plasma grenades.

"Receiving a signal, Joe!" Saunders called, "It's identifying itself as the USS Hyperion."

VonBach and Talara ran into the shuttle.

"They're responding, audio only." Fowler informed Starwind.

"This is Captain Victor Starwind of the Federation starship _Hyperion_ here to render assistance to the shuttlecraft _Kobyashi Meru_. We received word you had drifted off-course." Starwind covered for the downed shuttle.

"_Kobyashi Meru_?" Saunders whispered to Talara.

VonBach grinned, "A fictitious ship from a Command simulation, it's blown off course by an ion storm and is attacked in the Neutral Zone."

"It's also a no-win scenario." Talara pointed out.

VonBach pressed a comm. control key, "This is Commander Joseph VonBach of the Federation transport shuttle _Kobyashi Meru_. We inquire as to our location."

"You are within the Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone." The voice of Starwind replied.

"Captain, if you could beam us off this planet's surface. We are having trouble with our engine core and are facing imminent explosion." VonBach hinted to Hall, who got to work creating an explosion, "Please also apologize to the Romulan government for our intrusion.

We encountered a gravimetric anomaly which must have affected our helm systems."

"So he can be covert." Saunders laughed quietly.

Talara spoke into the comm. unit, "_Hyperion_, we have five to beam up."

"Understood. Stand by, _Kobyashi Meru_." Starwind responded.

It was a moment later, the five officers, dressed in only black, materialized in one of Hyperion's transporter rooms.

The transporter chief delivered a message, "Captain Starwind wishes to see you in his Ready Room after Doctor Sen checks you out in Sick Bay."

"_Captain's Log. We have recovered the crew of the shuttle that went down in Romulan space. The details of her mission remain confidential, but I plan to attempt to debrief them. Doctor Sen assures me they all are in perfect physical health."_

"Welcome to the _Hyperion_, Lieutenant Hall, Lieutenant Commander Saunders, and Ensign Chell." Starwind addressed the officers.

"Captain." Saunders nodded to him.

"You already know my tactical officer Commander VonBach, and our operations officer, Lieutenant Talara." Starwind motioned to them.

There was a sort of silence as everyone sat at the table.

"What the hell were you all doing in Romulan space?" Starwind opted not to beat around the bush.

"It's classified." VonBach replied.

Saunders ignored the existence of the overbearing Commander, "We were searching for evidence of a Romulan weapon using Federation bio-mimetic gel."

"Instead, we found several warbirds patrolling very close to the Federation line." Talara added.

"No bio-weapon?" Starwind asked.

"No." Saunders replied.

Starwind nodded, "We'll take the three of you to the nearest Starbase. We'll contact the Romulan Senate about the presence of a number of warbirds too close for comfort."

"Agreed." Saunders nodded.

"Dismissed."


	19. A Note on Apathy

**Chapter Title: **A Note on Apathy

**Chapter Synapses: **A decaying lunar orbit puts a civilization at risk, and any assistance would violate the Prime Directive. Also, West deals with VonBach's anger tendencies.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"Captain's Log, we have exited warp a distance away from a planet undergoing an technological revolution. Normally, such a backward world would not draw a Federation presence, but there is a special factor surrounding this situation."

Starwind sat on the bridge, observing the situation from a distance, "Can't we intervene without them noticing?"

Talara shook her head, "They have a primitive satellite tracking system. It won't exactly let them pick us up loud and clear, but they'd see us."

"Commander, options?" Starwind turned to Collins.

Collins shrugged, "To take action would violate the Prime Directive. A decaying lunar orbit isn't exactly an easy situation, and Starfleet can't afford to play hero to underdeveloped worlds."

"So we set course back for the Devron System?" Starwind asked.

Collins nodded.

"Not good enough." Starwind began to issue orders, "Collins, contact the Capitol, get the authority to interfere. Talara, work on ideas with Phral, facilitate his needs, VonBach, calm down, blowing the moon to hell isn't a viable option. Ivano, hold our position."

Not twenty minutes later, Collins entered to report on Starfleet's orders, "We are to leave at once. We have a mission to the Devron System to retrieve information on the Syndicate's old leadership returning to power. Not the guy Counselor West arrested, the guys before that."

"No." Starwind replied emotionlessly.

"No?"

"No." Starwind repeated, "We are going to save these people. Recent calculations from Astrometrics report a consistently increasing decay in orbit will mean the planet has less than a week to live. Get the science department working on what's causing the decay. Have Operations tie us into their planetary communications, we'll stop this thing and make it to Devron in time."

"Sir, are you purposing we violate an order, break the Prime Directive into shards, and act like it never happened?" Collins asked.

Starwind smiled, "A little too much for you, Dorian?"

Collins shook her head, "Just wondering when you would behave like other Captains."

"Sir, priority communiqué from the _USS Anubis_. Admiral Morris for you." Talara chimed across the comm.. system.

"Dismissed, Commander." After she left, Starwind turned to his terminal, "Starwind here."

The image of a bald, dark-skinned, human appeared on the screen. He had an impressive build, and a lack of smile.

"Admiral!" Starwind smiled, a liveliness to his voice.

"Starwind, you were ordered to leave. I'm just reinforcing that." Morris said with a stern demeanor.

Starwind retained his enthusiasm, "Admiral, we respectfully request you allow our present mission, on the grounds that I am willing to do it either way. If you allow this minor infraction of the Prime Directive-"

"Minor infraction?" Morris fumed, "You want to directly involve yourself in the internal affairs of an undeveloped planet! And Victor, this lunar bit is an internal affair. Your monitoring of their communications reveals that a group of rebels are trying to terrorize the planet."

Satrwind was silent, thinking. Finally he offered, "All it takes is one phaser blast to save that world, and you won't allow it? We could send in a squadron of fighters under cover of night, attack, and be gone before anyone knew."

"Or you could screw up slightly and land your whole crew in court marshal." Morris responded.

"Admiral!" Starwind grew frustrated.

Morris sighed, "In order for the Federation to function, an occasional moment of apathy is required. You cannot get involved."

"If these people can move a moon, aren't they read enough to be saved?" Starwind countered.

"And they can move it back on their own."

"In time?"

Morris gritted his teeth, "Captain, you have two hours to be underway before I see to it personally you never leave New Berlin, got it?"

"_Hyperion_ out." Starwind cut the transmission, and sat back. To stay or to go? "Computer, give me an audio transmission from the planet. Translated."

A voice, female, came through the computer. "The cell calls themselves 'Hand of God' and are holding the world hostage. They claim all people of the planet are guilty of crimes against God and must die to pay the price. Using the most advanced technology available, the cult is steadily bringing our astral sphere on top of us."

"End." Starwind ordered, "Damn it! Starwind to Operations, scan for a concentrated energy signatures affecting the lunar decay on the planet's surface. We are going to disobey direct orders."

"Aye, sir." A male ops officer replied.

Starwind rose an eyebrow, "Where is Talara?"

"Sickbay, getting checked out. It seems Commander VonBach shot at her again." The male replied.

Starwind groaned with annoyance, "Bloody hell." He tapped his badge again, "Starwind to West."

West sat with VonBach in her office, both very quiet for a long period of time.

"Joseph." West finally spoke, "You know why the Captain asked you to come see me?"

VonBach averted his glance, "I got a little angry at Lieutenant Blue again."

"Well, first, her name is Talara." West corrected him, "And second, you didn't get 'a little angry'. For the near twentieth time, you nearly shot her. Each time, you get sent to me. Most Captains would have you discharged. Most Lieutenants would have shot you back, and been a lot more accurate. I know, you meant to miss…" she paused n frustration, "Joseph, it's obvious this method isn't working. This is it, the last time I will stand between you and brig time." She paused again, "You have a problem with these aggressive tendencies, Joe. We tried anger management, we tried medical solutions… nothing. Maybe you are beyond my help. I want to recommend you for a month or so in the psychiatric ward of Starfleet Medical."

"No!" VonBach rose in protest.

West also rose, her voice rose as well, "Than for the love of all that is good and decent, Joseph VonBach, don't make me get that message from the Captain again, got it? You may outrank me, but as medical personnel, I can relieve you of duty. And God help me, I will! And when I do, you take the next shuttle to Earth, and you meet my friends at Starfleet Medical, understood?"

VonBach was silent.

"Understood?" West repeated, angrily.

VonBach nodded, still without a sound.

"Dismissed!" West said forcefully.

Starwind entered the bridge, "Ops, find it yet?"

"No, sir. The tractor wave is of a configuration we can't detect." The male officer replied.

"Scan the outer atmosphere, see if one of those satellites has anything hitting the moon." Starwind ordered.

Collins looked over at him, "To hell with our orders, sir?"

"No, Commander. We still have thirty minutes before Admiral Morris said we had to be gone." Starwind turned to Operations, "Set a countdown on the viewscreen, thirty minutes. Winters, get a very fine-tuned phaser pulse ready. We are going to do a fly-by shooting. As we accelerate to warp in now twenty-nine minutes, you will fire on the target. Then we warp out. As far as anyone on the planet knows, the instillation spontaneously combusted. Ivano, you'll have to program the location to vector around the planet accordingly. Once we know the location, correct my Operations pal?"

"Aye." The officers in question replied.

The counter had fallen to twelve, when the image of the falling moon was replaced by the image of Admiral Morris, whose scowl seemed filled with an unlimited abhorrence. "Captain!"

Starwind smiled widely, "Admiral, we still have twelve minutes before our two hours are up."

The Admiral's frustration became ever more apparent.

Collins sat beside Starwind, adding confidently; "If that's all, sir, _Hyperion_ out."

"Sir, got 'em!" The Operations officer cheered.

"Ready ourselves for a tactical strike. Remember, this is our one shot."

Talara rushed onto the bridge, "Captain, wait!"

Starwind paused, just before calling the strike. Talara used this break to dash to Operations, "Helm, show me your vector."

The viewer now showed a course plan, including a small slingshot around the planet.

"As I thought." Talara sighed. A few keystrokes later, another image was overlaid, "This shows the planet's military mobilization. This moon business has started a war. They use atmospheric missiles. Atomic in nature. Even crashing against our shield grid, one of these puppies will irradiate their atmosphere, and severely damage ship's systems. And these satellites here carry a full compliment."

"How do you…?"

"Sen was listening to the planet's news transmissions." Talara replied. "The fact is that an atomic event, with the balance between the planet, moon, and a starship as it is… it will result in a nuclear winter. And we may very well be marooned on the planet."

"We attack from a distance." Winters suggested.

Talara shook her head, "And if we do? At this rate, inertia and gravity will carry the moon from here."

Starwind grew angry, "You mean to tell me those people are going to die? What is it, five billion lives? And we can't do a damn thing?"

"Looks like the Prime Directive stands unscathed." Ivano said, mournfully.

"What if we destroy the moon?" Starwind asked, with a VonBach-like eagerness.

Winters stood silent for a moment, "Sir, destruction of the moon would ruin tidal balance, and the debris would constitute an Extinction Level Event of it's own."

"Damn!" Starwind growled.

"Captain, if not bound by regulation, we remain powerless. We should leave." Collins said in a soothing tone.

Starwind took a long look at the world, "Self-annihilation. I wonder if those who started this fiasco realize what they did was the cause of their apocalypse. I wonder if they care that they are a handful of the five billion lives to be ended."

"Sir, the timer is at three minutes." Talara reported.

Starwind took a deep breath, "Mister Ivano, set course for the Devron System, maximum warp."

"So that's that?" Ivano asked, slightly disappointed.

Collins nodded somberly, "Make it so, Ensign."

VonBach watched stars streak past from his quarters, brooding. What had transpired here? He missed so much. Perhaps with less concern toward the planet and more toward the concept of missing something he could blow up. Maybe shooting Talara got him this. Maybe this was deserved… Maybe…

"Amy West's Personal Log. Of all the things II do, one of the most time-consuming is dealing with Commander VonBach. He's aggravating, but he's a challenge. Certainly the poster-boy for why not to become a ship's counselor. As for the lunar decent on that planet, many crew members have expressed a rage or depression regarding that issue. It was a sorrowful note to be taken on, as Admiral Morris put it, the occasional moments of Federation apathy. It amounted to a shame. But one we have taken to heart."

Sen and Talara stood in Sick Bay.

"You check out fine." Sen waved Talara on.

Talara began to walk out, and turned, "Asim, what would a devout Bajoran do after leaving billions of people to die?"

"Pray to the Prophets." Sen replied instantly.

"I feel a need to do something…" Talara stated her reasoning before adding, "So I would very much like to pray with you. Regardless of if your Prophets exist, the thought that someone is watching over those poor people—"

Sen nodded, "I understand, Lieutenant."


	20. Reflections in Tainted Glass

**Chapter Title: **Reflections in Tinted Glass

**Chapter Synapses: **_Space, the Final Frontier. These are the voyages of the warship _Sato_. Her ongoing mission, to conquer new civilizations, to seek out and crush insurgencies, and to defend the Terran Empire, against all enemies._

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"_Hyperion_ runabout _Providence_ to _ISS Sato_, Captain Collins, this is Captain Starwind, please respond!" a voice crackled over the comm. channels.

Captain Dorian Collins, in a uniform similar to the normal Starfleet dress, but more spiteful and adorned with the image on the left sleeve of the planet Earth with a sword piercing it, stood. "Victor, you lost your ship… A real shame those border dogs and their Tholian friends got the better of you."

"Dorian, let us board. Think of your feelings for me!" Starwind pleaded over the comm..

"I am, Vic. That's why I'm making this punishment swift." She watched the small runabout come into view, "Long Live the Empire, Victor Starwind." She pressed a small red light on her armrest, and seconds later two torpedoes crashed into the shuttle, destroying it, "Long Live the Terran Empire."

"_Captain's Log. Today, we of the _ISS Sato_ encountered the survivors of the _ISS Hyperion_. We did the nicest thing we could within Imperial law, and rather take them to be tortured before death, we simply ended their lives. I was pleased that I could spare Victor the punishment he deserved. I suggested _Sato_ become the new fleet Flagship to replace _Hyperion_, as we are a Yeager class warship, one of ten in service, we are equipped with Transphasic Armor capability, and are named after my personal favorite historical figure, Emperess Hoshi Sato. The Regent of the rebelling sectors quickly forwarded the paperwork acknowledging _Sato_ as Flagship of the Imperial Fleet. This new title makes me feel one step closer to the great awe-inspiring stature of Emperess Sato herself."_

"Set course for the Tholian Assembly, best possible speed." Collins ordered her male helm officer. She then turned to her female tactical officer, a human, "Miss Grey, get the weapons ready to fire. We're going to wipe every trace of life off that miserable rock."

"Yes, ma'am." Lieutenant Grey replied.

"It's about time we lay those flaming bugs to rest. They have pained the Empire for far too long. After this, we'll end those skirmishes out by Empok Nor by killing all parties involved." Collins smiled with a unsettling satisfaction at the thought, "Time for the Empire to rule the entire galaxy as is our destiny! And _Sato_ will be the instrument toward this end." She laughed with an almost maniacal intensity.

A day or so later, after a few scuffles with Tholian web-spinners, the _Sato_ arrived at it's destination to meet an odd sight.

"_ISS Sato_ to Imperial cruiser in orbit of Tholian homeworld. You are ordered to withdraw." The male Operations officer called across comm.. channels.

"Please stand down! This is the _ZFS Enterprise_. We came to talk peaceably with the Tholian Assembly on behalf of Zeon." The ship replied, "We know nothing of your Empire."

The operations officer cut the comm.. link and looked at Collins.

"Well, well…" Collins grinned, "The Mirror Universe is dropping by for a visit. They put two dynasties in power here, you know. Sato and Kirk…"

Her first officer, Amy West, turned to her from the other central seat, "Thinking about overthrowing the Emperor?"

Collins smiled back, "Doesn't everyone, from time to time? But it's never and easy feat…"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself Dorian?" West asked. There was something different about this Amy West. Something far darker and more calculating.

Collins eyed the vessel on the viewer, "Yes, I am, Amy. How can I have dynasty without offspring? Too bad I killed my fiancée."

"What do we do, then?" West asked.

Collins looked over to Grey, "Lieutenant, disable _Enterprise_ and drag her out of the system. We'll take her commanding officer alive, and see what we can get out of him. Once we get _Enterprise_ out of the system, we can proceed to 'cleanse' the planet."

Grey nodded, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Let's find out how the other universe brought Emperess Sato and Emperor Kirk to power." Collins turned to West.

"I already know that much, Dorian." West scoffed, "I'm surprised you don't! The other universe has far more advanced technology. Emperess Sato's flagship was able to take down the rest of the Armada all at once. We need their technology."

"Weapons." Collins specified what to look for.

West smiled, "That's right. Hold the Empire hostage. You'll need an executive advisor, ma'am, once this plan comes to fruition."

"And so shall you be, Amy." Collins smiled, "Let's go say hello to our good friends from the Mirror Universe, shall we?"

The man in white and gold Zeon Marshal's uniform lay in pain on the floor of the Sato ready room, but rejoiced at familiar faces, "Commander Collins, Counselor West, thank goodness!" Marshal Picard staggered to his feet.

"Jean-Luc." Collins smiled victoriously, "Well, well. Our Jean-Luc Picard is a Regent. A tyrannical one at that. And the Mirror Universe has him wearing some dumb white jumpsuit."

"Dorian?" Picard looked at her strangely and noticed the marking on her sleeve of the Empire, "Who are you? You aren't of the Federation."

"And neither are you, oh bald one." West stared him down, "Our search of your records indicates that you are from a third universe, one where there was a slightly more agreeable Federation, but you lot rebelled. Zeon, you called yourself. And the Mirror Universe helped you."

Picard was silent.

Collins looked at him full of a seductive dominance, "Jean-Luc, do you know how much pain I can cause you? And you won't fall unconscious, no, it will be just inside your threshold. So I can torture you for the rest of your natural life if I so choose. It's wise to tell us."

Picard remained silent.

"This technology you Zeon folks stole from the Mirror Universe interests me. A Fusion Catalyst… interesting technology. Too bad you don't seem to be sure how to build it." West prompted.

Still, silence.

"West, get to work on that Catalyst. I want one before we leave the Assembly. I plan to test it on their homeworld. And torture Picard for a bit, then shove his ship into the dimension it came from. I feel generous." Collins began to exit, "After all, I'm going to be an Emperess."

"Yes, ma'am." West replied, only too happy to administer pain.

"A Fusion Catalyst…" Collins laughed manically.

Time passed, Enterprise was forced back into Zeon space, and Collins returned to the Tholian homeworld, "Hail the Assembly. I want them to see their destroyers."

A red, glowing, insect appeared on the screen.

"My name is Dorian Collins of the Terran Empire. You're name is dust." Collins smiled evilly, "Miss Grey, deploy the Fusion Catalyst."

The speech of the Tholian was quickly translated, "What is the meaning of this!"

"We are the Empire, that should be all the meaning you need." Collins replied.

From a modified torpedo bay on the Yeager class _Sato_, an enormous torpedo shot toward the planet. Upon impact, there was a bright flash, one that began to expand across the planet and into space. When the light finally faded, the only thing left was the Sato, slightly battered, but far better off than the Tholians.

"West, Grey, prepare another Catalyst. Lieutenant Newman, set course for Earth, warp six." Collins smiled devilishly at the destruction before her, "And Commander West, be sure to report our success here to Regent Picard."

"Yes, my Captain." West nodded.

Collins rose to her feet, "The flagship of the Terran Empire, carrying your new Emperess." She laughed, "Be ready, my people, for the age of conquest."

"_Emperess' Log. Is it too early to call myself that? _Sato_ has arrived in orbit of Earth. It is time to meet my destiny and become Emperess Dorian Collins, just like Hoshi Sato herself."_

"_Sato_ to Imperial Palace." Collins smiled, "Surrender."

"Reading several cruisers moving in." Grey reported.

West turned to Grey, "Then kill them."

"Ma'am." The officer replied, firing on the ships.

"Perhaps a demonstration of the power I have. Miss Grey, is the demonstration Catalyst ready?" Collins asked, still looking at the viewscreen.

"Yes."

"Target Hawaii and fire." A small torpedo shot toward the surface of the Earth, causing a light that engulfed the Hawaiian Islands. When the light faded, the islands were gone, "Emperor, there are much bigger Catalysts."

"No response." West reported.

"Take another Demo Catalyst and target the Imperial Palace." Collins ordered.

A second only passed before West reported gleefully, "We have a hail from the Palace. It's the Emperor."

"On screen." Collins watched the appearance of the Emperor.

"Captain." The Emperor said solemnly.

Collins stopped him, "Call me Emperess Collins."

Only a day later, Collins and West, having traded Starfleet uniforms ofr more regal attire, walked to the front of a group of people.

"Ladies and gentlemen." West proudly introduced, "Emperess Dorian Collins." West stepped aside.

Collins stood before the crowd, "It is important that we not forget Emperor Shuman, this sad day when the only member of his dynasty died. But we must also look to the future. A future of the hearty conquest and power the Empire was founded on! First, the Alpha Quadrant, then the galaxy! And when we own that, we'll take out all other galaxies we can get our hands on!" Collins screamed.

"Long live Emperess Collins!" West cheered.

The crowd responded "Long live the Emperess!"


	21. Saints and Sailors

**Chapter Title: **Saints and Sailors

**Chapter Synapses: **A planet decimated during the Federation-Dominion War becomes the center of operations for a group of pirates led by ex-Syndicate figurehead Lazarian, who sets his eyes on West.

**Author's Note: **I learned how to correctly do stardates!

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Previously 

Admiral Janeway's image was on the _Hyperion_'s viewer "We just got a ransom letter from the Orion Syndicate. They want a stockpile of weapons in return for the life of Captain Victor Starwind." Janeway said solemnly, "Also, Lieutenant Commander Winters and Doctor Sen Asim have been sent on a secretive, covert, mission."

West flirted with Lazarian in one of Hyperion's Observitorium lounges, just enough to taunt him, "Well, I'd tell you about some of my adventures, but, of course, then I'd have to kill you, and…"

"… you'd lose your crewmen." Lazarian reasoned.

"… I'd have to finish dinner all alone." West smile a coy smile. Perhaps she was coming on too strong?

Security forces entered the lounge, making Lazarian pulled an aged Klingon disruptor from his belt.

"Don't even think about it, Lazarian, or I promise you; you won't live to regret it." West pulled her hand phaser.

_And now, the continuation._

Three human men, Starfleet officers, materialized on the surface of a planet. There appeared to be no vegetation. One proceeded to scan the area.

"I doubt there's much alive down here. The War wiped this planet almost clean." The senior officer said factually.

The man scanning replied as his tricorder blipped, "I'm reading life signs."

"Gentlemen, welcome to our world." A rather well dressed Klaestron man approached the men, seemingly appearing from thin air.

"I'm Commander Joshua Livingston of the Federation starship _Semisonic_." The lead officer offered the Klaestron man a handshake.

"My name is unimportant. But thank you for dropping by." The Klaestron man smiled, pulling a phaser on the three men, and firing three bursts in succession, "Welcome to paradise."

"_Captain's log, stardate 57279.6. We have been ordered to investigate the disappearance of the _USS Semisonic_, whose last known coordinates were on the border of the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone. Her mission was to assess the reproductions of the Dominion War on that planet." _

"Report." Starwind ordered as the ship came out of warp.

"Sensor readings indicate a baron environment over most of the planet. Sparse vegetation, there is some interference over the southwestern continent…" Talara reported.

"Are you picking up any ships?" Starwind asked.

Talara examined her readings, "Readings are a bit hard to decipher because of the interference, but I'm reading something that resembles an Ophedian class starship."

"Open a channel." Starwind ordered, "This is Captain Victor Starwind of the Federation starship _Hyperion_. Can we render assistance?"

The comm. crackled back at the bridge crew. Starwind's hail came back at him in a more garbled fashion.

Collins shot Talara a confused glare.

"The ionic interference that is scattering our sensors is also affecting our transmission." Talara attempted to explain.

"Uh, guys…?" Ivano called.

"Try narrowing the transmission bandwidth." Stasrwind approached Talara's console.

"Boost signal strength and try again." Collons suggested.

"Guys… the ship…" Ivano tried to grab attention, "The Ophedian Class…"

"Transmitting again." Talara reported.

Ivano spun to face the three crowded around the Ops console. He noticed VonBach laughing quietly about the situation, "Captain!" He said urgently.

"Well, the signal reached _Semisonic_, but we have yet to receive a response." Collins reported.

Ivano stood with conviction, "Captain Starwind!" He said as forcefully as he was loud.

"What?" Starwind shot Ivano a glance.

"The _Semisonic_'s engines are powering up and her she's raised her shields." Ivano reported.

Stawrind quickly moved to his chair and sat, affirmatively, "Steady as she goes, Mister Ivano."

"Recommend we raise shields and arm weapons." VonBach said hastily.

"We aren't sure she's a threat yet." Starwind responded.

"She's taking off and is on an intercept course." Talara replied.

Starwind glared at the planet. "Hail them again."

"In visual range." Ivano reported.

"No response." Talara said calmly.

"On screen." Starwind watched the ship close for a moment or two.

"_Semisonic_ entering weapons range." VonBaach reported.

Starwind paused, "Yellow Alert, Mister VonBach." Starwind ordered.

"_Semisonic_ is hailing us." Talara reported.

"Put them through." Starwind stood, "I've had enough of this friend or foe game."

Instantly, as the face of _Semisonic_'s commander appeared, Starwind issued an order to VonBach, "Red Alert."

"No need to be so hostile, Victor." Lazarian smiled, "I've forgiven you, Vic."

Starwind simply responded in a stately manner, "Mister Lazarian, you have committed acts of piracy, commandeered a Starfleet vessel without authority, avoided arrest and trial, and committed kidnapping of a Starfleet officer. You are under arrest."

"Victor…" Lazarian shook his head, "I'll let you go if you give me one thing. I have my nice new pirate ship, a crew of hostages, but not the woman who stole my heart." He explained, "Please, turn over Commander Amy West."

"_Captain's log, supplemental. Things have grown more complicated. A gang of pirates led by the escaped convict Lazarian has overrun _Semisonic_. He has put me in a dangerous position. The hostages he has aboard are in extreme danger if I do not meet his demands, which, to be fair, are rather simple. He only wants Counselor West. However, this is a demand I refuse to meet."_

"Options?" Starwind asked his staff.

"A tactical strike. Hard and fast. We disable their shields and board, taking the bridge by storm." VonBach suggested.

"The Ophedian Class is highly maneuverable. The Multiphasic Cannon would be useless." Phral interjected.

"We offer him me." West said, softly.

Starwind shot her a look of confusion and shock, "What?"

"Well…" Collins strategize, "In order for Amy to beam over to _Semisonic_, Lazarian would have to drop the shields."

"And we could disable their shield generators in a rapid strike and beam over boarding parties instead of West." VanBach added.

"He'll propose a neutral location to meet up and transport Amy to his ship." Collins said, knowing full well that it would not be that easy.

"Are we really considering this?" Sen objected.

Starwind glanced at West, "Are you up for this?"

"What's not to be up for?" West smiled, "I'm just bait.

"_Hyperion_ to _Semisonic_. We are prepared to offer Amy West." Talara transmitted.

"Status report?" Collins sat in the central chair of the bridge.

"The Captain and Commander West are on the surface." Talara reported.

Collins nodded, "VonBach, watch _Semisonic_'s shields."

There was a long pause.

"Now! Auto-firing sequence engaged." VonBach reported.

Talara triumphantly reported, "_Semisonic_ bow shield generators failing."

"Bridge to Transporter Room Three, now!" Collins ordered.

"Boarding parties away." The male transporter operator reported.

"Status of the Captain and Counselor West?" Collins asked.

Talara glared at her display for some time, "They must've transported to _Semisonic_."

"Bridge to Transporter Room Three, get us our Captain and Counselor back, Walter." Collins ordered, "We need to keep our shields down until their back. Time to get inventive, Mister VonBach."

"Bringing the Point-Defense Matrix on-line." VonBach's hands flew across the controls, unburying a program that admittedly needed more testing.

Collins stared at the ship opposed to them, "Play this one well, Joseph. I'm counting on you."

"Locking torpedoes on _Semisonic_. Targeting engines and weapons." VonBach said eagerly.

Collins watched as another precision strike left Hyperion's weapons grids.

"Walter!" Collins screamed into the comm., "Status report!"

The voice of the transporter chief responded, "I can't get a clear lock."

"Get one." Collins demanded, "VonBach, status of the boarding teams?"

"Lieutenant Winters' team has secured the _Semisonic_ crew. Out other teams are taking the pirates to the brig." VonBach reported.

Aboard the _Semisonic_, Lazarian burst into the Astrometrics lab that Starwind and West sought safety in.

"What are you doing to my ship, Captain?" Lazarian fumed.

Starwind stood hiding West, "I've given it to its owners."

West walked from behind Starwind, a phaser pointed at Lazarian. "How many times do I have to arrest you, Lazarian, before you stay in jail?"

"Evermore." Lazarian shot West a romantically inspired gaze.

"West to _Hyperion_, three to beam up." West tapped her badge, "Get security ready to take a prisoner."

"Thank you, sir." The first officer of Semisonic sat in Starwind's ready room.

Starwind shook his head, "No, we didn't do much."

"You retook our ship."

"All in a day's work, Commander Livingston, believe me." Starwind smirked, "We'll be heading out soon. We have a mission to Ociana IV."

"Understood, sir." The man nodded, rising.

Starwind stopped him, "What are you going to do with Lazarian's men?"

"Take them to await trial." Livingston replied.

Starwind nodded, "Was a Bolian man named Motte accounted for?"

"No." A confused Livingston replied, "No Bolians…"

Starwind nodded, "Then be cautious. And good luck." Starwind, too, rose, "Dismissed."

"So, what was the moral here?" Ivano asked the bridge crew, who sat silent, "When the pilot says there is urgent information, he's probably right."

"Mister Ivano," Starwind entered the bridge and took his central seat, "Lay in a course of Ociana IV, and proceed at warp seven."


	22. Siren Song

**Chapter Title: **Siren Song

**Chapter Synapses: **A woman stranded on a planet hails _Hyperion_, But a rescue mission becomes far more risky when the circumstances of her crash become apparent.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"Reading a general distress call. From a shuttlecraft in the Reten System." Talara reported.

"Ivano, set course and engage at warp factor eight. Talara, open a channel." Starwind ordered.

"This is a shuttlecraft from the Federation starship _Nixon_ to any ship within range. My name is Ensign Penelope Harper. My shuttle encountered a gravimetric anomaly and I'm marooned. I am running low on food and medical supplied. Please hurry." The voice of a woman crackled over the comm..

"I'm Captain Victor Starwind of the Federation starship _Hyperion_. Ensign Harper, we are en route, but it will take us a couple days to reach your location." Starwind replied, "We will check on you regularly in the meantime. Keep an open comm. link."

"Yes, sir!" Harper replied gleefully, "Harper out!"

"Time to her location?" Starwind asked.

Ivano read his instruments, "Three days at present speed."

Starwind turned to Talara.

"I've already sent the information to the _USS Nixon_. They're a little farther out than we are." She said.

"_Chief Medical Officer's personal log, stardate 57303.9. Captain Starwind has informed me that we are en route to a distress call sent off by an Ensign. Penelope Harper, he said. I know Penelope. She and I met at the Academy… It's been years… I wonder if she remembers me?"_

Sen sat in his office adjoining sick bay. He was anxious, this was a buisness call to an old friend. "Sick Bay to Ensign Harper." He said reluctantly, "I'm Doctor Sen of the _Hyperion_. Are you injured?"

"I had a couple of scrapes, but I patched myself up with the dermal regenerator." The female voice responded.

"Good." Sen paused, "I want to run some tests when we arrive. Make sure you didn't contract anything. I've retrieved your medical logs from Doctor Kraylor of the _Nixon_."

"Okay." There was a pause, then Harper added, "Why do I find your name familiar?"

Sen smiled, "Sen Asim of Bajor." He said, refreshing her memory.

Starwind shot the floating disk with his hand phaser, turning it blue and deflecting it toward VonBach.

"Captain," VonBach calmly shot the disk, "I remind you, I'm the best Velocity player on _Hyperion_."

The now red disk flew back at Starwind, "Maybe, Joseph." Starwind dove under the disk and shot it again, redirecting it, "Maybe not."

The disk hit VonBach, and vanished. The computer chirped, "Victory: Victor Starwind. Game end. Victor Starwind 6, Joseph VonBach 4. Victory: Victor Starwind."

"Must hurt." Starwind rose to his feet.

VonBach scoffed, "Lucky shot."

"Maybe." Starwind exited the holodeck.

"Harper to Starwind." Starwind's comm. badge blipped,

Starwind tapped his badge, "Ensign! So, Phral tapped you into our ship's comm. network?"

"Yes." Harper's voice replied, "The Chief is a Denobulian, isn't he? I can kind of tell."

"Yeah." Starwind chuckled as he walked down the corridor bound for the turbolift.

Starwind sat in his quarters still on the comm. with Harper. Starwind held a padd.

"What are you working on?" Harper asked.

"Testimony." Starwind replied, "Two days ago someone in our brig was taken to trial. Since I can't be there, I'm sending my testimony over subspace." There was quiet stillness in the room for a moment. "What about you, Ensign?"

"Trying to repair long-range sensors." Harper replied. Sparks crackled in the background, "Unsuccessfully."

Starwind laughed.

Talara leaned on her bridge console, "The Captain is still talking to this Harper girl."

"What do we know about her?" Ivano asked.

Collins sat in the central chair of the bridge, "Ensign Harper is the pilot of the Prometheus class starship, USS Nixon."

"Do I detect a hint of disapproval in your voice, ma'am?" Ivano asked.

"She's jealous." Winters stood at Tactical, "Harper is spending a lot of time with the Captain."

Collins shot Winters a glare, "Lets stop there, Lieutenant."

Talara interjected some seriousness, "Receiving a hail from the _USS Nixon._"

"On screen" Collins rose, "I'm Commander Dorian Collins of the Federation starship _Hyperion_."

A slightly aged man sat at the center of the bridge on screen, "My name's Captain Donavan Ramsey." He paused, choosing words with care, "You are en route to pick up a member of my crew?"

"Yes." Collins replied.

"Do you know why she crashed?"

An hour or so later, Collins stood before the senior officers, "_Hyperion_ to Harper." She tapped her badge, "We have a question for you."

"Yes, ma'am?" Harper replied.

"How did you crash?"

Harper paused, "I was on my way to starbase to rendezvous with the _Nixon_. I was coming back from shore leave. I was reading an odd energy signature from the surface of this planet, so I decided to investigate. And an energy storm hit me."

"Thank you, Ensign. _Hyperion_ out." Collins opened a display on the screen opposite the head of the table.

"This is Reten V, the planet Ensign Harper is stranded on." Collins explained.

Winters stood next to the screen, pointing to a blip on the surface, "This is the energy signature. It looks advanced and of an unknown configuration. Perfect to pique curiosity."

"When a ship enters orbit of the planet, the energy source pulses and this energy storm, ever-present just beyond the planet's exosphere, moves to intercept the craft." Collins explained, "Like a trap of some sort."

"This must be recent." Starwind examined the display.

Winters nodded, "We assume so."

"Will this hinder a rescue attempt?" Sen asked, concerned.

"Greatly." Phral, too, studied the diagram, "We can't hope to get a transporter lock on her with that kind of interference."

"Options?" Starwind asked.

"Hyperion can handle the storm far better than, say, a runabout. If Hyperion occupied the storm, a runabout could move beneath the storm and should be able to get a transporter lock." Talara suggested.

"Is there any evidence that the storm can't multi-target?" Phral asked.

"We aren't sure if it can or can't." Winters replied.

Starwind felt uneasy. "VonBach, I want us on Yellow Alert once we exit warp. Lieutenant Talara, prepare your runabout plan. You, Lieutenant Winters, and… what's the new transporter chief's name?"

"Ensign Walter Harman, sir." Collins replied.

"And him." Starwind said.

"Sir." Ivano protested, "If they encounter the storm, I'm their best shot."

"Ivano, I want you on our bridge. Lieutenant Talara is a skillful pilot, she can handle it." Starwind explained. "Dismissed." The crew filed out leaving him alone in the room. He tapped his badge, "Starwind to Harper…"

"Captain's log, stardate 57305.2. Hyperion is preparing to attempt our rescue mission. We arrived slightly ahead of schedule here, but the planet's odd energy storms will make a rescue operation hazardous. The Nixon is still a day off, and Ensign Harper is low on supplies. We'll have to do the rescue operation now." 

"Report." Starwind entered the bridge.

"We exited warp in the Reten system just a moment ago." Ivano reported.

"_Runabout Merlin_ is away." Collins reported.

"Yellow Alert. Make a move for the atmosphere, Ivano." Starwind sat in his chair, "Bridge to Engineering, emergency power to the shields."

"Keeping a constant transporter lock on the away team." Collins said, moving to take over Operations.

VonBach monitored shield strength, "Too bad we didn't get any of that ablative hull armor _Voyager_ brought back."

"Nervous, Joe?" Starwind smiled, "I don't plan on dying today, Joseph, nor4 do I plan on letting Ensign Harper die."

"You've gotten rather close to her, haven't you?" Collins said, scornfully.

"Sick Bay to Bridge, I was just on with Ensign Harper. Her condition is worsening." Sen called out in distress, "My fears that she may have contracted something seem justified. Have the runabout crew erect a containment field around the transporter pad and have her beamed directly to sick bay."

"Relay the message, Dorian." Starwind ordered.

Talara sat at the runabout's helm, "_Hyperion_ is moving into position."

"Receiving new orders…" Winters read over them and the containment field buzzed into place.

"The device on the surface is pulsing." Harman reported, "Energy storm is moving in on _Hyperion_."

Hyperion's bridge rocked.

"The storm has impacted us. Shield strength at seventy percent." VonBach reported.

The bridge continued to shake as Collins reported from Ops. "The runabout is moving past the storm into the atmosphere. The storm is content with attacking us. I can't acquire a positive lock on the runabout crew anymore."

"Ivano, prepare to go into full reverse on my mark." Starwind ordered, "_Hyperion_ to _Runabout Merlin_, status report!"

The runabout crew flew into the lower atmosphere.

"Got a lock! One life sign on the surface!" Harman triumphantly stated.

"Energize!" Talara ordered.

Behind the containment field, a body materialized.

"Check her!" Talara ordered as she turned the runabout around.

"_Hyperion_ to _Runabout Merlin_, status report!" the comm. rang out.

"We have her, Captain, we are on our way back to _Hyperion_." Talara reported, sighing with relief.

"The runabout has exited the atmosphere." Collins reported.

"Shields are failing." VonBach said urgently.

Starwind sat calmly, "Ivano, now! Full reverse!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Collins, once we can get a clear lock, beam Harper to sick bay." Starwind ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Exiting the storm." Ivano called as the bridge stopped shaking.

Collins looked up from her display, "Got her, she's in sick bay."

"As soon as that runabout is on board, go to warp. Intercept the _Nixon_." Starwind ordered, exiting to his ready room.

Collins followed him, "Victor." She paused, "Was there anything… anything between Penelope Harper and…"

"Dorian." Starwind looked sternly at her, "Is that an appropriate question?"

"No." She turned away.

"Dorian!" He stopped her, "Don't worry about that."


	23. Ship of the Line

**Chapter Title: **Ship of the Line

**Chapter Synapses: **Three years after _Hyperion_'s destruction, Starwind attempts a daring mission with her Sentinel-class starship to save his past self at all costs.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Starwind, slightly aged, sat in the ready room of a Sentinel class starship analyzing a padd. It was causality reports. The door chimed, "Come." Starwind said sternly. A young human ensign entered. "Yes, Ensign?"

"The data you asked for." The ensign handed Starwind a padd.

"I'm going to the surface." Starwind took both padds and left his office.

He materialized in a cemetery, standing before a stone with a Starfleet and Red Squad insignia carved into it. 'Dorian Collins' was engraved between the two symbols.

"Dorian." He sighed, "They took you from me, Dorian. Those three years ago." He laid a flower against the stone, "You, Amy, Quinn, Phral, Sarah…" The memory was too painful. He rose, "But I'll tear this universe apart to change that. I will." He vowed to the stone,

He entered Starfleet Command, and approached the office of Admiral Janeway. He chimed her door.

"Enter!" She called.

"Admiral." Starwind walked into the office, "Tell me about that visit from your future self. When you returned to the Alpha Quadrant."

Janeway eyed him quizzically, "Are you planning something, Victor?"

Starwind avoided eye contact.

"Oh, Victor." Janeway shook her head, "You know, I'll have to repor this conversation."

"Yes."

Janeway sighed, "I'll hold off as long as I can. Give you the time you need."

"Ma'am…" Starwind began, "My question?"

"It was the casualties that jarred me. That showed me that my crew needed me as much as the rest of the galaxy." Janeway explained.

Starwind nodded.

"She was conceded and selfish. Flagrant disregard for the temporal prime directive, but she sacrificed herself for this future." Janeway smiled at Starwind, "Reminds me of a certain Captain I know."

Starwind hung his head, "Admiral, I…" He began to explain himself.

"Victor, if there is a chance your actions can end this war, do it. You may not have the support of the Federation, but you have my understanding." Janeway gave him peace-of-mind.

Starwind rose, "Thank you, Admiral. There's one other stop I want to make before leaving orbit."

"What happened on 57320.1?" Janeway stopped him.

Starwind turned, "A starbase we were meant to rendezvous with was testing a weapons system and targeted us as we came out of warp. Our shields had gone down to begin transport. We didn't stand a chance. Not long after, the war started."

"You think your past self can avoid this war?"

"Yes."

Janeway nodded, "I'll give you a head start, Vic. You're dismissed."

Starwind approached a house in the middle of a vast field on Earth. This is where former Starfleet officer, Penelope Harper, lived. Starwind entered. Harper ran up to him and embraced him.

"Did you rethink it?" Harper asked.

Starwind shook his head.

Harper turned away from him, "Still loyal to Dorian? She's dead, Victor."

"Penelope…" Starwind began, apologetically, "I can't do that to her. I can't abandon her."

"Three years, Victor. She's been dead three years." Harper began to cry.

"Please, Penelope." He paused, "I want you to come with me on my next mission."

Harper dried her eyes on her sleeve, "To where?"

"To when." Starwind corrected her, "Stardate 57320.1."

"Victor!"

He pleaded. "Please. I need your guidance and your piloting skill."

"Victor Starwind. You save my life, and I flock to your side after your ship is destroyed. Two and a half years of courting later, you reject my proposal. Now you come and ask me to help save your old flame?" Harper almost screamed.

Starwind felt as bad as she made him sound, "This will be my last mission, Penelope."

A sort of grim silence descended on the two.

"Either I succeed, and this future is forever lost. Changed to a different reality. A memory no one remembers."

"Or?"

"Or I die." Starwind added.

Harper walked off in tears, "Damn you, Victor!"

"_Captain's log, stardate 60321.2. I am about to violate the Temporal Prime Directive. I intend to take the _Hyperion-A_ back in time to save her namesake. Starfleet did not approve this plan. They would try to stop us if they knew. But with our ship now retrofitted with ablative hull armor, a slipstream drive, a Multiphasic Cannon, and Fusion Catalyst technology, Starfleet would have a hard time doing it." _

Starwind entered the bridge, "All hands, this is the Captain. We are about to commit a direct violation of the Temporal Prime Directive. Any objections should be so noted in your logs." Starwind spoke on ship-wide. He then issued orders to the bridge officers, "Ivano, set course for the coordinates I gave you earlier. VonBach, bring the new weapons systems on-line."

VonBach stood, as always, at tactical, but he now had a scar on his face, running along the right cheekbone, "Sir, those are meant to be on the front lines in the Romulan War. We are supposed to lead a charge on formerly Federation-controlled systems near the border."

"Mister VonBach, if we save NX-80975, there will be no war." Starwind explained.

"_USS Hyperion_, NCC-80975-A. This is Starfleet Command. We have been informed of your plan Captain Starwind. Stand down." The comm. buzzed to life.

The lieutenant at Operations looked up, "Send a response, sir?"

"Don't bother." Starwind sighed, "I was hoping this would be easier. Ivano, maximum warp. VonBach, deploy ablative hull armor and bring primary weapons on-line."

"Recommend we create the rift now." Talara said. Judging by the uniform and rank pips, it was clear that she was the first officer.

"Not yet. We need to intercept ourselves." Starwind said, "Time, Mister Ivano?"

"Give me a second to bring the new slipstream drive on-line." Ivano said, "Transiting to slipstream."

"Bringing deflector modifications online." The operations officer reported.

"_Captain's log, stardate 57320.1. _Hyperion_ was en route to a starbase for a routine crew exchange when a bizarre temporal anomaly appeared in our path."_

"Something is emerging!" Talara called from ops., "It's a ship. Reading several strong neutrino emissions following it."

"Weapons' fire?" Collins asked.

Starwind nodded, "Red alert! Shields!"

The image on the screen yielded a large Starfleet vessel of Sentinel design.

"Hail them." Starwind ordered, "This is Captain Victor Starwind of the Hyperion. Identify yourselves!"

"Sir, her designation. NCC-80975-A." Talara said with a mix of shock and apprehension.

"_Hyperion-A_?" Collins asked.

Starwind sighed, "This means another visit from Temporal Investigations. That makes, what, three in a year?"

The bridge of the _Hyperion-A_ replaced the on-screen image.

"You might want to close that rift, Captain." The future Starwind said.

"Do it." Starwind ordered VonBach, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The future Starwind sighed, "How ungrateful. I'm about to save the lives of your crew."

Starwind form the future and Starwind from the present met aboard the original Hyperion, in the ready room.

"What the hell were you thinking? Just being here is a violation of the Temporal Prime Directive."

"I'm here to save _Hyperion_."

"Ablative hull armor, full compliment of transphasic torpedoes, Fusion Catalyst launcher, Multiphasic Cannon. Seems yours is just fine."

"It isn't. In the future, you come to regret a decision you make a few days from now. It destorys Hyperion and leads to war with the Romulans. They advance technology faster than we do. Much faster. Within a year of war, they have crippled us. My ship was bound for a task force designed to bring a crippling blow to the Empire and attack Romulus.

But things aren't as good as they seem. The attack would most likely be a failure, and with that defeat, the Federation would fall. Our enemies, all of them, have banded behind the Empire. The Son'a, the Breen, the Dominion even comes back to the Alpha Quadrant to support Romulan conquest of Earth. And it looks painfully likely.

On a side note, the ensign you saved some time ago, Penelope Harper, transfers to Hyperion-A on her maiden voyage. She tries to get close to you, and eventually purposes. My advice is to limit your contact with her."

"Are you quite finished giving me a guided tour of the future?"

"Victor, you idiot! That isn't your future. If you keep Hyperion in one piece, you can preserve the peace. I can't tell you how, but…"

"We're done here."

"Dorian doesn't make it."

There was a long pause between the Starwinds.

"How?"

"Temporal Prime Directive."

"To hell with it."

"She saves your life when this ship is destroyed at the cost of her own."

"How do I save _Hyperion_?"

The Starwind from the present entered the bridge, "Ivano, adjust course. 174-mark-311."

"Aye."

"VonBach, red alert." Starwind ordered.

"_Hyperion-A_ is taking our original course."

Starwind watched as that possible future left to erase itself.

"I hate temporal mechanics." Collins said as _Hyperion_ streaked along its new course.


	24. So Long Sweet Summer

**Chapter Title: **So Long Sweet Summer

**Chapter Synapses: **Part one of three.A terrorist attack on Risa during peak vacation season claims tens of thousands of Federation lives, and _Hyperion_ leads the on-site investigation.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Starwind sat in his quarters in a casual uniform. He sat on a couch holding a small data padd. "Captain's Log, stardate 57333.6" He began, "Maybe I'll feel better talking about this. Not to Amy, she's still recovering. I just want to tell the story. Maybe it will help me sort things out…" Starwind sighed, "In the last forty-eight hours a most unimaginable attack on the Federation occurred. In the next forty-eight, I anticipate war will be declared, war with the Romulan Star Empire." Starwind rose, "My problems lie…" He paused, "Let me just explain what happened."

Two days earlier… 

The planet Risa. Famous for its hospitality and perfection as a resort planet, saw the height of it's tourism season.

Amy West sat in the brilliant sun and sipped her drink. "This is spectacular." She smiled, "I really should have come here before."

A person ran past, frantic.

West sat up. She wore rather casual dress, but slapped on her comm. badge. She stopped the man, "Amy West, Starfleet. What's wrong?"

The person pointed, frightened.

"My god!" West looked toward the giant wall of fire scorching the landscape, moving rapidly toward her.

Starwind nodded, "Understood, Minister." He rose and entered the bridge, "Ivano, set course for Risa, maximum warp. They're under attack."

"Aye, sir." Ivano quickly hit controls, changing the ship's course.

West dragged a few people, rather burned, into a force-field protected area.

"This will not hold." A Vulcan observed.

West shot a cold glare at the Vulcan, "It will hold."

A person on fire ran toward them screaming, but fell to the pain long before reaching protected areas.

"West to _Ticonderoga_." She tapped her badge again, "The attackers must have destroyed my runabout." West thought quickly, coming up with no solution.

"It's coming!" One tourist screamed as the wall of fire bore down on them.

"ETA?" Starwind asked, nervously.

"Fifteen minutes." Ivano replied.

Talara looked at Starwind, concerned, "Captain, Amy was spending shore leave on Risa."

Starwind shot her a glance, "I know." Starwind stood next to Ivano's seat, "Bridge to Engineering, give me everything you got to the warp engines!"

"Warp Nine." Ivano reported.

"Come on…" Starwind glared at the viewer, almost demanding it show him Risa.

"The fire!" Someone protected by the force-field generators pointed as fire slammed into the field.

West nodded, "Cross your fingers, everyone."

"Exiting warp in orbit of Risa." Ivano reported.

Talara reported the findings of the sensors, "Captain, there are five ships in a low orbit creating a wall of fire, razing the surface of Risa. Planetary defenses are disabled."

Starwind nodded to VonBach.

"Firing quantum torpedoes; high-yield, full spread." VonBach instantly opened fire.

The farthest generator seemed to be buckling, but West, who had suffered from the intense heat, held out hope. Suddenly, the ship above burst into thousands of pieces, several fragments hitting the force field, breaking through and injuring tourists.

"_Hyperion_ to Lieutenant Commander West. What is your condition?" Starwind called in her comm. badge. Sadly, debris pinning her prevented her answer.

Soon, survivors began to dematerialize.

"Bridge, this is Sen." He ran through corridors, "We have a triage center set up in Cargo Bay Two. Beam survivors there."

"Acknowledged, Doctor." Talara replied.

"Status of the unidentified ships?" Starwind asked.

"Three destroyed, two retreating." VonBach looked over to Starwind, "Shall I disable or destroy them?"

"Disable them. I don't want to kill the underlings if they're working for someone." Starwind ordered.

Collins theorized; "Syndicate?"

Starwind shook his head, "There's nothing to gain."

"Terrorism." Talara said the word Starwind had been thinking since the call came in.

"Bridge to Sick Bay, status of Commander West?" Starwind asked.

"Seriously injured, Captain. Some minor burns, but the debris that hit her hurt her fairly bad." A nurse replied, "She's far from out of the woods."

Starwind looked over to VonBach, "I want some of those 'terrorists' in the brig. I want to conduct interrogations myself."

"Sen to Starwind." Starwind's badge chirped, "Risa sent casualty estimates. Wounded aboard _Hyperion_, roughly two hundred. Deceased, about fifty thousand."

"… that's where it began. It didn't take time at all to disable the crafts and board them, and so I did as I promised. I conducted interrogations."

Starwind walked into the brig, nodded as he passed the guard, who dropped the containment field, so Starwind could walk straight up to the Romulan man in the holding cell and slam him against the wall, "What the hell was that?"

The Romulan said nothing.

Starwind threw him on the ground, "Answer me, Romulan! What the hell are you doing here?"

But there was still no response.

"Captain, the Romulan's vitals are dropping." The security officer looked up, "He's poisoned himself."

"It has… begun…" The Romulan laughed as he slipped slowly into death.

"Damn!" Starwind growled.

"… but I had to report to Starfleet Command. They needed to know Romulans manned the five ships. This was an act of war. And a damn big one. Fifty thousand dead, and counting."

"Contact Senator Terak. I want her patched through to my ready room." Starwind exited to his ready room and sat down. His console displayed the logo of the Romulan Empire. A Romulan female replaced this logo.

"Captain Starwind, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Terak asked, with genuine interest.

Starwind's attitude was rather different, "Senator, why did the Romulan Empire attack Risa? Claim over fifty thousand Federation lives? What the hell was the Senate thinking? Was the Praetor really itching for war?"

"What are you saying Victor?" Terak asked, confused.

"Cut the act, Senator. We know the Empire was behind the attack. And Starfleet Command is preparing to respond." Starwind threatened.

"Fifty thousand?" Terak asked.

"Federation citizens." Starwind added, "That's an act of war, Senator."

"Captain, please." Terak said, with legitimate concern, "Believe me when I say neither Praetor Krevek nor the Senate issued such an attack."

"Tal Shiar then!" Starwind screamed.

Terak shook her head, "Captain, I ask you to not risk war without a more thorough investigation."

"You just want to delay our counterattack." Starwind growled. "Delay so the Empire can be ready to defeat us at the Neutral Zone and parade to Earth. You will have no such luck."

"Why didn't I listen to her? Maybe because the attack put West in such a position, teetering between life and death… maybe because there was a dead Romulan on my ship and fifty thousand dead Federation citizens below me. But I believed, in my heart of hearts, that Romulus had declared war on the Federation. And that Earth should issue a proportional response."

"Bridge to Starwind, Captain Ramsey of the _USS Nixon_ for you." Talara's voice rang through his comm. badge.

"Put him through." Starwind looked at his terminal, "Don!"

"Victor, what's all this about Romulans?" Ramsey asked.

Starwind shook his head, "War, Donovan."

"Vic, I'm going into the Neutral Zone to investigate this Risa attack. I don't think I'm totally convinced it was an act of war. There hasn't been much buildup of Romulan forces lately."

"You saying some sect did this?" Starwind looked inquisitively at his old friend.

"Look at the facts, Vic." Ramsey said plainly, "No troop mobilization, no attacks besides Risa…"

"I was so convinced, though. Donovan Ramsey wasn't enough to change my mind. I wanted to find proof on Risa to show him, to tie this attack to the Senate or the Tal Shiar or something. But I didn't. At 0900 hours the next day, I checked in with my investigation team led by Lieutenant Sarah Winters."

"A lot of the ship's computer was erased, but it was apparently constructed in the Neutral Zone, I got the coordinates." Winters reported. "Risa authorities report the planet will re-open in approximately one month with improved orbital defenses."

Starwind nodded, "What about Tal Shiar?"

"We're still looking. We can rule out a Senate action, though." Winters informed him.

"I didn't want to hear it."

"You're saying these bastards are innocent!" Starwind stood.

"I'm saying, sir, we'll report again in one hour." Winters repeated herself, unsettled, "Permission to speak freely?"

"What?" Starwind screamed loudly.

Winters responded quietly, "I believe that you have lost objectivity. Let your judgment be clouded by the magnitude of this attack. You are chasing innocents."

Starwind calmed himself and returned to his chair, "Dismissed."

"Then, new orders came from Starfleet Command…"

"This is Admiral Nechiev on behalf of Starfleet Command." The image of the woman appeared on the viewscreen. "All available Starfleet ships are to amass at Starbase 132 and from there proceed to the Romulan Neutral Zone. The Federation takes the Romulan attack on our people at Risa as an act of war. Any Romulan presence in the neutral Zone is to be eliminated."

"Talara, recall Lieutenant Winters' team. Ivano, plot a course for Starbase 132." Starwind ordered.

"Winters to Hyperion." Winters' voice came thorough Hyperion's comm. system, "Request to be left behind and report findings via subspace? We'll meet up with you at the Neutral Zone."

"… as for what happened at Starfleet Command, a recording of a meeting of Admirals was sent to my Ready Room. A 'sign of things to come' Admiral Preebe called it…"

"Watch this with me." Starwind said to his senior officers in the conference room.

Several Admirals appeared on the screen, in a recording of a meeting.

"The attack on Risa demands an immediate, and as Captain Starwind, senior on-sight investigator, has advised, a proportional response." Admiral Preebe, a human woman, demanded.

A Vulcan voiced his concerns, "You are talking about a large-scale attack on possibly innocent people."

"Yes I am." Preebe replied without a second thought, "Risa."

"It is settled." A highly decorated Admiral ended conversation, "We will enter the Neutral Zone."

To be continued…


	25. A Perportional Response

**Chapter Title: **A Proportional Response

**Chapter Synapses: **Part two of three. Tensions flare between the Federation and the Romulan Empire following the Risa attack. Starwind's pleas to search for the truth of the matter fall on deaf ears.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

_Previously…_

"Captain's Log." Starwind began, sitting in his quarters began, "In the last forty-eight hours a most unimaginable attack on the Federation occurred. In the next forty-eight, I anticipate war will be declared with the Romulan Star Empire."

Talara reported the findings of the sensors, "Captain, there are five ships in a low orbit creating a wall of fire, razing the surface of Risa."

"She's seriously injured, Captain. Some minor burns, but the debris that hit her hurt her fairly bad." A nurse replied, standing over an unconscious and burned West, "She's far from out of the woods."

Starwind walked up to the Romulan man in the holding cell and slammed him against the wall, "What the hell was that?"

Winters responded quietly to Starwind's snapping at her, "I believe that you have lost objectivity."

On a recording sent to Starwind, several Admirals sat discussing the situation. "It is settled." A highly decorated Admiral ended conversation, "We will enter the Neutral Zone."

_And now, the continuation…_

Another day came before Starwind contacted Ramsey again. Starwind sat in his ready room, talking with Ramsey across subspace, "What do you think, Don?"

Ramsey shrugged, "All I know is your Lieutenant Winters sent me coordinates, and there is absolutely no guard around this planet. I'm in orbit now."

"No guard?" Starwind sighed, "The Senate and the Tal Shiar would both have a site like that under heavy guard."

"… _I guess seeing that recording and having Winters accuse me of losing my objectivity showed me that she was right. So I listened to Ramsey, promised to meet up with him, and contacted Admiral Katherine Janeway. I knew if anyone listened, she would."_

"Admiral Preebe said you suggested the proportional response." Janeway looked confused.

Starwind avoided a glance at his terminal, "Well, I misjudged the situation. _Hyperion_ is proceeding into the Neutral Zone to conduct further investigations."

Janeway looked grim, "Vic, given the gravity of the situation, a resolution for war is being drafted."

"What!" Starwind glared at the monitor.

"Admirals Preebe and Fitzwallace are drafting the resolution now." Janeway reported the state of affairs, "I doubt either of them will listen to a reevaluation."

There was a stillness in both Starwind's Ready Room and Janeway's office.

"Who do you think?" Janeway asked.

Starwind thought a moment, "Terrorists. No government should be held accountable unless we can prove there was governmental support for this group."

"It's too late to find the truth, Vic." Janeway said candidly, "No other Admiral would even listen to you talk like this. They are geared for war."

"What's the target? Of the response?" Starwind asked.

"A few were discussed…" Janeway sighed, "Preebe has really pushed for Romulus itself." She paused, "A small border planet. Mostly civilian."

"Civilian!" Starwind screamed, enraged.

"We feel that it has a tactical importance." Janeway replied, "Just blow up the damn planet, Victor. Janeway out."

"War…" Starwind sunk back in his chair.

"That conversation was only a few hours ago…" Starwind later recorded in his log, sitting in casual uniform in his quarters. "We are en route to join Ramsey and the _Nixon_ and will arrive shortly." Starwind sighed, "The Federation is preparing to retaliate and perhaps declare war without all the facts because of me. Of my advice." He stood, "I wanted someone to blame. I wanted retribution. People in the Federation have felt safer since the Dominion War ended. Then this happens! Of course, sometimes things just happen, but pinning this on someone, that was my all-consuming task two days ago. Because of me, war will be declared. My carelessness!" Starwind threw the data padd he was holding, "Damn!" He stormed out of his quarters saying to the computer as he left, "End entry."

"How long 'til we reach the _Nixon_?" Collins asked.

"About a day." Ivano reported.

Collins nodded, "All right."

Starwind stormed through the bridge to his Ready Room.

Collins stared at his Ready Room door, "What was that?"

"_Hyperion_ for Admiral Preebe's office." Starwind said to the young woman directing communications at Starfleet Command.

"Admiral Preebe can't be reached right now. Can I take a message?" the girl responded.

"No." Starwind scowled. He pressed a few more keys on his display. Ramsey appeared on the screen, "We still have over a day before we can be at your location, but the Federation Fleet will be underway by then. We have to stop this war, Ramsey. Can you find the base camp for whoever built these torch ships?"

Ramsey nodded, "Yeah, that would be easy."

"Do it. Prepare a quick tactical operation. _Hyperion_ will assist tomorrow evening." Starwind ordered.

"What's going on, Vic?" Ramsey asked.

"A resolution for war is being drafted. I can't get through to Admiral Preebe to try and stop her…" Starwind sighed, "The Federation is on the brink of war with a Romulus that may very well be innocent."

A small light blinked on Starwind's terminal, "Hold on, I have an incoming communiqué from my on-site team at Risa." Ramsey was replaced by Winters, "Lieutenant?"

"There is no Tal Shiar or Romulan Senate involvement. Our interrogations indicate a group known as the Children of Romulus. They are attempting to purify the Romulan Empire." Winters reported.

"And a war with the Federation would move far toward that end." Starwind nodded, sighing. He had done just what they wanted him to do.

"We're packing up and heading out." Winters reported.

"Rendezvous with some other ship and head for a Starbase. You'll never meet up with us now, we aren't meeting up with the fleet like we originally planed. We'll pick you up as soon as things settle down." Starwind ordered, "_Hyperion_ out."

"Doctor!" A nurse called for Sen as alarms beeped in Sick Bay.

"Her vitals are dropping." Sen ran over to West, scanning from a distance, "There's more internal bleeding than I thought. We need to operate."

"Entering the Neutral Zone." Ivano reported on the bridge. "Receiving a hail from the _Nixon_."

"On screen." Collins ordered, "Captain Ramsey, what can we help you with?"

"The Children of Romulus have sent another ship toward Federation space. We've laid in a pursuit course, and once we enter weapons range will destroy them." Ramsey reported.

"Ma'am, it gets worse." Talara said nervously, "Admiral Janeway sent us a message, 'The fleet is underway.'"

Collins gritted her teeth, "Ivano, time?"

"I'm giving the engines all I can, but we're still too far out." Ivano replied.

Starwind entered the bridge in a sort of hurry, "Ivano, adjust course to intercept the Federation fleet."

"Sir?" Collins inquired.

Starwind took his seat, "Winters recovered a transmission from a comm. unit of one of those torch ships. A ship known as the _Angel of Romulus_, stolen from the Empire's shipyards, is going to intercept our fleet and further antagonize the Federation into passing the war resolution. Moreover, now that the Federation fleet is underway, it's only a matter of time until the Romulan fleet mobilizes."

"Course laid in."

"Collins, lead a team to intercept the _Angel of Romulus_ and aid the _Nixon_. Take Ivano. Talara, take over our helm." Starwind ordered.

"Aye." The bridge crew responded.

Starwind turned to VonBach, "Ready for some real combat, Joseph? We'll have Admiral Preebe's fleet firing from one side and the Romulan fleet on the other."

"Sick Bay to Bridge, I just finished operating on Commander West. I repaired internal bleeding, she should make it." Sen contacted the Bridge.

Starwind nodded, "Thank you, Doctor."

"We can handle it." VonBach responded to Starwind's earlier query.

"Good." Starwind replied.

Talara spoke from the helm, "_Runabout Valor_ is away, bound to rendezvous with the _Nixon_."

An ensign stood at Operations. "Reading the Federation fleet directly ahead, they've entered the Neutral Zone."

"Dropping out of warp." Talara reported. On the screen, a fleet of over twenty ships appeared on the veiwer.

"Hail the lead ship." Starwind ordered.

The image of a slightly aged female Admiral appeared on the view screen, "Captain Starwind, better late than never."

"Admiral Preebe, by now you are reading a Romulan warbird on course for this fleet, as well as a fleet launched from a Romulan starbase to counter this one's actions." Starwind began stating fact, "It is the opinion of the Risa on-site investigation that you should head back to friendly space."

"Too late, Victor." Preebe replied, "These spineless bastards had it coming to them."

"Admiral Preebe, you are holding an innocent government accountable for the actions of a rouge terrorist cell." Starwind said, slightly accusingly.

Preebe got instantly indignant, "I am holding accountable those who harbor terrorists."

"Captain, the Romulan fleet is only ten minutes out. The _Angel of Romulus_ and the _Nixon_ are almost here as well." Talara reported.

Preebe smiled, "You see? War is inevitable."

"_Hyperion_ out." Starwind sat in his chair.

The ensign at Operation spoke up, "Receiving a general hail."

Preebe's voice filled the bridge, "This is the _Lockheed_ to the fleet. Engage the enemy."

"VonBach, I have two words for you." Starwind stood, facing the viewer, "Battle stations."

_To be continued…_


	26. Ashes to Ashes

**Chapter Title: **Ashes to Ashes

**Chapter Synapses: **Part three of three. The first season concludes with _Hyperion_ deep within the Neural Zone. Both the ship and away team are under siege, and Stariwnd finds himself face-to-face with the leader of the terrorist cell.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Previously… 

"My god!" West looked toward the giant wall of fire scorching the landscape, moving rapidly toward her.

"It has… begun…" The captured Romulan laughed as he slipped slowly into death.

The senior officers viewed a recording of a meeting, "It is settled." A highly decorated Admiral ended conversation, "We will enter the Neutral Zone."

Starwind conversed with Admiral Janeway. She looked grim, "Vic, given the gravity of the situation, a resolution for war is being drafted."

An ensign stood at Operations. "Reading the Federation fleet directly ahead, they've entered the Neutral Zone."

Preebe smiled, "You see? War is inevitable."

"VonBach, I have two words for you." Starwind stood, facing the viewer, "Battle stations."

_And now, the conclusion…_

Lights faded to red, and sirens blared. Starwind did not move when issuing orders, "I want every torpedo bay armed. Shields to maximum. Prepare to deploy fighters, runabouts, and anything with a phaser array on my mark. Select, but don't lock on to, a wide array of targets on both sides. Bring the Point Defense Matrix on-line. If we are gonna sit in the crossfire, we'll give them hell. "

"Sir, no PDM." VonBach replied, sternly. Seeing Starwind's surprised look, he added, "Computers make mistakes. I don't."

Starwind slowly nodded, said something under his breath, and proceeded to issue other orders, "Talara, we stay between those fleets, got it?"

"Aye, captain." She replied.

"Weapons systems ready." VonBach reported.

The ensign at Operations reported in, "The _Lockheed_ is powering weapons."

"Bad move, Admiral…" Starwind fixed his gaze on the Khitomer class on the screen, "You'll never know what hit you."

"Torpedo fired!" the ensign cried as a light shot from the _Lockheed_.

"Mark!" Starwind screamed, "Quantum torpedoes, maximum yield, full spread." Out of every shuttle and fighter bay of _Hyperion_, swarms of support craft emerged. With almost inhuman speed and proficiency, VonBach's hands flew across the Tactical controls. In seconds, targets were locked and fired upon. Salvos of torpedoes shot at both sides of the conflict, drawing attention to _Hyperion_.

"Sir, several ships have locked weapons." The Operations ensign reported.

"VonBach, Point-Defense. Talara, adjust to attack pattern Starwind-Beta." Starwind quickly issued orders.

The ship began to move between the fleets, but VonBach did not respond to Starwind's commands.

"Joseph!" Starwind turned from the viewer to scram at him.

He was still non-responsive.

"Five torpedoes bearing on is, I can't shake them!" Talara cried.

Five phaser blasts came from _Hyperion_, hitting and detonating all the torpedoes.

Starwind shot VonBach an odd glance, shrugged, and turned back to the viewer, "Keep 'em coming, VonBach."

The runabout docked aboard the _Nixon_, and Collins and Ivano entered the Prometheus class' bridge.

"Commander! Ensign!" Ramsey greeted them.

Collins strode to the Tactical console with a determination, "We're making our stand." She said, authoritatively, "Captain, if I may go on shipwide?"

Ramsey motioned to his Operations officer who nodded as a chime filled the ship.

"This is Commander Dorian Collins of the _Hyperion_, your ship is going to assist ours is avoiding war by holding off the warring parties until those responsible are captured." Collins announced, and motioned for the transmission to be cut, "Ensign Harper, set course, maximum warp. Ivano, take Operations. Don't worry, anyone can do it. Captain Ramsey, I'm proceeding to Red Alert." Collins did not give time for, nor did she want, the Captain's input.

Ramsey sighed, "As the lady said."

"Computer, prepare for multi-vector targeting mode." Collins ordered.

Ramsey looked surpprised, "You know about that?"

"That this class can split into three and auto-attack a selected target? Yeah." Collins nodded, "The _Prometheus_ Project was closed a while ago, that information is public now."

"Right." Ramsey sighed. This girl was on his nerves.

_Hyperion_'s bridge shook with another blast, knocking crew about.

"Direct phaser hit to our foreword shield generator. A power relay overloaded, but no major damage!" Phral reported from the engineering station.

"VonBach, Talara, move to attack pattern Starwind-Theta. Concentrate more fire on the Romulan ships, they keep hitting our aft shields. They keep that up, they'll punch a hole right into our hull." Starwind ordered.

"Sir, two Romulan ships, Thal'Rax class, have been defeated. So has the _Potemkin_ and the _T'Pel_." The crewman at Ops reported.

"A ship is coming out of warp. Matching information about the _Angel of Romulus_. It has fired on both fleets as well." Talara reported, confused.

"Aft shields are bucking!" The ship rocked again.

Three more torpedoes bound for Hyperion were severed on the viewer.

"He's hit nearly 93 percent. The Point Defense Matrix hits at 70 percent." A bridge officer observed.

A siren blared across the bridge, "Intruder Alert!" the computer informed them.

"Only one. Came over from the _Angel_, and beamed in near cargo bay three." Phral reported, "I had to re-route power from internal security systems to bring the shields back on-line."

"VonBach?" Starwind turned to see a glazed over look on VonBach's face as his hands flew across the controls. Starwind sighed, rising from his chair, "Lieutenant Talara, VonBach is off in his happy-land. I'm going to go handle this intruder, you have the bridge."

"Sir, a status report before you go. Less than two percent of our support craft compliment has been destroyed, shields are an 70 percent, weapon banks are good, and there is as yet no casualty reports." Phral reported.

"Thank you, Chief." Starwind entered the turbolift, "Cargo Bay Three."

"Approaching the battlefield." Ensign Harper reported from the helm.

"Drop to one-quarter impulse." Ramsey ordered.

"Computer, initiate multi-vector targeting mode." Collins ordered. The ship shook and groaned as it broke into three separate parts.

"Select target." The computer chirped.

Collins wasn't sure, but answered as best she could. "Any ship other than the _USS Hyperion_ or her support crafts."

"Lieutenant Talara has sent us a message. 'Better late than never.'" Ivano reported.

Starwind tread the corridors carefully, his phaser rifle rounding corners before him. He rounded another corner to find the light of his rifle illuminating a frightening sight. Before him, in the garb of a Romulan solder, stood a blond human male.

"What the hell?" Was all Starwind could say.

The man smiled, "Hello, Captain Victor Starwind. My name is Zachary Decker." There as a short but remarkably awkward silence, "I am the leader of the Children of Romulus. We wish to purify the corrupting government of our Empire. We wish to remove the weak elements so we can thrive again."

"You're human."

Decker laughed, "But I'm so much more. I am an icon for the new Empire. I have given the Romulans a glimpse into a future no Romulan could bring about alone. Because no one knows the Federation better than one of her former solders. You see, after we attacked Risa, we knew an impulsive Federation would seek to punish the Empire. A war between the two would leave this half of the galaxy in shambles. And we will rebuild the galaxy to our liking."

"One problem." Starwind lowered his weapon, "I'm winning." He quickly slapped his comm. badge, "Bridge, is the _Nixon_ here yet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have them target the _Angel_. And ask VonBach to lock a Multiphasic Burst on it. Tell the fighters to open fire on her as well." Starwind ordered, "And advise both fleets we have the man responsible for this catastrophe on our ship."

"No, you don't." Decker attempted to activate a small transport beacon.

Starwind laughed, "What are you trying to contact? Right now, if your ship lowers shields, it'll be torn in half."

"Not that ship, Captain." Decker smiled.

"Sir, a Thal'Rax class is decloaking and trying to disable our shields." Talara's frantic voice called.

"Starwind to VonBach, fire everything we got at that ship! We aren't letting this guy go!"

"Sir, the _Lockheed_ is assisting the Thal'Rax."

"Preebe, that stupid…"

"_Angel of Romulus_ has been destroyed, our shields are failing." Phral called though the comm. system.

Starwind thought a moment, "Starwind to _Nixon_, beam the other person at my location to a holding cell."

Hearing this, Decker turned to dash away before the _Nixon_ could get a lock, but Starwind promptly shot a burst from his phaser rifle into Decker, making him fall to the ground, "Why did you make me have to do that? They always go the hard way." He dashed for the turbolift once the body dissolved into a beam of light.

Collins walked to the front of the bridge and gestured to Ivano, "Transmit to both fleets."

Ramsey rose and stood beside her, as if to share in the credit, as they began transmission.

"A few moments ago, Captain Victor Starwind of the _USS Hyperion_ captured the leader of a terrorist cell looking to spark the very war that this is the beginning stages of. He is in our brig, and we will have him tried for his actions. Now, stand down."

Gradually, the amount of weapons fire on the screen decreased, and the pieces of the _Nixon_ began to reintegrate.

Starwind stood in the transporter room, awaiting the crew he had sent off. They materialized, and greeted him.

"Good show, Dorian. You too, Quatre." Starwind said to his officers, "Ramsey could tell you were my crew. He said you were so well-trained you ran his ship for him."

Collins blushed, "Yeah, well…" She averted her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Starwind nodded, "I told him I gave you both orders."

The three left the room and began to walk the corridors.

"So, ablative hull armor is officially exiting the testing phase next month." Collins informed Starwind.

"If it doesn't explode, VonBach won't care." Ivano laughed.

"Starwind to bridge." He tapped his badge, "Set course for Starbase 116. Lieutenant Winters' and her team should be waiting for us there. Best possible speed."

"How are repairs?" Ivano asked, entering the turbolift, "Observitorium Two."

"Oddly, we escaped with moderate damage." Starwind shrugged, "We blew power relays left and right, overloaded three shield generators, and our internal sensors are shot, but aside from that. Phral's teams are underway."

"Crisis averted?" Collins asked, "Deck two."

"Crisis averted." Starwind smiled, "Bridge." The turbolift doors slid shut.


	27. The Home Front

**Chapter Title: **The Home Front

**Chapter Synapses: **As the curtain rises on the second season,the crew is on leave while annual servicing on _Hyperion_ is underway. Starwind, Collins, and West pay a visit to relatives on Earth and Luna.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"_Captain's Log, stardate 57543.9. _Hyperion_ has been undergoing a slight servicing. We are also having ablative hull armor and a regular compliment of higher yield torpedoes of all sorts installed. In the meantime, the crew has been given some well-deserved shore leave on Earth. On a personal note, my brother, a doctor at Starfleet Medical, asked me to come see him."_

"The doctor will see you now." A receptionist at Starfleet Medical waved Starwind by. He walked down a hall to a room marked "Doctor Lloyd Starwind". He opened the door to find a frail man sitting behind a desk.

"Can you believe they gave me this desk job, Vic?" the doctor asked.

"You're ill, Lloyd."

"The disease is progressing…" the doctor looked away.

Captain Starwind became visibly uneasy, "Lloyd…" he began, stopped, and started again, "Lloyd, you knew that once the Phage was at this stage, there is no cure."

Doctor Starwind coughed, "That's the advantage to this job. I have medical scientists working on one."

Captain Starwind stood, enduring an awkward silence, than finally breaking it again, "I'm leaving, Lloyd." He paused, then added, almost in regret, "This is the most we've talked since mom and dad were assimilated."

"Don't use that word around me!" Doctor Starwind snapped.

"The Borg took our parents from us at Wolf 359, Lloyd. Our parents were stripped of their individuality and their free will and were forced to do the same to countless others." There was a tense silence, "I'm leaving, Lloyd." Captain Starwind exited the office.

Across the North American continent, Amy West entered a house along Lake Huron in Michigan. She looked out onto the water through a large bay window.

"You always loved that view." The voice of an older man called at her, "So did your mother."

"How is she?" West turned to face her father.

"Oh, Rezi is trying to become head of the Symbiosis Program. She says that after learning three lifetimes more than she had expected to, she wanted to repay the program." Her father sighed, "We talk over subspace, but I work here on Earth. I love this planet, and more importantly, I don't enjoy moving." He laughed, "And how are you, Amy?"

"I'm fairly good. I started leading duty shifts on the bridge again." West said, proud of herself.

"I'm glad the big chair didn't scare you too far away." Her father laughed.

West nodded, "I don't think I told you. A few months back I got stuck in a conference room with a joined woman tending to some injuries and trying to keep from being sucked into space."

"Oh?" Her father said, unsure of what he was supposed to say.

"She offered me insight into that side of me. The Trill heritage." West sighed, "I haven't gone to Trill in almost four years."

"Maybe you should pay your mom a visit next time you get shore leave?" Her father suggested.

Back in orbit, VonBach approached Winters in one of _Hyperion_'s Observitorium. He noticed her glaring at the Earth below them. "Not going down?"

"Not my Earth. Mine was more brown and polluted. And dying." Winters gazed at the Earth before her, "It amazed me when I went to test out of the Academy, and it amazes me today. This Earth is so… beautiful."

"I guess it is." VonBach stared at it for a long time as well.

Starwind walked through the grounds of Starfleet Academy, looking for one old man in particular. He tended grounds and was far wiser than half the professors. He was also arguably old enough to have tended grounds while the crew of the NX-01 was being trained.

"You still alive?" Starwind joked, walking up on the man.

"Yeah." The old man replied, "You still pig-headed."

Starwind laughed, "So my first officer tells me."

"Who's your first officer?"

"Dorian Collins. She was a cadet during the Dominion War." Starwind explained.

The groundskeeper nodded, "The _Valiant_, right? Red Squad girl? We got another Red Squad ship out right now… The _Starburst_, I think it's called."

"Collins to Starwind, can you meet me in Tekka City?" A chirp came through his comm. badge.

Starwind tapped his badge, "I'll be there shortly."

"Don't do anything stupid, Starwind." The groundkeeper called after him as he walked away.

"I need an update on the new inductor array." Phral called across engineering. He approached a woman with the rank of Commander in a gold uniform, "Ma'am, I understand the armor technology _Voyager_ brought back has entered an experimental phase. I know you've installed the ablative hull armor, but this interphasic armor technology…"

The woman shot Phral a glance, "Chief Petty Officer Phral, are you asking me to add something else to this overhaul?"

"Yes."

The woman sighed, "Lindstrom to McKinley Station." She tapped her comm. badge, "Can we get a team working on installing the interphasic armor technology on _Hyperion_'s hull?"

Phral smiled widely and nodded.

Collins stood over a gravesite on the lavish outskirts of Tekka City's sheltered environment. She stared down at the grave.

"Dorian?" Starwind approached the gravesite.

Collins' gaze remained fixed on the grave, "Near ten months has gone by since he died…"

"You were busy." Starwind tried to console her.

"You would have given me leave right away." Collins sighed, "I just didn't want to accept the truth."

There was an awkward silence.

"You wanted to see me?" Starwind asked.

"Yes." She stood, drying her eyes on her sleeve, "The sun is going to rise over the Sea of Clous in an hour or two…"

Starwind saw where this was going, "Care to go for a trip, Commander?"

"Yes, sir, I would enjoy that."

Aboard _Hyperion_, VonBach nodded to the on-screen representation of Admiral Nechiev.

"Call your people back." Nechiev ordered, "You're leave is up."

"Mission?" VonBach asked.

"Just a simple flight test. Make sure everything works." Nechiev replied, "Starfleet Command out."

"VonBach to West."

On the lunar landscape, two figures in environmental suits stood near a gathering of rocks and stared off toward the horizon.

"Captain-" Collins began.

"Call me Victor." Starwind interrupted.

"Victor." She smiled, "Being here like this… thank you."

"Any time."

Almost instantly as the sun broke the horizon, the lunar landscape brightened.

"VonBach to Starwind. We've been ordered to field test the upgrades." A voice rang in their helmets.

Starwind looked over to Collins, "Two to beam up." They dematerialized.

"Sir." VonBach approached shortly after he beamed aboard, "I need to talk to you."

"Alright." Starwind entered a turbolift, followed by VonBach, "Bridge."

"Sir, I'm feeling devalued. Today was the first duty shift I led on the bridge in weeks. Since I stepped down as your first officer I've felt like the crew takes me less seriously." VonBach said, earnestly.

"Some of them never took you overly seriously to begin with." Starwind paused, feeling this wasn't quite an appropriate answer, "There's always promotion. I could pull a few strings with the Starfleet brass."

"I like it here." VonBach replied, "Just some of the people are getting on my nerves."

Starwind nodded, "Don't know what to say, Joe. I can't make the crew nice to you, or make them like you, or even make them respect you. You have to do that. And not violently; the finest tactical training in Starfleet won't help. You might scare a few, but won't get real respect that way."

"You're right."

"Shooting first can help outside the ship, but not with your crewmates." Starwind replied as the doors slid apart revealing the bridge. He made for the center of the bridge, "Helm, lay in a course to the outer rim of the system and then double back. Tactical, let's try some new toys."

"_Captain's Log, supplemental. Having successfully tested the modifications to _Hyperion_, we have reentered standard orbit of Earth. Admiral Janeway has extended me an invitation to the annual Admiral's Banquet… and since it happened to be during our annual servicing, I can't figure a way out of it this year."_

Starwind, wearing the white and gold of a Starfleet dress uniform, entered a large hall filled with Captains and Admirals. 

"Glad you could make it, Victor." Admiral Janeway approached him, "I hear your ship got my armor."

"It amazes me you don't teach at the Academy. Your improvisations buried the Borg." Starwind complimented.

"Hey, you staved off a war between the Romulans and the Federation." Janeway cited the Risa Incident, "You sure you don't want to move up in rank?"

"I'm sure."

"I didn't think so." Janeway shrugged, "How goes the hunt for Admiral Shran?"

"No new leads."

"Nice seeing you again, Vic." Janeway nodded and walked off.

"I hate these." Starwind sighed, looking for a stiff drink.

Starwind proceed to politely mingle and drink until he could, equally politely, excuse himself. "My ship's waiting in orbit…." He said, stepping out before the droning speeches he so detested.

VonBach impatiently waited on the bridge. He stared at the planet below him.

"Admirals never shut up, do they?" Ivano stared blankly at his console.

"Not usually." VonBach answered.

"Transporter Room Two to Bridge, we have the Captain."

"_Hyperion_ to McKinley Station, request permission to disembark." VonBach instantly called out.

"_Hyperion_, this is McKinley Station. You are clear for departure. Godspeed."

"Ivano, take us out." VonBach ordered.


	28. Down to the River

**Chapter Title: **Down to the River

**Chapter Synapses: **First contact is made with a race known as the Tal'Nori, who have ancient ruins on their planet of a crashed Cosmos class starship named _Hyperion_.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prime Raizel." Starwind, Collins, and a woman in lavish dress trekked through the woods.

"Captain, remind me, what are you captain of?" Raizel asked.

Starwind looked peculiarly at Raizel, "Federation starship _Hyperion_?"

"_Hyperion_." Raizel sighed, "We have a temple, here on our little world…"

Collins rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"We call it the Shrine of the Fallen Star. Your word, _Hyperion_, it looks like the symbols we saw on the temple… your ship… well…" Raizel pointed over the cliff just ahead of them.

On the planes just beyond the cliff was a rusted, torn, and tattered starship half-buried.

"NX-80975." Collins read, like she had seen a ghost.

"_USS Hyperion_." Starwind's voice shacked with horror.

"_Captain's Log, stardate 57560.1. While welcoming the Tal'Nori into the Federation, the Tal'Nori leader, Prime Raizel, has shown us something that chills even the more hardened officers on our ship to the core. Somehow, on the surface of this world, there is the hull of the _USS Hyperion_. We have a massive effort underway to figure this one out."_

"Preliminary results show that that was, in fact, this ship, the _Hyperion_." Watson, the science officer, presented all the information he had thus far.

"Yeah, it took me thirty seconds of remarkable creepiness to draw the same conclusion, Quinn. Care to explain how it got there or how long it's been there?" Collins said in a bit of a patronizing manner, then caught herself, "Sorry Lieutenant, you can understand how unsettling it was to see that hull first-hand."

"I understand, ma'am." Watson said, "Well, as for the age of the ship, I'm not sure yet, but old enough that the Tal'Nori could be descended from the crew, and that would be a distant memory."

"Prime Raizel said that the Temple of the Fallen Star is a very holy site for her people." Starwind threw a fact out there, "It's possible our crew had a great impact on life on this planet."

"And preventing this end to _Hyperion_ would undo this?" Sen asked.

"Yeah." Collins replied.

"Until we have more information, we're dismissed." Starwind stood, "We'll meet again at 0700 hours."

Collins found herself on the hull of the downed _Hyperion_, staring, tears being choked back.

"Dorian?" Talara walked up next to her, "Coming here while off-duty too?"

Collins did not respond.

"Dorian?" Talara caught the depressed look on Collins' face, "Are you alright?"

"No." Collins simply replied.

Talara tried to comfort her, "Well, it creeps the hell out of me. The idea that somehow eons ago we crashed here."

"I won't do it again." Collins broke down, "Not another ship, another crew! Not again!" She pounded her fist on the hull, "This world, this race be dammed! I won't do it again!"

"Are you alright?" Talara asked.

Rather than responding, Collins simply broke down into tears.

Talara nodded, "Talara to _Hyperion_, one to beam up."

Starwind, Phral, Watson, and VonBach stood on the downed ship's bridge.

"Chief, can you get any power to these terminals?" Starwind asked Phral

"Readings indicate _Hyperion_ has been here for over five millennia." Watson said, shocked.

"The power cell… I can get this console on. My power cell is compatible." Phral told Starwind.

"Here's the last log entry." VonBach called. On the viewer, Collins appeared.

"Acting Captain's Log, supplemental." VonBach said into the screen, fire and sparks behind him, "To anyone who receives this message."

"Acting Captain?" Starwind frowned. That meant the he was dead.

"The _USS Hyperion_ is lost. I have ordered the crew to abandon ship." He sighed, "As I have stated, Commander Collins died a day or so ago, and the battle has gone downhill since. The Tal'Nori have been crushed. Half the Klingon ships are crippled, and Starfleet isn't fairing much better. If there is enough chronoton energy left, I might be able to go back. Back to when this started." A console explosion was visible behind him. "_Hyperion_, out." Static drown out the image.

"Stardate was over a year from today." Watson shrugged, "Well, that gives us some time."

"No, whatever happens here, it isn't the first. According to these data logs, the Federation is at war." Phral read, "The log is damaged, I can't tell who we're at war with."

"We can't let _Hyperion_ crash here." VonBach said, sternly.

Starwind looked over his shoulder, "First thing's first. We need to find out how VonBach got to be here five thousand years ago." He thought a moment, "Phral, go to Engineering, see what things are like down there. Watson, do your thing. VonBach and I will search the ship."

"Aye." The other three replied.

Collins lay in her bed, asleep, rocking in nightmares.

She remembered _Valiant_. Moving to the Tactical position, she analyzed the situation, "Main power is still off-line, but I do have phaser control." She turned to the commissioned Ferengi, "Shall I return fire?"

A flash blinded her memory and she was in a biobed of the _Defiant_, with Nog looking down at her.

"He may have been a hero. He may even have been a great man. But he was a bad Captain." Nog placed the Red Squad insignia in her hand.

"Waters?" Collins asked.

Nog shook his head, "Starwind."

Collins awoke with a start at the chiming of the computer, "The time is 0630 hours."

"Report." Starwind said after the last of the staff had filed in.

Watson began, "After comparing notes with Phral, the reason for the time travel was a reaction in modified deuterium injectors reacting with a chronotron emission."

"We warped time and not space." Phral elaborated.

"Can we prevent the destruction of Hyperion." Collins asked.

"Yes. The effect on the Tal'Nori is immeasurable, but we can." Watson nodded.

Phral protested, "I think, with the right tools, there will be no effect on the Tal'Nori."

Starwind became remarkably interested, "Explain."

"A chronotron force field surrounding the ship may protect it from alterations to the timeline." Phral explained.

"When do we save ourselves, and how?" Collins asked her question conveying a sense of importance.

Starwind nodded, "Phral, how long 'til you can have the chronotron field around the downed Hyperion?"

Phral thought for a moment, "By 1300 hours."

"Do it." Starwind tried to coordinate their efforts, "In the meantime, contact Prime Raizel, ask her to beam aboard to prepare to be transported to Deep Space Three, there to be taken to Earth."

"We should find out who the Federation goes to war with." Collins suggested.

Starwind nodded, "Talara, see if you can't extract any more of the log entry"

"I'd like to…" Collins began.

Starwind interrupted, "Unless the rest of that sentence is 'Have a talk with West about my breakdown on the hull', permission denied."

Collins shot Talara a glare.

"It was for your own good." Talara said defensively.

"_Talara's Personal Log, stardate 57562.4. Though I've been able to piece very little of the logs together, I have made note of one important factor. Whatever act precipitated this elusive war, Shran did it. _Delphinous_ attacked someone for some technology and it blew up in the Federation's faces. Meaning that the one way to prevent this war is to peruse Shran with renewed vigor."_

Starwind sat a moment after Talara explained this to him. "So, that's what Shran's been up to since 56772."

"We don't have a clue how long we have. And we aren't sure if Phral's theory will protect the Tal'Nori." Talara explained, standing in Starwind's Ready Room.

Starwind nodded, "I'm hesitant as well, but I have a crew to save. They are priority."

Talara understood, "Recommend we wait it out some, sir. I don't think we should alter the Tal'Nori's history until we have to."

"Agreed." Starwind poked at his computer terminal, "Send your report on to Starfleet Command. I'm sure Temporal Investigations will visit the planet soon."

"Aye, sir." Talara exited.

Collins stood at the door of Starwind's Ready Room.

"Feeling better, Dorian?" Starwind asked.

"I'm not losing another ship, Vic." Collins approached him, "Promise me that we won't lose _Hyperion_."

"Not without a hell of a fight." Starwind responded, "Not while I'm in command."

"I saw the log. _Hyperion_ was through a hell of a fight and you weren't in command." Collins countered.

"I kept my promise, then." Starwind said, with a light air.

"Sir…" 

Starwind sighed, "Alright, Dorian. I promise you I will do everything in my power to defend _Hyperion_ against all enemies. I just don't know what more you want me to do."

"Can you take the pain away, Captain? The hundreds of people I left for dead, their pain, can you take it all away?" Collins fought tears.

"We aren't talking about _Hyperion_ anymore, are we, Commander?"

"Then you can't do anything for me."

"Dorian, you need to talk to Counselor West." Starwind said, clearly not enjoying what he had to say next. "Dorian Collins, until Counselor West pronounces you fit for active duty, you are relieved."

"What?" Collins said in protest.

"That decision is final." Starwind stood and exited his Ready Room for the bridge.


	29. Ockham's Razor

**Chapter Title: **Ockham's Razor

**Chapter Synapses: **A series of computer errors creep up and begin to seriously threaten the safety of the crew. Collins undergoes counseling following the Tal'Nori Incident.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"Anything you'd like to talk about today, Commander?" West asked, sitting in her office with Collins.

"I had the dream again. The one where Nog blames Captain Starwind for the destruction of _Valiant_." Collins sat uncomfortably in the office.

West stood and approached her replicator, "Want anything?"

"No."

"Tea. Herbal Blend 12." The fluid materialized without a glass, "Great. A smart-ass replicator."

"The thing is I went through counseling for the loss of the _Valiant_." Collins clasped her hands.

West sighed, sitting down and opting to clean the mess of liquid off the replicator later, "But seeing Hyperion like that now doubt tore down a few mental walls."

"Fix me, doc." Collins almost pleaded, "I want to return to active duty."

"If only it were that simple, Dorian." West smiled, "No miracle cures here."

On the bridge, a blip sounded at Ivano's station. "That's weird." Ivano examined his console.

"What?" VonBach asked from the central chair.

"I'm getting a proximity warning." Ivano continued to examine his console, "We're at high warp with the sensors reading a clean path and my console is giving me a proximity warning."

"Bridge to Engineering." VonBach tapped his badge, "We got a sensor glitch."

"We got a few other problems, Commander." Phral's voice reported back, "A series of minor glitches. I'm trying to find if there's a larger root cause."

"Get to work on that." VonBach ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Phral responded.

Starwind sat alone in his quarters, looking at his trumpet. He hadn't found the time to play in weeks, and here he was with time off. He picked up the trumpet and music filled the room. Klingon opera being played by the computer.

"Computer!" Starwind snapped at the ship, "Shut that damn music off!"

The computer blipped and the shrieking Klingon opera ceased only to be replaced by a blaring siren. Starwind, set his trumpet down and bolted out the door.

"Stand down Red Alert." VonBach ordered.

"I can't." Talara stared, "My console is non-responsive."

"Commander, we're accelerating. Warp eight." Ivano reported, "These glitches are losing their quirky humor."

"Shields are down." Winters reported from Tactical, "No, now their back up."

"Warp nine."

"We're firing phasers!" Winters reported, frantically.

Starwind entered the bridge, "What the hell are you lot doing to my ship?"

"Sir!" VonBach rose, "Chief Phral says that a series of computer malfunctions…"

"Warp nine point five." Ivano reported, "Little help here?"

"Mister Ivano, try to overload the impulse manifolds. You might trick the sensors into initiating an emergency shut-down of the Warp Core." Starwind ordered, "Winters, go to Engineering and give the Chief a hand. VonBach, I want all torpedoes disarmed. Can't have them going off in the tubes, can we?"

"Impulse overload in progress." The ship shook slightly, "It's working. We're dropping out of warp."

"Bridge to Engineering." Starwind sat down, "Who broke the ship?"

"_Captain's Log, stardate 57565.3. _Hyperion_'s trip to return the Tal'Nori delegation to Deep Space Three has been postponed due to a series of technical errors. So far, no error has been too severe or irreparable, but there's no telling how long before things get out of hand."_

The senior officers (Collins excluded) sat in the briefing room. The display screen in the room called up pictures of random planets.

"Phral, what the hell is going on?" Starwind asked, impatiently.

Phral obviously had no clue, "Th effect is a series of malfunctions."

"The cause?" West asked.

"No idea."

"What do we know?" Watson asked.

"There are no hardware problems. The computer is actually being told to do this stuff by some piece of software." Phral leaned back, "No idea what."

"Ockham's Razor." Starwind suggested, "What's the simplest explanation?"

"Virus." Sen suggested, "_Hyperion_ got a computer virus while in drydock."

Starwind looked about the table, "VonBach?"

"Sabotage." VonBach suggested.

"Confine the Tal'Nori delegation to their quarters and restrict computer access. Tell them that it's for their safety." Starwind ordered, "Talara, Phral, I want a cure devised and I want it yesterday. Sen, in the event these glitches should hurt someone…"

"I'll have Sick Bay prepared." Sen nodded.

"West, status of Commander Collins?" Starwind asked.

West sighed, "She's improving, but it seems as though all her repressed trauma over the _Valiant_ has surfaced. That's a lot to deal with sir."

"Ivano, keep me apprised as to where exactly this ship is going. I don't want to fly into a star, got it?" Starwind ordered.

"Aye." Ivano responded.

"Dismissed."

"Chief…" Talara thought of a course of action, standing in Engineering not much later, "If we've isolated the cause, why not just restart the ship?"

"Restart the ship?" Phral looked up from his console, "Rebooting the computer core… it might purge the infected data." Phral grew excited, "Engineering to Bridge, I'm going to reboot the computer core. Every system is going to go offline when I do. It'll take me a few minutes to set up." Phral tapped his badge and moved quickly to another console, "But everything's gonna shut down."

On the bridge, Starwind sighed, "Life support?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Phral responded, "But it will only be a few seconds."

"Sir," Ivano swiveled in his chair to face Starwind, "Main shuttle bay is decompressing and recompressing."

"Do it, Phral." Starwind ordered.

Sen stood in sick bay, awaiting inevitable injuries.

"Doctor?" One of his nurses approached. A burst of light surrounded her and alarms blared.

"Fire suppression systems activated!"

"That's a person!" Sen grabbed a medical tricorder, "You're siphoning the air from inside the field around her! You'll kill her!"

The nurse couldn't breathe.

Sen gritted his teeth, "Damn it, computer! Disengage suppression systems. Emergency override. Authorization Sen Asim, Chief Medical Officer."

"Authorization denied."

The blipping sound on Sen's tricorder was replaced by a solid beep, "Damn!"

"Fire suppressed." The field vanished from around the nurse.

"I want cortical stimulators!" Sen called to the rest of his staff, who were watching the event in horror, "Move!"

"All systems shutting down…" Phral stood at a control panel, "Now!" The room fell to absolute darkness then slowly began to return to life. "Ockham's Razor." Hr laughed, "If there's a solution simpler than 'Turn it off', I'd like to hear it."

"Hail the _Ockham_." Talara stared at the computer read-out, "The razor didn't work."

"So, Sen was right. It was a regular virus." Phral nodded, "Can you trace it?"

Talara shook her head, "Maybe you could?"

Phral walked over and stared at the read out, "There. In the Log files."

"How?"

"Standard procedure when you find a destroyed ship, Lieutenant?" Phral asked.

Talara caught on, "We downloaded infected log files!"

"We quarantine the log files and reinitialize the ship's computer defense systems and we should be fine." Phral smiled.

Alarms began to sound in Engineering.

"What's that?" Talara asked.

Phral looked at his console, "A warp core breach is in progress." Phral yelled to other engineering crews, "Stabilize the containment field!"

An ensign stared at the containment display, "Chief, containment is fine. The breach alarm is just sounding."

"Then shut that siren off." Phral said, annoyed.

Starwind sat, staring at the image of space. It was, rather suddenly, replaced by the image of another Starfleet captain.

"What do you need, Vic?" The Captain asked.

Starwind sighed. Third hail of its kind. "Sorry to bother you. My comm. array has a slight malfunction." Of course, he greatly undersold the situation, "_Hyperion_ out."

"Safe to say Phral's plan failed." Ivano observed.

Starwind nodded, "Win some, lose some."

"Sickbay to Bridge." Sen sounded particularly solemn, "We've lost someone. One of my nurses was killed by the fire suppression system."

Ivano looked puzzled, "Captain, the ship has se course for the center of the galaxy. Warp drive is powering up." Ivano looked more perplexed, "Warp drive is powering down."

"Bridge to Engineering!" Starwind rose. "I want my ship fixed, and I want it fixed now, Chief!"

"Working on it." Talara's voice responded.

All the displays on the bridge fell to black and were replaced by lines of gibberish. The4 lights on the bridge dimmed and suddenly returned to normal. The consoles returned to normal as well.

"Engineering to Birdge." Phral sounded confident, "We did it."

In a briefing later that day, all were present. Even Collins.

"Ockham's Razor." Talara explained, "The simplest solution is always somebody screwing up."

"Elaborate." Collins requested.

"Some of the data logs we downloaded at the Tal'Nori homeworld were infected with a compeer virus." Phral explained.

Starwind nodded, "Dismissed."

As others filed out, Collins approached Starwind, "Permission to return to active duty?"

"Are you psychologically fit?" Starwind asked.

Collins nodded, "Recovering, sir."

"Permission granted." Starwind nodded.

"_Captain's Log, stardate 57570.1. After docking at Deep Space Three to deliver the Tal'Nori delegation, the station technicians assisted Chief Phral in completing repairs to the computer core and recovering the infected files. Not only is _Hyperion_ fit as a fiddle again, but so is her first officer, who is doing far better now. We have sent the non-infectious log entries to Starfleet Command as an addendum to our previous report on the matter."_


	30. Old Solders

**Chapter Title: **Old Solders

**Chapter Synapses: **A starship reported missing six years ago suddenly reappears – with only one crew member, who remembers nothing. A visiting doctor annoys Sen.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"I'm getting some odd readings from the surface." One scientist called to another, "A Theta-band radiation pattern."

The doors slid apart, causing the scientist, a woman, to turn, "If you please!"

"Did I interrupt?" Starwind asked, "Doctor Helen Morris, I presume?"

"Yes." Morris nodded, "I'm sorry, sir."

"Any leads?" Starwind asked.

Morris nodded, "We think the extinction was cau-"

Starwind's badge chirped, "Captain, receiving an urgent distress call from a ship… _USS Endeavor_. The message is really one you should see, sir." VonBach's voice echoed.

"Put it through in Science Lab Three, Commander." Starwind ordered. An Asian man in a uniform that would indicate his role in tactical or engineering replaced a display in the lab. He stood alone on a bridge.

"This is the _Endeavor_ to any ship in comm. range. I seem to be the sole survivor. We are trapped behind Dominion lines… and I seem to be slightly amnesiac, because I honestly have no clue what we're doing or how to fly this thing. Please advise."

"Dominion lines?" Starwind rose and eyebrow. He paused a second then tapped his badge, "Starwind to senior officers. Conference room, now."

"What do we have here?" Starwind asked his officers after playing the distress call.

"_USS Endeavor_. Listed as MIA shortly after D.S. Nine fell to the Dominion." VonBach reported. He had looked into it after receiving the message. "This is the man in the distress call. Lieutenant J.G. Hiro Sakurai. He was elevated to Chief Tactical Officer…"

"Good doing homework, VonBach, but we don't need his service record." Starwind explained, "He thinks we're still at war with the Dominion, and he can't remember anything about starship maintenance. Sen, theorize."

Sen had an answer already, "Amnesia." Noticing this wasn't nearly detailed enough, he added, "Functional as well as temporal. He's lost years."

"What about the ship?" Collins asked, "It was missing in action."

Talara pondered a moment, "Maybe someone found it."

"Temporal anomaly?" Ivano suggested.

Starwind shrugged, "We'll see when we get there, won't we?"

"_Captain's log, stardate 57574.9. _Hyperion_ is en route to respond to a distress call from a ship that had been listed as MIA since the midst of the Dominion War. The _Endeavor_ has… reappeared. We aren't sure why. More puzzling is why only the tactical officer, Lieutenant Hiro Sakurai, seems to be aboard. I am drafting the visiting diagnostician, Doctor Helen Morris, to help Sen treat Lieutenant Sakurai. Doctor Morris was studying the extinction of a race and just happens to be on _Hyperion_. Perhaps the two of them can shed some light on this mystery."_

"Lieutenant Sakurai." Starwind entered sickbay where Sakurai lay on a biobed, "Welcome to the Federation starship _Hyperion_."

Sakurai looked about, "This a new design?" He asked, "To fight the Cardies?"

"Sakurai…" Starwind paused, "The war is over. We won."

"I couldn't remember how to fly the ship. Or raise the shields. They would have captured me." Sakurai ignored him.

"The war is over, Lieutenant." Starwind's tone quickly became official.

"Interesting." Morris watched the exchange, "It seems as though all he remembers is the war. Like that is his reality. Psychosis."

"Psychosis?" Sen asked.

"Doctor Asim, grab a colleague or two. We're going to your office. Differential diagnosis."

"What if it isn't a sickness?" Sen protested, "Vitals are normal. What if there is an external cause."

Morris shook her head, "No trauma."

"Not trauma…" Sen theorized, walking into his office, "Maybe experimentation. Explains the missing crew and the disappearance of the ship."

Morris followed, "Let Starwind's people explain the ship. We have a patient." She scowled, "Differential diagnosis."

"No." Sen frowned, "In case you forgot, Doctor, I'm one of Starwind's people. I believe someone diced this man's brain like a good seasoning, and I think I have no need for a diagnostician's consult on this matter." Sen fumed, "And my name is Sen. Bajoran names are surname before given name, you ignorant shrew. Now get your arrogance and smugness the hell out of my sickbay before your ego suffocates one of my patients."

Morris left in an offended manner. Which was fine by Sen, he meant to offend.

On the _Endeavor_, several of _Hyperion_'s officers worked to come up with a reason for the ship's disappearance.

"Look at this." Collins gestured to a control panel, "This database has been totally wiped."

"Somebody was here." VonBach mused, "Fly boy, check the sensor logs."

Ivano scowled, "Sir." He walked over to the operations console, "Sensor logs from the battle are present… but they suddenly are cut off. The sensors aren't even recording now."

"Who disabled the sensors?" Collins asked.

Phral looked up from the engineering station, "No one. Something destroyed them." He crossed to get her attention, "Something shredded the sensors. More than that, though, it seems as if dozens of systems have been ripped apart and rebuilt."

Collins rose an eyebrow, "Our amnesiac been busy?"

"Doubtful." Phral replied, "Something with a lot of intelligence and curiosity did this."

"But who?" VonBach asked.

"More frighteningly, Commander…" Collins paused for dramatic effect, "Why?"

"Sir." Sen entered Starwind's ready room, "The scans confirmed my diagnosis. Someone has performed excessive surgery on Lieutenant Sakurai's brain."

"Morris came to see me." Starwind rose from his chair, "Said that my chief medical officer was 'insufferable'."

"Morris is an egocentric, self-righteous, quack." Sen replied, adding, "With all due respect."

Starwind snickered, "Duly noted." He sighed, looking out the window, "So, someone experimented on Hiro's brain?"

"It was as if they were trying to figure out how it's assembled. There is significant damage." Sen answered.

"_Endeavor_ has several computer systems that went through the same thing." Starwind's gaze was fixed on the stars, "Something was studying the Federation at the height of the war."

"Dominion?" Sen suggested.

Starwind shook his head, "Smarter. Besides, the Dominion wouldn't return _Endeavor_, especially now, after they lost the war."

"Who would want to assess the Federation? Learn more about us?" Sen asked.

"Something not humanoid." Starwind figured. Something clicked in his mind. The height of the Dominion war was when… "Sen, will you excuse me?"

"Of course, Captain." Sen exited.

Starwind sat at his desk. He stared at the painting on his wall. It was _Hyperion_, beautifully painted by Collins – made oh, so long ago. There was an answer to his puzzle. He could almost see it. The clues were there… Bah, he couldn't solve it.

The officers sat at the conference table the next morning. Starwind was not present.

VonBach toyed with a pad, "He's late."

"Probably tying up loose ends." Sen postulated.

"Computer, locate Captain Starwind." Collins ordered.

The computer blipped, "Captain Starwind is not on board the _Hyperion_."

The officers exchanged glances.

"Collins to Harman." She attempted to contact the transporter chief, "Where's the Captain, Walter?"

"He beamed over to the _Endeavor_." Harman replied.

West glanced at Sen, "Guess you're right."

Just as Collins prepared to conduct the meeting, a beam of light pierced the room as Starwind materialized, "Am I late?"

"Right on time." Ivano said, somewhat sarcastically.

Starwind stood at the head of the table. "Sen said something yesterday that got gears going in my mind." He began to pace around the table, "_Endeavor_ vanished at the height of the Dominion war. First thought is P.O.W., but not this time. Something with little experience with humanoid life sliced up Sakurai's brain." He paused, "I got to thinking. A lot happened during the war, but most of the concerned parties were humanoid."

"Most?" Phral interrupted.

Ivano chained onto this, "Tholians are more bug-like, I think."

"That's what Morris said." Starwind responded, "Clever, but wrong. There was another enigmatic event during the war. An Admiral I know was on a ship called _Fairview_ and stumbled upon something."

"_Cosmos_." Collins, remembering Starwind's briefing near a year ago, replied.

"Bingo." Starwind replied, seeing some of his officers make the connection before he finished, "We don't know what the species looks like, but I'd guess they're unlike anything we could imagine. It's possible that _Cosmos_ wasn't the only expedition sent into our galaxy. And it's possible that they took home a souvenir."

"But they need two Singularity Projectors to create the wormhole. There would need to be one at each end." Winters objected, then her voice dropped to a softer tone, "And if _Endeavor_ was returned…"

VonBach's eyes grew in horror, "You mean to tell me one of those freaky dimension-jumping look-alikes is still in our galaxy."

"It would appear that way." Starwind nodded.

"You're sure?" This concerned VonBach.

"I scanned the ship and found the same kind of energy signature as the Singularity at Jupiter Station." Starwind confirmed.

Sen interjected, "What about Lieutenant Sakurai?"

"We leave him at a Starbase, send him to Starfleet Medical to get some help. Happens I still have a brother with some pull there, maybe there's some experimental treatment to take care of the brain damage."

"_Endeavor_?" Collins asked.

"Hmm…" Starwind pondered, "Take a skeleton crew. Bring her to the Starbase as well. We'll dump them both off there." After a moment, he dismissed them.

Sen entered sickbay to find an unfortunate sight. Doctor Morris was waiting in his office. He approached a nurse, "Fetch me a hypospray of anestasine."

"Doctor?" The nurse asked.

"In case Helen is feeling particularly talkative." He replied, grabbing the hyopspray the nurse had prepared and entering his office. "Hello, Doctor Morris."

She avoided eye contact, "Doctor Asim."

"Sen." He corrected her.

"Sen." She repeated, "You were right. Amnesia caused by botched brain surgery." She took a moment, not good at saying things like this, "I thought it was a symptom. Psychosis. I would have seen a disease where there wasn't one. I may have prescribed treatment that would hurt him."

"Or kill him." Sen added, then toned down the hostility, "You're a diagnostician. You went into it looking for an illness."

Morris began to exit, "Perhaps I'll see you again, Asim?"

"I hope not." Sen replied, "You're an egocentric, stubborn, catastrophe waiting to happen."

She stared blankly at him.

"No offense." He added.

_Hyperion_ glided at high warp to its Starbase destination, closely followed by _Endeavor_.


	31. ThirtyOne

**Chapter Title: **Thirty-One

**Chapter Synapses:** A radical Starfleet Intelligence agency that has approached Starwind in the past approach other members of the crew in order to make _Hyperion_ serve Section 31, and are willing to go to extreme measures to enlist their services.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Previously…

"We have operatives within the heart of Romulus and the Klingon Empire, the Cardassian Union (rather what's left of it), even the Breen Confederacy. We have had men in the cabinet of the past five Federation Presidents. Admirals, doctors, we have a lot of influence, Captain. And we are expanding." Operative Newberry explained, "You are a member of Section 31 now, Captain."

Starwind stared at his comm. badge before picking it up. He showed it to Admiral Ross, shooting him a cold glare, "This still stands for something, Admiral."

"Victor, you should not be forced to help 31, so I'll tell you now. " A female operative told him, earnestly, "They are after you. They want _Hyperion_ and aim to get her at all costs."

"These guys think I'm their ace in the hole for the _Hyperion_." Starwind explained to a fellow Captain, "But I refuse to serve them."

_And now, the continuation…_

"Shore leave, Captain?" Ivano asked, eagerly, as the ship dropped out of warp

Starwind shook his head, "We're not at Angel One for the sightseeing, Ensign."

"Besides," Collins smiled, "You're not their kind of visitor."

"Just because it's a planet ruled by beautiful women?" Ivano laughed.

"Put us into standard orbit." Starwind ordered, "Collins, beam down and see what was so important?"

"Aye." Collins walked toward the turbolift, She stopped as she passed the Operations console, "Where's Lieutenant Talara?"

Starwind stared at the crewman taking her place, "Fair question." He looked about, as if expecting to see her at another console, "Computer, locate Lieutenant Talara."

Talara stood in a fighter bay talking with someone in the Engineering department, "I guess you could say I'm a little upset by it. It was my fault, though."

"Shame you never earned your position back." The engineer replied.

"It was a stupid mistake. I'm lucky my antenna grew back." Talara laughed, "But I get to fly her sometimes. And run those fighter drills." She turned, "I'm late for my duty shift, Ensign…?"

"Newberry." He smiled, "One last thing, ma'am?"

"Yeah?" Talara stopped.

"What would you do to be a pilot again?" He asked.

Talara responded instantly, turning to face him again, "Almost anything."

"Good." Newberry smiled, "Then I have a proposition for you."

There was stillness on the bridge. Ivano opted to break the silence, "Why didn't they hail us?"

"Mistress Beata would rather speak to a woman in private." Starwind answered, "Such matters are too important for men."

"Matriarchal society I take it?" Ivano asked.

"You have no idea." VonBach said, as if remembering a visit.

Talara entered the bridge, "Sorry I'm late. An engineer had a few questions about repair of the fighters."

Starwind nodded to her, "Take your position. Collins has beamed to the surface to speak to Beata."

"Miss Winters?" Newberry approached her as she ate in the lunge on the observation deck.

Winters turned her head, "Yes?"

"My name is Newberry. It's a pleasure to meet you." He sat with her, "I wonder, are you homesick for Zeon?"

Winters was caught totally off-guard. She was not from this universe, but from a parallel one. Of course, that was classified. How some Ensign knew that was beyond her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Section can help you, Sarah." Newberry smiled.

"Section 31?" Winters laughed, "You're kidding. Why would I help them?"

"Because you want to see your Earth again." Newberry suggested, "You feel like such an outsider here."

Winters leaned across the table, "Three words, Ensign. Go to hell." She rose, moving for the exit.

"Beata didn't call us." Collins entered the bridge, followed by Winters.

Starwind rose, "What?"

"She didn't send that hail. Someone else did." Collins restated.

Winters added, "Can we meet in your ready room, sir?"

Starwind nodded, and the three entered his ready room.

"I know who contacted us." Winters told him the moment the door closed, "Section 31 approached me."

There was a terrible silence.

"We can't tip our hand about this." Starwind shook his head, "We need to find out who they've talked to."

"The operative said his name was Ensign Newberry." Winters added.

Collins thought a moment, "How do we catch him?"

"We don't." Starwind sighed, "31 escapes every time."

"Breifing?" Collins suggested.

Starwind shook his head, "No telling whom they've talked to. Winters, send security teams to apprehend Newberry. Collins, scan for a cloaked ship. Trust no one."

VonBach shot at a Velocity Disk in the holodeck. The disk changed color and flew toward Newberry.

"Full Impact. Point, VonBach." The computer chirped.

"Make it a challenge, Ensign." VonBach smirked, victoriously.

"You got a good aim." Newberry readied his phaser, "We need people with a talent like that."

VonBach fired, "Who is 'we'?"

Newberry shot, "Section 31."

"Captain's log, stardate 57581.2. It has been brought to my attention that Operative Newberry has boarded my ship. He seems to be trying to turn my crew into operatives. I can only assume it isn't the crew he's after, but rather the ship. Hyperion is one of the most modern warships in the fleet, armed with two unique weapons. I would wager that the same thing that interests 31 is what seems to interest every other crazy sect in Starfleet."

"What are they after?" Collins whispered to Starwind on the bridge. She had relieved Talara.

"Someone on this boat that'll do their bidding." Starwind responded with a note of disapproval.

Collins looked up from the console, "Better hope they don't offer VonBach membership."

"I do." Starwind replied.

"Why are we after this ensign?" a security officer asked Winters.

Annoyed, she responded "Insubordination."

"You need five teams of three armed officers for insubordination?" the officer asked.

She stopped and glared at the officer, "A lot of insubordination."

"You're after the Section, aren't you?" the other officer said.

"No." Winters responded, noting the operative in her ranks.

The operative shot Winters, "Lies!"

Without hesitation, the other officer shot the operative, and shot to kill.

"I'm not reading anything." Collins reported.

Starwind nodded, "Ivano, set course away from here, maximum warp. Collins, keep scanning."

"Aren't we going to find out who called us?" Ivano asked.

"No." Starwind replied coldly.

"Ensign Culver to Bridge, Winters is down. Our third stunned her. He was an operative for Section 31."

"Damn." Starwind gritted his teeth. Newberry would know soon they were on to him, "Collins, sound the intruder alert."

"What do you think of my offer, Doctor?" Newberry asked Sen.

Sen walked across sickbay "Inciting, but I'm going to decline."

"You don't decline, Doctor." Newberry said, forcefully.

The lights in the room fell red, and an alarm sounded. The computer chirped, "Intruder Alert."

"Looks like someone did." Sen walked up to Newberry, "I won't tell them I saw you here." Newberry turned to leave. As he did this, Sen hit him with a hypospray, and he fell to the ground, "Oops. Well, I should let the Captain know I sedated someone accidentally." Sen stared at Newberry, collapsed on the floor, "Security to Sickbay."

When Newberry awoke, he was in the brig. Starwind stood just outside the forcefield, "Got you."

Newberry laughed, "Very good, Captain. Was it Winters who told you? Shame she didn't have any family to threaten. That's how I got Lieutenant Commander Oneria."

"Oneria is being transferred to the _Stragger_ in a day's time." Starwind replied.

"You'll never find all the crew I've turned." Newberry laughed, "And I still have you."

"Talara has come to me. As well as dozens of others, turning themselves and others in." Starwind said, emotionlessly, "Amazing what happens if you catch a ringleader."

"You'll never catch them all." Newberry reassured Starwind.

"I'll catch enough." Starwind left.

An hour or so later, Winters entered Starwind's ready room. "Newberry's gone."

Starwind sighed, "Someone got past our security protocols, Sarah. Who would do that without setting any alerts off?"

"VonBach." She said, now sure he was working for Newberry.

Starwind nodded, "VonBach."

"What are you going to do?" Winters asked, curious.

Starwind thought a moment, "Nothing noticeable." He paused again, "I want you to write reports weekly on his activities. Any unauthorized activity, from communications to overusing holodeck hours. Also, any sensitive tactical information or security information goes to you, and not him."

"Seems easy enough."

"Do you have any idea how much he does in the way of unauthorized weapon replications?" Starwind asked, "Not as easy as you think, Lieutenant."


	32. Trail of Blood

**Chapter Title: **Trail of Blood

**Chapter Synapses: **_Hyperion_ encounters a disabled Federation passenger ship, curiously not transmitting a distress call. What is more curious is why the ship is derelict

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Sirens blared as Starwind entered the bridge, "Status report?"

"We hit someone." Ivano stared blankly at the screen.

VonBach explained, "Blue mentioned odd energy signatures, so I told Quatre to slow to impulse and close."

Ivano continued to stare, "I dropped out of warp, and a body hit the shields. Computer registered an impact and set off a red alert."

"Reading a ship. Bearing 031-mark-288." Talara reported.

"Stand down red alert." Starwind, sufficiently curious, motioned for VonBach to take Tactical, "On screen."

"Federation transport ship." Talara reported then smirked at the name, "Australia class _Sydney_."

"Open a channel." Starwind ordered, "This is Captain Victor Starwind of the Federation starship _Hyperion_. May we render assistance?"

"No response," 

VonBach offered a suggestion, "Figure she's derelict?"

"Figure she's a ghost ship." Ivano glared still, now at the _Sydney_.

"_Sydney_, please respond." Starwind tried again. No success. "Talara, scanned the ship for life?"

"Course, sir. I got life signs. But something is messing with my scans. No idea what you'll face." Talara replied, "I know you got atmosphere."

"Good enough." Starwind turned to VonBach, "Get Winters, Collins, and Sen and beam over."

Four beams of light pierced the darkness of the transport ship. Once bodies materialized, flashlight armlets lit the surroundings. The air was stale and smelled of death.

"Away Team to _Hyperion_." Collins tapped her badge, "Beam over a security team to secure this area. Then let's get Phral over here to turn stuff on."

"I think Ivano was right." VonBach shined his light around, "Ghost ship."

"VonBach and I will check the Bridge and mess. Winters, you and Sen check out the Infirmary and Engineering." Collins ordered, "Then we'll all move from there to quarters. A liner like this, I expect we could use at least another team to help with those."

"_Captain's Log, stardate 57584.7. _Hyperion_ has encountered a passenger liner named the _Sydney_. We have classified _Sydney_ as a derelict ship. I've reviewed passenger and crew manifests. There were a good thousand people aboard. Fifty were commissioned officers, and of them, ten served aboard _Sydney_. I've sent a few away teams to the derelict to try and secure the ship and investigate the cause of her abandonment." _

Winters pointed her phaser rifle about as she entered the engineering area, Sen followed with a medkit.

"Yeah. Emergency power." Sen gestured to the dark warp core.

Winters looked about, "Doesn't seem to be much in the way of technical problems, though."

Where Collins and VonBach were, the smell of death hung heavy in the air. They looked about in the mess hall. Food still sat on tables.

Collins touched the food. It was cold, but none had gone bad. "This happened quickly. And not too long ago."

"This place is giving me the creeps." VonBach confided.

"But the air seems so stale." Collins looked about, "When did this happen?"

VonBach, who had drifed off toward the kitchen area, froze, "Ma'am!" He called.

Collins ran over and shined her light down. A trail of blood tracked out a door to a cooking supply room.

VonBach walked to the door. It didn't open. He tried manual release. Nothing. "Door's locked."

"This doesn't feel right." Collins said uncomfortably.

"Nothing here does." He stood back and pulled his phaser pistol. He blasted the release and the door slid open.

Collins approached, and reluctantly shined a light inside. She looked away, "Oh, god!"

Winters and Sen rounded similarly broke into the infirmary. A man in a white coat charged, "Monsters!"

Sen grabbed the man, thrusting him violently against a wall, "Calm yourself!"

"We aren't monsters." Winters reassured the man, "My name is Sarah Winters. I'm from a ship. _Hyperion_." The man started to relax, "That is Sen Asim. He's from my ship too. He's a doctor. Do you need medical attention?"

"No." The man, now calm, moved away from Sen, "I'm Kyle Bryson, _Sydney_'s resident physician." He was still nervous, "Get out of here. Get off this ship, go to high warp, and don't come back."

Winters tapped her badge, "Winters to _Hyperion_, three to beam up. Get Collins and VonBach out too."

The Away Team, Starwind, and Doctor Bryson sat at a smaller conference table.

"A ship. I don't even remember the name, but it was old, was assigned to deep-space research. It came out of warp." Bryson explained, "This ship had gone to the edge of the spiral arm. It saw the emptiness between galaxies. The place of deepest darkness."

"Have we ever sent a ship out that far?" Winters asked.

Ignoring her, Bryson continued, "We didn't think they were a threat. Until they came aboard. They were crazed. At first, a few people sought shelter in the infirmary, but soon, I fled into the Jeffries tubes." His voice was shaky, "I heard screams. The whole time the ship was here, screams. I caught a glimpse of the Captain. They let him live. They made him watch as they defiled and tortured the passengers and crew. Everyone else died. Everyone but the Captain and I. And the Captain… he's mad. He's seen the same darkness. The emptiness of the soul. He blinded himself, but is still mad. He's like them. He's been after me, to either kill me or make me like he is." Bryson paused, "He will kill your men, Captain, but he won't just kill, he'll desecrate."

Starwind nodded and tapped his badge, "Starwind to Bridge, recall our away teams."

Alert sirens blared, though not Red Alert sirens, and Bryson ran to a corner, "He's come here! He'll kill some, and turn others! He'll make this ship like _Sydney_!"

"That isn't red alert." Sen eased Bryson's fears.

VonBach glanced around, "No, it's a proximity alert."

Starwind was already gone.

"I saw them." Collins spoke softly to Bryson, "The bodies."

"Each an atrocity." Bryson said, in an equally quiet manner.

Collins' eyes were glazed with horror, "How could a person do such a thing?"

"Easy." Bryson replied, "They aren't people anymore. They are demons. Demons that will rape you, kill you, wear your flesh and eat your insides." He paused, "In that order, if you happen to be fortunate."

"How… I mean, you lived."

"I hid. Hid from the sights and sounds." Bryson replied, "The Captain… he couldn't hide. The only way to handle such inhumanity in your eyes is to relinquish yours. Become the beast."

Starwind entered the bridge, "Report."

"All teams are in except Six. Some energy field went up around the Bridge." Talara reported.

"Starwind to VonBach, grab big guns and prepare for site-to-site straight to _Sydney_'s bridge."

"We're in reverse now. Sydney is drifting toward us. I'm trying to maintain our distance." Ivano reported.

"Just drifting? No propulsion?" Starwind asked. Ivano nodded, "A little more distance, Ensign. The proximity alert disturbs our guest."

"The derelict disturbs me." Ivano replied, candidly.

"VonBach to Bridge. Ready."

The team still aboard _Sydney_ crowded at the front of the small bridge. As the door slid open, a figure became visible. It was Jason Forester, the Captain of _Sydney_, but his eyes were gone, replaced by bloody gouges. His uniform was torn and bloody. His face cut and hair worse than unkempt. Dispute the lack of eyes, Forester seemed very aware of where things were, and seemed just as crazed as Bryson described.

"Oh!" One of the team yelped. This was what Forester needed. He lunged across the bridge, grabbed her, and began to claw at her skin. Another team member shot him. It startled him, but did not knock him down.

"Maximum stun!" the lieutenant screamed.

"Than kill!" The ensign being mauled screamed.

"Gladly." VonBach entered from the door Forester opened, "Sir, I relieve you." VonBach pulled a combat knife from his belt and threw it, planting it firmly in Forester's back. Forester stumbled away from the ensign and turned to VonBach.

"He was weak. They all fall. No resistance. No defense. They were broken." Forester growled, "They were deserved."

"That's enough crazy, thanks." VonBach pulled a phaser more closely related to a shotgun from its holder, "Now stand relieved." He shot several bursts into the Captain, causing him to fall to his knees, "Or kneel relieved."

The ensign grabbed Forester' head and jerked it, snapping his neck.

"Oh, see, you took my fun!" VonBach complained, shooting a control panel, "Force field's down." He shot the corpse of Forester, "And that was earned."

"Ensign Yentz to _Hyperion_, get us the hell out of here." She tapped her badge.

"Gladly, ensign." Starwind smiled, and motioned for Talara to do so. "Winters, lock weapons on the _Sydney_."

"Sir?" Winters glanced at him, "Its evidence. Against those madmen."

"I suspect those lunatics will be caught without the aid of an Australia class transport." Starwind explained, "Let's send those poor passengers off. Get a yeoman up here with the flute."

Soon after, Bryson, now the sole survivor, stood with the senior officers of Hyperion on the ship's bridge.

"May _Sydney_ rest in peace." Bryson lowered his head.

The yeoman played the tones, and VonBach fired two torpedoes at the Sydney's warp core. They were now a safe distance from the ship.

"Talara," Starwind turned to Operations, "Send a bulletin out on an old ship sent for deep-space research full of murderers."

"Aye, Captain."

"And may _Sydney_ rest in peace." Starwind added, as the debris from the transport floated through space.


	33. Dragon's Fang

**Chapter Title: **Dragon's Fang

**Chapter Synapses: **A hostile Delta Quadrant race makes an incursion into Federation space. Admiral Janeway takes command of _Hyperion_, claiming need for a warship.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"Sir?" A female ensign reported from the tactical position of the small Defiant-class, "Reading odd subspace signals."

"Something's appearing off out starboard bow!" another crewman screamed in horror as dozens of small vessels emerged from a strange subspace anomaly followed by one, larger and more sleek, cruiser.

"Reading almost seventy assault vessels. They're old, but their particle cannons can still hurt."

"Red Alert. Send word to Starfleet Command. Unknown fleet in hostile position. Give our coordinates."

"_Captain's log, stardate 57591.1. After receiving word of an odd enemy fleet sitting on the outskirts of Federation space, we have set an intercept course at maximum warp. We broke for only a moment to rendezvous with a ship carrying Admiral Janeway, who has personally decided to lead this mission. She says this enemy is an old friend of hers – the Vodwar. She advised us that this will most probably end in a large-scale armed conflict."_

"We accidentally reanimated a cell of the Vodwar who had been in stasis for almost a millennia." Janeway explained to the senior officers, "We were looking for a way home, and the Vodwar's subspace passages seemed promising. But the Vodwar weren't exactly willing to share."

"Cross you?" Starwind assumed.

Janeway nodded, "They planed to use us to defeat their enemy and then take our ship. Seems those we knew survived rebuilt their civilization."

Collins examined a data pad with the fleet details on it, "Seems they want to thank you for helping them out, Admiral."

"Argo class?" VonBach was reviewing the specs for the fighters of the Vodwar, "That's Greek."

"Weakness?" Collins asked, ready for a fight.

"Argo class interceptors were only equipped with particle cannons. Weak, but still somewhat effective. Keep in mind, those ships are better than nine hundred years old." She sighed, "The larger carrier… Probably something they stole. No telling what it's capable of."

"Diplomatic solutions?" Starwind asked, not as eager as his first officer.

"None." Janeway said, calmly, "I didn't chose _Hyperion_ for this mission lightly, Captain. If there were a diplomatic solution, I would send _Enterprise_ or _Voyager_. But _Hyperion_ is a the closest thing to a warship I could get my hands on."

West interjected, "Admiral, I'm sure I don't need to remind you that an armed conflict is a last resort."

Janeway eyed her scornfully, "Counselor, if the Borg were on the outskirts of Federation space, would you save violence for a last resort."

There was a moment of silence as West took this hit with a small dose of frustration.

"Well, that's good enough for me." VonBach declared.

Starwind fought a laugh, "Joe, she had you at 'armed conflict'."

"Dismissed." Janeway stood.

Satrwind approached Janeway, "Could this be the impending war?"

"The one you discovered in the logs from the Tal'Nori homeworld?" Janeway thought a moment then shrugged, "I made a number of enemies in the Delta Quadrant, Captain, and many of them want revenge. The Vodwar are probably one of the races most able to seek it."

"'One of'…?" Starwind repeated, nervously.

"Don't worry, Captain. You won't die today." Janeway assured him.

"We'll intercept the fleet at 1400 hours." Starwind reported, and sensing an air of dismissal, left.

"I gotta admit." Collins said to Sen on their way to the turbolift, "I'm apprehensive."

"About the Admiral or the mission?" Sen asked.

"Both."

Sen thought a moment, "You're off-duty until 1330, right?"

"Yeah?" Collins responded, entering the turbolift,

"Do you play poker?" He paused. She hesitantly nodded, "Join us at the officer's game in Talara's quarters. Half an hour."

"I will." Collins nodded, "Deck three."

Time passed slowly for most, but the poker playters found a way to relax. Crowded around the poker table were Collins, Sen, Talara, Ivano, West, and VonBach.

"Fold." Ivano sighed.

"Just you an me, Pinkskin." Talara smiled at VonBach.

"Forty." VonBach threw chips in, "Is that too much for you, Blue?"

She threw her chips in, "Let's see this hand."

VonBach revealed his hand. He had nothing to beat Talara.

Collins laughed, "Oh, Joe, that was a terrible bluff."

West was enjoying VonBach's loss too, "Don't shoot her."

"I might shoot you." VonBach offered.

"Forty!" Sen mimicked VonBach, "Like it was some decree from the Prophets."

"They on our side today, Sen?" Talara asked.

"Hey…" Ivanio protested, "Let's not talk shop today."

"They better be." Collins dealt another hand, "We're being invaded, after all. That puts Bajor at risk"

"Really, let's not." Ivano continued to protest.

"What do you think the Vodwar are like?" West asked.

Sen shook his head, "Who knows? Only people in Starfleet that have seen them before are Janeway's old _Voyager_ crew."

"I hear they're more aggressive than Klingons and more treacherous than Romulans." Talara whispered.

"I hear that your source is crap." VonBach said defiantly, "Only thing more vicious than the Klingon Empire is me."

"I understand there is a fleet of them." Collins chimed in on the speculation, "A fleet of Vodwar against one Federation ship."

"Their technology is almost a thousand years out of date, Dorian." Talara replied.

"Still, a fleet." Collins sighed, "And they still pack a punch, even after this long."

"Are we gonna play cards?" Ivano asked, both frustrated and uncomfortable, "Or chit chat about impending battles and make grandiose claims about our enemies?"

West sighed, throwing in chips, "Twenty."

Shortly thereafter, the senior bridge crew spilled out of the turbolift, many coming from a heated afternoon of poker in Talara's quarters, and took their stations. There was unnerving quiet across the bridge. Friendly banter that usually graced the senior officers when in this room was doused, either by the presence of an Admiral at the central chair of the bridge or the upcoming battle. Or, perhaps, both. Collins took the usual seat to the right of center, and Starwind sat to Admiral Janeway's left.

"Time, mister Ivano?" Janeway called, as if awaiting a countdown.

"Exiting warp now, ma'am." Ivano reported, having just taken the helm.

"Red Alert." Starwind turned to VonBach.

Simultaneously, Collins called to Talara, "On screen." Twenty small assault vessels surrounded a large cruiser on the screen.

"Hail the cruiser." Janeway rose, "I am Admiral Kathryn Janeway, commanding the starship _Hyperion_. Stand down and return to the Delta Quadrant where you belong."

A long-faced figure with a ridge running down along the face appeared on the screen. "Captain – I'm sorry, Admiral."

"Mister Gaul. I thought you were dead." Janeway said, in a disappointed tone.

"I made it out alive." He said, assuring her, "What became of _Voyager_?"

"She's still flying." Janeway responded, "I just wanted to take _Hyperion_ for a spin."

"About those torpedoes I once asked you for…"

"I have a salvo with your name on it, Gaul." She hissed.

Gaul smirked, "I'd rather board your ship and take them myself. Better than firing them at me."

"Lovely chat, Gaul, but we're through here." Janeway returned to the central seat, "Go home or die. _Hyperion_ out."

"They're powering engines." Ivano repotted.

VonBach scoffed, "Cowards."

"Actually, Commander…" Ivano paused, "They're heading for us."

"Forward shields to full." Janeway ordered, "Mister VonBach, fire at will."

"Admiral, recommend targeting the smaller ships first?" Starwind suggested, "They're archaic, we could take out a number of the and weaken the fleet as a whole."

"Do it." Jneway ordered.

"The smaller ships are firing particle cannons." Talara reported.

The ship jolted slightly, and Starwind turned to VonBach, "Adaptive armor?"

"Wouldn't have any affect." Janeway replied, "The particle cannons are too simplistic."

"Brilliant." Starwind replied.

"VonBach, fire s few bursts from the Multiphasic Cannon." Janeway ordered.

Three bursts hit Vodwar ships, each eliminating its target, "Hail Gaul." The Vodwar man appeared on the screen, "You're outgunned, Gaul."

"He who fights and runs away…" Starwind hinted.

VonBach scoffed, "Is a damned coward."

"I'm inclined to agree with the fellow in the back." Gaul referred to VonBach.

"Then why are your ships retreating to the corridors?" Janeway taunted, "Shoot one more down, Joseph."

He happily complied, "Four down, Admiral."

"Because my men want to live, and come back when we are twice in number and ten fold in power." Gaul ended communication and entered subspace himself.

"Stand down red alert. Ivano, set course for the _Harrington_, maximum warp." Janeway ordered.

"Minimal damage to report, Admiral." Talara informed her.

"A confrontation that anticlimactic?" Janeway smiled, "I would expect as much."

"Mister Gaul seems vigilant, for a 900-year-old man." Starwind observed.

"My first officer called the Vodwar 'dragon's teeth'. It is from Greek mythology, a slayn dragon's teeth were spread across a battlefield, and from them sprouted warriors, ready to continue fighting." Janeway thought back to the days in the Delta Quadrant, "Gaul wanted photon torpedo technology in exchange for passage through his subspace corridors."

"Now we know those lead into our back yard." Collins shuddered at the thought.

Starwind's fears turned to the war cited in the logs of the crashed _Hyperion_ on the Tal'Nori homeworld, "Meaning that any of the Admiral's old foes could wage war on the Federation."

"The Vodwar are protective of the corridors." Janeway replied, "But, with the right offers and intentions, an enemy or two could earn passage."

"Recommend we place beacons. Mark this area as off-limits except to Starfleet patrol." Starwind suggested.

Janeway nodded, "Do it, Talara."


	34. Finding Providence

**Chapter Title: **Finding Providence

**Chapter Synapses: **The _Hyperion_ runabout _Providence_ (carrying West, Starwind, and Ivano) falls under attack and crashes on a remote planet, where her passengers must flee their pursuers.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

A runabout darted through space. West sat at the operations station, laughing. Ivano piloted, and Starwind took tactical. Instead of standard uniforms, the three wore black, with long black jackets that bore their rank insignia and comm. badges on the lapel. This uniform was consistent with the new look of Starfleet's special security details.

"No, I really get it." West laughed in the runabout, "You and Talara are totally war buddies. Since the _Lexington_."

"I'm just saying!" Starwind defended, "I can't believe Captain Ramsey would offer a position to one of my senior officers. Especially one who has followed me to hell and back like Talara has."

"He should take VonBach off our hands." Ivano smirked.

"Did she turn it down?" West asked, curious.

Starwind nodded, "I advised her to take it, though. Unless Dorian gets a command, she has very little room to move up on _Hyperion_. She's my Second Officer, after all."

There was a momentary silence in the runabout.

"What does Starfleet want with us, anyway? Calling us a special security detail and sending us off to the middle of nowhere like this?" West asked.

"We're meeting with an informant." Starwind replied simply.

An alert sounded softly from Ivano's controls, "Would the informant happen to be a Klingon mercenary?"

Starwind's quizzical expression flew across the runabout to meet Ivano.

"We have a small Klingon ship, civilian but armed, off the port bow." Ivano explained.

Weapons' fire shook the craft.

"Not the informant." West guessed.

Starwind examined the tactical console, "We're outgunned." He stated, looking from Ivano to West, "Options?"

"We're just outside a star system. Five planets." West read the information on her console, "One is M-class."

"I have an ingenious plan to try, sir." Ivano spun to face the Captain, "We set course opposite the system, and give a thirty-second hard burn, everything we got, then rapidly decelerate, spin about, and warp to the system. Hide out."

"Do it." Starwind replied, trying to maximize shield efficiency.

The runabout, _Providence_, drastically altered course and increased speed. The Klingon craft matched course and speed, firing again. A few seconds later, _Providence_ was flying the opposite direction.

"That's entertainment!" Ivano cheered.

Starwind prepared weapons, but did have to hand it to the fancy flying, "Ingenious plan, indeed."

_Providence_ shook with fire again.

"Okay, not so ingenious." Ivano shrugged, "I'll settle for clever."

"Firing photon torpedoes." Starwind said, unloading torpedoes on their followers.

"You've only upset them, Captain." West ovserved, as the ship rocked again.

"Ivano, how far out?" Starwind thought.

"If we can stay alive for five minutes, we can land, sir." Ivano reported.

West shook her head, "I think we have three."

Starwind analyzed the situation, "How far to transporter range?"

West almost dismissed this notion as well, "Two minutes, but our sensors are down. We'd be beaming blind."

"I have a plan, but we have to get to the planet." Starwind said, directing the statement to Ivano.

"Working on it, sir." He glared at his control, "Computer, vent warp plasma."

"Distract them with plasma?" West shot a glance his way.

He nodded, "And I plan to ignite it. See if I can't boost us into the system."

"Igniting plasma." Starwind responded. "Boosting aft shields to compensate."

"Get your plan ready, Captain." Ivano hollered as the runabout exited warp and bolted toward the second planet.

"I think the planet's coming up a little too fast." West observed.

Ivano glanced at her, "Maybe that's because we're coming in fast?"

"Launching escape pods into planet's atmosphere." Starwind called, "The hotter you can take us in, the better, Ensign."

"How's a crash landing?" Ivano asked.

"Hotter than I'd like." Starwind replied, bracing himself.

Ivano braced himself as well, "You want something done right, sir…"

"Try not to get us killed." West winced as she held on tightly.

"I'll see what I can do about that, Commander." Ivano responded as _Providence_ began skimming treetops. Soon after, the shuttle was skimming the ground. It was in no way as pleasant as this makes it sound. The runabout slowly screeched to a halt.

Starwind threw debris from off West, freeing her. She was bleeding and in pain. "Seems we've stopped."

Ivano sat up. He had been slumped over the controls. "Sensors are down. No telling where the ship is."

"I think that ship nixed our informant." Starwind grumbled, brushing debris off the operations console, "Comm. is dead."

"_Hyperion_ will come for us." West said, assuring her fellow officers through her own pain, "Commander Collins can't leave the Captain stranded."

"Hardly the time, Counselor." Starwind rummaged through the craft. He picked up a medical kit and scanned her, "It isn't that bad, Amy." He ran the dermal regenerator over multiple cuts, "Ivano, grab a phaser and secure the area. They'll come this way when they find the escape pod empty."

"We need a distress beacon." West muttered as Starwind applied a hypospray.

Ivano tossed a hand phaser to Starwind, "With that ship in orbit?"

"It may be worth it." Starwind responded, "I'll work on the comm. relay, see if I can fix it. I'll send a transmission, but then we have to run."

"Who gets to carry me?" West asked, half-conscious.

"The honor is all mine." Ivano exited the craft.

"_First Officer's Log, stardate 57608.2. The Captain is three hours overdue at our rendezvous point. Long-range scans show no sign of the _Providence_. We hailed Starfleet Command for details on the mission, but they refused to comment. With no idea as to where to find the runabout, we are preparing a standard search pattern."_

"Commander, receiving a distress call from somewhere in the Omicron Minor system." An ensign reported from Operations, "Audio only."

"Play it." Collins ordered.

There was a crackling sound over the comm. Faintly in the static, Starwind's voice could be heard. "Mayday! Runabout _Providence_ has fallen under attack. We are stranded on Omicron Minor II. Please assist."

Without hesitation, Collins rose to her feet, "Talara, set course for Omicron Minor, maximum warp. Sarah, yellow alert."

Winters nodded from Tactical, "Aye, ma'am." Lights around the bridge glistened yellow.

West dangled, arms around the men on either side of her. She was still only half-aware. The trio moved steadily but slowly through the dense jungle.

"There!" Ivano shot his phaser, striking a Klingon male. The Klingon did not wear garbs of the Empire.

"Damned mercenaries." Starwind grumbled.

West rose her head slightly, "We should find a place."

"She's right, sir." Ivano turned to a large rock face, "Here."

"That's solid rock, Ensign." Starwind set West down.

"Small… cave." West pointed, struggling against the painkillers to move.

"Nice." Ivano looked about, "Not deep, but well-covered."

Starwind lifted West again and dragged her into the cave. He dropped the medkit next to her and took Ivano's hand phaser, "I'll go cause a distraction. You tend to Amy."

"Sir?" Ivano hesitated.

Starwind smiled, "Quatre, this is hardly the place or time to hold on to formalities."

"Captain." He corrected. This correction made Starwind laugh, "Be careful."

"If _Hyperion_ comes…" West mumbled, "Save us."

"Aye, ma'am." Starwind smiled at her, and ran off into the foliage. Moments later, combat boots rushed past the cave and phaser fire was heard.

Starwind dove to dodge the fire. He shot back, lethally striking one warrior. Another sliced the brushes with a Bat'Leth. He promptly shot this warrior and took the Bat'Leth, swinging it at other warriors. But dispute his valiant effort, a disrupter blast met his back and he fell to the ground. All he heard before losing consciousness was an order to transport.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" West asked Ivano, as he applied another hypospray.

Ivano smiled, "He's the Captain. Of course he will."

Starwind awoke in a small dark room aboard the Klingon transport when a strong Klingon hand crashed into his face.

"Who was the informant?" The Klingon asked.

Starwind glared into the eyes of his captor, "You are in violation of about thirteen Klingon-Federation treaties."

The Klingon man laughed, "I do not serve the Empire. I serve who decides to pay me."

"Okay." Starwind nodded, "I didn't expect that one to work anyway."

"Who are you here to meet?"

"You." There was an awkward silence, "You cute little Klingon, you. Want to go out for a drink?" Starwind laughed, then felt the Klingon's fist again, "Fine, if flattery can get me nowhere, I could just give you my name, rank, and serial number. But we were having so much fun."

"_Hyperion_ to _Providence_." Collins called the moment they entered transporter range.

"Yes!" Ivano's voice whispered across the comm. gleeful, "_Hyperion_, two to beam up."

"One human, one half-Trill." The ensign at Ops reported.

"Where's the Captain?" Collins asked.

There was a long pause, "He sin't on the surface."

The ensign shook his head.

VonBach walked onto the bridge and relieved Winters, "Red alert, ma'am?"

Collins shot VonBach a puzzled glance, and nodded, "Lock on to the transport ship in orbit. Ensign, open hailing frequencies."

"Open." The ensign reported.

Collins walked toward the viewscreen, "Klingon transport, I am Commander Dorain Collins of the Federation starship _Hyperion_, stand down and return the Starfleet operative you have hostage or be blown out of the sky."

The Klingon hit Starwind again as sirens began blaring.

Starwind grinned, though blood streaked his face. "That's my ship, mercenary friend, coming to kick your little ship's ass."

The Klingon pulled a disrupter and pointed it at Starwind. The constant shaking of the transport vessel made it hard to aim the weapon.

"By now your shields are down." He looked at the ceiling, "And now they have a transporter lock on me." As the disrupter discharged, a broad smile formed, "Energize." The disrupter blast crashed into the wall. Starwind was gone.

"We have him." Talara smiled.

Collins glared at the ship, "VonBach, blow them to hell."

A series of torpedoes crashed into the transport, destroying it.


	35. Picturesque

**Chapter Title: **Picturesque

**Chapter Synapses: **While West and Talara begin to work on a secretive plan, an error in VonBach's tactical simulation seals Winters and himself in and begins to spread throughout the ship.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"Ah!" VonBach motioned for Winters to enter the holodeck, "Check this out, Sarah."

Before VonBach was a scale model of a ship, a class she had never seen, "Is this what you called me down for?"

"War is coming, Sarah. We know that. It's time Starfleet prepares for it." VonBach responded, "This is the _USS Patton_."

"Like the vicious gunships from my… my reality." She was hesitant saying this. She, of course, was not from this universe, but rather another. A universe with a ruthless and oppressive Federation.

"Kind of." VonBach proceeded to explain, "Their weakness was the antimatter reactors they drew power from. This baby devotes two nacelles of warp energy to its main gun." VonBach explained.

"Will Starfleet Command authorize construction?" Winters asked.

VonBach avoided the question, "Care to taker her for a test drive? Computer, access program VonBach _Patton_ Demonstration 02."

"All right, the plan is simple." West explained to Talara, "While you're distracting Victor and Dorian, I'll get our people to meet here."

"How do we know no one is going to leak our plans?" Talara asked, concerned.

West shook her head, "My people are as determined to do this as yours are."

"Fine." Talara reluctantly agreed, "We'll work together. But it is important we establish a chain of command for this. You and I can't send mixed signals to our crew."

Ivano, who was sitting a short distance away, quietly stood and exited the room.

"Is the civilian crew on our side?" Talara asked.

West looked over to the bar and nodded a sort of signal, "They've pledged support."

A terrible sound filled Starwind's quarters. It was that of a trumpet being played remarkably badly. He set the instrument down, "I guess the brass band is a no, then." He sighed and put the instrument in a case and put the case away. A chime from the door was soothing compared to the racket of the trumpet.

"Come." Starwind called. "You know, I figured I'd be rusty after all these years. But I never figured it would be that bad." He said as Ivano entered.

"Sir." Ivano hesitated, "West and Talara are planning something."

Starwind rose an eyebrow, "Like?"

"Mutiny, I would suspect. Against you and Commander Collins." Ivano shrugged, "I overheard them in Observation Lounge 1."

"Understood." Starwind nodded.

"_Captain's log, stardate 57625.2. It has been brought to my attention that Talara and West are plotting something involving Dorian and myself. While Mister Ivano seems convinced it is mutiny, which I can handle, my fear – given who is doing the plotting – is what else they could plan involving Dorian and I."_

In the holodeck-rendered bridge, VonBach and Winters took the fictitious ship for a trial. The bridge was more functional that most, lacking the elegance common in Starfleet design. Winters, talented at most things as any militiawoman of her stature would be, sat at helm. VonBach, of course, manned Tactical.

"Begin simulation." VonBach barked.

Alarms blipped on Winters' console, "Four Jem'Hadar cruisers." She paused, "Quite a simulation."

"I'm preparing for war, Commander." VonBach replied, "Get me a clean shot on the first ship. I'm bringing the main gun on-line."

Winters made the kind of face one makes when hearing something so bafflingly bland. A sort of put-off glare, "'The Main Gun'? Couldn't you be a bit more creative?"

VonBach ignored this comment, "Locked. Firing."

"I'm reading an increase in warp energy." Winters' hands flew across her instruments.

"That's how I power it. There is another core aboard." VonBach explained.

She was going to mention how mad this idea sounded, but the weapon discharged. A spectacular light shot from the fictional ship at the other fictional ship, destroying it.

"That…" Winters watched in awe, "I'm partial to the name 'Warp Cannon'."

"We'll see." VonBach grinned, locking on the next target.

"Commander, the second core isn't initiating a power-down sequence. It's massing energy and not sending it anywhere." Winters warned as wild blips signaled an alarm.

VonBach's grin transformed into a scowl, "Compensating."

"No effect."

"Damn!" VonBach pounded a fist on his console, "End program."

The computer chirped it's normal response, but nothing happened.

"Exit." Winters demanded. Nothing.

On _Hyperion_'s bridge, this error was noticed.

"Report." Starwind entered, in the more casual variation of the uniform.

Talara stood at Operations, "Power surge in Holodeck Two. It seems to have damaged the EPS manifolds on that deck."

"VonBach." Starwind shook his head. "A new weapon test, no doubt. Phral is still cleaning the computer core after his rail gun experiment."

Looking about the bridge, Talara slid her hands across the controls quickly, to avoid the chance someone would notice.

"So…" Winters sat on the bridge of VonBach's demonstration, after defeating the cruisers, "This why they rejected your design?"

"What do you mean?" VonBach asked.

"We dumped the second core and are locked in the holodeck. I'd call it a successful run." Winters chuckled.

"Well…" VonBach sighed.

The room tilted slightly, and Winters srpung into action, "We still have attitude control."

VonBach pondered a moment, than assessed the situation, "_Hyperion_'s lost attitude control."

Winters tapped her badge, "Winters to Transporter Room Two." Silence, "Walter?" She called. Nothing.

"We lost comm." VonBach said, angrily, "I should be on the bridge!"

"Well…" Winters thought a moment.

Impatient, VonBach demanded, "What?"

"Just, shut up!" Winters motioned for silence, "I might be able to get a feed of what's going on on the bridge. Old hacking technique from the war. These consoles are holographic, but they should still work."

"Accessing _Hyperion_ LCARS network." The computer of the holographic ship chirped.

"I'm using my authorization code to get remote access to the communications grid. We should be able to hear whatever is said on the bridge." Winters explained.

After a moment, VonBach whispered, "I don't hear anything."

"It isn't working. The connection isn't very stable." Winters gritted her teeth. This would take some doing.

"We have a problem." Talara looked urgently up from her console.

"As if the power surge and power drain from attitude control weren't problems." Ivano hissed.

She ignored this remark, "A cascade failure of the computer core's safeguards. They've been blown out. The comm. relays are damaged as well. More overloads."

"How is this spreading?" Starwind asked, a bit taken aback.

"Tracing now." Talara paused, "There's a remote access point to the network. Holodeck Two. Lieutenant Winters' authorization code is used to access both of the recently affected systems."

"Mutiny?" Ivano said, in a manner that suggested he knew something.

"Doubtful." Talara replied, unsettled by the notion, "Whatever caused the power surges in the manifolds is being sent along the network to each system they access. It's more likely corrupt data in the program VonBach is running."

"Shut it down." Collins said, forcefuly.

"I'm locked out." Talara groaned, frustrated.

Ivan spun to face the others on the bridge, "Oh? Or is it you don't want to?"

"Ensign!" Collins reprimanded.

Starwind did nothing, just shot Ivano a cold stare, "Quatre…"

"Isn't it true, Talara? You and West are plotting mutiny!" He accused.

"Nothing!" Winters screamed, "It's like every system I access just shuts down or overloads."

"Thjat's why." VonBach said.

Winters looked at him, puzzled.

"Why the design was rejected." He answered her earlier question, "The programs in place to monitor two active warp cores, operate two 'Warp Cannons', an enhanced Point-Defense matrix… that's complicated, and well programming isn't my best field…"

"The programs became corrupt." Winters surmised.

VonBach nodded, "And the corruption just spread through any LCARS network it connected to like it was nothing. I thought I had it solved!"

"Oh, Joseph…" She shook her head.

"Wait!" VonBach thought, "Maybe that's just it."

"I don't follow." Winters was puzzled again.

VonBach walked over to her console, "Access this holodeck's emitter array."

"Because the corruption will spread and overload the emitters, ending the program!" Winters figured it out.

The tension on the bridge was palpable.

"Yes, I had lunch with the Counselor." Talara sighed.

"Do you deny you plotted mutiny?" Ivano challenged.

Collins approached him, "That's enough, Mister Ivano!"

"Our mission is classified." Talara relied.

Starwind shot a critical glance at Talara, "On whose authority."

"Captain! She's lying! She was talking about getting the crew's support for some plot!" Ivano yelled.

Collins simply stood in front of him, and he sat at his console.

"Talara." Starwind said, growing upset.

"Bridge to Counselor West, please report here. Now." Collins tapped her badge.

"Talara to West, I can't keep our secret." Talara tapped her badge.

"Damn it, Talara!" West's disappointment rang loud and clear from Talara's badge, "Do it. West out."

"Mutiny!" Ivano yelled.

"No!" Talara yelled back, "We were rallying the crew for a special event tomorrow in Observation Lounge One." She paused, "An event designed for the two of you. To celebrate our excelent leadership for the past year."

"And set the two of them up." A leiutenant at Tactical chuckled, realized this was a bad time, and fell silent again.

"Oh, look. Holodeck Two is powered down. Seems the holo-emitters all overloaded." Talara changed the subject.

"I – uh, I'm – I feel bad, Lieutenant." Ivano said to Talara, glaring at the helm control.

"Mutiny." Talara scoffed, "How could you even think that, Victor?"

"Honestly, I feared the other things the two of you could come up with far more, Lieutenant." Starwind smirked and then tapped his comm. badge, "Bridge to Commander VonBach. Report to my ready room now. You and I need to have a little chat."


	36. The Oncoming Storm

**Chapter Title: **The Oncoming Storm

**Chapter Synapses: **Part one of two. After the Federation loses contact with a listening post in the Gamma Quadrant, Starwind is paid a visit by Admiral Shran, who brings a frightening explanation.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Previously… 

"See you next game, Captain Victor Starwind." Shran grinned, "_Delphinous_ out."

"A slip-capable runabout is easier said than done, Captain." Talara replied, "But I'll work on _Horizon_."

"We are from another galaxy here to retrieve _Vixnavis_." The booming alien voice filled _Hyperion_'s bridge, "Your species will be exterminated as retribution."

"Odd…" Collins looked over to Starwind, "Why would a ship from another galaxy use Borg-inspired shield harmonics?"

VonBach's eyes grew in horror, "You mean to tell me one of those freaky dimension-jumping look-alikes is still in our galaxy."

"So," Starwind puzzled, "What's Shran's been up to since 56772?"

_And now, the continuation…_

Starwind awoke with a start. It was really the transporter beam that woke him more than the chattering of crew or the cold deck plate afterward. He stood up and looked about. This was not his hip. The design was that of a Nautilus class. It wasn't long after the ensign handed him his uniform that the realization set in. He was on _Delphinous_. Before he had the time to assess the state of the universe, he was in uniform in Shran's Ready Room.

"Captain." Shran addressed him warmly, "Can I get you anything? Tea, perhaps?"

"No." Starwind said affirmatively, "You aren't getting _Hyperion_, Shran."

Shran rose and looked out the window at the bluish corridor of slipstream, "Victor, do you know about Gamma Station 14?"

"Outer area of the Gamma Quadrant. It's a Federation listening post, monitoring activities in the heart of Dominion space. Part of our post-war agreement." Starwind spouted off details that bored the Admiral.

"It's silent, Victor." Shran said, disturbed, "I took you because I want to show you something. I want to show you what it is that's engaged the Dominion and shut down our post."

Starwind glared at Shran, "I don't care for games, Admiral?"

"We took the Bajoran wormhole, so we'll be there shortly." Shran began to feel a deep nervousness, "We can't stay long, of course. But you need to be a trumpet, warning Starfleet."

"About what?" Starwind asked.

Shran turned and made for the exit, "Their back, Captain."

Starwind followed him to the bridge, "Who is back?" He yelled, impatient, "Did you kidnap me for riddles?"

Shran stopped and turned to face Starwind. His eyes burned with fear and conviction, "Victor Starwind, there is only one enemy that you would fight with me against. That Klingon, Andorian, Cardassian and Breen would unite against."

"Returning to normal space." The helmsman called.

"Red alert. Cloak us." Shran ordered.

On the viewer a horrifying scene was displayed. Dominon warships were destroyed or trapped in tractor beams by ships with very geometrical shapes. Fearsome cubes, spheres, pyramids, and pylons.

"I need you to tell Starfleet…" Shran stared at the screen, fear striking his heart, "That the Dominion has engaged the Borg."

"I'm definitely dreaming." Starwing glared at the viewscrean.

Starwind briefed his officers in the morning.

"You were dreaming, Victor." VonBach assured him.

"I was off the ship for a period of about six hours last night, I don't feel particularly well-rested, and I think a transporter trace analysis will confirm that I was recently beamed aboard." Starwind explained, "We aren't sure how, but the Borg are back in our galaxy. And Shran doubts that was the first wave."

"Oh, my god." Collins gasped, "Didn't those ships from the other galaxy use Borg-inspired shields?"

"And there is another Singularity Projector in our galaxy somewhere…" Sen began, "All it would tak is for one cube to have used the projector before the Collective was wiped out here. No way they could communicate with the Collective so far away, so they started fresh."

"And they've come home looking for mama, only to find her dead." Phral said, somberly

Starwind looked about, "We can't just tell Starfleet the Borg are alive because a fugitive said so."

"No." VonBach recognized this attitude, "No way in hell are you gonna say what I think you're gonna say."

West scoffed, "Mister Hero here afraid of a few drones."

"The Borg are creepy." VonBach explained, "They don't kill, they assimilate."

"Uhh…" Winters looked about, "What are Borg?"

Starwind sighed, "Sometimes I forget where you're from, Sarah. The Borg are cybernetic life-forms who believe by forcibly adding biological and technological distinctiveness to their own collective consciousness and removing free will and individuality, they become more perfect."

"They're also creepier than anything you've ever encountered in your life." VonBach added.

"He's right." Starwind nodded, "I don't think there is an enemy that casts terror into the hearts of the most hardened Captains quite like the Borg do."

"Here it comes." VonBach winced.

"Incoming communiqué." A bridge officer chimed across the comm.

"I'll take it down here." Starwind continued talking to those assembled, "Nevertheless, we must find a cube, take a quick scan, and report to Starfleet Command."

"I take it you've seen the same intel we have, then, Captain." The voice of Admiral Paris came from the display panel behind him, "And it's a good thing I caught you durring a breifing. Your senior officers need to hear this. At 0915 hours, the _USS Pendragon_ sent an urgent distress call to Starfleet Command. They had engaged the Borg."

"_Pendragon_? She's a Prometheus class, right. Multi-vector targeting mode?" VonBach asked.

"We lost contact with the _Pendragon_ a few moments ago." Paris explained.

Phral's eyes grew wide. "They lasted ten minutes."

"Orders?" Starwind asked.

Paris nodded, "You're between the _Pendragon_'s previous coordinates and the fleet being amassed to fight the Borg cube. When this fleet comes by, join it. It will be lead by the _Enterprise_ and Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Paris out." The Federation logo blinked back on to the screen.

"Receiving another hail, sir, this time heavily encrypted." The officer called through the comm. again.

"I couldn't help but monitor." Shran appeared on the screen, "Set course for _Pendragon_'s last known coordinates. I'll be there when you arrive."

Starwind shook his head, "We were ordered to wait."

"Captain, by the time that fleet arrives, there is no telling how many innocents will become drones." Shran said, "Captain Shelby," he addressed his first officer, "Transit to slipstream. Let's go hunting, Captain. _Delphinous_ out."

Starwind looked to Ivano and VonBach.

"_Captain's log, stardate 57632.5. _Hyperion_ is en route to rendezvous with Admiral Shran a short distance away from the assumed position of the Borg cube. This is violation of an order from Admiral Paris, however I think it is the responsible course of action. I think _Delphinous_ and _Hyperion_ can slow this ship down enough to let the fleet catch up. Rather, I hope. The fleet is almost an hour out from our position. I just don't know what to think."_

"We're coming out of warp." Ivano reported.

"Red alert. Battle station. Status of the Delphinous?" Starwind spouted.

"Off our port bow, taking the same precautions." Talara reported.

"Open a channel." Starwind ordered, "So, we wait?"

"Not long now, Captain." Shran assured him.

"VonBach, you remember that fancy Transphasic Armor we got?" Starwind hinted.

"Deploy armor." Collins ordered more bluntly.

Small devices on _Hyperion_'s hull activated, adding to her normal hull a sleek silvery coat of armor.

"Deployed. Arming Transphasic Torpedoes." VonBach reported.

"Transworp Event!" Talara said urgently.

"On screen."

"Reading one ship Cube." Talara reported, than paused, "No, two. Now three…" She paused, taken aback, "Sir, reading seven Borg cubes on a course for Earth."

"Hail _Delphinous_!" Starwind screamed, "Shtan,. There's too many. Do not engage. Fall back to the Federation fleet."

"No response."

"Suit yourself." Starwind hissed, "Ivano, set course to rendezvous with the fleet. Maximum warp."

"Seven cubes." Starwind explained to Picard as Hyperion was bound for their fleet, "I think that's the most we've ever encountered."

"Bound for Earth?" Picard asked.

"This isn't good, is it, Jean-Luc?" Starwind asked.

Picard looked grim, "I think that puts it rather mildly, Victor."

"Shran was still with them. Perhaps he managed to take a cube out?" Starwind said, hopeful.

"Or, perhaps the Borg now have Slipstream technology." Picard dashed those hopes, "Seven cubes."

"What do we do?" Starwind asked, secretly afraid.

Picard shrugged, "The only thing we can do. We fight. We hop that this sect of Borg hasn't found methods to adapt to Admiral Janeway's Transphasic Technology, and we try to amass a bigger fleet."

"I think I got a few people I can call." Starwind nodded, "Hyperion out." He closed the channel and tapped hiss badge, "Talara, get me Captain Smade of the _Stragger_, Captain Carter of the _Concorde_, and Captain Ralston of the _Normandy_."

"Planning a party, Captain?" Talara asked.

Starwind sighed, "Only if we win, Lieutenant."

Collins stood in the Observation Lounge and glared at streaking space.

"Dorian?" Sen walked up to her.

Collins glared at the stars, "The universe is a funny thing. Great sense of humor. The Borg are crushed again, but are like a phoenix, or a bad coin, or something. They just keep coming."

"Maybe that's the universe's way of telling us that there will always be something out here to get us." Sen thought, "I hope the Prophets are smiling upon us."

"You have to be one of the least religious Bajorans I've met, Sen. The fact you're praying to the Prophets is unsettling." Collins remained transfixed on space.

Sen simply replied, "When death is so close, people get holy really fast."

_To be continued…_


	37. Reckoning

**Chapter Title: **Reckoning

**Chapter Synapses: **Part two of two. _Hyperion_ resorts to desperate measures to weaken the Borg swarm. A fleet led by the _Enterprise_ arrives to assist in the fight, along with a ship presumed destroyed.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

_Previously…_

"Odd…" Collins looked over to Starwind, "Why would a ship from another galaxy use Borg-inspired shield harmonics?"

VonBach's eyes grew in horror, "You mean to tell me one of those freaky galaxy-jumping look-alikes is still in our galaxy."

"I need you to tell Starfleet…" Shran stared at the screen, fear striking his heart, "That the Dominion has engaged the Borg."

"All it would take is for one cube to have used the projector before the Collective was wiped out here." Sen theorized, "No way they could communicate with the Collective so far away, so they started fresh."

"Transworp Event!" Talara said urgently, "Reading one ship Cube." She reported, than paused, "No, two. Now three…" She paused, taken aback, "Sir, reading seven Borg cubes on a course for Earth."

"Talara, get me Captain Smade of the _Stragger_, Captain Carter of the _Concorde_, and Captain Ralston of the _Normandy_." Starwind ordered, assembling the fleet.

And now, the conclusion… 

"I don't think you understand, Admiral Preebe, the gravity of the situation." Starwind screamed in his ready room.

"You prevented a war and got me demoted to Vice Admiral. I think you can handle the Borg." The woman replied scornfully, "_Lockheed_ out."

Starwind felt a need to throw his computer across the ready room. This need was interrupted, however, when the door chimed. Frustrated, he hollered, "Come in!"

VonBach walked through, "Sir, I have a plan."

Starwind's face shot from frustration to an awe-struck look. He and VonBach spoke in unison, "The Fusion Catalyst!"

Starwind almost ran on to the bridge, "Ivano, reverse course, we're going to take the fight to the cubes. Talara, tell _Enterprise_ to get that fleet behind us soon. I also want scans for _Delphinous_. Bridge to Engineering, divert whatever you can to shields and armor."

VonBach calmly drifted back to his station as Starwind energetically barked orders, "Battle stations."

"What are you planning?" Collins asked.

Starwind shook his head, "No time to explain."

"Exiting warp." The seven cubes appeared on the screen, "We've engaged the Borg."

"They'll ignore us until they consider us a threat." Collins informed.

VonBach looked up from his console, "Ready, Captain."

Starwind nodded, and paused a moment, "Fleet ETA, Talara?"

"They're on our tail. Maybe fifteen minutes out?" Talara read her instruments.

"Computer." Starwind sat in his chair, "Initiate Fusion Catalyst launch sequence. Recognize Captain Starwind, Victor."

On _Hyperion_'s dorsal hull a large launch bay opened.

"What the hell are you doing, Vic?" Talara screamed.

Collins glared at him, dumbfounded, "This is insane."

"Desperate times call for – look, we don't have time for this. Turn the damn torpedo on, Dorian!" Starwind yelled, "Or we all die."

"By 'we all', the Captain means the entire Federation." VonBach added, indifferently.

She sighed. "Computer, deploy Fusion Catalyst. Recognize First Officer Collins, Dorian."

A giant torpedo flew slowly out of the launch bay.

Winters had taken a seat some time ago at one of the auxiliary stations and devoted it to tactical control. "Encoding target." She reported.

"Computer, arm Fusion Catalyst. Recognize Chief Tactical Officer VonBach, Joseph." He grinned.

The torpedo shimmered and hummed to life.

"Computer, transfer Catalyst launch commands to the Auxiliary Tactical Station. Ivano, set a course for the fleet and engage as soon as that thing goes off."

"Aye." Ivano's hands flew across his controls.

"Now, Miss Winters." Starwind ordered.

Winters pushed the button to start the detonation timer, "Assimilate this."

"Get us the hell out of here, Ensign!" Collins yelled at Ivano.

"I'm going to warp. We should be able to beat the EMP." Ivano said as the stars transformed from points of light to streaks of light.

"Send a word to the _Enterprise_." Starwind ordered Talara, "Have them drop to Warp 6 and continue on current course."

"_Captain's Log, supplemental. The damage to the Borg swarm the Fusion Catalyst caused was extensive. Four cubes were destroyed, but that still leaves our fleet with three regenerating cubes to worry about. We plan to attack before the cubes have had enough time to regenerate."_

"Captain, the _Stragger_, _Normandy_, and _Concorde_ have joined the fleet." Collins reported.

"How long until we return to the blast site?" Starwind asked Ivano.

"A few minutes, sir." Ivano replied.

Talara's console blipped, "_Concorde_ is hailing."

"On screen." Starwind ordered.

"Vic!" Captain Carter appeared on the viewscreen, "We read a massive explosion up ahead, I'm relieved to see you alive. Captain Smade and I were worried."

"You aren't rid of me that easily, Annabelle." He smirked, "You ready for this?"

"Depends," Carter asked seriously, "You think this is a _Kobyashi Meru_, Captain?"

"Only in that someday it will be taught in command courses at the Academy." Starwind said, assuring her, "_Hyperion_ out." He then turned to Talara, "Open a channel to the entire fleet."

"you're on."

"This is Captain Victor Starwind of the _Hypeion_. We've hurt the swarm, but we still have an uphill struggle. May fortune favor the foolish." He wished them luck, "_Hyperion_ out."

"Exiting warp." Ivano reported.

The Borg now knew the fleet was a threat, and the remaining cubes responded. The comm. was overtaken, "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. You will be assimilated. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. You will be adapted to service us. Resistance is futile."

"Red alert." Starwind ordered, "Power phaser arrays, load all torpedo tubes with Transphasics, and deploy armor. Winters, rotate frequency of our phaser arrays and initialize the Point-Defense matrix."

"Already done, sir." Winters reported.

"The Borg have opened fire!" Winters called, "The _Grissom_ has been hit."

"All ships, attack pattern Alpha. Focus on Cube 886." Picard's orders came across _Hypeion_'s comm.

"Okay." VonBach glanced at the viewscreen, "Which one is Cube 882?"

Starwind, with no satisfactory answer, responded with a simple, "The one the others are shooting."

"Alpha Position is taking heavy fire." An unknown female officer called across the comm.

"57 dead, 93 wounded on the _Normandy_." A frantic Ralston cried.

"_Normandy_, fall back to Delta Position, _Concorde_ will move to the front line to replace you." Carter replied.

Ralston called back, "We've lost shields and propulsion. Core breach is imminent."

"_Normandy_, this is _Hyperion_." Starwind rose to his feet, "We're beaming survivors aboard."

"Firing Multiphasic Cannon." VonBacxh watched the blue sphere crash into a Cube, dealing visable damage.

"Transphasic Torpedoes are having an effect." Smade informed the fleet, "It's not profound, but it works."

Winters added, "They haven't adapted to our armor either. If you're listening, Admiral Janeway, good work."

"The Normandy has been destroyed." Winters reported.

"We beamed off 63 survivors. Among them were Captain Ralston and Commander Lockheart." Talara grimly informed the Captain, "Over two hundred officers were still aboard."

"Critical damage to the first cube!" VonBach smiled, "Firing Transphasic Torpedoes."

"We have a positive kill on the first cube." An officer called over the comm. as the cube exploaded.

"Target this juncture on Cube 181." Picard ordered.

VonBach's hands moved with inhuman speed, "Target locked. Firing."

"Cube 329 has moved to defend Cube 181. They bore the brunt of the attack." Smade stated what the viewer made obvious. The cubes were defending one another.

"Reading another ship entering the battle. It's splitting into three."

"A Prometheus? Could it be _Nixon_?" Collins asked.

Talara's eyes widened, "It's the _Pendargon_, ma'am."

"_Pendragon_ just unloaded a payload of torpedoes into Cube 181. The cube is losing structural integrity." Winters cheered.

"_Pendragon_ to _Enterprise_, sorry for being late to the party, Jean-Luc." Pendragon's captain, Trevor de Ayora, hailed.

"One cube left, Jean-Luc." Starwind called, "They aren't so tough now that we have Transphasic Torpedoes."

"Severe damage to Bata Position. The _Lexington_ has been boarded." A voice screamed.

"Target and destroy the _Lexington_." Another ordered, "The Borg cannot get their hands on our Transphasic technology."

"The third cube is beginning to move off. We've got them!" A third officer called.

"Transphasic torpedoes, maximum yield. Fire at will." Starwind ordered.

"The three best words in the universe." VonBach grinned as he unleashed a barrage of torpedoes.

"Concorde has taken serious damage. Falling back to mobile position two." Carter called.

"Hyperion will cover you, Annabelle." Starwind motioned to VonBach.

"All ships, target one grid with the Transphasics. It should do enough damage." Smade called.

Torpedo after torpedo crashed into a single spot on the cube, pulverizing the hull.

"Firing the Multiphasic Cannon." Winters reported.

The blue sphere crashed into the final cube, destroying it.

A few hours later, the captains of most of the fleet's ships met on the _Enterprise_.

"It's a victory." Smade grinned happily, "We defeated seven Borg cubes! They'll think twice before attacking the Federation again!"

Ralston, still upset over the loss of the Normandy, weighed down the tone of the celebration, "But they will come back eventually, Jesse." He addressed Smade, "And they'll have found a way to adapt. And we'll be back to square one with them."

"Can we just enjoy this, Wes?" de Ayora asked.

"Wesley is right." Starwind chimed in, "Their Queen has died thee times and their entire race has been obliterated before. Don't underestimate the Borg."

Picard entered the mess hall, "Welcome, esteemed colleagues, to the _Enterprise-E_."

"For now, Victor, let's be content with victory." Carter smiled and went to go fetch a drink.

"Victor." Picard approached, "I have no idea what you did prior to our arrival, but you alone took out four Borg cubes."

"A surprise attack I'm sure they'll be ready for next time." Starwind said modestly.

"Nevertheless, our victory is in many ways owed to your ship and crew." Picard earnestly complimented.

"Thank you, Jean-Luc."


	38. One Man Army

**Chapter Title: **One Man Army

**Chapter Synapses: **VonBach goes on a mission for Section 31 while the _Hyperion_ crew work on decoding more logs.

**Written by: **JosephVonBach and Seraph Koji

Previously… 

"We have operatives within the heart of Romulus and the Klingon Empire, the Cardassian Union (rather what's left of it), even the Breen Confederacy. We have had men in the cabinet of the past five Federation Presidents. Admirals, doctors, we have a lot of influence, Captain. And we are expanding." Operative Newberry explained.

"Victor, you should not be forced to help 31, so I'll tell you now. " A female operative told him, earnestly, "They are after you. They want _Hyperion_ and aim to get her at all costs."

"These guys think I'm their ace in the hole for the _Hyperion_." Starwind explained to a fellow Captain, "But I refuse to serve them."

Collins looked up from the console, "Better hope they don't offer VonBach membership."

Starwind addressed Winters in regards to VonBach, "I want you to write reports weekly on his activities. Any unauthorized activity, from communications to overusing holodeck hours. Also, any sensitive tactical information or security information goes to you, and not him."

And now, the continuation… 

The _Hyperion_ flew through space, everyone at their usual bridge positions.

"Captain incoming message on a secure channel" said Talara.

"Who is it for?" Starwind asked, quite annoyed that she wouldn't tell him whom it was for.

"It's for Commander VonBach, sir"

"Captain, can I take it in my office?" VonBach asked

"Yes, Joe you may, dismissed." Starwind replied, VonBach walked off to the turbolift as Lieutenant Winters took over tactical.

VonBach stepped into the turbolift, "Brig". He walked into his office, the walls where lined with weapons from every race known including Borg, Klingon, Romulan, and even Zeon, an army from another universe entirely. On a shelf behind his desk were glass cases holding a replica of Kirks phaser, his phaser pistols and an original Heckler and Koch MP-5.

VonBach walked over to his desk, "Computer lock brig office door, security code VonBach alpha-gamma-1774" the door shut.

He tapped the screen on his desk. "Admiral Ross." VonBach said sitting at his desk.

"Commander, you are to assassinate this Romulan senator, he is a direct threat to the Federation." a picture of him flashed on the screen and than again was replaced by the Admiral. "All standard Section 31 operating procedures apply, a shuttle will pick you up in an hour. Be ready, Ross out." the screen went blank.

VonBach went over to his replicator, "5.56-by-40 millimeter ammunition, 30 round clips and 5 mark III plasma grenades"

On the bridge Collins asked Starwind "How long have you known the Commander?"

"Sense he was an Ensign, why?"

"Is that the only reason you keep him around?"

"He's good at his job, but that's about it." Starwind replied, chuckling.

VonBach came back to the replicator dressed in all black and over that he wore a tactical vest. He picked up the ammo and placed it in his vest. He than walked over and picked up his guns, a XM-8 light machine gun and an XM-8 compact which he holstered in a special hip holster. He removed and tapped his comm. badge.

"VonBach to Starwind, sir, a shuttle is picking me up in 15 minutes, I can't guarantee I'll be back. Winters has tactical."

Starwind looked confused as he sat on the bridge "Commander what are you doing?"

"My job, sir" Starwind started to understand now, VonBach training would make him Section 31's top assassin.

"Commander, you stand relieved of all the duties and responsibilities of belonging on this ship until farther notice." Starwind did that half to keep his ship safe because VonBach couldn't know anything about its movements if he where captured. The other reason was that he was being such a smart-ass. 'Doing my job'.

VonBach grabbed his guns and the grenades and went toward the shuttle bay.

Back on the bridge, "Captain, a shuttle is approaching…"

"Let it board, Lieutenant." Starwind ordered. "Winters, you have tactical, could be permanent so get used to it."

"Where is the Commander" Winters wondered aloud.

"He's 'doing his job'." Starwind replied.

VonBach was on route to the Romulus, while back on the _Hyperion_ things where getting somewhat back to normal.

"Captain, your presence is requested in engineering, urgent" Phral spoke over his comm. badge.

Starwind arrived in engineering "What's going on?"

"Sir we have found another log from the future _Hyperion_ but its password encrypted, we can't get to it."

"I think I know the password." Starwind typed in 'Heckler & Koch' the computer beeped "Password accepted."

"That's VonBach alright, choosing the name of his favorite producer of archaic Terran projectile firearms." Phral grinned.

"Heckler and Koch was apparently created by VonBach's ancestors, but I think it's mainly the archaic firearms thing." Strwind noted "Send this log to my ready room. It may contain confidential information."

Starwind sat in his ready room and played the log. It was static-filled and low quality, but at least it was salvaged.

"This is Acting Captain Joseph VonBach. I have just learned that the head of the Romulan military, in a tie-breaking vote, voted down Romulan support to the war effort. The senator I assassinated didn't get to cast his vote. Killing him or not could have changed the war completely. The arsenal he was creating was meant to be used against the Federation but who is to say that the war wouldn't have been reason enough for two enemies to become allies?"

"VonBach's 'Job'." Starwind though aloud. "He is going to kill the senator."

Starwind tapped his display hoping to find Admiral Ross, luckily he was there, "Ross, pull Joe out. NOW!"

"Captain what do you mean?" Ross was acting like he had no idea.

"Pull VonBach out now, or we may all die." Starwind was furious as he replayed to log to Ross.

"I'll do what I can, Vic, but that's all." Ross replied after hearing the log.

VonBach had made it into the compound and was a hall way away from the senator's chambers. He checked his tricorder.

"Two guards at the door and one in the room with the senator." He closed his tricorder and loaded a fresh clip.

Rounding the corner he shot both guards multiple times with his rifle. Hearing the gunshots the guard in the chambers opened the door only to find a knife flying toward him and impaling his chest. VonBach entered the chambers and saw the Romulan senator seated at a table. VonBach walked toward him only to hit a force field. The Romulan smiled at him, but VonBach had figured on encountering these. He pulled a small disk-shaped item from his vest and set it on the floor. It emitted a pulse that knocked out the shield. He had the senator in his sights when he heard crackling in his comm. earpiece.

"Newberry to VonBach, the mission is scrubbed. Get out of there." The voice crackled.

VonBach stood there, gun trained on the senetor, "You're kidding me."

"Problem?" The Romulan asked, "I'll just wait here for you to sort it out."

"Actually, I'm going to spare you." VonBach sighed, relaxing, "Remember that."

"Ah." The Romulan smiled, "Well, then, have fun trying to leave. By now, more solders will be on the way to kill you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." VonBach left.

"_Captain's log, stardate 57659.4. I have to admit that I am rather anxious. Even if we reach him in time, it doesn't guarantee positive Romulan involvement in the upcoming war. I've redoubled our efforts in decoding the logs and have called Chief Phral to brief me on a point of curiosity I had."_

Starwind sat in his ready room. Phral entered.

"You called me, sir?" Phral asked.

"Your temporal force field around the ruins on Tal'Nori, will it protect these log entries from change?" Starwind asked.

"Yes." Phral nodded, "Even if VonBach aborts his mission, there is no way to know what affect it will have on the future."

Starwind nodded, "Any new news?"

"Commander Collins has found something in the log files. A reference to the race that is at war with the Federation." Phral informed Starwind.

"Who?"

"They call themselves the Krenim Imperium." Phral reported.

"Krenim?" Starwind rose an eyebrow, "Never heard of them. Search the database for any mention of this Imperium…"

"Aye, sir." Phral nodded.

Starwind paused, "Any sign of VonBach?"

Phral shook his head.

Starwind nodded, "Dismissed."

On a shuttle in orbit of Romulus, VonBach questioned the Section 31 agent, "Why was the mission canceled?"

"Your captain." Newberry said, firmly, "He found a log entry that said that this senator may play an important role in the upcoming war."

"Doesn't this guy have guns pointed at the Federation, poised for war?" VonBach asked.

"That's the idea." Newberry explained, "The bad guys come in, and the senator might turn his guns on them instead of us."

"You couldn't have told me earlier?"

Janeway's image appeared on Starwind's terminal, "The Krenim?" she thought a moment, "Yes, yes. I have met them. I received a warning about them once, and altered course to avoid their space."

"We have reason to believe that they are the aggressor in the impending war." Starwind reported to her.

"What cause do they have?" Janeway asked.

"We think it has something to do with Shran, or perhaps the recent Borg threat." Her responded.

"And VonBach?"

"He'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"Bridge to Captain Starwind." Collins' voice foled the ready room, "Commander VonBach just beamed onto the bridge."

"See?" He smiled at Janeway, "I could use any information we have on these Krenim."

"You'll have it."

Starwind entered the bridge, "How'd the job go, Joe?"

"Just finer, sir." VonBach lied. The information was classified, of course.

"Well, you didn't miss much." Starwind sat at his chair.


	39. The Best Deceptions

**Chapter Title: **The Best Deceptions

**Chapter Synapses:** _Hyperion_ rushes to the aid the sole survivor of a mysterious shuttlecraft accident – Captain William Riker.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"This is Commander Dorian Collins of the starship _Hyperion_ to damaged Starfleet vessel, can we render assistance?" Collins said, walking from the turbolift toward the central chairs. An ensign handed her a pad on the way, and she glanced at it. The reports from night watch.

"No response." The ensign replied.

Collins stopped next to Talara, "Life signs?"

"One. Fairly strong actually. The shuttle's comm. must be down." Talara replied.

Collins nodded, "Beam the survivor to Sickbay and let Sen know." She paused, "The Captain will probably want to talk to our guest too."

"Aye, ma'am." Talara nodded.

"Ma'am, we don't know what caused the shuttle to crash. Recommend Yellow Alert." Winters called from Tactical.

Collins nodded, "Agreed. And apprise Captain Starwind of our situation." She sat down, "Begin day watch." Lights around the bridge grew brighter.

Starwind entered the Sickbay and froze. The man sitting on the biobed was a figure of legend. "Captain Riker." Starwind approached, extending a hand, "My name is Victor Starwind. Welcome aboard the _Hyperion_."

"Thank you, Captain Starwind." Riker smiled, "Maybe you can help me get home."

"Captain's Log, stardate 57675.3. This morning, we rescued Captain William Riker from a shuttlecraft wreck on Quadra Sigma III. He will brief my senior officers at 1500 hours today, as we set course for the nearest Starbase."

"It was a system error." Riker explained, "My warp field destabilized on my way back from a seminar. I sent out a distress call before I crashed on the surface."

"Do you know if any other ships responded to your distress call?" Talara asked, "We detected another warp signature."

"What kind of signature?" inquired Starwind.

"Liseppian. Probably coming from Cardassia." Talara replied.

"We should hail the _Titan_." Collins suggested, "Let them know we have their Captain."

"No!" Riker quickly responded, "_Titan_'s on a sensitive mission right now. A communication might expose them."

"We'll just take you to the nearest Starbase, then, sir." Starwind addressed Riker.

Riker grinned, "Captain, we have the same rank. You can call me Will."

Starwind shook his head, "I've seen your record, sir. Believe me, you deserve the term of respect."

"As you wish." Riker laughed.

"Scan for any more Liseppian warp signatures." Starwind sighed, "Dismissed."

Riker sat in his quarters, "Display service record. Riker, William T." He skimmed the log, "Been up to a lot since then, haven't you?"

"Captain?" Talara called Starwind over to her bridge station, "I took the liberty of informing Starbase 624 of Captain Riker's presence aboard our ship."

"And?"

"And Captain Riker and the _Titan_ just left Starbase 624 three days ago." Talara said, haunted.

"What?" Starwind said, shocked, "Then who do we have aboard?"

Collins rose, crossing to the station, "I think its best not to alert the Captain until we assess his identity. And we should apprise the _Titan_ of our situation."

"We have to have the real Riker. Sen confirmed an exact genetic match. The _Titan_ must have the duplicate." Starwind said, trying to reconcile this situation.

"Here." Talara pulled up Riker's service record, "Look at this. Stardate 48467.3. Then Commander Riker was accused of stealing the Defiant, only to have it discovered the culprit was in fact Thomas Riker, an exact genetic copy of William Riker from a transporter accident on Stardate 46915.2."

"Computer, display record, Riker, Thomas W." Collins ordered.

"Following the incident on 48467, he was arrested and placed in a Cardassian Labor camp. No word of him has been heard sense." Talara read.

"So…" Starwind paused, "Which is Will and which is Tom?"

"Well, we must have Tom." VonBach had joined them, "The Liseppians trade with Cardassia. Riker probably escaped near the end of the war, got on friendly terms with the Liseppians, and finally got passage and information. They staged the shuttle crash, and we were about to deliver him to a Federation starbase."

"Wait, if he's been in a labor camp since 48467.3, he's done his time." Collins objected, "We'll ask him to drop the charade. It says here that Tom Riker was a Lieutenant Commander. We could take him on. No more having to act like the Captain to get home here."

"Starwind to Riker, I need to see you in my ready room. Now." He motioned for Talara, VonBach, and Collins to follow him, "Winters, you have the bridge."

"Captain?" Riker walked in to Starwind's Ready Room.

Talara, VonBach, and Collins stood behind Starwind's chair, "Have a seat, Commander."

"Commander?" Riker asked.

"Lieutenant Commander Thomas W. Riker, arrested for aid to terrorists." Collins responded, "We know, Tom."

Riker looked from Collins to Starwind, saying nothing.

"Most of the Maquis are dead, Tom." Talara added, "The only other Maquis have been given field commission in Starfleet."

"We are prepared to restore your former rank in field comission as well, Tom." Starwind said, calmly.

VonBach objected, "Sir, he stole a ship!"

"Joe, how often have you and I broken Federation law. We've used an illegal weapon twice in the last year." Starwind replied, "Everyone does drastic things."

"He's a security risk." VonBach said, coldly.

"Assign him an escort." Collins recommended.

Starwind didn't break eye contact with Riker, "Thomas?"

Riker didn't reply for a few moments, "Thank you, sir."

"VonBach, escort the Commander to quarters." Starwind dismissed.

"Captain's log, supplemental. The survivor of the downed craft was not Captain Riker, but through a series of events I don't totally understand, we have his doppelganger, Lieutenant Commander Thomas Riker. Dorian and I have decided to give Tom a second chance."

VonBach and Riker entered the turbolift.

"Deck seven." VonBasch ordered as the turbolift began to move.

"Commander, tell me," Riker said, "How advanced are Hyperion's weapon systems?"

"Best in the fleet." VonBach gloated.

Riker smiled, "Well, that may be a little biased." He waited another moment, "Computer, initiate protocol Riker One." He dematerialized.

"Locate Commander Riker!" VonBach screamed, drawing his phaser. Oh, if only he had remembered his phaser pistols he used to carry so often.

"Commander Riker is in the Armory." The computer replied.

"Brig." He ordered to the turbolift, which chirped in confirmation.

"Captain, security alert in the Armory. Someone is tampering with weapons storage." Talara reported.

"VonBach to Bridge, initiate the Riker failsafe." A voice crossed the bridge.

"Dispatch a security team to handle it." Starwind replied, "Bridge to Phral, status report."

"I believe we're ready, Captain." Phral responded.

"Energize." Starwind sighed, "I had such hopes, Dorian." He said to her is disappointment.

"You can take the man out of the Maquis, sir, but perhaps it isn't as easy to take the Maquis out of the man." Collins replied rather philosophically.

As he worked on a torpedo casing, Riker again dematerialized. He rematerialized in the Brig, with VonBach on the other side of the force field, "Hello, again, Tom."

"What happened?" Riker asked.

VonBach smiled. He felt smart right now. "After I found out about 'Protocol Riker One', I devised a little protocol of my own. You started earlier than I expected, but it was ready. We reactivated Riker One, except instead of the Armory, it brought you here."

Riker said nothing.

"I knew you were trouble, Riker." VonBach said, angrily, "What were you doing in the Armory?"

"What I was paid to do."

VonBach presented his findings to the officers, "Tom Riker was freed from the labor camps as we thought, and has been working as a mercenary since. If anyone needed any Starfleet supplies stolen, Riker would have his Liseppian friends beam him into shuttlecraft wreckage near his target. Posing as Captain Riker he could have anything from any ship with very little effort. Each time he was on a mission, he'd gather new information on his counterpart, making the identity theft that much more believable."

"What was he after on Hyperion?" Starwind asked.

"Schematics for a Fusion Catalyst, which he'd place in a disarmed torpedo and shoot at the Liseppian ship." VonBach responded.

Collins was hesitant when asking, "Who wanted the schematics?"

"Terrorists." West theorized, "An F.C. would make the Risa attack look like nothing."

"We don't know, but it's fair to assume this won't be their last attempt." VonBach responded.

Starwind nodded, "VonBach, I want security stepped up until further notice. Computer, restrict access to all material regarding all experimental defensive systems to Level Five security clearance."

The computer chirped a response.

"Dismissed."


	40. Comari

**Chapter Title: **Comari

**Chapter Synapses: **The flagship of the Andorian Imperial Guard, the _Comari_, comes to _Hyperion_'s rescue. _Comari_'s commander makes Talara an offer.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Previously… 

"Vice Admiral Shran." Talara looked rather disappointed.

"Friend of yours, Blue?" VonBach asked, rather insincerely.

Talara shot him a cold glare, "Actually, pinkskin, he was."

"Hail _Delphinous_!" Starwind screamed, "Shran,. There's too many. Do not engage. Fall back to the Federation fleet."

"No response."

"Suit yourself." Starwind hissed.

"The old chestnut; boy meets girl, boy and girl get engaged, boy and girl kill one another with yushan tors in a ceremonial fight to the death." Talara smiled, lying in the Andorian infirmary.

Starwind reprimanded Talara in his ready room, "The Federation plans to uphold your exile from Andoria. In addition, your holodeck privileges will be revoked until further notice. Also, for actions unbecoming of a Starfleet officer, you will be hereby demoted to the rank of Lieutenant."

And now, the continuation… 

The bridge rocked, "Damn!" Ivano screamed.

"Structural integrity at 75 percent." Winters called.

"Reverse thrust." Collins ordered, "Bring us out of the anomaly."

Starwind stumbled from the turbolift, "What the hell are you doing to my ship?"

"Hull breach on deck four. Emergency force fields are in place." Talara reported.

"The anomaly just appeared off out bow, sir. It pulled us in!" Ivano called as a console across the bridge exploded.

Talara stood back as her console exploded, "Main power is off-line!"

"That includes propulsion." Ivano pounded his console.

"Structural integrity at 25 percent." Winters called.

"Prepare to abandon ship." Starwind sat in the central chair.

VonBach looked up, "We're in a tractor beam. It's pulling us out of the rift."

"We're clearing the rift threshold." Ivano said, relieved.

"Who do we thank?" Starwind asked.

The image of an Andorian vessel appeared on the screen, "The _Comari_, flagship of the Andorian Imperial Guard." Talara stared at the viewscreen.

"Comari is hailing." Collins glanced at Starwind.

He nodded, "Put it through."

An Andorian woman appeared on the screen, "I am Commander Tallis of the Andorian Imperial Guardship _Comari_. Pleased to assist you."

"Thank you, Commander." Starwind replied with genuine thanks, "I am Captain Victor Starwind…"

"…of the Federation starship _Hyperion_. I know." Tallis cut off the Captain.

"Morning, ladies and gents." Starwind walked in to the conference room an hour or so later, "Report?"

"Commander Tallis wishes to meet with you before we depart." Collins informed.

Talara sat uncomfortably, "I've already deployed warning beacons at the threshold of the anomaly."

"Something wrong, Lieutenant?" West asked, as any Counselor would.

"Tallis is the commander of the flagship of the Imperial Guard." Talara replied, "The first Guardsman I've met since my exile."

"Winters and I were thinking of a new weapon idea-" VonBach began.

"Joseph, this isn't the time." Collins snapped.

VonBach, not one to be shut up, snapped back, bolting to his feet, "Dorian, the Borg are back and the Krenim are coming. Now is the only time we've got!"

Collins rose to her feet as well, "Such an insensitive-!"

"Sit down." Starwind calmly ordered, "You are senior officers, you are both ranked Commander. One would think you'd behave a little more mature than a first-year cadet."

With the look of whipped dogs, Collins and VonBach sat.

"Mister VonBach, bring it up at tomorrow's daily briefing." Starwind said, as calmly as before, "Let Commander Tallis know her and her crew are welcome aboard _Hyperion_ until repairs are complete. And on that subject, how are the repairs going, Chief?"

The Denobulian promptly responded, "We are working on repairing damage to the outer hull. The shield generators are back on-line. Weapons and propulsion will take some time, though."

Talara sat in the loungem spiing a drink. She felt… uncomfortable.

"Well, well…" Tallis walked up behind her, "I suppose you wouldn't be up for a real Yushan."

"Commander Tallis, isn't it some unspeakable disgrace to be exiled? And the Commander of the _Comari_ is talking to me?" Talara didn't even look at her.

Tallis sat across from Talara, "You were following custom. That uniform was in the way." Tallis said, warmly, "Do you want to go home, Talara?"

Talara looked up, "What?"

"Your sentence could be annulled." Tallis offered, "You could join the Imperial Guard, serve as my helm officer."

Talara was a bit confused, "I'm a Starfleet officer."

Tallis shook her head, "It's either you resign your comission, or you and I have a Yushan."

"Why?"

"Admiral Shran. Your report said he was missing. And that the Borg were there." Tallis replied coldly, "Resign your commission, Lieutenant, or die."

Options?" Starwind asked Talara, after she reported the event.

She shrugged, "I have to resign." Talara replied.

"Talara, we've been through a lot together…" Starwind replied supportively, "We've made it through worse. In the war."

"No retired Captains to shelter us this time, sir." Talara looked out the ready room window, "I just want to say… Stardate 57071.9… the incident at Andoria…" She paused, "I'm sorry I let you down, Captain."

Starwind sighed, "I won't take your resignation, Lieutenant."

"I can't risk another incident."

He pondered another moment still, "What if we found evidence Shran was still alive?"

Talara was a bit surprised by this thought, but she quickly had an answer, "Tallis would have no grounds for the challenge."

"You'd still be in exile." Starwind shrugged, "But you stay a Starfleet officer."

Talara shook her head, "How will we prove it to Tallis?"

"You're dismissed, Talara." Starwind thought of methods as she exited. He tapped his badge, "Starwind to Phral, how long before we can get underway?"

"Probably no more than an hour or two, sir. Thanks to the Andorians." The chief engineer responded.

"That won't do." Starwind replied, matter-of-factly, "I need at least another two hours here. And don't let the Andoians notice we're slowing the repairs down. Can you do it, Chief?"

"I can, Captain, but why?"

"No questions, Chief. Starwind out." He started sifting through data.

Collins sat in her quarters, a blank canvas before her. She stared at it. What to paint? She set her palete down and looked around. Pictures of planets, a lunar landscape, the _Valiant_… She was caught by the lunar landscape. Her home. But Talara could never return home. Collins walked to a computer terminal, "Computer, access image database. Provide images of Andoria."

Starwind scanned mission report after mission report from the any mission since the Borg encounter. Finally, he downloaded one to a data pad. He walked onto the bridge and handed the pad to Watson, who nodded and left for the Astrometrics lab.

"Captain!" VonBach called, "About my idea?"

"Yes, mister VonBach?"

"I was thinking, what if we used a sort of rapid-fire phase compression weapon?" VonBach asked, "Fire hundreds of short phase pulses instead of a constant stream."

Starwind shook his head, "How would you make the array ready to discharge 'rapid-fire' style? You'd fry the array."

"You know me better than that, sir." VonBach replied plainly, "Instead of the standard power cells powering a modified array, the cells I've designed for the new weapon discharge in a fashion that is more controlled, thanks to some electromagnetic safeguards." He paused, "I was a bit inspired by the Terran rail gun. I think it's fitting that these new arrays be called by that name."

"You're totally insane." Starwind smiled, "Do it. Just try not to destroy Holodeck Two again."

"_Comari_ is hailing." An operations officer reported.

Starwind sighed. Time was up. "On screen."

"Captain, are you spaceworthy?" Tallis asked.

He sat in his chair, "Not yet, Commander. Are we troubling you?"

"I'm afraid you are. The Imperial Guard expects its flagship to carry its delegation to Earth." Tallis replied with feigned sympathy.

Starwind was out of moves, "I'll send your crew back."

"And Lieutenant Talara?" Tallis asked.

"No."

"Captain!" Tallis objected.

Starwind rose to his feet again, "Commander, you challenged Talara to a Yuishon on the grounds that Admiral Shran was lost to the Borg. However, my science officer is in our Astrometrics lab proving his continued existence." He smiled, "Your Yushon is void."

"I don't believe you." Tallis replied.

"Watson to Bridge, sending a data burst to the Comari." Watson's voice called.

"Good work, Quinn." Starwind turned his back to the viewscreen, "_Hyperion_ out."

"Propulsion systems are on-line." Ivano looked over his shoulder at Starwind.

Starwind shrugged, "Connivance?"

"Thank you, Captain." Talara said at a social gathering of senior officers, "For protecting me."

"You said yourself that we didn't have a retired Captain to provide shelter. So I elected to get an active captain to shelter you." Starwind referred to himself.

"Talara." Collins handed Talara a small canvas with an icescape on it, "Your own piece of home."

"Thank you, Commander." Talara gratefully took the painting, "Where to now, Captain?"

"Altair IV." Starwind responded, taking a drink from the civilian steward, "Escort mission."

"Fun." Sen yawned.


	41. The Infanta

**Chapter Title: **TheInfanta

**Chapter Synapses: **_Hyperion_ is assigned to escort a princess from a remote planet to a Regional Summit. The task is complicated, however, when her attendants take over the ship.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Starwind and Collins stood in the transporter room as a woman materialized on the transport pad. She was similar to a human and wore an elaborate dress.

"I am Alma, daughter of King Elanis." She introduced herself, "My attendants are preparing to transport aboard."

"I am Victor Starwind, this is my first officer Dorian Collins." Starwind introduced himself.

"Bridge to Starwind, three small vessels have exited the atmosphere." Talara's voice came clearly through the comm. system.

"Our escort. My father insisted." Alma said, quickly.

Starwind nodded, "Dorian, show our guest to her quarters."

"First Officer's log, stardate 57711.8. After beaming aboard the ambassador from the planet Altair IV, we have set course for Mellase II, the site of the conference on Developing Planets of the Beta Quadrant. I expect the mission to be largely uneventful."

VonBach hummed a tune while gazing blankly at his console. Starwind and Collins talked about the Altairan ships.

"No match for us, sir. Weapons and shields are both rather basic. They are straining to keep up with us at Warp 7." Collins said, "In the event of combat, _Hyperion_ will probably wind up defending our escorts."

"Captain, our warp field is destabilizing." Ivano reported as the ship dropped out of warp.

"Not again." VonBach sighed.

"Bridge to Engineering." Starwind called. There was no response. "Bridge to Phral." Still nothing, "Computer, locate Chief Phral."

"Chief Phral is in Main Engineering."

"VonBach." Starwind looked over his shoulder. VonBach made for the turbolift.

"Captain, command functions are being routed to Main Engineering." Talara screamed as her console flickered.

"Red alert. Ivano, all stop, Wintetrs, raise shields." Starwind rose to his feet as consoles around the bridge flickered, "Computer, lock out all command functions. Authorization code: Starwind Delta Five Three Echo."

The consoles went dark.

"VonBach, get to Main Engineering. I want to know what the hell is going on down there." Starwind almost screamed.

Altairan men with phase compression rifles stood in Main Engineering. One of them picked up Phral, who was sitting on the floor with his badge removed, and brought him to a control console. "Make the shields fall." The man ordered.

"Never!" Phral replied angrily.

The Altairan man pointed the rifle at Phral, but the soft feminine voice of Alma stopped him, "Chief Phral will help us, won't you, Chief?" Phral turned his head. Sure enough, Alma was behind him. She walled up until she was right behind Phral, "Now, let's overload a shield generator."

"I'mm not going to help you." Phral replied candidly.

"You don't have to, Chief." Alma pressed a key on the display, "Because I can. But someone needs to overwrite your Captain's security lockout."

"It would be a Level Nine restriction. The only person on this ship with that high an authorization code is the Captain." Phral responded, "I couldn't help you if I wanted to."

"I disagree." Alma pushed another key on the display, "Your aft ventral shield generator just overloaded, Chief Petty Officer Phral."

"Our men are beaming aboard." One of the guards reported.

"Now, Phral, should I send my men to the Bridge to take over operation of your ship, or should I send them to Environmental Controls, and decompress the Bridge." Alma replied, with a girlish smile.

"I'll try to overwrite the security lockout." Phral grudgingly started to work on the control console.

VonBach stood in the corridor outside Main Engineering. "Bridge to VonBach, we have an intruder alert on deck 24, aft armory."

"Dispatch a security team." VonBach whispered, "I'm kinda busy." He finally approached the door, tossed in a plasma grenade, and dove to the side, "Computer, erect a level ten force field around the Warp Core."

Bursts from the compression rifle shot into the corridor. VonBach heard the fire suppression system spring to life and snuff out his grenade's explosive potential.

"Damn clever princesses." He drew his pistol-like phasers.

Starwind watched the under-powered escort craft circle Hyperion on the viewer. ""I knew we should have picked up our marine compliment while we were at a Starbase,"

"We don't need marines." Winters said, standing at Tactical, "We have Joseph."

"Then we don't need enemies either." Collins joked, "Knowing VonBach, the hostages will get caught in the crossfire."

"Bridge to VonBach, what's your status?" Starwind asked.

"From what little I can tell," Talara stared at her console, "They disabled the comm.."

Starwind trhought a moment, "Time to retake our ship." He removed an acess panel on one wall of the bridge, revealing a number of phasers of multiple variations. He grabbed a simple hand phaser, "Computer, shut down all bridge stations. Place a Level Nine restriction on all tactical data."

"What are you doing?" Collins asked.

Starwind looked at her as he tossed Talara a compression rifle, "I'm getting my ship back." He tossed out weapons to Winters and Ivano as well, "You have the bridge, Commander. For all it's worth." He said, walking toward the turbolift.

VonBach's comm. badge sat on a console as VonBach himself sat on the floor. "If you hadn't beamed over a battalion of solders." He hissed.

"But I did, Commander." Alma replied in a very bitchy tone.

"Why are you doing this?" VonBach demanded.

Alma laughed, "Not that I have to explain myself to the likes of you, but I'm not a real princess. I'm the daughter of a King, yes, but my mother was not noble. My mother was a concubine. I grew up a pirate, and used my father to my means as I saw fit. The blackmail that I was his slave's daughter was enough to get my way. Now a Federation ship, that is a prize I wanted to add to my personal armada. So I took the place of the Princess."

"Aww… touching." VonBach said sarcastically.

"Guard, shoot him." Alma ordered.

The guard readied his rifle.

Starwind entered, hands raised, "I am prepared to release the command lockouts. But you must promise not to harm my crew."

"Sir!" Phral and VonBach cried in shock.

Starwind looked to VonBach, "I am responsible for every member of this crew, Joe. I can't let her go out and kill Commander Collins or yourself." He winked, "But Princess Alma, I need you to take this comm. badge. You see, I can only unlock the command pathways from the bridge."

"And I won't know when you release them? And you can't just contact Engineering?" Alma asked.

Starwind shook his head, "I'm sorry, Princess, you've disabled our comm. system. Of course, you could just activate these two."

Alma nodded, "Why would you tell me that?"

"Because you have stormed my ship, Highness. I'm sure if I tried anything, you'd have my crew executed." Starwind replied, playing it by ear at this point.

"Go. Get me access to the command pathways." Alma ordered.

Starwind walked briskly out of the room and down the corridor. He entered the turbolift, where Alma's guards were not present. "Transporter Room Two." The doors closed.

"In just a few moments, I'll be in command of your little vessel." Alma taunted VonBach, "And when I am, I'll beam you all off on the nearest rock."

"Honor among thieves?" VonBach asked scornfully.

"Something like that." Alma smiled.

"Are we ready?" Starwind asked winters as he entered the transporter room.

Winters, with a security detail, stood on the transport pad, "Ready."

Starwind hit his badge, "Starwind to Alma, I'm releasing the command lockouts…" he entered a few commands into the transporter console. Winters signaled to him and stood in an offensive posture, "Now."

"Good." Alma walked over to the control console, "Computer…" She began to disolve in a stream of light, "Aw, damn it."

She materialized on the transporter pad with Starwind's phaser pointed at her, "There's been a change of plans, your Highness."

"My solders will kill your crewmembers in Main Engineering and start executing the rest of your crew." Alma smiled, "You've lost, Captain."

"I beg to differ. You see, materialized in your place were my top six security officers. They've killed your men by now. And are already beaming your other men to their respective ships." Starwind stated simply, "It you'd be so kind as to start walking to our brig, Princess."

"And what would you do then?" Alma asked.

"Warp away and leave your ships in the dust." Alma began to walk but Starwind motioned for her to stop, "Computer, release all security lockouts on my authorization."

"The game is yours, Captain." Alma said, walking out of the transporter room, followed closely by Starwind and a phaser.

Shortly thereafter, Starwind sat on the bridge. Talara and Ivano entered, "Mission accomplished." Talara reported, "The Princess' ships were totally disabled."

"Infanta, actually." VonBach corrected, "Her mother was a concubine, meaning she was a King's daughter not eligible to be considered in the chain of succession. She's not a Princess, she's an Infanta."

The bridge crew stared at VonBach.

"What?" VonBach asked, confused.

Starwind couldn't help but laugh, "Mister Ivano, set course for the nearest Starbase."

"Based on recent events, recommend Hyperion take on a compliment of marines." Winters suggested.

Starwind nodded, "Agreed. Dorian, put in a personnel request."


	42. All Systems Go

**Chapter Title: **All Systems Go

**Chapter Synapses: **While at Deep Space Six picking up a compliment of Marines, the _Hyperion _crew takes temporary control of the _USS Enigma_ a new Transworp ship, to hunt for the _Delphinous _and prevent the war.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

_Previously…_

"According to these data logs, the Federation is at war." Phral read, "The log is damaged, I can't tell who we're at war with."

"Commander Collins has found something in the log files. A reference to the race that is at war with the Federation." Phral informed Starwind, "They call themselves the Krenim Imperium."

"Whatever act precipitated this war, Shran did it. _Delphinous_ attacked someone for some technology and it blew up in the Federation's faces." Talara recorded in her log.

"Hail _Delphinous_!" Starwind screamed, "Shran,. There's too many cubes. Do not engage. Fall back to the Federation fleet."

"No response."

"Suit yourself." Starwind hissed.

And now, the continuation… 

"Welcome to Deep Space Six, Captain." A half-Ktarian male marine welcomed Starwind, "I'll be the commanding officer of _Hyperion_'s compliment of marines."

Starwind glanced at the man's collar. Green in color with a rank pip indicating his rank was Major. "Thank you, Major…?"

"Major Aldrino Lakaikai Keriasso." The marine gave his name.

"Major Keriasso." Starwind nodded,

"Also, Commodore Kerrigan is here, she wanted to meet with you." Keriasso reported, "She's in the wardroom."

"Thank you, Major." Starwind left the docking platform.

"Captain!" A woman with an Admiral's uniform sat at a table. However, she only had one pip on her bar, indicating the rank of Commodore. She sat in the station's Wardroom, at the end of a moderately lavish table. Already seated at the table were Collins, Sen, Phral, Talara, VonBach, and an ensign Starwind did not know.

"Commodore." Starwind sat at the opposite end of the table.

"I have a mission for you." Kerrigan said, candidly, "Not _Hyperion_, just her senior officers."

"Commodore?" Collins rose an eyebrow.

Kerrigan stood up and tapped a display panel, "This is the _USS Enigma_." She explained, "It's the latest in Federation Deep-Space Tactical vessels."

"With all due respect, it looks like a normal Excalibur class." Phral interrupted.

Kerrigan pressed a few keys, "Looks are deceving, Chief." The display zoomed in on the warp core, "Notice anything?"

"What's that?" Talara pointed to an odd protrusion around the dilithium chamber.

"That, Lieutenant, is why you're here." Kerrigan explained, "Captain Starwind, after you engaged the Borg, we had Captain Smade lead a salvage operation. We were overjoyed when _Stragger_ brought back a Transwarp Coil."

"Are you saying…?" West asked.

"_Enigma_ is a Transwarp ship?" Starwind said in shock.

Kerrigan nodded, "And she needs the crew that has hunted down _Delphinous_."

"Even if you can break the Transwarp threshold, Slipstream is so much faster." Talara said, unconfident.

"Unless we use Borg transwarp conduits." Kerrigan said, confidently, "We knot of several small networks of Borg conduits, as well as an exit aperture near the last known location of the _Delphinous_."

Starwind shook his head, "Still, why us? Wouldn't there be dozens of crews better suited for this mission?"

"Victor, you happen to know all classified data about the Krenim War, including the data on _Delphinous_. There is no other crew for this mission." Kerrigan explained, "So, let's get that ship moving!"

"Who do we leave in charge on _Hyperion_?" VonBach asked.

"I'm sure Commander West is more than capable of commanding _Hyperion_ as she sits still."

"Then let's do it!" VonBach said eagerly.

"I'd love the chance to tinker with a Transwarp Drive." Phral seconded.

"We're in, Commodore." Starwind stood, "Let's see this ship of yours."

_Enigma_'s bridge was slightly larger than _Hyperion_'s, but felt far more open and bright. Starwind wasn't sure why. Commodore Kerrigan sat at the central chair of the bridge, "Starwind, you'll be my first officer. Dorian, take Operations. Talara, helm."

Starwind sat beside Kerrigan, "Initiate pre-flight sequance."

"All departments, give me the go-ahead." Kerrigan ordered.

"Tactical?" Starwind asked.

"Go flight."

"Engineering?"

"Go flight."

"Helm?" Starwind proceeded to call off each department, then turned to Kerrigan, "All systems are go, Commodore. Collins, hail D.S. Six. Tell them to release docking clamps, we're heading out."

Kerrigan shot him a glance in reprimand, "Remember whose ship this is, Captain."

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Talara, set course for Transwarp aperture located at the pre-loaded coordinates." Kerrigan ordered.

"Course laid in. Preparing to enter a Transwarp conduit." Talara replied, loving the opportunity to pilot again.

"You all might want to hold on." Kerrigan warned. The image of space on the viewer was replaced by the image of a blue… thing. Almost wormhole-like. Shortly ahead was a metal ring around the corridor.

"It's Borg, Commodore. It has interphasic shielding. It would take effort to dent it." VonBach gave a tactical summary,

"It's maintaining the heightened velocity of this conduit, Commander. Denting it would be bad." The dark-skinned ensign responded.

"I've been meaning to ask, Ensign, what is your name?" Starwind asked as they passed through the ring.

"Noah Lessing."

"Well, Ensign Lessing, I should warn you, Joseph has shot people for showing him up like that. Tread lightly." Starwind smirked.

"Commodore, not to doubt you, but how are we sure we aren't chasing wild geese here?" Collins threw out a hint of doubt.

Kerrigan stared intently at the viewer, "They took heavy damage from the Borg,"

"Can we outgun them?" Talara asked.

VonBach scoffed, "Do you know me, Blue?"

"Approaching target aperture." Collins reported.

"Red alert." Kerrigan ordered, "We're going to come in fighting, Mister VonBach. Disable her Slipstream Drive."

"Aye." VonBach nodded as the lights across the bridge fell and red lights replaced them.

The ship shot into normal space and torpedoes began flying.

"Direct hit. Slipstream dive is off-line." VonBach cheered.

"Hail them." Kerrigan stood up, "This is Commodore Jessica Kerrigan of the Federation starship _Enigma_. Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded."

Shran appeared on the screen, "I outrank you, Commodore. And you're firing on a fellow Federation vessel. That's a crime, you know."

"So are treason, Grand Theft Spacecraft, several counts of robbery, violation of the Prime Directive, violation of Starfleet General Orders 12 and 15, violation of the First and Second Kithomer Accords, and murder. Incidentally, these are the charges against you, Admiral." Starwind added.

"Captain, I should have figured." Shran scowled, "Starfleet General Order 24; 'If a commanding officer deems that an individual or group of individuals pose a threat to Starfleet personnel or Federation civilians, he may take any action deemed necessary, including force, to secure the safety of those threatened.' And there are a lot of threats."

"Sorry, Shran." Kerrigan motioned for VonBach to fire, "Not buying it."

"Then we fight, Commodore. _Delphinous_ out." Shran closed the channel.

"VonBach, target the impulse manifolds." Starwind ordered, "_Delphinous_ has a cloaking device, if we can get her to leak plasma…"

"Firing photon torpedoes." VonBach reported, "Not much damage. What I wouldn't give for _Hyperion_'s Rail Guns."

"She's cloaking." Collins reported, "I can't track her."

"Torpedoes, full spread!" Kerrigan yelled in frustration.

VonBach pounded his console, "No impact."

"Damn!" Kerrigan stared at the screen, "Where are you, Admiral?"

"I have an idea." VonBach said, "I'm lowering our phaser strength to 75 percent, widening the dispersion field, and firing all phasers."

"Shoot everything?" Starwind asked.

VonBach nodded, "Exactly."

"Do it." Kerrigan ordered.

Phaser fire seemed to erupt from every plate of hull of _Enigma_, filling space around the ship.

"Got you, firing quantum torpedoes." VonBach cheered.

"_Delphinous_ is losing shields." Collins reported.

VonBach was ready to run, "I'll beam over and arrest Shran."

Kerrigan nodded.

"Wait a minute!" Lessing interrupted, "Reading a massive energy build-up from _Delphinous_, Commodore."

"What the hell?" Starwind stared at the ship, which began glowing.

"I can't lock weapons." VonBach said, frantic.

Collins shook her head, "I can't scan them."

"What is going on?" Kerrigan said in shock, "More stolen technology?"

"I've never seen this before." Talara said, "Who'd he steal it from?"

"Reading a spike in the upper EM band." Lessing provided further data.

"Oh, my God!" Kerrigan stood up.

_Delphinous_ glowed brightly, then blinked out of existence.

"Report, Ensign Lessing!" Starwind said forcefully.

Lessing looked over his computer terminal, "I'm reading Thalaron radiation."

"Thalaron?" Starwind asked, "Thalaron is illegal."

Kerrigan walked over to the terminal, "It also can be used to maintain an interphasic cloaking device."

"Interphasic?" Collins asked.

"The Federation has experimented with interphasic cloaking before and failed. The _Pegasus_ materialized inside an asteroid." Starwind said, shocked.

"We never used Thalaron." Kerrigan responded.

"What was that glow?" Talara asked.

Lessing's answer for this was equally unsettling, "Admiral Janeway's Transphasic Armor, they must use it to protect their ship from the Thalaron discharge, or because they can't use their shields while cloaked."

Kerrigan sat back in her chair, "Damn. He has new tricks every time he's engaged." She sighed, "Talara, set course for the Transwarp Conduit."

"_Captain's Log, stardate 57728.1. I've returned to _Hyperion_ from my time serving with Commodore Kerrigan. It seems that the _Delphinous_ is even more dangerous now, equipped with our Transphasic Armor, and, more chilling, the Thalaron-powered Interphasic Cloak. The fact that _Delphinous_ is still at large means the Krenim War is still on the horizon."_


	43. Spy Versus Spy

**Chapter Title: **Spy Versus Spy

**Chapter Synapses: **In an attempt to interfere with a Section 31 operation, Starwind recruits others who have been contacted by the Section. His plan will ultimately test VonBach's loyalties.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Previously… 

"We have operatives within the heart of Romulus and the Klingon Empire, the Cardassian Union (rather what's left of it), even the Breen Confederacy. We have had men in the cabinet of the past five Federation Presidents. Admirals, doctors, we have a lot of influence, Captain. And we are expanding." Operative Newberry explained.

Starwind stared at his comm. badge before picking it up. He showed it to Admiral Ross, shooting him a cold glare, "This still stands for something, Admiral."

"These guys think I'm their ace in the hole for the _Hyperion_." Starwind explained to a fellow Captain, "But I refuse to serve them."

"I know who contacted us." Winters told Starwind the moment the Ready Room door closed, "Section 31 approached me."

"You'll never find all the crew I've turned." Newberry laughed, "And I still have you."

And now, the continuation… 

"You're sure?" Starwind said to an ensign standing in hs ready room.

"Yes, sir." The ensign reported, "I was contacted via secure commlink a few hours ago."

Starwind nodded, "You're dismissed." He turned to his computer terminal, "Computer, open a commlink to Deep Space Nine's infirmary, and encrypt the signal." He waited a moment for Bashir, "Julian. I've got information for you. Take some of your leave, and rendezvous with us at Qualor V."

"_Captain's Log, stardate 57748.5. Ensign Lynch has reported contact from Section 31. The _Spectre_ is going to be at Qualor V in one week, meaning we have that long to prepare counter-espionage measures. I have contacted seventeen other officers once been drafted by Section 31 that feel as I do, and they will rendezvous with _Hyperion_ in a few days."_

"What is the mission?" Starwind asked the ensign. They sat in a larger variation of the conference room, with a number of other officers. _Hyperion_'s Sarah Winters sat to Starwind's left, to his right was Deep Space Nine's Julian Bashir. Also in attendance was Penelope Harper from the _Nixon_. Of course, the ensign was also in attendance.

"The target is Alpha Eridani I. A planet that until the last border redraw was the Federation 'grave planet'. Now it's in the middle of the Neutral Zone. And we have special arrangements in regards to the planet. Stationed on the planet is a Federation Honor Guard, and to honor the world's neutrality, a Romulan Honor Guard. Well, we have learned that a member of the Romulan Honor Guard is in fact a Tal'Shiar operative. This operative just received orders overtake the Alpha Eridani Sentry station."

"So?" Bashir asked, "That hardly warrant's Section 31 involvement."

"The sentry station still carries a full compliment of Federation weapons." The ensign reported, "31 attributes value to these weapons, but must silence all possible witnesses to their violation of the Neutral Zone and destruction of a Federation outpost."

"Alpha Eridani is only a day away from here." Harper pointed out, "We should set course now."

"No." Starwind dismissed the idea, "We're going to fight as covert as them. If we take Hyperion into the neutral zone, they won't risk their plan. Our goal is to arrest Section 31."

"Sounds good. What's the plan?" Harper asked.

"There are sixteen of us, and fifteen members of the Honor Guard. Ensign Lynch, you'll pilot a shuttle in, where the rest of us will pose as the Honor Guard replacements. I'm leaving Sarah Winters in command of the night shift the night 31 is supposed to make their move on the Alpha Eridani station." Starwind explained, "We catch 31 in the act, call in _Hyperion_, arrest them, and submit a full report to the Romulans and to Starfleet Command."

"They'll die before being arrested." Bashir warned.

Starwind paused, "Then, Doctor, we'll kill them."

"Winters to Starwind, VonBach disembarked." Starwinds badge chirped, "Understood. Prepare our transport shuttle."

"One more thing. He left you a message, sir. 'Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges'." Winters read from her data pad.

Harper looked around, "What's that mean."

Bashir spoke almost instantly in reply, "In times of war, the law falls silent."

"Let's make the law ring loud and clear." Starwind said, "I'll see you all at 1400 hours. Dismissed."

Starwind glared out a lounge window, wondering if Newberry was already there.

"Taking a trip?" Collins walked over to him, "That D.S. Two runabout, _Liberty_, has logged a flight plan to Alpha Eridani to restaff the Honor Guard."

"And?"

"_Hyperion_ doesn't carry Honor Guard." Collins replied, "I'd feel better if you took Major Keriasso and a few marines." She paused, "I'm not ready to be a Captain." She further hesitated before saying, "I'm not ready to lose you."

Starwind said nothing, just stared out the window.

"Runabout_ Liberty_ to _Hyperion_, we're away." Lynch reported.

"We're setting course to rendezvous with you on our side of the border at low warp." Collins' voice came over subspace, "We'll leave the light on for you. _Hyperion_ out."

"Ensign Lynch, set course for Alpha Eridani, maximum speed." Starwind ordered.

On Alpha Eridani, Starwind, in the uniform of an Honor Guardsman, approached a member of the Honor Guard, "You and your men are relieved, I have a pilot ready to take you to a nearby vessel."

"That was a short stay." The guardsman observed, "I stand relieved."

After the guardsman was out of earshot, Starwind tapped his comm. badge, "Starwind to Bashir, they're leaving."

"So they are." Newberry laughed, sitting on the bridge of his cloaked Defiant-class vessel, "Joseph, it seems your commanding officer is in our way again."

"Suggestions?" VonBach asked.

"We complete our mission. Exterminate the Honor Guard, Commander." Newberry ordered, "Kaled, take us toward the sentry station."

"There!" Bashir ran over to a Romulan guard, "Bashir to Starwind, my team has found a member of the Romulan squad. He's dead."

"No doubt that means their men are on Eridani. Fall back to the rendezvous point." Starwind ordered.

"Harper to Starwind, taking fire near the Battle of Betazed monument."

Starwind broke into a run, hitting his comm. badge, "Starwind to all combat units, converge on Ensign Harper's position."

Bashir gripped his phaser rifle tightly. Where were they? Someone killed that Romulan, and the wound wasn't that old. So where was the killer?

"Jules, the Captain ordered us to Harper's position." A member of their operation said.

"Yes." Bashi nodded.

"Eek!" Harper screamed in a very high pitch as the rock that she sought cover behind exploded. She rolled across to the monument, firing at the three men wearing gray uniforms. On was hit, and fell to the ground. The man at point pulled out a gun Harper hadn't seen before. It was similar in design to an archaic Terran weapon, an MP-5. He shot a number of brief and quick bursts of energy at Harper, who made it to cover.

"Where is Starwind?" The gruff man with the strange weapon demanded. It was, naturally, VonBach.

Harper prepared to shoot again, raising her phaser setting to kill, "I'd sooner die than tell you!"

"That can be arranged." VonBach aimed the weapon again, "You know, Miss Harper, this is what happens when spies don't need to be covert. When those we keep our secrets from all die. Fun, isn't it?"

"Not the word I would use for it." Bashir stood atop a hill overlooking the monument, "Attack!" Seven men followed him, guns ablaze. Bashir himself ran to Harper, "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine, Julian." Harper replied, "Where's Victor?"

"Being a spy." Bashir explained.

A third solder ran up and stood next to VonBach.

"Reinforcements? Fire at those Honor Guardsmen on the hill." HonBach ordered, not looking at the solder.

The solder knelt next to the fallen solder and took a device off his arm.

"What are you…?" VonBach looked over at the solder. "Captain?"

"Hello, Joseph." Starwind slapped the device on his arm, "See you in the black." He activated the device and dematerialized.

VonBach grew annoyed, "Fall back!" he ordered to the other living man, "I'll handle him." VonBach, too, dematerialized.

"Where did they go?" Harper asked Bashir, who was scanning her.

Bashir looked past the monument. "Up." He said candidly, and continued scanning Harper.

Harper push his tricorder away, "We have to arrest them, Jules." She picked up her phaser, "That last one ran off toward the Honor Guard barracks, we should attack."

Starwind materialized onboard the _Spectre_, instantly shooting the transporter chief. Alarms started beeping, so he removed his comm. badge from his sleeve and left it, face down, on the transporter pad. He ran out of the room as VonBach materialized. The badge latched onto VonBach's boot as he ran out of the transporter room.

"Lock on to the Federation comm. badge! Beam Starwind here." Newberry stood on the bridge, drawing a phaser.

As VonBach spotted Starwind dashing through the corridors, he dissolved into light. Starwind snickered, and continued heading for Engineering.

"Ready?" Harper yelled to the nine others on their side surrounding the position held by 31, "Fire!" Ten bursts of phaser energy crashed into the building, "Section 31 operatives, you are under arrest for high treason."

Starwind stopped running through the corridors. He stopped at an access panel. By now had been discovered that VonBach had Starwind's comm. badge. They knew he was still at large. His plan to take over Main Engineering would be foolish. Sensitive areas would be heavily guarded. And important systems would be encrypted. But, what if Starwind took advantage of several unimportant systems?

"Sir." A bridge officer reported, "Environmental control is being rerouted through a panel. Deck five, section 27."

"It's probably just to free up space at a more critical area, Operative." Newberry said passively, "I highly doubt Starwind plans to humidify us to death."

"You want me to check it out?" VonBach aske,d pulling the comm. badge off his boot.

"Just don't shoot unless it's Starwind." Newberry ordered.

Starwind's hands flew across the controls. His time was running out and he knew it. "Computer, reroute the following subsystems to this station."

"Sir, epidemic control, the medical database access protocols, and force field control for that deck have been routed to the same workstation as environmental control."

"More useless systems? Seems to confirm my theory." Newberry walked over to that display, "Not like it was an attempt at life support or transporter control."

Starwind heard footsteps. He'd have to work quickly. "Computer erect a level five force field around this work station." He worked at the panel. Epidemic control could spread some compounds through he air, but he needed an anesthetic. So he accessed the medical files. "Let's see… add hydrogen to derestazine and you get the anesthetic cordrazine."

A pulse of energy crashed against the force field, disabling it.

"Computer, initiate epidemic protocols for Barclay's Protomorphisis Syndrome." Starwind ordered.

"Releasing derestazine." The computer chirped.

Before giving the next order, Starwind heard a weapon powering up.

"Step away from the panel." VonBach said.

Starwind just looked at VonBach, "Joseph, you wouldn't shoot me."

"Wouldn't I?" He lowered his gun, "Captain, I'll kill a man in a fair fight. Or if he might start a fair fight. Or if there's a woman involved, or a bribe. Usually if there's a bribe. But I'm not about to shoot my commanding officer."

"Good. I can spread this though all the ship besides the bridge." Starwind pressed the control to raise force fields again, then rose the humidity to every other area of the ship.

"Relax, sir, I'll handle the bridge." VonBach smiled, pressing a control on his weapon. "Right now, every bit of the bridge has an electric current flowing through it."

"Joseph?"

"Newberry was gonna start a fair fight." VonBach rationalized it. He did a bit of work on the panel, "_Spectre_ to _Hyperion_, ready for pick up."

"Were you planning on this?" Starwind asked.

VonBach, "Nah. I actually was coming down here to kill you."


	44. The Sincerest Form of Flattery

**Chapter Title: **TheSincerest Form of Flattery

**Chapter Synapses: **_Hyperion _is charged with robbery from several planets all while docked at a starbase. Starwind and Nechiev's associate, Commander Romana Maher, lead an investigation.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

A curator led a group to another exhibit in the museum on Argos III. "This is the most sacred treasure in our museum. It's called the Argon Heart, it's a giant ruby that was passed down through royal families on our planet, much like the crown jewels on Earth." She turned her back to it, "Of course, it is the best guarded artifact in our entire museum." Ironically, as she said this, the jewel dematerialized.

"Argos II Guard to Federation Starship, please return the item to the museum." A security officer sat at the controls of an orbital defense platform.

A man with shoulder-length blond hair appeared on the console display, smiling, "I am Victor Starwind of the Federation starship _Hyperion_. We will be allowed to leave orbit or we will obliterate your insignificant world." Of course, the bridge behind him looked nothing like _Hyperion_'s.

There was a chime at Starwind's ready room door, "Come." He said. It was Aleena Nechiev. "Admiral!" He stood, "Can I get you anything?"

"Victor, there's a warrant out for your arrest." Nechiev sat down at his desk, "Actually, several."

"Umm… what?" Starwind was confused.

Shortly after, Nechiev and another woman, a human with reddish hair, stood before Hyperion's senior officers. "_Hyperion_ has spent a week here at Starbase 331. In that time seven planets have reported robbery or robbery and homicide committed by the rouge vessel USS Hyperion and her pirate of a captain, Victor Starwind, who they describe as a blond man with an English accent."

Collins shot a glance at Starwind, who fir neither of these pieces of information.

"That's why I'm here." The slightly aged Irish Commander explained, "We can't have Victor Starwind hailing planets he robbed, can we?"

Keriasso had to ask, "Why do we have to be the ship to investigate?"

"Because I want to be the one to catch these imposters." Starwind replied, "Besides, if they actually have a – what did the aliens call it – _Vixnavis_? We need to be there to make sure their wormhole generator is disabled."

"Starfleet Command agrees with the Captain." Nechiev concurred.

There was a silence while the officers thought over the delicate situation.

"All right." West broke the silence, "Someone's out there pretending their us, I say we take the fight to them! I say we go get 'em!"

"I like the sound of that." VonBach nodded in agreement.

"Are we all in favor, then?" Collins asked, looking about the conference room.

"Good, Ivano, set course for Argos III, that's where our investigation will begin. Romana, familiarize yourself with _Hyperion_, you need to look like you're in command. Dorian, assist Commander Maher. VonBach, I want us at Yellow Alert once we arrive at Argos III. Winters, escort the Admiral to the Transporter Room." Starwind ordered, "Dismissed."

As people filed out of the room, VonBach approached Starwind, "Sir, if their ship is identical to ours, their weapon systems might be as well."

"If that's the case, how could pirates get that kind of information?" Starwind said, a hint of worry in his voice, "Talara should monitor all long-range communications. And I want the guards around the access points to the Fusion Catalyst armed with better weapons than hand phasers. I'm sure you can come up with something."

Photon torpedoes struck the surface of the planet. As people ran, screaming, from their homes and great buildings burst into trillions of pieces, a monument in the center of town dissolved into a beam of energy.

"Enrique!" A woman on the fake Hyperion's bridge screamed, "We're thieves, not mass murderers."

"Melissa, darling, you're so right" The fake Starwind smiled, "Orlov, leave the rest down there still alive. I want them to be able to say who destroyed this city on Angel One."

"Receiving a distress call from Angel One." Talara infromed them, "It's just saying their under attack."

"It's on our way, Captain." Collins urged.

Maher was less enthused, "Sir, we should stay on our course. There are other ships to deal with that."

Talara interrupted again, "I'm reading a ship at high warp leaving Angel One."

"Your protest is noted, Commander Maher." Starwind said, nodding to Collins, "Ensign, set an intercept course, maximum warp."

"Another ship is closing on us." Orlov reported, "It's Hyperion."

"Enguage the Marauder circuit." Enrique ordered.

The pilot, a man named Angelo Tessoni, frantically reported, "Marauder circuit can't engage. We've suffered damage to that area from Angel One's defenses."

"What is it Starfleet people say, Angelo?" Melissa asked.

Tessoni winced, "Red alert."

"Red alert!" Starwind called, "Romana, in my ready room. Open a channel to Angel One. Tell Beata – that's who you'll want to speak to – that your ship has engaged the renegade Hyperion."

"Won't we be identified when we hail them?" Maher asked.

"Phral tinkered with our communications relay." Starwind said. He then immersed himself in the impending battle, "VonBach, bring those rail guns online. Time to take 'em for a test drive."

"Hail them." Collins ordered to Talara.

Enrique appeared on the viewer.

"Captain Starwind, I presume?" Starwind asked.

Enrique smiled, "Yes. And you are?"

Starwind's eyes were sharp and narrow, "I am Captain Victor Starwind of the Federation starship _Hyperion_." He said coldly and forcefully.

Taken by surprise, Enrique looked shocked, "Is that so?"

"Prepare to be boarded." Starwind hissed.

Enrique stood next to Tessoni, "Where is the nearest ship junkyard."

"Raxes VI." Tessoni replied, "Half an hour at maximum warp."

"Orlov, can you disable _Hyperion_'s engines?" Melissa asked.

Orlov smiled a VonBach-worthy smile, "I can try."

_Hyperion_'s bridge rocked, "VonBach, fire all foreword rail guns." Starwind ordered. From several of _Hyperion_'s phaser arrays short bursts of energy rapidly shot forward toward the false _Hyperion_.

"They've target our warp nacelles. With a virteron pulse!" Winters looked over her shoulder toward the front of the bridge, "Evasive maneuvers, sir. Now!"

"You heard her." Starwind relayed the order to Ivano.

"It's no good!" Talara called. The ship shook wildly and lights flickered. Lights came back up, but some panels on the bridge had shut off. On the viewer, the phony _Hyperion_ jumped to warp.

Winters sighed, "It was a polarized virteron pulse. It tore our warp field. It'll take at least an hour to repair the damage to the nacelles."

"Watch that ship, Talara. I want to know where it's going." Starwind went for his ready room. "Is Romana still in there?"

"Yes, sir." Talara reported.

"Right." Starwind inhaled deeply and entered.

"_Captain's log, stardate 57759.9. Due to some impressive guerrilla tactics used by the pirate ship, we've lost them. I can't say that I appreciate the pirates' imitation of _Hyperion_. Talara is convinced they've gone to a ship graveyard a short distance away, but with repairs having taken this long, I fear the next time we hear about the pirate ship will be after they rob another world. Now that repairs near completion, however, I plan to follow Lieutenant Talara's lead."_

"This is weird." Talara reported, "I'm not picking up the fake Hyperion, but I am reading a warp signature What's even stranger is the high levels of photonic emissions I'm reading near the warp signature."

"Like…" Ivano looked behind him, "Like holographic something?"

Red Alert sirens blared as VonBach, with great precision, sliced an inbound quantum torpedo in half. "We're under attack."

"From where?" Starwind asked.

VonBach shrugged, "I can't track it. The guidance system was set to weave through the ship graveyard until it came for us."

Maher glanced at Starwind, "Captain, I seem to remember a story about an early Romulan technology. A ship lined with holographic emitters on the outer hull."

"Marauders." Starwind nodded. He paused, understanding, "I get it! You think this '_Hyperion_' is a Marauder-class?"

"The question remains," Collins interjected, "How do we expose the ship?"

Winters responded instantly, "Let's take a page from their book. Use a more passive tactic first. We fire off Dyseric pulses from our deflector."

"A Dyseric pulse will fry a holographic emitter!" Phral cheered, "I can do it."

"As soon as a ship reacts, VonBach, I went a weapons lock. Fire off whatever you can." Starwind stood, "Winters, assemble a security team to take their bridge. Ivano, start flying through this field. Phral, fire the pulses."

"And when we find the ship?" Collins asked.

Starwind grinned, "Disable the shields, arrest the bridge crew. Drag the _Marauder_ to a starbase." He paused, "Talara, broadcast on all subspace frequencies."

"You're on."

"_Hyperion_ to _Marauder_. Is that the name of your ship? What the hell do you call is?" He paused, "Well, we're calling it _Marauder_. And we know about your holographic technology. Stealing age-old abandoned Romulan tactics. Clever. Not clever enough." Starwind smiled, "You're here. You shot us when we came out of warp. Probably a bit jumpy."

"We have a reaction to the pulse." Phral replied.

Maher turned, "Fire on that ship, Commander!"

"Bridge to Transporter Room 2, as soon as your clear, energize." Starwind ordered.

Multiphasic bursts, torpedoes, and phaser fire crashed into the _Marauder_.

"Shields are down. Winters is away." Talara reported.

Starwind sat down. A grin swept his face, "We win."

"_Captain's log, supplemental. What looked like a mad dash after our replica turned into a hunt for a ship that could change its form. But now that we captured the Marauder, and arrested her crew, we have returned to Starbase 331. We now intend to hand the stolen goods, prisoners and ship over to Admiral Nechiev. She plans to have the hull emitter technology analyzed by Federation scientists. Also, we say a fond farewell to Commander Maher. Her help was invaluable." _


	45. Counting Stars

**Chapter Title: **Counting Stars

**Chapter Synapses: **A mission to investigate an missing-in-action ship, run primarily by the elite cadet corps called 'Red Squad' hits a little too close to home for Commander Collins.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Collins ran up to Starwind in a corridor, "On your way to the briefing?"

"New orders from Starfleet." He said, rounding a corner, "You have some shore leave stoked up, don't you?"

"Yeah, about three weeks, why?" Collins asked, curiosity hanging from every word.

"As a friend I'm asking you to take it now." Starwind said, candidly, "I don't think this mission will go well for you."

"What mission?" Collins' curiosity was piqued as the rounded the corner into the conference room.

She wasn't going to leave. Feeling slightly defeated, Starwind addressed the senior officers, "We have a new mission from Starfleet Command." He touched a key on the display panel and a ship appeared on the screen, "_USS Starburst_, Tzinski class."

"Red Squad training ship." Collins added, slightly apprehensive.

"Correct, and she's missing." Starwind stood next to the screen, "Her last orders were to rendezvous with a cargo ship and escort it to the Trill Symbioses Program Headquarters."

"A dying symbiote?" West postulated.

Starwind shrugged, "That'd be my guess. But now both ships have seemingly vanished about five light-years from our present position. We are to begin a standard search."

"I hope the commissioned officers are all still alive." Collins shook slightly.

"You sure you don't want to take a runabout and go somewhere?" Starwind offered her.

Collins sounded resolute, "Those kids will listen to one of their own. We're Red Squad, after all."

"_First Officer's Log, stardate 57768.4. It seems a new crew of Red Squad cadets is facing their own _Valiant_ scenario. But I won't let them get to the point we got to. I'll set things right. This ship, the Starburst, must be found before the oncoming war begins. Before the madness sets in."_

"We have a signal o sensors. It looks like the _Starburst_." Talara reported, "Hail them?"

"Yes." Starwind rose, "Red Squad Ship, this is the starship _Hyperion_. You've been considered Missing in Action. We are here to check on your status and the status of the Trill cargo."

"No response." Talara replied, "I'm reading life signs. Seventy-seven."

"Talara, VonBach, get over there. Take Sen with you." Starwind ordered.

"I'd like to go too." Collins said, "Like I said, they'll listen to me. I'm Red Squad."

"West goes too." Starwind conceded.

Five figures materialized on the bridge of the _Starburst_.

"Captain Green!" Sen attempted to find the pulse of the unconscious captain, "He's dead."

VonBach looked around, "There isn't any damage."

"So, what caused this?" Collins asked.

"A very good question, Commander." Sen scanned the Captain, "I can't find a cause of death. Sen to _Hyperion_, beam Captain Green to the morgue."

The dead Captain, whose body was at it's post, dematerialized.

"This one's alive, Sen." West called, standing at the helm console.

"And conscious." Collins and Sen approached. As Collins questions the cadet, Sen scanned him, "Your name, Cadet?"

"Foster." He said, "Orville Foster."

"What happened here, Cadet Foster." Collins asked.

"Let me answer that, Commander." A young girl in a cadet's uniform approached, three pips on her collar along with her Red Squad insignia. "Cadet Fourth Year Stephanie Raymond, Red Squad."

"Commander Dorian Collins, Red Squad." Collins said in reply.

"It hit us hard and fast. We responded to the distress call of a Trill cargo ship, and it swept through us like lightning." Raymond explained, "My acting chief medical officer, Cadet Novak, called it an energy life form. It took over the Captain, but burned through his synaptic relays like a candle through rope."

"We can do without the simile, Cadet." VonBach said, readying his rapid-fire phaser rifle, "Where is this entity now?"

"It keeps infesting crew members. It stays inside them until it kills them and moves on to a new host. It tried to interface directly with the ship, but overloaded the power systems." Raymond replied, "We tried to keep it in the brig, but it could pass right through the force fields."

"But where is it now?" West echoed VonBach's question.

Raymond sighed, trying to explain, "That's just it, ma'am. We don't know who it's it."

"Collins to _Hyperion_. We have a serious containment issue here on _Starburst_. An entity that possesses sentient life is on board. We have no way of knowing who it has possessed." Collins tapped her badge, "Recommend you quarantine the ship."

As she walked beside Collins, Raymond shot her a glance. "You said your name was Dorian Collins?"

"Yes." Collins gripped her rifle tightly.

"Red Squad."

"Yes."

"Tell me about it." Raymond said, curious.

Collins sighed, "The training cruise was supposed to last three months. We had a compliment of seven regular officers and thirty-five cadets. We ran the ship, and the officers critiqued our performance. We were in the Quepla sector when war broke out. We found ourselves behind enemy lines on day one of the war. We lost our compliment of regular officers in our first fight." A tear came to her eye, "Tim Waters took command. He was a fourth year like you. He was determined to carry out a mission sent to our late Captain, and the rest of my crewmates paid the price for our failure."

"The creature went for our regular officers first." Raymond said, remorsefully, "Orville, the helm officer, tried to stop Captain Green from taking over Starburst's functions. Green shot him, and the life form left him. That's when I assumed command."

"Any idea what it wants?" Collins asked.

"All we know is that it wants to get to the planet Eidolon VII." Raymond replied.

"Eidolon VII?" Collins asked.

"Steph!" A young girl ran up behind Raymond, "We've isolated the energy frequency the creature emits while in a body."

"Good work, Cadet." Raymond took a PADD from the girl, "Commander Collins, this is Cadet Lyanne Novak. Cadet Novak, Commander Dorian Collins."

"You're her!" Novak enthusiastically shook Collins' hand.

"Y-yeah." Collins stammered.

Novak regained composure and ran off.

"Just a bit of hero worship, Commander." Raymond smiled, "You are something of a Red Squad legend."

"I don't like it." VonBach and West walked through the corridors, "Not a damn bit. The idea that there's a thing inside the crew. A thing that'd control me. Get inside my head. I don't want something inside my head."

"Where would you put it?" West snipped, opening the door to engineering, "Come out, come out, wherever you are." She sang.

"Eidolon…" A voice growled.

"What?"

"Eidolon!" A man jumped from the dark room.

Instantly, VonBach opened fire. Several bursts of phaser fire hit the body, and a bright light left his body and flew through the bulkhead.

"It phased through solid matter." West said, shocked.

"Raymond to VonBach, we have the entity's frequency." VonBach's badge chirped.

"Cadet, we just shot the entity." VonBach replied, "In engineering. How fast can it move?"

"Fast." Raymond replied.

"So, what now?" Sen asked, now that Raymond's senior officers gathered along with the away team.

"Well, none of us have the Energy Parasite." Novak concluded her scans, "Meaning it's still out there."

"How do we kill it?" VonBach asked.

The cadets fell silent.

"We starve it." Collins suggested. "We beam everyone off who doesn't have the parasite, and kill the host. Then we warp out and send another ship to tractor the _Starburst_ to a starbase after the life form dies."

"We don't know if it'll die." Novak replied.

West interjected, "It'd probably leave."

The group was speechless.

"I like it." VonBach said, "It's crazy, and involves shooting someone. I give it my total support."

"We could just take it to Eidolon VII." Raymond said.

"You couldn't make it there." Sen said, realisticlly.

Raymond got offended, "We're Red Squad, sir. We can do anything."

"You are Red Squad." Collins replied, "Totally oblivious of your own mortality. We do it my way, Cadet."

"Ma'am." Raymond said, spitefully, "You dishonor that insignia." She pointed to Collins' Red Squad pin.

"Better than dishonoring that one." Collins gestured to the cadet's comm. badge. She then tapped her own, "Collins to _Hyperion_, lock on to all signatures that aren't emitting this energy pattern."

The gathering dissolved in beams of light.

Raymond and Novak entered the conference lounge where Starwind was waiting.

"Captain Rodney Green died." Starwind said, "You know there's going to be an investigation, Cadet Raymond?"

"Yes." Raymond replied.

"From what my first officer tells me, the Starburst was a victim of circumstance. You'll be fine." Starwind reassured, "I'm awarding you a Legion of Honor for courage under proverbial fire. And Cadet Novak…" Starwind paused, "Lyanne? L-Y-A-N-N-E. What an odd way to spell it."

"My parents were dropped on the head as children, sir." Novak joked.

"Well, I'm giving you the Polaski Star, Cadet, for medical achievement. You discovered a new life form, after all."

"Was it difficult?" West asked Collins on the bridge.

"Seeing them. Yeah." Collins sat in the command chair, "But this time, there are survivors."

"_Valiant_ had a survivor." West corrected.

Collins shook her head, "The _Valiant_ was lost with all hands."


	46. Treasures of Yesterday

**Chapter Title: **Treasures of Yesterday

**Chapter Synapses: **The discovery of ancient ruins on Bajor raises astonishing questions. As _Hyperion_ tries to determine the link between the Bajoran ruins and the Tal'Nori temple, other similar ruins are discovered.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Previously… 

"Captain it is better to roam the galaxy with friends, than roam alone." The leader of the planet Tenkia reassured Starwind, "We will be glad to join your Federation."

"We call it the Shrine of the Fallen Star. Your word, _Hyperion_, it looks like the symbols we saw on the temple… your ship… well…" The Tal'Nori leader pointed over the cliff just ahead of them.

"_USS Hyperion_." Starwind's voice shacked with horror.

Watson began, "After comparing notes with Phral, the reason for the time travel was a reaction in modified deuterium injectors reacting with a chronotron emission."

"Can we prevent the destruction of _Hyperion_." Collins asked.

"Yes. The effect on the Tal'Nori is immeasurable, but we can." Watson nodded.

Phral protested, "I think, with the right tools, there will be no effect on the Tal'Nori."

_And now, the continuation._

"I can't wait to dock at DS9." Winters said from her station, "I grew accustomed to Raktajino. The replicators don't do it justice."

"You may not have that chance." Talara looked up from her console, "I'm receiving a formal request from Colonel Kira of DS9." Talara paused, reading, "She asks we divert to Bajor and have all available science labs devoted to temporal science and archeology."

"Archeology and Temporal Sciences?" Watson, the science officer, asked, "An odd mix."

"One we've seen before." Starwind said in reflection, "At the Tal'Nori homeworld."

"You don't think…?"

Starwind stood from his chair, "Ivano, maximum warp. Watson, Winters, you're with me." Starwind made for the turbolift, "Starwind to Sen and Phral, meet me in Transporter Room Two."

Four beams of light turned into Starfleet officers on a rock face protruding from a vast lake on Bajor. It was a long slope, and ahead was what appeared to be another large rock protrusion.

"It looks like some sort of… pylon." Phral raised an eyebrow.

"Look!" Winters pointed to their right with her phaser rifle. It was another rock face in the distance, identical to this one, with strange rock connections to a large central spire.

Starwind glared in disbelief "Sarah, is it just me, or does this look a lot like…"

"Terok Nor." Winters confirmed, "Deep Space Nine."

"_Captain's log, stardate 57775.0. We arrived as Colonel Kira requested and were greeted by a rather disturbing site. It would appear a bit of a phantom, like that on the Tal'Nori Homeworld, was discovered in what is now being called the Emissary's Sea. This was a version of Deep Space Nine. Watson and his archeology teams confirm that the Deep Space Nine incident occurred prior to the _Hyperion_ incident, but due to decay of the on-board computer system, he cannot pinpoint an exact stardate. We just received word from Starfleet Command that a third site, far better preserved, was discovered on Tenkia, a world we made First Contact with nearly a year ago. Leaving a team of our archeologists and the plans for a temporal shield on Bajor, we've set course for Tenkia and hope to be there in a couple days."_

"This is amazing." Phral said, examining the console of the space station embedded in the Tenkian rockface a few days later.

"What is?" Collins asked, scanning the dark room.

"This, Commander." Phral tapped the console, and lights rose around the room, "minimal damage to the power systems. We might even be able to reconstruct log entries."

"About time." Starwind said over an open comm. channel, "We finally get a few answers."

Collins glanced over a newly lit console, "I'll transmit everything we've got here to you, sir."

"Now, this is information!" VonBach motioned for Collins to come to a console, "Captain, Commander, I have a stardate. 57802.8. This computer has on file that this is the date of a battle at Deep Space Nine in which a Federation Captain loses his life." VonBach pauses, "It gives the name of this Captain. Sir, it says his name is Victor Starwind."

There was a chilling silence.

"We have a month. Continue gathering information." Starwind ordered.

"Receiving a hail from the archeologist Professor Takiyaru." Talara reported on the bridge.

"Put it through." Starwind ordered, at a loss as to what Takiyaru could want, "Professor?"

Takiyaru stood in front of a large metallic pillar, "What you see behind me, Captain, is a Borg Monolith-class ship. It's been on this planet for all of the world's recorded history." Takiyaru paused, "We know the Monolith is a more recent development among the Borg. We are also reading a slight temporal variance." He paused, "Captain, it gets worse. We have a DY-100 class crashed on Altair to go with the findings here, Tenkia, Bajor, and Tal'Nori."

"DY-100?" Starwind asked, "So they attack out past, too? "

"Who?" Takiyaru asked.

Starwind shook his head, "It's none of your concern. We'll send you the information you need to shield the sites from changes in the timeline."

"Changes?"

"_Hyperion_ out." Starwind turned to Talara, "Talara, tell Collins she has twenty hours, then we set course for DS9 again. And report to Starfleet Command." Starwind started walking off, "I'll be in my ready room in case Admiral Janeway wants to speak with me."

Collins was pouring over data. "This is… amazing."

"What?"

"Tons of encrypted data about the Krenim. Weapons, defenses, how they got here…" Collins said, astonished, "My clearance code isn't working, though. I'm gonna transmit the data to Hyperion. Phral!" Collins called, "I've got something for you to work on decrypting when we get back."

"We can probably pack up now, ma'am." Phral said, "At least my team can."

Collins nodded, "Tell Vic we'll be a bit longer."

Phral nodded and motioned for his team to join him. He then tapped his badge, "Phral to _Hyperion_, five to beam up."

"Vedek Lios!" Sen approached a man in religious robes on Bajor.

"And you are?" The Vedek asked, impatiently.

"Sen Asim of Torvan Province." Sen replied, "Starfleet lieutenant." He added.

The Vedek smiled, noticing the uniform, "How can I help you, my child?"

"The Station in the Sea… is it a message from the Prophets?" Sen asked, "Are we on the wrong path?"

"My son, when Kai Winn allied herself with the Pah-Wraiths she put Bajor on a dark path Kai Crea has spent much time deviating from." The Vedek explained, "Perhaps this new discovery is a sign from the Prophets that we are not yet back on the path they have laid out for us."

"Vedek Lios, I've never been a very devout believer in the Prophets, but this… it makes me wonder. First I see my ship like this, then Deep Space Nine…" Sen started.

"Be calm, my child." Lios said, gently.

Sen's eyes filled with reverance for the first time in years, "Vedek, is this the beginning of the end?"

Lios chose his words with caution, meticulously selecting a response that would mask his true feelings, "Asim, my child, be calm! You need not see the end of days in a simple dark hour. If we made it through the Occupation, we can make it through this."

Janeway's face appeared on Starwind's terminal. "Thought you'd never call."

"You know, Admiral Judge recommended I not." Janeway said. "But when it comes to arguing with history, I like to think I'm the first in line."

"Judge? Alex Judge, the new hed of Starfleet Intelligence?" Starwind asked, "Why does he want me dead?"

"He's the head of Starfleet Intelligence, Vic. We can gather useful information on this war from these archeological sites, and if you change history, you negate that information." Janeway responded. She then decided to progress to her orders, "Hyperion is to report to Deep Space Three. I'll take Voyager and meet you there. No matter what, Vic, you are forbidden from setting course for Bajor, or even contacting the Bajor system."

"I have officers on Bajor, Admiral." Starwind said, candidly.

Janeway shook her head, "No, Vic. Not until a week after you're supposed to die."

"Admiral!"

"Not open for discussion. I'll contact the Bajoran Government. They'll inform your crewmembers." Janeway responded.

Sen sat on the outer hull of the downed Deep Space Nine. Some of the archeologists were inside the station, exploring, but a few were still installing the temporal forcefield. Sen's badge blipped.

"Vedek Lios to Lieutenant Sen, I have a message from Starfleet Command for you and your team."

"Yes, sir?" Sen asked patient but slightly annoyed at the interruption. He needed the meditation on the events of late. Was he becoming a believer? A true follower of the Prophets? He'd always been skeptic, but now, in this trying time, a higher power seemed comforting, and therefore more believable.

Lios, however, insisted on breaking this moment of discovery for Sen, "_Hyperion_ has received orders to report to Deep Space Three. Starfleet says the ship may be as much as a month late."

"A month?" Sen asked, upset.

"The Vedek Assembly has contacted Deep Space Nine, and you and your team have been offered quarters for the time being." Lios offered, trying to be polite.

Sen sighed, "Thank you, Vedek. I'll tell my men."

"_Sen Asim's personal log, stardate 57780.2. Encode for transfer to _USS Hyperion_. Somehow, _Hyperion_ has been delayed. Starfleet Command is being vague with me. In fact, they told Colonel Kira to send my team and I off the station, but the Colonel, being a Bajoran Militia officer, disobeyed Starfleet's orders. I wonder, just what is going on? Did the Captain find something on Tenkia?" _


	47. Rules of Engagement

**Chapter Title: **Rules of Engagement

**Chapter Synapses:** Part One of Two. The Krenim finally arrive in great numbers through subspace corridors and they besiege Deep Space Nine. Starwind is upset when _Hyperion_ is not dispatched to help retake the station.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Previously… 

"We call it the Shrine of the Fallen Star. Your word, _Hyperion_, it looks like the symbols we saw on the temple… your ship… well…" Raizel pointed over the cliff just ahead of them.

"I won't do it again." Collins broke down, "Not another ship, another crew! Not again!" She pounded her fist on the hull, "This world, this race be dammed! I won't do it again!"

"The Krenim?" Janeway pondered a moment, "Yes, yes. I have heard of them."

"We have reason to believe that they are the aggressor in the impending war." Starwind reported to her.

"Captain, Commander, I have a stardate. 57802.8. This computer has on file that this is the date of a battle at Deep Space Nine in which a Federation Captain loses his life." VonBach read, "Captain Victor Starwind."

"No matter what, Vic, you are forbidden from setting course for Bajor, or even contacting the Bajor system." Janeway ordered.

"Vedek Lios to Sen, _Hyperion_ has received orders to report to Deep Space Three. Starfleet says the ship may be as much as a month late."

_And now, the continuation…_

"This is weird." An ensign called to another in the Operations center of Deep Space Nine.

"What is?"

"This odd subspace reading."

"Red alert! Colonel Kira to Ops!" one screamed as the first ship exited the subspace anomaly.

Starwind entered Janeway's office on Deep Space Three. "You need something, Vic?"

"You hear the news?" Starwind said, ready to pack up and ship out, "Vodwar Corridors spotted in the Bajor system. _Hyperion_ can deploy in two days."

Janeway shook her head, "I'm preparing a task force. I've also sent word to Starfleet Command. This could be the day."

"Admiral, with all due respect, _Hyperion_ is the most ferocious ship in the fleet, she should be on the front lines!" Starwind protested.

"So you can die and _Hyperion_ can find itself crashed on the surface of the Tal'Nori world?" Janeway presented, "We'll keep an open comlink."

"Who is leading the fleet?" Starwind asked.

"Captain Jellico and the _Crazy Horse_." Janeway said, "Admiral Judge has requisitioned the first of the new Albatross-class. I'm not sure if he plans to join the fleet, though."

"_Albatross_?" Starwind rose an eyebrow, "Like the bird?"

Janeway smiled, "It's a modified Galaxy. Three nacelles and the first totally Federation-engineered Multiphasic Cannon."

"Sounds like fun." Starwind rose, "Admiral…?"

"No." Janeway shot Starwind down.

"Has anything emerged?" Starwind asked.

Janeway shrugged, "We're awaiting reports."

"This is stupid!" Keriasso expressed his displeasure to the person who would agree most, VonBach.

VonBach sat in the lunge, sipping synthohol. "We should be at point in that task force, not sitting here as far from the action as we can be. It's ridiculous."

Keriasso thought a moment. "I'll speak to General Kane at Starfleet Command. Maybe he can pull strings to get Janeway's order rescinded."

"Sounds like a great plan, Al." VonBach smiled.

Keriasso rose an eyebrow, "Al?"

"You don't mind, do you, Major?" VonBach asked.

"Al." Keriasso said, not quite liking the sound of it, "Commander, most people just call me Keriasso. Few people call me Aldrino, and no one has ever called me Al."

"Until now." VonBach corrected.

Keriasso sighed, "Fine, Joe." He stood up, "And by the way, Starfleet, don't try to pull rank on me, because the only Starfleet officer I'll listen to is your Captain. Have a wonderful day." He left.

Alert sirens blared on Deep Space Nine as Sen entered the Infirmary.

"Are you injured?" A Bajoran nurse asked.

Sen shook his head, "I'm a doctor. Sen Asim from the _Hyperion_. I'm here to help."

"_Hyperion_?" Julian Bashir approached, "Vic Starwind's ship?"

"You know him?" Sen asked.

Bashir nodded, "Yes, we worked together some months back." He paused, "I'm sure we could use another hand."

A fellow of a species none of the officers in Ops recognized graced the viewscreen. "My name is Abraxis, Force Commander of the Krenim Imperium. To whom am I speaking?"

"My name is Colonel Kira of the Bajoran Militia." She said, plainly, "How did you get here?"

"An ally with amazing propulsion technology, Colonel." Abraxis smiled, "Now, then. Do you know of a group known as the Federation?"

"Why?"

"Because they took something from us. And we want it back." Abraxis took a data device from a subordinate, "The name we received from our ally was 'Kathryn Janeway'. Ring any bells?"

Kira looked as if she had been put into a difficult position, "You've come to the wrong place."

"Really?" Abraxis asked, "Because it seems to me the ships docked at your station have the same transponder signatures as the ship that attacked our fleet and stole our temporal weapons technology."

"About that…" Kira laughed nervously and signaled for the Communications officer to cut her off, "Tell the ships docked to disembark and engage the Krenim. Tactical, bring Station Defenses on-line and open fire on my mark. Somebody, inform Starfleet Command as to our situation."

"_Crazy Horse_ to the fleet." Came over the comm, "D.S. Nine is in combat with the ships that emerged from the distortion. They call themselves the Krenim."

"This is it." Collins said, sitting on _Hyperion_'s bridge, "Hyperion to Starwind, recommend we recall all officers on station and be ready to deploy."

"This is Starwind, the Admiral said we are not to deploy." Starwind sounded upset.

On the bridge of a ship in the fleet, the _Pendragon_, Captain de Ayora sat, anxious.

"Sir?" Bridges, the first officer, asked, "Why is the _Crazy Horse_ leading this and not us?"

"Captain Jellico has more experience than any other Captain in the fleet. In fact, he has more than Donavan Ramsey and I combined."

"ETA?" Bridges asked the ensign at Helm.

"Two hours."

"_Dearborn_ to DS9, their torpedoes are tearing through out shields. We can't defend ourselves. We're falling back to…" A frantic female voice faded to static.

"Colonel, almost all the ships have been destroyed. _Defiant_ is severely damaged and has docked again."

"Intruder alert!"

"This is Kira to all hands. Grab phasers. We're being boarded."

"D. S. Nine has been boarded." Came the call across subspace. By now, Starwind was on the center of the bridge.

"Ivano, at maximum warp, how long to get to Deep Space Nine?" Starwind asked.

"A little over a day. We'd be almost six hours behind the fleet." Ivano ran calculations.

Starwind thought intensely for a moment before rising, "I am about to commit a direct violation of our orders. Any of you who wish to object should do so now, it will be noted in my log."

"Sir, if I may speak freely?" Collins asked.

Starwind did not look at her, "I've never stopped you before, Dorian."

"To hell with our orders, sir."

Starwind smiled, "Ivano, retract moorings and release docking clamps. Set course for Deep Space Nine, maximum warp." He paused a second, "All hands, red alert."

"We'll be there in about a day, sir." Ivano ordered.

"Phral, go decrypt some more of the tactical data on the Krenim and send it to my Ready Room." Starwind ordered.

Phral nodded.

"Dorian, you have the bridge." Starwind exited to his ready room.

"_Captain's log, stardate 57800.0. Defying Admiral Janeway's orders will no doubt earn me a court martial. Though, if the Admiral is right, that's of little consequence. The fact of the matter is that I have men on Deep Space Nine, and I'm not about to lose them."_

"Phaser fire!" A nurse shrieked as a bolt of energy shot past the Infirmary.

Bashir handed Sen a phaser, "Here, in case these Krenim happen to try to take the Infirmary."

Sen took the phaser and eyed it curiously, "This is a different way 'to do no harm', Jules."

"I'm a different kind of doctor, Asim."

The door opened and a grenade rolled in, "Take cover!" Sen screamed, diving behind an unoccupied biobed. The resulting blast killed one of the nurses.

"Protect the patients!" Bashir called to several nurses with Bajoran weapons.

"We plan to move your patients to roomier lodgings, Doctor." Came the voice of Abraxis, "Out the airlock with the invalids. Much roomier. As for those like yourselves, able to work, you'll be laborers on the Krenim warships this station will hold."

"On three." Sen said, then counted, "One… two… three!" Both of them opened fire and dove back behind the biobed.

"Shoot randomly. Good plan." Bashir commented.

Sen didn't like his partner's tone. "Got a better one?"

Talara looked up as Starwind entered the bridge. "The fleet is dropping out of warp."

"Put Starfleet Frequency 1482 on audio." Starwind walked over to Talara's console.

"_Capps _to _Katamari_, fall back to mobile position one."

"_Crazy Horse_ to _Bose_, target the lead ship."

"Oh my god!" a very frantic woman called, "The Station has opened fire on the _Merilvingian_."

"_Crazy Horse_ to Deep Space Nine!"

"Their torpedoes! The Krenim torpedoes are tearing through us. Our shields have no affect."

Starwind pressed a key on Talara's panel, turning off the audio.

"Their shields were ineffective." Collins said, confused.

Starwind swallowed hard in fear and started for the center of the bridge. "We need a plan."

_To be continued…_


	48. What Ghosts There Do Remain

**Chapter Title: **What Ghosts There Do Remain

**Chapter Synapses: **Part Two of Two. Defying orders, _Hyperion_ enters the fray dedicated to recapturing Bajor. Starwind hatches a bold plan that claims the life of a member of the crew.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

Previously… 

"We call it the Shrine of the Fallen Star. Your word, _Hyperion_, it looks like the temple…" Raizel pointed over the cliff just ahead of them.

"The Krenim?" Janeway pondered a moment, "Yes, yes. I have heard of them."

"We have reason to believe that they are the aggressor in the impending war." Starwind reported.

"_Dearborn_ to DS9, their torpedoes are tearing through out shields. We can't defend ourselves. We're falling back to…" A frantic female voice faded to static.

"Are you injured?" A Bajoran nurse asked.

Sen shook his head, "I'm a doctor. Sen Asim from the _Hyperion_. I'm here to help."

"_Hyperion_?" Julian Bashir approached.

Starwind thought intensely for a moment before rising, "I am about to commit a direct violation of our orders. Any of you who wish to object should do so now, it will be noted in my log."

"To hell with our orders, sir." Collins said candidly.

And now, the conclusion… 

"What d you think they're doing?" a nurse asked Sen.

Sen sighed, "Attacking Bajor, I would figure. They want to establish a beachhead here."

Another nurse shoved into the quarters with the group of infirmary staff asked, "You think Starfleet will send anyone else."

"After that massacre?" Bashir asked, "That'd be insane. No one would attempt it."

Sen looked out at space, "I know one man who would."

Bashir shook his head. "Even if it's Vic's ship, one ship isn't going to matter. These Krenim tore through an entire task force."

"So we do something to help him."

"ETA?" Starwind asked on the bridge.

"Fifteen minutes." Ivano replied.

'Let me know when I can send a secure communiqué to Sen. Phral, any information on these torpedoes?" Starwind asked.

"Well, according to Captain de Ayora, the torpedoes passed through the shields because they were in a state of temporal flux." Phral explained, "But we may be able to adapt our temporal force fields we used to protect the OPAs from changes in the timeline."

"What's an Opa?" Winters asked VonBach.

"OPA." VonBach corrected, "'Out of Place Artifact'. It's what Watson called those things from the future crashed on planets."

"Get us the shields, Phral." Starwind hit his badge, "Starwind to Keriasso, get three units and meet me and VonBach in the Wardroom."

Only a few minutes later, Starwind, VonBach, and Keriasso stood before eleven marines and eleven security men in the Wardroom aboard ship, "The plan is simple. We beam six teams to Deep Space Nine. Three marine units and three units of VonBach's security forces. MC1 under Keriasso's command, your mission is to retake Ops. VonBach's SF1 has the same goal but will beam in from a separate location. SF and MC will be charged with finding and freeing hostages throughout the station. MC3 is to suppress the Krenim forces, starting with the Promenade. This will also create a distraction from the others missions. Finally, SF3 is to gather any information they can on the Krenim, most importantly the temporal variance of their weapons. Any questions?" The room was quiet, "Report to Transporter Rooms, you deploy in a few minutes." Starwind was the first to leave and found Talara waiting for him, "Hey."

"Will they do it?" Talara asked.

Starwind shook his head, "I'll need to go over."

"How do you know?" Talara asked.

"Because, Talara." Starwind was apprehensive about saying this, "Because I die today."

"Yes!" Sen cheered, "I managed to crack into the main computer. But they've encrypted primary systems."

"Let me see." Bashir tinkered with the computer, "But we can route power from secondary systems to primary systems."

"Which does what?"

"Well, Asim, what happens when you have a sudden surge?" Bashir tapped a few controls and the lights flickered, "Main power is failing."

"Nurse Sito, let's open the door and say hello to our security detail." Sen tossed a Bajoran disruptor to one of the nurses.

"Where'd you get that?" Bashir asked, accepting one as well.

"These are the quarters of a security officer. I found a cache of weapons under the deckplate." Sen replied, "Let's go."

"Sir, DS9's shields are down." Talara looked up from her console.

"Transporter rooms, energize. Phral, raise temporal shields. Sarah, open fire on the Krenim battleships. And bring the Point-Defense Matrix on-line." Starwind issued orders.

"Go!" Keriasso ordered his men down a corridor toward the lift.

"Major!" One of the marines cried, hit by weapons' fire.

Keriasso took fire behind a wall, "Keriasso to VonBach, status?"

VonBach wasn't faring better. He dove round a corner, "Oh, just fine. You?"

"Up for a game, Commander?" Keriasso shot one of the Krenim, "I've got a point already."

Sen rounded a corner, leading the medics. He very nearly shot the approaching figures before noticing their uniform, "Marines." He sighed with releif, "Where's Major Keriasso?"

"The Point Defense system isn't taking a single torpedo out. And Phral's shield modifications are useless without the phase variance." Winters called. The bridge appeared rather beaten rather quickly.

"Captain?" Talara looked up, Deep Space Nine is hailing. They wish to discuss terms of our surrender."

"Tell their leader I'll discuss them in person." Starwind stood up, kicking debris out of his way, "Dorian, you have the bridge. What's left of it."

"Victor!" Collins rose to her feet. She blushed slightly at breaking rank like that, "You can't go. If you go, you'll die."

"Maybe now that I know that, things will be different." Starwind walked back to her side, "I can't tell you my plan, Dorian, but there is a plan. Have in me a little faith."

Collins' eyes swelled with tears and rather than speaking, she took Starwind (much to his surprise) in an embrace and held him tightly.

"This isn't the end, Dorian."

"It better not be."

Starwind simply allowed her this moment. After a second, he stepped back, "Time to go save the universe." He made his way to the turbolift, "Starwind to Sen, Keriasso and VonBach, here's the new plan."

"Did you think one ship could succeed where a task force failed?" Abraxis asked Starwind in Ops on DS9.

"You said your name was Abraxis?" Starwind asked, "Well, Abraxis, I thought I'd be able to get a bunch of my men on your station. Now, what did I do?"

Abraxis nodded to his guards, who pushed Starwind onto his knees, "You think you're funny. Your men did hardly damage. Killed a few solders, freed a few hostages, flooded the station with Chronoton particles, but you've done nothing lasting. And I'm only the first phase. Wait till the General shows up. That's a day for you to fear, Captain."

"Another goofy-looking psychopath?" Starwind inqured.

Abraxis back-handed Starwind, "Jest if you wish, Captain, but no matter what you have endured, you've never experienced the likes of what Annorax is capable of."

"You ended that sentence with a preposition! Bastard!" Starwind gritted his teeth as another blow crashed into his face. "What is it you want?"

"Escort me to Starfleet Command." Abraxis ordered.

"I've tapped into station security. Here." Talara reported, the image of Ops appeared on the _Hyperion_'s viewscreen.

"_Hyperion_ to Starwind, we are trying to get a pattern lock on your position. Heavy concentrations of charged Chronoton are blocking transport." Collins called frantically over subspace.

Starwind nodded, "Understood."

Abraxis took a disruptor from one of his men, "Don't make me do this, Captain."

"Please, Victor!" Collins pleaded.

Starwind's eyes fixed on Abraxis' weapon, "Dorain, have faith. This isn't the end." Starwind finally struck Abraxis back.

Abraxis, injured, stood and pointed the weapon, "Are you watching, Commander? I know you are tapped into the station comm. network." There was silence. Abraxis smiled at Starwind, "Are you ready to die, Captain?"

"Are you, Abraxis?" Starwind replied, sarcastically.

Abraxis' gun discharged. Starwind touched his comm. badge as the burst struck him.

"Positive lock. Energizing!" Talara almost cheered.

The image on the view screen fell to a nondescript white.

"Commander, the Krenim on the station… they're all vanishing." Talara reported.

"So are the Krenim battleships around the station." Ivano sounded confused.

"Dorian." Talara grimly addressed her superior, "Walter sent word. He just got the comm. badge. Nothing else."

"Yes, Admiral." Collins explained the mission to Admiral Judge during the daily briefing. Judge was an older man who did not look at all friendly. He looked rather creepy, in fact. "Captain Starwind was hit, but I believe he was merely shifted in time. If you would let me-"

"No." Judge interrupted, "These theories are fascinating, but the Federation is at war. _Hyperion_ is needed elsewhere. Commander Collins, I promote you to the field commission Captain. She's yours now. _Albatross_ out."

"Where are we ordered to?" Talara broke a long silence.

"Methis System." Collins replied, "There to meet with a patrol fleet."

"Not like it matters." VonBach sighed, "Until Phral adapts those temporal shields, we can't even defend ourselves against the Krenim's temporal weapons."

"I'm working on several new harmonics." Phral reported, "We're close to a breakthrough."

Collins nodded, "Dismissed."

After the others left, VonBach approached Collins. "The funeral is at 1700." He said solemnly.

"I can't mourn someone I won't believe is dead." Collins looked out at space, "I'll be taking my stocked leave, Commander. I've got to go find him."

"How do you know he's alive?" VonBach asked.

Collins was silent a moment. She held his comm. badge tightly in her hand, "Because I can feel it." She replied, "I just know, Joseph."

VonBach nodded, "Good luck, then." He exited.

"To us both." She said softly after he had left. She sighed heavily, "Captain's log, stardate 57803.1…"


	49. Globes and Maps

**Chapter Title: **Globes and Maps

**Chapter Synapses: **Collins takes leave to find Starwind, whom, she suspects, is still alive. VonBach is hesitant about assuming command of _Hyperion_ after being ordered to a fleet led by Admiral Nechiev. Starwind begins experiencing time shifts._ (A special Hyperion event (1.5 times longer than a normal chapter))_

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"Attention! All crew and passengers of the _USS Beaumont_! Ship will be departing in thirteen minutes."

Collins strode through Starbase 216. She approached an airlock with a female Captain standing at it.

"Captain Collins?" the woman asked.

Collins nodded, "Captain Lillian Mitchell, I presume?" The woman nodded and opened the airlock while Collins continued, "Thank you for allowing me to join you on this mission."

"No problem, Captain." Mitchell replied, "I'd consider you a mission specialist. You survived a battle with the Krenim. Not to mention, you're the reason Admiral Janeway dispatched us."

Collins nodded. It was nice having Starfleet brass owe her favors. "We have a month, Captain, to find Victor Starwind."

At this point, Mitchell was leading Collins through the corridors of the _Beaumont_, "Why do you think he's still alive?"

"This." Collins handed Mitchell the comm. badge formerly belonging to Starwind. "It has a temporal variance of 0.3."

"0.3?" Mitchell asked, not understanding significance.

"The variance of someone phased out of space-time according to the logs of the _Pegasus_ experiment." Collins explained, "This is our first lead, Captain. Now we chase history from here. Since this is phased, it is reasonable to conclude it was a sort of temporal copy. Meaning if we scan for the exact variance, we'll fine Victor."

"A bit optimistic." Mitchell entered the turbolift, "Mostly based on conjecture."

Collins entered as well, "Got a better idea?"

"No." Mitchell replied simply, "Bridge." The turbolift doors slid shut.

"Where am I?" Starwind looked around him. It was a dark gray room, apparently cinderblock and concrete. He wasn't dead, that was for sure. Had the Chronoton Shift worked?

Then, something Starwind never considered as a possibility chilled him. A voice he never expected to hear again called out, "Not where, Victor, but when." Abraxis approached from behind him, "Clever, using my temporal weapon to charge the particles in the air. But did you expect I would join you?"

"No." Starwind replied, reaching for a phaser he didn't have. Yes, it was taken from him on Deep Space Nine.

"As I was saying, when are you? A few years ago. Early Dominion War. You are in the Epsilon Korva sector." Abraxis explained.

Starwind's eyes grew wide as he dashed across the large subterranean room on Epsilon Korva II. On a couch against the gray wall lie an injured Andorian female. An ensign. Beside her, on the floor, sat a young Victor Starwind, a shuttle pilot. "You'll be fine, Talara." The younger Starwind assured her.

"Hey, Victor… sorry about dragging you off-course. I wasn't thinking and just wanted to prove that those new Eagle fighters can out-perform any runabout, and…" Talara winced. She was in a world of pain.

"Shhh." Starwind shushed, "_Lexington_ will come back for us. And in the meantime, Captain Lam will protect us here."

"Bothering an old man in his retirement." Abraxis looked at the older Starwind, "Oh, don't worry, we're out of phase. We can't affect their timeline."

"Talara and I were out doing flight tests when the war reached this sector. Her fighter was destroyed, but she managed to beam over to my runabout. We slipped past Dominion portal and landed here, Epsilon Korva." The out-of-phase Starwind replied, "She was hurt, and I carried her into town. A retired Captain took us in just before the Jem'Hadar began occupying the cities. We were here for three months awaiting rescue."

"Vic? Can I ask you something?" The image shifted slightly. Young Starwind appeared more disheveled, and Talara seemed worse off. She didn't look well at all.

The disheveled Starwind ran to her side, "Yes?"

"When I die, I want you to take a vile of my blood," she suddenly winced from a sharp pain, "Take my blood bake to Andoria. To the Wall of Heroes."

"You're going to live. Captain Lam said that he knows of a doctor he can trust. He'll bring the doctor to look at you." Starwind assured her.

"Vic, I'm gonna die."

Back on _Hyperion_, VonBach sat in the central chair. West entered from the turbolift, "Sir?"

"We've been ordered to the Chin'Taka system by Admiral Nechiev. We're to join the third fleet under her command."

"The problem?"

"Amy, in that confounded recording, _Hyperion_ fell under my command. As Acting Captain." VonBach sighed, "Talara is already my First Officer – Captain Collins' orders – but I want you here as my Second Officer."

West nodded and sat to VonBach's left, "Mister Ivano, are we on course for Chin'Taka?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ivano replied, not enjoying the new leadership VonBach provided.

"What is this, Abraxis?" Starwind walked through corridors of the Destiny with his Krenim guide to this odd 'afterlife'.

"Time shifts." Abraxis explained, "This is an evolution of the mind, Captain. The ability to control your placement in time. But you didn't get here on your own, so you can't control it."

"So who is in control?" Starwind asked.

Abraxis stopped as the Vulcan commander Vorek exited a turbolift and passed through him, "Time is."

As the turbolift began to move, it transformed in the blink of an eye to that of a Sovereign class. "_Hyperion-A_?" Starwind held his breath as turbolift doors slid apart again, not revealing a bridge, but a planet surface. No… it was Tycha City. He saw three women and a man, West, Winters, Talara, and Sen. Each word odd new-looking uniforms with long black jackets. They all looked much older as well. Perhaps twenty years.

"The anniversary…" Sen sighed, looking about, "It's too bad to hear about Victor."

"It was the Chronoton poisoning from the war." Talara said, a tear in her eye, "But he's with Dorian now."

"That's right." Winters gave Talara a small hug, "It must be hard for you."

Talara shook her head and stepped away from Winters "I'm happy for him. For ten years, he had to share his heart between both Dorian and I. Now he's free."

"How did Remiel handle it?" West asked.

Starwind watched the group intently, "Dorian died and I married Talara?"

"And had a child named Remiel." Abraxis added.

"This is the future?"

"One of them." Abraxis replied, "That explosion on Deep Space Nine engulfed us in a Tesseract, a like a 4-dimensional cube shifting through space-time. And this is how the future goes now. If you don't become stronger. If you don't become more than human for the briefest of moments to save Dorian Collins."

Starwind shot Abraxis a suspicious glare, "Why do you care?"

"Because, Captain, if you don't, it appears the Krenim lose the war." Abraxis replied, "I'd rather go with the uncertain future – one where I might be alive."

"So, what do I do?"

Back in normal space-time, aboard the Beaumont, the science officer ran onto the bridge, "Captain Collins! Captain Mitchell! I have a breakthrough!"

"What is it, Kenneth?" Mitchell asked Owens.

"Computer, put diagram Owens 213 on screen." The image of streaking stars was replaced by an image of DS9 surrounded by Krenim ships. "This is during the siege at Deep Space Nine. This is the moment of the explosion in Ops." The ships instantly vanished, "We detected a temporal variance of .3, just as the badge Captain Collins had. We further concluded that a Tesseract formed along the beam, engulfing Captain Starwind and Colonel Abraxis."

"You're saying Abraxis and Starwind are drifting through time, out of phase?" Mitchell asked, "How do we find him?"

"Wait for the Tesseract to appear in our time." Collins replied.

"Then what?" Mitchell asked.

Owens fielded this one, "I'm working on a way to destabilized a polytemporal tesseract."

"I would assume that's easier said than done?" Mitchell sighed, "Thank you, Lieutenant."

VonBach sat on _Hyperion_'s bridge as the fleet cruised toward the Krenim's latest beachhead.

"Now, Joseph, it's important you listen to both Talara and I. Your impulsive nature is an asset at Tactical, but you're in the big chair." At this, VonBach gave West a look, "You've led duty shifts, but never commanded during a battle like this. You need us to keep your nature in check."

"Are you telling me this as my counselor or as my second officer?" VonBach asked.

"Both, Joe." She said, adding, "And also as your friend."

"She's right." Talara said, coming down from Operations to sit to VonBach's right, "For all we know, that impulsive nature could kill us in this battle."

"So could your advice." VonBach countered.

West interrupted, "No, we can't do this! The two of you need to work together, but more importantly, we can't second guess ourselves. We'll never accomplish anything."

"Right again." Talara sighed, "Sorry, sir."

"I… guess… I am too, Blue." VonBach sighed.

Talara smiled, then looked rather distant. West cought this immediately, "Something wrong, Talara?"

"It's Victor. He didn't have the peaches, he wasn't the best tactician, but since my first time in combat with him I knew he would be a great Captain." Talara paused as if inviting someone to ask.

VonBach took the bait, "Why?"

"Because he cared for everyone's safety. He cared for every member of the Lexington crew as if they were his closest friends, even hotshot fighter pilots he only sorta knew." Talara responded, "He made the crew his family, and protected them thusly. I'm going to miss him."

"Unlimited control of space and time and you come back here?" Abraxis sighed, appearing in the basement in Starwind's past once more.

Starwind stared at Talara and his younger self in the corner, "It's like I was drawn here." Abraxis' sigh made his skepticism clear, "Okay, well, this is hardly as easy thing to control! Why can't you alter the future?"

"Time made this your world, Victor. I'm just along for the ride. Now, focus. I like living." Abraxis responded.

"How do I find Dorian?"

"Well, it's remarkably complicated… unless matters of the heart are involved." Abraxis felt a need to clarify, so he didn't sound so… cheesy, "You see, you mind can more easily guide the Tesseract if it is following a strong emotion, like love. Or hate, for that matter. These emotions are like fuel. Your feelings become stronger and may help you unlock that chrononaut potential you have."

"And if there isn't?"

"You need to learn to intuit the tesseract the hard way." Abraxis simply replied.

Starwind sighed, "Forgive me, this is insane."

"Is it?" Abraxis asked, "How much of your brain do you actually use, Captain?"

"10, 15 percent, maybe." Starwind conceded.

"Imagine your potential." Abraxis smiled.

The young Starwind echoed the sentiment, "Imagine our potential, Talara." He said to his friend, who had healed somewhat, "Trapped behind enemy lines, and once you're healed, we can mount a rebellion. Captain Lam can lead us. We'll steal a Jem'Hadar ship and cruise back to Federation space. Wouldn't that be a story to tell?"

"Victor, you idealist." Talara sat up, "I'm just healing, the Captain is too old for combat, and we'd be outnumbered five thousand to one."

"I like those odds." Both Starwinds said in unison.

The out-of-Phase Starwind turned back to Abraxis, "Let's do this."

"Let's do this." Collins replied to the Science Officer, who was ready to destroy the Tesseract.

"Focus on her, Victor." Abraxis urged, "Focus on her moment of need. And allow me to help you…"

"Detecting the temporal variance… It's localizing."

"Can you feel her? Her need to be saved?"

"It's here! Captain Mitchell! It's here!"

"Dorian?" Starwind opened his eyes to see the bridge of an unfamiliar ship, with Dorian being the only familiar face, "When is this, Abraxis?"

"Stardate 57820.7." Abraxis replied, "Shortly after your absence began."

"Powering the weapon." The Tactical officer reported.

"Bring him to us." Collins ordered.

A bright light surrounded Starwind.

"This is it, Victor! This is when you must make your move! She's trying to destroy the Tesseract, but she'll wind up destroying the ship as well and giving you Chronoton poisoning. You must change this moment! Materialize and stop her!" Abraxis screamed!

Starwind ran at Collins with all his might, struggling against the light trying to consume him, "DORIIAN!"

Collins looked about her. "I heard his voice! It must be working!"

"NO!"

Too late.

There was a terrible, ghastly, noise.

There was a terrible, ghastly silence.

There was a terrible, ghastly noise.

Starwind floated alone in space. A failure. Dorian died and he was pushed farther out of phase. A liosgt shimmered and Abraxis, or something less Krenim-looking and more human than Abraxis, appeared beside him.

"We're disappointed in you, Victor." He frowned, "I told him humanity could do it, that you could do it, but it looks like he still favors Jean-Luc."

"What are you yammering about, Abraxis." Starwind asked, as both floated in space.

Abraxis sighed, "You still don't get it. I'm not Abraxis. Abraxis is dead. Died on DS9. I borrowed his identity in order to guide you. Fat lot of good that did."

"So who are you?"

"Ah, now, Victor… I can't give you all the answers. What I can say is this. Right now, VonBach is leading Hyperion on a mission which, without Dorian, will be her last. Look." Suddenly, they were on a flaming bridge of a ship falling into the Tal'Nori atmosphere.

"Brace for impact!" VonBach screamed.

And then, they were back in space.

"You have to try again. Get her to abandon her mission altogether. Then, perhaps, the Continuum will aid in your escape from this region, this Hell of Time. But YOU have to be worthy."

"OH?" Starwind almost screamed at the entity before him, "I have to be… worthy?" He was now at the top of his voice, "How the hell do I become worthy?"

"By proving humanity can become more than it is." The entity in Abraxis' place replied calmly, "And by showing the moment of higher potential we saw in Jean-Luc was not a fluke."

Starwind floated for some time later, alone with his misery. He had witnessed the death of everyone he served with, and had to undo it? How?

Abraxis said how. Stop Dorian from leaving. But how to do that? Without egging her on?

"Attention! All crew and passengers of the _USS Beaumont_! Ship will be departing in thirteen minutes."

Collins strode through Starbase 216. She approached an airlock with a female Captain standing at it.

"Captain Collins?" the woman asked.

Collins nodded, "Captain Lillian Mitchell, I presume?"

Here was Starwind's moment. He had to create an emergency. Something that would prevent their mission… He knew now and vansihed from the station.

"Captain Mitchell, new orders from Starfleet. Captain Collins' mission is to be postponed. You are to rendezvous with Hyperion and join her fleet." Came a voice through Mitchell's comm. badge.

"On whose order?"

"Admiral Judge of the Albatross."

Abraxis and Starwind appeared again is space, this time on Hyperion's hull.

"Well, Victor, you saved the future. Easy, wasn't it? Just adding the _Beaumont_ to a list. Simple as that. Send them into battle together to prevent their mutual destruction. Clever boy, you are. He's even taking a keen interest in you."

"So, I'm free?"

"Not yet. The Continuum needs to evaluate your performance. You're on trial you know. Your whole species is." And with that, Abraxis vanished, leaving Starwind in his Tesseract prison.


	50. Inner Demons

**Chapter Title: **Inner Demons

**Chapter Synapses: **A story to commemorate 6/6/06. Set between chapters "Ashes to Ashes" and "The Home Front", this puts the _Hyperion_ crew against a threat of biblical proportions. Shamelessly inspired by Doctor Who "The Impossible Planet" and _Event Horizon_.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

"What is it you want, Admiral?" Starwind offered. It was about five months before Starwind's "death" on Deep Space Nine and a month or so before the discovery on the Tal'Nori homeworld.

"There's something we wanted you to check out, Victor. About three light-years from your current position…"

A few hours later, Starwind informed his senior officers, "Starfleet Command wanted us to take a detour on our way for our annual servicing. A ship has appeared on long range sensors crashed on a planet. The _USS Eno_. Computer?"

"_USS Eno_. Galaxy Class. Registry Number NCC-57997. Reported Lost to a Black Hole on Stardate 48225.1"

"Lost to a Black Hole?" Collins glared, "Why does Starfleet think it's out there?"

"There was a general distress call we've picked up, but we weren't able to trace it. Starfleet had to use the Midus Array, the most powerful sensor array in the Federation. The interference from the planet is too bad to trace the signal otherwise." Starwind smiled, "Seems the wormhole in the atmosphere is causing problems tracing the source."

"Is the theory that the black hole the _Eno_ fell into was actually a heavy-gravity wormhole?" Ivano asked.

"That's what we want to know. And why this wormhole just appeared on sensors." Starwind said, "We'll be there soon. VonBach, Collins, be ready to beam over to the _Eno_. Winters, Talara, you'll handle surface exploration, see if there are any signs of other things falling from a black hole from years ago. Ivano will pilot a shuttle below the interference and operate the shuttle's transporter for you."

The four figures materialized on the bridge. It was dark, as they had expected, and the away team turned on their arm beacons.

The four looked about. "Seems there aren't any survivors." Collins observed, trying to get power to the console. It didn't spring to life, but a message scrolled across a blank LCARS screen. Collins read it aloud, "He is awake."

"Who is?" VonBach asked.

Collins blinked and the screen came to life, "It's what the screen…" She sighed, "Place is creepy."

"Sarah!" Talara called, standing below the wormhole.

Winters ran over and her eyes grew wide, "What the…?"

A giant metal seal was on the ground before them. Perhaps thirty meters in diameter. The symbols on it were impossible to decipher. But the tricorder reading was unmistakable, "Winters to Hyperion, we found something. We're beaming back to discuss our findings."

"The seal in constructed out of deuterium. Below it is the source of the wormhole. Although it's origin isn't the same, it is a Singularity Projector like the one that caused the incident at Jupiter Station. We can't translate the words on the seal, but they are probably an explanation of what it's purpose is." Winters gestured to an image on the screen of the seal.

"The beast will rise and wage war on the armies of God." The computer chirped.

"Computer? Clarify?" Starwind said, puzzled.

"There was an error caused by electromagnetic interference from the wormhole in the upper atmosphere." The computer replied.

"Wage war on the armies of God?" Talara asked, "That's a bit creepy."

"A bit." Starwind echoed the sentiment, "I want you to take a security team down there and shut that wormhole generator down."

"I've got the communication relay online." One of the away team called to Collins, "Try it."

"_Eno_ to _Hyperion_." Collins sat in the central chair.

"No response. Probably interference." VonBach reported.

"Probably."

"Commander, we're receiving a hail from the surface. Audio only."

"Put it through." Collins said, interested.

There was crackling and static, but heard clearly from it was a low and deep voice, "He is awake."

"Deo." A whisper came on the shuttle.

Ivano looked over his shoulder, "Hello?"

There was a hiss from the transporter and the word came again "Deo."

"He is awake." Came the same hail to _Hyperion_ as had chilled those aboard the _Eno_. Red alert sirens blared.

Starwind sat in his chair, hiding concern, "Report?"

"Intruder alert. Deck six, section six, junction… six."

On display panels around the bridge, three sixes appeared, only for a moment, and vanished.

"Computer?"

"There was an error caused by electromagnetic interference from the wormhole in the upper atmosphere." The computer replied.

Starwind looked over his shoulder at Phral, "I'm not liking this."

"Random errors don't act like this." Phral agreed.

Starwind sighed, "Computer, what is the significance of three sixes?"

"6-6-6. Considered to be the 'Mark of the Beast' by some religious groups in Earth's past. The number is considered to be satanic in nature."

"The beast will rise and wage war on the armies of God." Starwind mused. No, That was a ridiculous notion.

Winters motioned for the security officers to retreat behind the rock face with her. As they did, she pressed something on her tricorder, setting off spatial charges on the seal.

"The beast will rise from the pit where he has been held, awakened by the barge of the damned." The computer chirped gleefully.

Rise from the pit? The seal! "_Hyperion_ to Winters! Stop the demolition of the seal."

"The seal is broken. The beast is awake." The computer replied.

"Starwind to Ivano, beam everyone out and get back here!"

The _Eno_'s power came online suddenly, startling the crew. All that survived was the saucer, but it's impulse engines powered up. "What the devil?" VonBach stared, confused.

"Affirmative." The computer chirped.

"Affirmative?" Collins asked.

"Yes." A hiss filled the room.

The surface of the planet shook as large pieces of rock began to fly into the wormhole. "The gravitation of the wormhole is increasing tremendously!"

"Winters to Ivano!" She screamed over the roar of the wind around them, rushing toward the wormhole.

"Over here!" Talara motioned frantically. She drew the others to the edge of the pit beneath where the seal was. Of course, the seal was now absorbed into the wormhole.

Beneath them was a gleaming red light. Fire errupted from the distant light and came halfway to the top of the pit.

Winters observed the flame, "I believe the correct question to ask would be, 'What the hell'."

"Ivano! Damn it! Come in!" Collins screamed! The Eno was slowly drifting toward the wormhole. Actually, it seemed to be trying to position itself between the pit and the wormhole.

"What is going on!" VonBach screamed.

"He is awake." The computer calmaly replied, it's soft tones replaced by a more frightening voice, and it's usual chirping chime was replaced by a sires of tri-toned chimes.

Collins fielded VonBach's question, "If I had to guess, I'd say that he's awake, and ready to rain hellfire on the universe."

"Controls still unresponsive." A security officer reported from the helm station.

"Do you smell that?" Talara yelled above the roar to Winters as they stood over the precipice.

Winters made a face and hollered back, "Sulfur."

A transporter beam surrounded three of the security detail Winters brought with her and rematerialized them directly over the pit. They weren't visible when they must have impacted the glowing red below them.

"Ensign Lynch, set a course fir the lower atmosphere." Starwind ordered, "Commander West, report to the bridge. Sick bay, prepare for casualties. Walter, lock on to the away teams as soon as you can."

"What the hell is that?" A large number of somethings flew from the pit, startling Winters, "Open fire!"

The remaining tow security officers and Talara joined Winters in shooting the somethings, but their weapons had no effect.

"What now?" One called.

"Prepare for an eternity of fire and poking." Winters warned. Though the sentiment seemed premature when, seconds later, the group dematerialized.

"_Hyperion_ to _Eno_, prepare for emergency transport!" Starwind's voice called frantically.

"Thank you." Collins said, dematerializing.

"Sir, something's happening!" Lynch called as Collins and VonBahc entered the bridge.

"On screen." Starwind ordered.

"Where's Ivano?" Collins asked.

Phral looked grim, "Sick bay."

On the screen, the saucer section of the Eno hovered between the wormhole and the pit.

"He is awake. The beast will rise from the pit and wage war on the armies of God!" The computer chirped angrily.

Lines of glowing red glistened on _Eno_'s hull, converging on the bridge.

"What do we do?" Starwind asked.

West posed a suggestion, "We destroy _Eno_ and shove a Catalyst down that pit."

Starwind glanced and VonBach, approving the idea offered by the Counselor.

"Firing weapons." The shimmering Eno burst into flames.

Starwind stood, "Computer. Initiate Fusion Catalyst launch sequence. Recognize Captain Starwind, Victor."

On _Hyperion_'s dorsal hull a large launch bay opened.

Collins grudgingly offered her activation code. "Computer, deploy Fusion Catalyst. Recognize First Officer Collins, Dorian."

A giant torpedo flew slowly out of the launch bay.

"Encoding target." Winters reported.

"Computer, arm Fusion Catalyst. Recognize Chief Tactical Officer VonBach, Joseph." He grinned.

The torpedo shimmered and hummed to life. It drifted slowly into the pit and down. Down and down.

"Ensign Lynch, get us the hell out of here. VonBach, detonate."

A massive explosion shook the planet to it's very core, in fact, destabilizing that core. The planet erupted in a massive fire and exploded.

"_Captain's log, stardate 57401.2. I think I just defended the Federation from the army of Lucifer. Though, since nothing of the impossible world remained, we can never tell what was beneath that seal, or what three members of our crew died to prevent. With Hyperion en route for Earth, I turn my attention to a fourth crew member, my helmsman."_

"How are you, Quatre?" Starwind asked Ivano.

Ivano looked up from his biobed, "I'll be fine, sir. Ready to return to duty in no time."

"What happened?"

"I don't know sir. One minute I'm looking for something making noise on the shuttlecraft, next the doc is looking down at me telling me I almost suffocated."

"Weird, huh." Starwind sighed.

On a medical terminal across the room, the message scrolled, "He is still awake…"


	51. Tempus Fugit

**Chapter Title: **Tempus Fugit

**Chapter Synapses: **Part One of Three. A ship from the 29th Century returns to the height of the Krenim War to repair critical damage to the timeline. The captain of the timeship takes command of _Hyperion_.

**Written by: **Seraph Koji

A woman stood on the bridge of a 29th century vessel wearing a blue and gray uniform, "Lieutenant Mayborne." She called to a Ktarian male in a uniform consisting or two shades of gray, "The alteration focal point?"

"Out of place technology late in the year 2380." Mayborne replied, "The plan, Captain?"

"To stabilize the timeline, I'm going to take command of the ship." The captain responded.

He looked shocked, "Temporal Prime Directive, Captain. We can't-"

"For all you know, I should be there. The record mentions an unnamed Captain taking command, does it not?" She rose, moving toward the incursion display, "Tempus Fugit, Lieutenant."

Mayborne sighed, "Aye, ma'am." He moved more toward the center of the bridge, "Raise shields. Time frame: stardate 57955.192. Alpha Quadrant. Spatial coordinates: 17-Epsilon by 275. Target: _USS Hyperion_."

"YES!" Phral cheered. "Captain Collins! I've finally got it. Remember how our Temporal Shielding was 54 effective in the Gamma Orianis conflict a few weeks ago? I've narrowed the chronometrical variance!"

Collins looked behind her at the Denobulin. "Meaning?"

"Meaning our shields will be 73 effective next time. If I can just isolate the phase variance we could bump that even higher." Phral explained.

"Good work, Chief. With those torpedoes out of phase, I can't shoot 'em down." VonBach informed.

Lights fell red around the bridge and sirens blared. Collins stood, "Report?"

"Reading a temporal distortion off the port bow. There's a ship emerging." Talara, wearing colors indicating her first officer status, "Federation signature, but it's nothing I've ever seen."

"Open a channel." Collins ordered, "This is Captain Dorian Collins of the Federation starship _Hyperion_ to unidentified vessel. Please respond."

"My name is Captain Samantha Flint of the Federation timeship _Eidolon_." The Timeship captain responded, "And in the interest of the timeline, I'll be taking command of your vessel."

"You'll what?" Collins asked.

Flint stood at the head of the conference table beside Collins' chair. "In a few hours, there will be a battle involving this ship. However, a ship we can't identify is going to use technology that Starfleet shouldn't have to disrupt the timeline."

"Isn't this contaminating the timeline?" Winters asked.

Flint shook her head, "We have reason to believe that this is in accordance with the timeline. However, I am not to be mentioned by name in any log entries. You must refer to me as 'the Acting Captain'."

"I don't see a problem with that." Collins shrugged.

Flint continued, "There are several important things that our records show 'the Acting Captain' did. I fully intend to do these things. So, Talara, Collins, hail any ships in range and put together a fleet. VonBach, bring us to Yellow Alert. Ivano, once our fleet is assembled, set a course for the Alphonsa system."

"Alphonsa? Alphonsa's a Krenim beachhead." Ivano pointed out.

"Yes it is. Phral, have you got your temporal shields functioning?" She asked.

Phral nodded, "It works. Its effectiveness against the Chronoton Torpedo is closer to 73 now."

"Captain Collins, any new information on the time-space Tesseract?" Flint asked.

Collins was a bit puzzled as to how Captain Flint knew of this, but answered, "We know that just prior to Admiral Judge's orders that the _Beaumont_ rendezvous with _Hyperion_, there was an energy spike with a Chronoton flux matching the Captain's comm. badge, but it doesn't prove anything."

"Great. Fantastic." Flint nodded, "Keep monitoring for that situation."

"Acting Captain's Log, stardate 57960.2. We are still on a course to rendezvous with destiny, if you will. Our mission is to destroy a Krenim base of operations in the Alphonsa System on the Klingon border. It may take as long as a month to arrive, but other ships are ordered to meet us on our way."

"Incoming hail from Starfleet Command." Talara, again dressed as an Operations officer, reported to the 'acting Captain', who was in a period uniform.

Flint nodded at the information and stood up, "On screen."

"Is that wise?" Collins asked, concerned for the timeline.

"It's fine, Dorian." Flint walked to the front of the bridge, "I'm Captain Samantha Flint of the Federation… starship _Eidolon_."

"Captain Collins, why is _Hyperion_ so far off schedule?" Admiral Nechiev asked.

Flint cleared her throat, "Starfleet regulation 191 article 19; In a combat situation involving more than one ship, command falls to the ship of tactical superiority." Flint said in a commanding tone, "Any questions about our mission or the resources I've been massing fall to me, not to Captain Collins."

"Tactical superiority?" Nechiev asked, "We have no record of a _USS Eidolon_ in service, so what is the nature of this 'superiority'?"

"I can't say." Flint shook her head, "Temporal Prime Directive."

"I vouch for her vessel's superiority, Admiral." Collins said, seated at the First Officer position.

Nevhiev sighed, frustrated by the Temporal Prime Directive, "Am I allowed to know this mission of yours?"

"We are en route to destroy the Krenim outpost in the Alphonsa system." Flint reported, ignoring the contempt in the Admiral's voice, "There's a Vodwar subspace corridor just outside that system. We'll mine it once the Krenim outpost in neutralized."

"If you get anyone killed…" Nechiev said, clearly not liking Flint, "Starfleet out."

"_Acting Captain's Log, stardate 57970.4. The crew seems to have assimilated to my command. I really wish there were better circumstances, but this is to prevent the disastrous escalation the war may take if the out-of-place technology should fall into the hands of the already temporally savvy Krenim. My greatest fear, of course, is that we might arrive too late. But soon, we will arrive at Alphonsa. Today, if we're on schedule."_

"Status of the fleet?" Flint asked, walking onto the bridge and around to the central chair.

Talara looked up from her console, "The fleet all reports ready. Seventeen ships in total, counting _Hyperion_. Ships include _Concorde_, _Stragger_, _Nixon_…"

"Thank you, Talara. Weapons status?" She glanced at VonBach, the single crewmember who hadn't adapted to her command.

VonBach was silent.

Winters answered the Captain's question. "They're online, ma'am. Point-Defense won't work, though."

"Mister VonBach, will you follow my orders? Or do you need to spend this battle in the brig?" Flint said, her tone very authoritatively.

"He'll behave." Winters promised.

"See that he does." Flint became calmer, "Bridge to Sen, prepare for casualties. We're going in."

"I'm reading something… another temporal distortion in the atmosphere of Alphonsa III." Talara reported.

"Your ship?" Collins glanced at Flint.

Flint dismissed that theory instantly, "Doubtful." She said with concern, "Someone is making their move." She stood up, "Hail the distortion, Lieutenant."

"We're hailing a distortion?" Ivano tilted his head, "Well, whatever the distortion is, it's breaking atmo."

Talara shot the Captain an odd look, "Channel open."

"This is Captain Samantha Flint of the Federation timeship Eidolon." Her voice carried a tone of force ant authority, "Identify yourself and what you're doing in this timeline."

"No response." Talara responded after a moment of silence.

"We're coming out of warp. Whatever that distortion is, it's distracting the Krenim." Ivano said with a smile.

"Red alert." Flint turned to glance at VonBach, who silently did as ordered.

Talara chuckled, "Someone's able to shut the pinkskin up. It's amazing."

"They've noticed us." Ivano reported, "Krenim ships have been diverted to intercept."

"The distortion?" Flint looked back to Talara.

Talara shook her head, "Nothing new."

"The Krenim are opening fire!" Winters held tightly on to her console, bracing for impact.

The bridge rocked lightly.

Phral smiled, "Shields are functioning, minimal damage."

Talara. looked a bit confused at first, "Captain, the distortion… a ship is emerging. Federation in design, Nautilus class."

"_Delphinous_." VonBach sounded a bit angry, "Great timing, Admiral Blue."

Talara, now more shocked than confused, nodded slowly, "Pinky is right, it's Admiral Shran's ship."

Collins looked to Flint, "Well, what enemy do we fight?"

"This is _Hyperion_ to the fleet, target the Krenim warships and return fire!" Flint ordered.

_To be continued…_


End file.
